A coeur ouvert
by Miss Yem
Summary: Moi, Hermione Granger, bientôt 18 ans, confirme que ma vie a basculé, non pas le 1er septembre dans le Poudlard Express qui m'a conduite en 1978, mais bel et bien à l'instant où Sirius Black a pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes.
1. On part pour la vie, sans la choisir

Bien le bonjour à vous !

Je vous présente ma première fic (et oui y a un début à tout ! ) Alors je tiens à préciser que si je l'ai écrite en "je" c'est pas par ce que je me prend pour Hermione (loin de là !! ) mais pour donner plus de rythme à l'histoire et être plus proche des perso ! Voilà :)

_**  
**_

_Disclaimer :_ Bon, vous le savez déjà, tout appartient à JKR... (et pourtant j'ai essayer d'avoir Sirius mais elle a pas voulut, pas même l'emprunt ! lol !)

_Spoiler :_ Les 6 premiers tomes.

Et pour finir, et bah bonne lecture !

* * *

_**1/ **__**On part pour la vie Sans la choisir Vraiment…  
**_

'Vite !' hurlais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il était exactement 10h58 et le train du Poudlard Express se délestait déjà de somptueux panaches de fumée blanche prévenant implicitement les passagers que le départ était plus qu'éminent !

'On fait ce qu'on peut Hermione !' me répondit Ron, exaspéré.

Ginny s'engouffra dans le train par l'une des portes encore ouverte, suivit de près par Harry et Ron, avant que je ne les y suive avec l'intégralité de nos bagages ainsi que nos familiers. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement en sentant sous mes pieds le sol du couloir du train qui s'ébranlait en démarrant.

'Ça va mieux Hermione ?' me demanda Ron d'une voix sarcastique que je ne lui connaissais pas. 'Tu ne vas pas rater le premier jour de notre 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, rassurée ?'

Je lui lançai un regard noir en me retenant autant que possible de lui marquer la joue au fer rouge. Je leur tournai ostensiblement le dos et partais, sans les attendre, en quête d'un compartiment vide. Il ne restait plus que le dernier, celui en queue de train, celui qu'on avait occupé en 3ème année et dans lequel on avait été attaqué par les Détraqueurs et qu'Harry s'était évanouie. Depuis ce jour on évitait de s'y installer. Et bah tant pis, on fera avec pour cette fois ! Je me sens l'âme d'une grande rebelle aujourd'hui ! Je m'installai sur une banquette contre la fenêtre et mes yeux dérivèrent dans le paysage qui défilait à vive allure à présent.

Je repensai à la première fois que j'étais montée dans ce train, que j'avais vu Harry et Ron, le premier sortilège que j'ai incanté et la première potion que j'ai faites moi-même. Je me rappelle tous les bons moments passés au Château, à Pré-au-Lard, au Terrier, et ma rencontre avec Viktor Krum ! Et quelle rencontre ! Whaou !! J'en ai fait mourir de jalousie toutes les filles de l'Ecole ! Un coup de spleen me rattrapa. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une année à tous pour être ensemble, encore préservé des soucis d'adultes et rester encore dans un semblant d'insouciance, parce qu'après… Et bien après qui sait ce qui se passera ?

Subitement, le train tangua, enfin si c'est possible pour un train, mais c'est ce qu'il me sembla sur le moment, et ça me sortit de mes pensées. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une violente secousse me projeta au sol alors que le train s'immobilisait dans un horrible crissement de ferrailles. Aïe ! A tous les coups je vais avoir une énorme bosse demain ! Super ! Merci !

J'entendis des bruits de pas et des voix, enfin, des cris plutôt, pour pas dire des hurlements hystériques. Mais d'un coup, plus rien, le silence radio. Et puis le train se remit en marche comme si de rien était. Je me redressai péniblement. J'avais la vague impression que ma tête allait exploser. Je m'obligeai à me lever pour ouvrir le compartiment et regarder ce qui avait pu provoquer cet arrêt brutal du train. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef quand même !

La vision de silhouettes vêtues de longues capes noires aux visages dissimulés sous des masques de morts qui les camouflaient affreusement bien, me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je dû raffermir ma prise sur le montant de la porte du compartiment pour ne pas m'effondrer. Le venin de la peur afflua à travers mes veines pour se déverser dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, excitant les battements de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique.

Un effroyable cri de douleur provenant d'un compartiment voisin résonna dans l'intégralité du train qui fut plongé à nouveau dans un silence figé. C'en était trop pour moi. Je reculai d'un pas pour retrouver l'espace confiné du compartiment dans lequel, quelques minutes auparavant, j'étais encore en sûreté. Mais soudain, sans que je n'ai le temps de savoir, ni de comprendre pourquoi, des cris, des hurlements, des bruits de portes et de pas retentirent de partout. Je risquai un regard dans le couloir.

Je crus un instant que mes yeux me jouaient un mauvais tour. Mais décidemment non !

Le couloir du train était bondé…

Oui c'était ça, il était bondé d'élèves mélangé avec des Mangemorts. Des sortilèges étaient incanter à tout bout de champs et des projectiles de toutes sortes voltigeaient vers les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ce soit des bonbons, des boulettes de papiers, des plumes, des encriers, des objets de farces et attrapes, tout y passait !

La pagaille qu'occasionnait cette rébellion de la part d'élèves sensés être inoffensif et littéralement terrifiés qui sont bloqués dans un train que les Mangemorts attaquaient, offrait un visuel assez comique.

Mais un hurlement plus strident que tous les autres me ramena à la réalité. Je n'étais pas en train de regarder un nouveau film très prisé aux Amy Howard, non, au contraire, j'y étais même actrice malgré moi. Les vaines supplications que j'entendis sortirent de la bouche de l'élève injurié me glaça le sang. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air pour me redonner du courage et murmurai d'une voix inaudible :

'Je suis à Griffondor, le repère des braves, et je fais honneur à ma maison…'

Je me répétai plusieurs fois cette phrase pour retrouver assez de courage et de force pour m'élancer, à mon tour, dans la bataille. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois, aussi longtemps, en en profitant comme si c'était la dernière…

Puis je sortie du compartiment et aussitôt le charme du Bouclier se matérialisa devant moi, renvoyant tous les sortilèges reçut. J'aperçus subitement mes deux meilleurs amis aux prises avec des adeptes. Toute ma rancœur fut balayée d'un coup.

Et ni une, ni deux, je désactivai mon sortilège de défense et commençai à jouer des coudes et à lancer des sorts d'attaques pour rejoindre mes amis. Le passage ne fut pas franchement aisé, et c'est clair que j'ai une cinquantaine de bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Une chance qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin.

Je me retrouvai rapidement aux côtés de Ron, un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant accroché aux lèvres, mais alors que j'allais rappeler le Sortilège du Bouclier, je me reçus un sort en pleine face. Je ne sais pas le quel c'était mais en tout cas il me jeta en l'air et je terminai ma course dans un compartiment ouvert. Je m'écrasai de tout mon poids sur quelqu'un qui amortie considérablement ma chute. Mes doigts s'infiltrèrent dans une poche et se refermèrent, par réflexe, sur un petit objet froid et métallique dont je me saisis comme si ça m'était vital. Je retirai ma main de la poche alors que l'homme sur lequel j'avais atterrit un peu plus tôt me rejetait sans ménagement dans le couloir.

Et là ce fut instantané. Je crois que ma main s'est mise à irradier ! C'était assez impressionnant et, alors que je me faisais mentalement cette remarque, je vis l'homme qui m'avait repoussé se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux inexpressifs en amande avec des pupilles verticales se fixèrent sur moi, alors que les miens s'attardèrent un court instant sur les deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez et ça me parut évident que Lord Voldemort se tenait face à moi. Je le vit à peine palper ses poches vides, trop occuper à regarder ses yeux devenir pourpre tant il était en colère, je vis ses traits se transformer en une expression haineuse et sa bouche s'arquer en une grimace affreuse. Il approcha dangereusement ses mains ouvertes vers moi, comme pour me saisir, mais à cet instant j'eu l'impression d'être expulsée de mon corps et d'être comprimée à l'extrême.

Une longue plainte à percer les tympans accompagna mon abominable voyage et je me demandai subrepticement lequel était le pire ? Le mal psychologique que me procurai avec horreur le hurlement, ou le mal physique que me causait le voyage. En plus tout tournait à une allure ahurissante. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, je sentais des frôlements contre moi et un insoutenable grésillement bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Et puis soudain…

Plus rien…

Le néant total…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai dû perdre connaissance, je sens un sol dur et froid sous moi.

Et puis j'ai atrocement mal à la tête, comme si elle était prise dans un étau qui se resserre progressivement. Belle image n'est-ce pas ?

Mais soudain, je réalise que ce sol si dur et si froid sur lequel je suis étalée depuis un bon moment déjà est complètement immobile… Cette pensée tourna quelques minutes dans ma tête avant que je ne remarque cette étrangeté. Un train lancé en pleine vitesse ne peut pas s'arrêter en moins d'une minute, pas même le Poudlard Express ! Donc je suis forcément ailleurs, mais où, ça j'en sais rien, surtout qu'il me semble que pour soulever mes paupières il me faudrait une force surhumaine. Résultat je suis toujours dans le noir. Génial ! Mais, heureusement je sens les odeurs et j'entends les sons.

Bon OK, il y a une sacré dose de poussière où je suis allongée et mon petit nez sens pleins d'odeurs différentes telles que les délicats relents de bouillabaisse, de bacon grillé et de poulets rôtis sciemment mélangés aux senteurs de la pluie et du bois. Tous ces mélanges me donnent la nausée, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire avec ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort vu que j'entends des chuchotements surexcités au-dessus de moi, ainsi que des voix et des cris suivis du bruit des couverts lâchés à la hâte et des raclements des bancs sur le sol. Au loin je perçois parfaitement la pluie et le vent qui souffle. Super.

Je crois que tous mes sens sont amplifiés par ce que je n'ai jamais entendus aussi bien de ma vie ni sentie les odeurs comme ça ! Mais enfin bref, j'ai encore plus mal à la tête maintenant et ça devient insoutenable.

' Shuuut !' grognai-je.

Je fus agréablement étonnée de n'entendre plus que les éléments de la nature continuer leur raffut, mais voilà j'ai sûrement dû me mordre la langue parce que j'ai le goût fort peu sympathique du sang dans ma bouche. Je tournai un peu ma tête sur le côté et me déchargeai de ce surplus. Hélas ! Les chuchotements excités reprirent de plus belle. Je sentie la colère affluer à nouveau mais ne refis pas l'erreur de me faire entendre une seconde fois. Non, au lieu de ça, je me forçai à ouvrir difficilement les yeux et c'est là que je découvris des centaines de chaussures noires surmontées de pantalons noirs eux-aussi ou de longues chaussettes grises qui s'arrêtent aux genoux. Je bougeai légèrement la tête et vis tout un tas de visages qui m'observaient avidement. Inquiétant.

Je décidai de me relever pour mieux les voir. Je posai, autant que possible, mes mains à plats sur le sol glacé pour prendre appui, mais au moment où j'allai basculer mon poids en avant une douleur fulgurante fusa à travers mon épaule et le bout de mes doigts. J'eus un cri inaudible mais je fus rattrapée et à demi-retournée par des bras musclés. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais ronronné de plaisir mais voilà, il m'a retourné et je dois avoir quelques côtes cassées parce que c'est pas possible d'avoir si mal sur le côté ! Bon en tout cas c'est clair, maintenant je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre !

Soudain, un petit objet plat, de couleurs rouge et or attira mon intention. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie en reconnaissant l'écusson de ma maison, l'écusson de Griffondor ! Je voulu aussitôt l'attraper, juste pour le toucher, juste pour être sûr… J'effleurai du bout de mes doigts valides les fins reliefs du lion.

'Je suis à Poudlard…' dis-je, mais seules mes lèvres bougèrent.

Mon interlocuteur, que je ne reconnais pas, m'offrit un sourire réconfortant.

'Oui, tu es à Poudlard,' affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu rude mais tellement rassurante.

Je le détaillai avidement. Il est trop mignon !

'Comment t'appelles-tu ?' interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus douce pour satisfaire la curiosité de ses camarades.

Ses longs cheveux bruns lui mangeaient une partie de son visage aux traits fins et gracieux éclairé par ses yeux gris. Je n'écoute plus franchement ce qu'il me dit, je ne vois plus que ses lèvres bouger. Ses fines lèvres légèrement rosées avec son sourire protecteur…

'Hey-ho ! Tu m'entends ?' s'affola-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

Mais à ce brusque retour à la réalité mon mal de tête s'intensifia de plus belle, je lâchai prise et me sentie glisser dans l'inconscience. Je rapprochai tant bien que mal ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmurai rapidement :

'Mène-moi à Dumbledore…'

Il me rattrapa pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes et me souleva le plus délicatement possible avant de partir sous le regard lourd de curiosité de ses camarades.

* * *

_Bon si ça vous a plus _

_je suis sûr que le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran _

_sera ravie de vous aider à poster un reviews :D_

_  
Miss Yem alias Lilou. _


	2. Détour Temporel

Bon comme d'hab,

_Disclaimer :_ tout est à JKR.

_Spoiler :_ les 6 premiers tomes.

_Mais maintenant... (roulement de tambours...)_

_Les RaRs !!!!!!!_

_Je commence par **Dark-Liar** : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour m'avoir reviewé la première et pour le conseil._

_Ensuite, **Lia Sail** et **maddalena**, merci aussi pour les reviews et pour le gars bah... _

_va falloir lire la suite pour savoir !! _

_**Marjo**... je suis vraiment désolée _

_mais j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de cette fic et j'ai posté juste après... _

_alors j'ai pas de chapitre fait à l'avance..._

_mais je me dépèche autant que possible !!_

_**Isabelle.d** alors je suis désolé (là encore)_

_mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ma fic alors lire celle des autres... c'est quand je sèche lol !!_

_mais en tout cas merci de la reviews, dès que je peux je vais voir ta fic ! _

_et pour finir **ExosS**... _

_Alors (comme pour les autres) merci pour la review_

_et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire._

_En tout cas vous allez voir que ça va vraiment commencer dès le chapitre 3_

_le deuxième c'est la transition..._

_Voilà !! _

_Sur ce Bonne lecture à vous :D _

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Détour temporel._**

_Non... Il y en a vraiment qui sont dépourvue d'âme !_

Voilà qu'on me secoue sans ménagement et je suis -hélas !- contrainte de m'éveiller. J'ouvre avec réticence un œil. Je vois flou et je ne distingue que les couleurs. Cette vision chaotique renforça soudain mon envie de refermer mes yeux, me replongeant ainsi dans le noir, et si possible, de pouvoir me rendormir... Je vois mon rêve se réaliser quand les secousses reprennent à nouveau. Pfff. _C'est désespérant_. Je rouvre mes yeux pour voir un machin blanc au-dessus de moi alors je les plisse naturellement et me recule un peu pour optimiser un maximum ma vue, mais c'est peine perdue avec toute cette luminosité. Ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde et maintenant j'essaie de lutter pour maintenir mon regard fixe. Je sens des doigts me saisir au menton et relever par la même occasion mon visage.

C'est alors que j'arrive finalement à différencier un visage ridé mangé par une longue barbe blanche et surmonté d'un chapeau pointu. Mes yeux se focalisent sur son regard bleu et pétillant, derrière le vitrage de ses lunettes en demi-lune. A présent, je suis parfaitement réveillée et je reconnai avec soulagement Albus Dumbledore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter son nom... Celui-ci me fixe et je comprends bien qu'il me détaille minutieusement. Tout d'un coup, une voix masculine s'élève en dehors de mon champ de vision, qui, il faut l'admettre, est particulièrement limité.

'Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à votre bureau, elle n'a fait que répéter votre nom professeur.'

C'est avec joie que je reconnai la voix de mon sauveteur de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tous les événements passés me reviennent en mémoire, et je visualise l'épisode du train puis mon arrivée en territoire inconnu. Je croise le regard de mon Ex-Directeur et je sais qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est produit. Il s'éloigne enfin et parle à l'élève de sa voix posée, bien qu'autoritaire.

'Dites-moi, Mr Black, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance d'aller me chercher quelques ingrédients à l'infirmerie. Je vous en fait une liste avec un mot pour y avoir accès,' précisa-t-il en claquant des doigts.

_Mr Black ?_ Je commence à m'inquiéter.

J'entends des bruits de pas, puis de porte. J'en conclus que _Mr Black_ viens de quitter la pièce. Alors, lentement, Dumbledore se tourne vers moi et ses yeux bleus me sondent brèvement. Je vois bien qu'il meurt d'envie de me poser tout un tas de questions, mais sa politique est de laisser les gens parler d'eux-mêmes. Puis tout compte fait, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, ayant pertinemment compris que je ne lâcherai pas un mot, il entame son interrogatoire.

'Comment vous appelez-vous Miss?'

Il est gentil, il attaque doucement...

'Hermione Granger,' dis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

'Et quel âge avez-vous Hermione ?'

Le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom ne me rassure pas trop, mais je réponds de la même manière. Il doit sûrement s'attendre à ce que je fasse le reste de la conversation vu qu'il ne parle plus et se contente de m'observer. Finalement j'ouvre la bouche pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis mon réveil.

'Suis-je morte ?'

Visiblement ma question l'étonne, surtout avec le ton neutre que je viens d'utiliser. Il m'étudie intensément avant de me répondre simplement :

'Non. Je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas la texture d'un fantôme.'

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour d'être étonnée.

'Mais... Mais pourtant... vous... vous êtes mort,' affirmai-je. 'Et c'est même arrivé l'été dernier...'

Le pauvre, il est sous le choc. Je viens de lui apprendre sa propre mort ! Je suis pire que Trelwaney sur ce coup là ! Ou alors il me prend pour une folle et il ne va pas tarder à appeler l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! Il prend son temps avant de parler, il semble peser les pours et les contres.

'Quel jour sommes-nous Miss Granger ?'

Je remarque l'utilisation de mon nom de famille et mon inquiétude revient au pas de charge. Je lui réponds :

'Le 1er Septembre, professeur.'

Son regard me brûle presque et j'ajoute précipitamment l'année.

'... 1998.'

'Par la barbe de Merlin !' s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix.

Il allait poursuivre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître _Mr Black_. Je me sentie électrifiée en reconnaissant le Sirius Black des photos de mariage de Lily et James Potter qu'Harry m'avait montrées. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il m'offre un sourire radieux, comme pour me rassurer, mais rien n'y fait. Je viens de comprendre que je dois me balader dans les années 80s. Je détourne mes yeux et intercepte ceux de Dumbledore. Alors là pour le coup, je suis vraiment dans la mouïse ! Je cherche désespérément une explication du pourquoi du comment pour m'en sortir mais je comprends bien vite que ça n'en vaut pas la peine vu le degré du problème... Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit, et si je rêvais ? C'était si simple et si rassurant que je faillis en rire. Il suffisait juste que je me réveille.

Dumbledore se tourna vers moi et m'offrit l'un de ses regards pétillants qui cachent un grand savoir. Je lui souris en retour, un sourire paisible et serein. Il me tendit une fiole que je pris dans mes mains.

'Buvez Miss Granger, ceci est une potion de Repouss-os,' m'annonça-t-il.

Confiante, je l'avale d'un trait, mais en recrache presque la moitié au sol ! Pouah ! _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Il veut m'empoisonner ou quoi ?_

Je pris de bonne grâce la deuxième fiole qu'il me tend avec un sourire espiègle.

'Et ça c'est la potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve,' précisa-t-il devant mon air dégoûté.

J'hume un peu le contenu et observe un peu la texture avant de la porter à mes lèvres, très lentement. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'a aucun goût particulier et que je suis en train d'avaler mon billet pour le réveil à mon époque. Je souris, satisfaite et m'endore aussitôt cette remarque ancrée dans mon cerveau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient délicatement mes paupières closent. J'essayai de me remémorer les évènements de la veille, mais seul mon drôle de rêve me revint. J'ouvris mes yeux et me redressai lentement, prenant garde de ne pas brusquer mes membres endoloris, sans me formaliser de cette étrangeté. Je jetai un regard circulaire sur la pièce qui m'est très vaguement familière. Je rejette le drap qui me recouvre et sors du lit d'appoint sur lequel j'ai dormis. Je fais quelques pas, contourne une table surchargée d'objets plus ou moins utiles, puis je quitte l'alcôve pour voir une bonne centaine de tableaux aux personnages sommeillant et ronflants qui surmontent un bureau remplis de paperasses, de plumes et de bidules inconnus... Je continue mon observation et mes yeux suivent la courbe que fait un petit escalier en bois menant à une porte du même type... qui tourne sur ses gonds laissant apparaître un grand homme barbus.

'Ah bonjours Miss Granger. Je vois que le sommeil a sut vous remettre d'aplomb !' déclare-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

_ Oh non pas ça... _Je lui offre un faible sourire qui se transforme en grimace alors qu'il descend les escaliers pour venir à ma rencontre. Il m'indique d'un geste de la main le siège en face de son bureau pour que je m'y installe, lui-même s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il se met à me fixer et j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous rayon X. Puis, l'examen terminé, il prend la parole :

'Alors, Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête à tout me dire ?'

_Tout ? Mais tout quoi ?_ Il semble voir mon embarras et précise malicieusement :

'A propos de votre mystérieuse arrivée parmi nous en 1978 ?'

J'en tombe des nues... 1978... Ce n'était pas un rêve... En même temps ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire... Bon le tout c'est de rester calme, de se détendre, et surtout de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas penser que je suis coincée dans une époque un peu trop reculée à mon goût pour une durée encore indéterminée, soit dit-en passant, et que je vais côtoyer les parents de mon meilleur ami, ainsi que leurs propres amis dont je connais, accessoirement, les moindres de leurs secrets... Accessoirement biensûr. Oulah ! J'suis en train de paniquer là ! J'inspire, j'expire...

'Miss Granger ?'

_Connais pas_. Je lève les yeux et fixe quelques instants Dumbledore du haut de mon 1m65 de stress. J'organise un peu mes pensées avant d'entamer le long récit de ma vie. Je commence par un résumé rapide de mes origines, puis j'enchaine par mon arrivée à Poudlard avec ma scolarité et mes rencontres, je cite ces-derniers par leurs simples prénoms, j'y inclus aussi Voldemort, préférant prévenir Dumbledore qu'une menace plane sur les temps à venir. J'arrive enfin au moment de la description de l'attaque du train par les Mangemorts et mon arrivée dans le château. Je tais bien évidemment mes sentiments très favorables envers Sirius !  
Dumbledore acquiesce légèrement à le fin de mon discours, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix posée :

'Avez-vous encore l'objet que vous avez volé ?'

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'entente de la question. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble cet objet ! Je fouille les poches de ma veste et de mon jean en vain. _Réfléchis 'Mione, tout problème à une solution._ Je cache mon visage dans mes mains pour optimiser mes chances de réussites. J'inspire, j'expire... J'entends Dumbledore se lever et s'avancer vers moi, au même moment sa baguette tombe par terre et il est contraint de se baisser pour la récupérer. C'est ce geste qui permit à mes réflexions d'aboutir à quelque chose de sensé.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, on va le retrouvé,' me dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Un petit sourire naquit à mes lèvres. Je me lève lentement du fauteuil et me dirige vers mon lit.

'Il a dût tomber quelque part,' murmurai-je autant pour moi que pour partager mes conclusions avec le directeur. 'Sûrement pendant la nuit...'

Je sortis ma baguette et fit se défaire les draps. Bingo ! Un petit objet rectangulaire et métallique tomba au sol avec un bruit assez mat. Je me précipitais pour le ramasser, espérant intérieurement avoir la possibilité de retourner à mon époque. Je le saisis mais rien ne se produisit, à mon grand regret, mais je pus tout de même l'observer minutieusement. Dumbledore s'approcha et le prit entre ses longs doigts noueux.

'Ce n'est qu'un vieil harmonica.'

Je ressentis le même désappointement que Dumbledore et due accepter cette évidence. Cet harmonica n'a en aucun cas l'aspect d'un objet aux propriétés magiques. Mais un faible frappement à la porte nous tira tout deux de nos pensées.

'Entrez,' dit Dumbledore.

Je tourne la tête pour voir la porte du bureau s'ouvrir afin de laisser apparaître... C'est une blague ? Il m'observe avidement derrière ses longs cheveux noirs mais ne dit rien. J'arrive pas à y croire.

'Heu... bonjour professeur, je suis là pour... heu, pour pouvoir changer de matière principale...Enfin, si c'est possible biensûr...' dit-il. 'C'est que je préfère le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... par rapport aux Potions...'

Je suis scotchée ! Il arrive pas à aligné deux mots. J'adore ! Dumbledore soupira.

'Je suis navré, Monsieur Snape, mais vous ne pouvez pas échanger vos matières principales maintenant, c'est trop tard. Vous auriez dût vous y prendre l'année dernière,' annonça-t-il.

Je jubile, mais ne laisse rien transparaître. Le jeune Snape baisse la tête, lâche un faible :

'Bien professeur...'

Et se détourne. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, Dumbledore reprit :

'Mais si ça ne vous gène pas, voudriez-vous présenter les lieux à Miss Granger qui est arrivée hier soir.'

Mini-Snape me jette un rapide coup d'œil en devenant rouge pivoine.

'D'accord professeur.'

J'en étais sûr ! J'aurais jamais dût dire que Snape était mon professeur détesté et détestable de Potion à Poudlard. J'envoie un regard noir au directeur et suis mini-Snape en dehors du bureau. Il me le paiera !

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plus_

_et que je serais plus rapide à poster la prochaine fois  
_

_En tout cas, n'oubliez pas d'utiliser le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran_

_pour les reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir !_


	3. Belle Demoiselle

_Salut Ô vous mes chers lecteurs !_

_Je n'ai pas trop le temps pour les Reviews,_

_Mais je vous remercie tous(tes) pour tous les gentils commentaires que vous m'avez laisser._

_Je pense qu'à présent j'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre_

_tous les deux mois ou les mois et demi,_

_pour être aussi régulière que possible ! _

_Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** Belle Demoiselle.**_

Je me situe dans un couloir des plus charmants du château. Sombre, entouré de murs aux pierres suintant d'humidité et partiellement recouvert de mousses verdâtres. La quasi-inexistence de la lumière me permet de trébucher à chaque pas contre le dallage particulièrement inégal. Et la voix de mini-Snape à ma droite, me semble ne pas avoir encore envisagée un repos des cordes vocales… Stupéfiant, non ?

Surtout qu'en sortant du bureau du directeur, le petit Serpentard a à peine daigné se présenter, le bonjour étant une option facultative ! Et étant donné que je ne raffole pas des silences glacés, il a fallut que je lui demande de me parler de sa maison. Depuis cet instant funeste où j'ai posé cette question inutile, il décrit en long, en large et en travers les qualités et vertus de Salazar Serpentard, de son directeur de maison et ne cesse de critiquer et de rabaisser les autres maisons, essentiellement les Griffondors. A l'écoute de la litanie qu'il profère sur eux, je fais un gros travail de self-control sur moi-même pour ne pas lui coller ma main à la figure.

'… Il n'y a qu'à regarder ses représentants de maintenant,' continue-t-il, sarcastique. 'Potter et Black sont les exemples mêmes de ses pseudo-courageux. Toujours à se vanter, à se valoriser et à idéaliser leur maison…'

Je commence sérieusement à saturer ! S'il rajoute encore un mot, je crois que je ne répondrais plus de rien…

On tourne à l'angle du couloir et on se retrouve face à une porte massive en bois sombre. Je me surprends à espérer avidement de ne pas entrer dans la Salle commune des Serpentards. Mini-Snape la pousse fatalement, non sans difficulté - à ma grande joie sadique -, et je suis aveuglée par le flot de lumière qui nous entoure. Je mets ma main en visière pour observer les lieux. C'est alors que je vois pleins d'élèves qui me renvoient le même regard. _Dieu existe !_ Je souris et bondis hors du couloir pour rejoindre tous ces élèves de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle, de Griffondor et quelques uns de Serpentard. Je me retourne pour regarder Mini-Snape qui n'a pas l'air très joyeux d'être baigné dans cette marrée humaine. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est mon opposé direct. Je jette un œil sur les environs et reconnaît aussitôt le Hall du château.

On m'interpelle et je me tourne en direction des voix. C'est avec horreur qu'un groupe de vert et argent se dirige vers moi, des airs supérieurs et hautains cloués à leurs visages et leurs démarches.

'Salut, je m'appelle Avery Nott,' dit l'un d'eux, assez grand et élancé, un sourire enjôleur suspendu à ses lèvres.

Il se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise et j'envisage franchement la fuite. Je me recule légèrement et lui tends la main pour qu'il la serre, un air faussement timide peint sur le visage. Il me fixe avec une incompréhension totale. Puis il touche ma main, suffisamment longtemps pour me saluer, et je me présente d'une voix légère. J'entends quelques rires plus loin et je souris aux Serpentard, satisfaite. Naturellement ça ne leur plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Nott m'entoure de son bras droit et resserre sa prise sur mon épaule. Je serre les dents et souffre en silence. Les autres représentent notre escorte et cette fois je cherche réellement un moyen pour m'enfuir.

'Dis-moi, Hermione, je suis persuader que Severus ne t'as pas montrée notre belle salle commune…' me souffle mon cerbère.

Je secoue la tête, tétanisée. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. J'inspire, j'expire… Un toussotement se fait entendre derrière nous. Je m'arrête en même temps que Nott, et nous nous tournons d'un bloc pour faire face à Dumbledore.

'Hum ! Je vois que vous vous êtes mis à plusieurs pour présenter Poudlard à Miss Granger,' annonce-t-il d'un ton neutre qui ne le rendait que plus imposant.

Nott ouvre la bouche mais le directeur ne le laisse pas répliquer et enchaine :

'Mais je vais devoir vous emmener avec moi Miss. Nous avons à nous occuper de quelques papiers pour votre scolarité.'

Ma cage thoracique me semble se libérer en même temps que Nott me cède à Dumbledore. Je m'avance vers lui, soulagée, et le suie à travers les couloirs du château.

'Chocogrenouille à la praline' dit-il, et la gargouille d'entrée tourna, délivrant le passage des escaliers menant à son bureau.

Il pousse la porte et nous entrons. Il s'installe derrière son bureau alors que je m'assoie de l'autre côté. Il me scrute intensément, rendant l'atmosphère un poil tendue. _Sympathique._ Après deux minutes de silence qui me parurent interminable, Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.

'Que s'est-il passé avec les Serpentards ?' m'interroge-t-il presque fataliste.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est ainsi, et la question non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les Serpentards et les Griffondors se haïssent mutuellement et se le rendent bien.

'Je les déteste,' répondis-je avec hargne, 'et, ayant passée trois heures en compagnie de l'un des leurs qui n'a fait que rabaisser les miens sans que je ne dise rien, est un miracle. Alors quand cet Avery Nott et se bande d'attardés sont venus me voir, fiers et imbus de leur personne, j'ai fait ce que tout bon Griffondor aurait fait : je leur ai montré qu'ils ne m'intimidaient pas et je les ai défiés.'

Je finis ma tirade en croisant les bras et en fixant droit dans les yeux Dumbledore. Celui-ci baissa la tête en soupirant. Lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau, un rictus amical illuminait ses traits.

'Pardonnez mes stupides espoirs Miss Granger. En vieux fou que je suis, j'ai crus que vous pourriez, éventuellement, faire votre scolarité à Serpentard, les surveiller, et me permettre de les empêcher de devenir tous des Mangemorts…'

_J'en reviens pas. Mais pour qui il se prend ? Il espérait quand même pas que j'allais passer dix mois avec les Serpy ?_ Mon visage se ferme et je n'ajoute rien d'autre. Mon mutisme l'oblige à reprendre la parole.

'Il est bientôt midi,' annonça-t-il. 'Allons déjeuner et nous allons vous répartir selon la coutume, et si l'on vous pose des questions sur votre école précédente, vous n'avez qu'as dire que vous venez de Beaubâton, en France. Sa directrice est Mrs Maxime, une semi-géante.'

Sur ce, il se lève, j'en fais de même, puis nous quittons la pièce.

Je suis toujours derrière Dumbledore, nous avons fait le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle en discutant de choses plus ou moins importante. Nous entrons et un silence intéressé nous accueille de la part des élèves des différentes maisons. Je regarde de tous côtés, étonnée d'être le centre de l'intention générale. On traverse la salle et Dumbledore s'efface devant la volée de marches au bout desquelles m'attend le Choipeau Magique sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Etrangement les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et j'ai l'impression de revenir en première année. J'inspire, j'expire… Et je m'avance d'un pas peu sûr, m'assoie et le professeur McGonagall, version rajeunie, dépose sur ma tête le chapeau tout rapiécé de Godric Griffondor. J'entends sa voix murmurante :

'_Mmm, je reconnais un grand besoin de savoir toujours plus de choses et un esprit toujours en éveil… Serdaigle serait ravie de t'accueillir chez elle… Si tu n'avais pas ce si grand courage et cette loyauté sans limite qui fait la fierté de Griffondor.'_

Il fit une pause pour appuier ses paroles.

'_Alors qu'en penses-tu ?'_

'_Je veux faire honneur à ton précédent possesseur, Choipeau…'_

Je l'entends rire dans ma tête avant de crier :

'GRIFFONDOR !'

Un grand sourire vient éclairer mes traits et je me dirige d'un pas dynamique vers ma table. Je ralentis rapidement lorsque je me rends compte qu'aucun n'applaudit comme il se fait d'habitude. Je me retourne pour regarder Dumbledore. J'aurais peut-être dû aller à Serpentard tout compte fait. Il me fait un bref signe de tête pour m'encourager. J'inspire un grand coup et fais un pas en avant, mais j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Nott et sa bande de crétins qui me regardent, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

'T'as un problème Nott ?' grinçai-je. 'Autrement je suis sûre qu'un duel…'

'Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger !' s'exclame Dumbledore, outré.

Je fixe avec dégoût ma Némésis et me résigne à aller m'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, où quelqu'un voudra bien me faire une place. Je suis rassurée de voir que tous me sourient. Soudain j'entends une paire de mains battre le rythme d'un applaudissement que la totalité des membres de Griffondor reprennent. J'ai un petit sourire en coin alors qu'ils essayent tous de me serrer la main, ce que je m'empresse de faire ! Je finis de saluer un groupe de quatrième année, je me retourne et me retrouve face-à-face avec :

'Sirius Black, pour vous servir belle demoiselle.'

_Aaaaahhh ! _J'ai besoin d'air, venez m'aider, un homme beaucoup trop beau vient de m'appeler « belle demoiselle » ! Je suis au bord de l'hyperventilation, et en plus je dois avoir un sourire de banane scotché au visage…

'Hermione Granger,' réussis-je à articuler je ne sais pas comment.

Il s'écarte à peine et me propose d'une main la place libre à sa droite. Je suis obligée de le frôler pour m'y installer, je sens ses mains sur mes hanches et je réprime tant bien que mal un frisson d'excitation. Il s'assoie à son tour et entame les présentations :

'Bon alors le brun qui a sortit la hache de guerre avec son peigne c'est James Potter.'

Je me penche en avant et lui serre la main.

'Le petit à côté qui rougit dès que Maria lui parle c'est Peter Petigrow.'

Je lui serre aussi la main, oubliant à qui j'ai à faire.

'A côté de moi c'est Remus Lupin,' énonce-t-il pendant que je serre la main à lui aussi. 'Tu vas voir, c'est un vrai intello qui veut toujours qu'on suive le règlement à la lettre. Il est très énervant par moment…'

Je souris en entendant son petit commentaire qui me va tellement bien.

'Et moi tu ne me présente pas Sirius ?' Demanda une voix féminine et un poil sarcastique sur les bords.

'Oh ! Autant pour moi Lily. Donc, Hermione tu vas partager ton dortoir avec Lily Evans, la fille que vise James depuis notre cinquième année. Mais shut !' me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclate de rire. Je suis vraiment contente d'être là, je veux dire hormis le fait que je sois tout près d'un sex-symbol, je suis contente d'entrer dans un groupe où tout le monde s'entend bien et que l'ambiance est détendue et les moqueries sont amicales. Je prends part aux discussions comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours. J'ai droit à tous les sons de cloches sur les professeurs de l'école, à tout un tas de critiques sur les Serpentards, certains ou certaines élèves des autres maisons. Avec la fille à ma gauche, Lorena je crois, et d'autres de ses amies, on parle de mecs dont un certain Amos Diggory de Poufsouffle. En tout cas si son fils tient de lui, niveau physique, j'ai hâte de le voir ! Après tout on a des yeux pour voir et des mains pour toucher ! Alors autant en profiter.

A la fin du repas, je pars avec tous les septièmes années de Griffondor en direction du parc pour continuer nos discussions. On marche jusqu'au lac et on s'installe près du chêne. Je suis bien confortable contre le torse de Sirius et je parle avec Lily. Soudain James vint s'assoir face à nous.

'Au fait, Hermione, tu nous as pas dit comment s'est passée ta matinée avec Servilus le Graisseux ?'

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant le surnom avec lequel ils ont affublé ce très cher Mini-Snape. Tout le monde nous écoute alors je me lève et entame mon récit en multipliant les formes de l'ironie pour décrire Snape, sa timidité au départ, puis ses interminables tirades sur sa maison et compagnie. Puis je passe à la description des couloirs des Serpentards et je continue à me moquer de Mini-Snape. Mais quand je parle de Nott et sa bande je reste particulièrement peu loquace.

'Bon en tout cas si tu les provoque en duel je t'accompagne,' me dit James.

D'autres renchérir, dont Sirius, et je leur offris mon plus beau sourire pour les remercier. Enfin les discussions reprirent peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le soleil amorce sa descente vers l'ouest. C'est à ce moment que nous décidâmes de retourner dans l'enceinte du château.

La fin de soirée fut relativement calme, on a dîné rapidement et on a réintégré la Salle Commune. On discute toujours autant mais Lily y met fin vers une heure du matin lorsqu'elle sort son emploi du temps pour le comparer avec ceux des autres. Je la remercie intérieurement vu que je suis fatiguée et que je pense beaucoup à rejoindre mon lit pour dormir d'un trait.

'Hé ! Hermione, je vois que tu as pris la métamorphose comme matière principale !' s'exclame Lily d'une voix enjouée. 'Moi aussi.'

'Vous êtes folle d'avoir pris cette matière, avec la McGo c'est du suicide !' marmonne Sirius. 'Vous auriez dû choisir Défence Contre les Forces du Mal…'

Lily lui jette un regard stupéfait, adorablement drôle tant il est sincère.

'Pour être obliger de rester avec toi et James deux heures de plus ? Non mais ça va pas ?!' lâche-t-elle avec le ton qui va en symbiose avec son regard.

J'explose de rire en voyant l'air désespérer de James, et je ne suis pas la seule à le faire. Il se lève de son fauteuil, résigné, bougonne un vague 'bonne nuit' à l'assemblée et disparaît dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Finalement on le suit les uns après les autres. Sirius se lève et se glisse derrière moi.

'Il ne reste plus que nous,' me souffle-t-il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et les fait courir le long de mes bras et de mon dos. Je ferme les yeux et frissonne de plaisir. Sa main droite se resserre sur mes hanches pendant que sa gauche écarte lentement mes cheveux pour dégager mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres se déposer délicatement pour m'embrasser.

'Bonne nuit…' me murmure-t-il avant de partir lentement.

Je reste là, incapable de dire le moindre mot, et le laisse partir. Après cinq longues minutes de béatitude totale, - pendant lesquelles j'ai gardé mes mains où il avait déposer les siennes -, je monte les marches et entre dans mon dortoir. J'enfile ma nuisette rouge et me faufile dans mon lit, des images paradisiaques habitant mes pensées et mes rêves.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plut !_

_Et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)_

_Mais dans tous les cas, n'oubliez pas d'utiliser le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran à gauche ! _

_Bonne journée à vous !_


	4. Face Cachée ?

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2008,_

_Avec pleins de bonheur, la santé, la réussite_

_Et tout le blabla ! _

_Ensuite,_

_Et bien je m'excuse très chèr(e)s lectrices(eurs), _

_Parce que la suite est écrite depuis mi-décembre_

_(Et oui je sais je suis impardonnable !)_

_Mais j'ai tout de même une excuse ! (j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est bonne mais bon, _

_On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! _--')

_Alors voilà, je vous expose le problème :_

_J'écris mes fics sur un PC portable parce que dessus il y a Word mais pas internet,_

_(bah oui, c'est la 6ème live box en un an alors on s'est pas fait chier a appeler quelqu'un alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'elle va cramer d'ici peu :s et moi en PC j'y connais rien ! ' )_

_Et sur l'autre (celui-ci en gros ) bah y a pas de logiciel genre Word et Works (c'est d'l'ironie si vous ne me croyez pas je comprendrais tout à fait !!)_

_Et donc pour poster ici je bascule chapitre par chapitre avec ma clé USB,_

_Mais j'ai eut le double jackpot parce que ma soeur a pris ma clé pour Lyon... _

_Et je ne l'ai récupérée qu'il y a quelques jours._

_Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire lol !_

_Mais maintenant, j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes excuses à la con_

_Et vous laisse lire la suite... :D_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR. Les personnages et les lieus. L'histoire se passe à la place du 7ème tome.  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**__** Face Cachée ?  
**_

Alors qu'une douce musique s'entame à travers le Château, s'insinuant dans mon sommeil, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et me délasse. Soudain on ouvrit les rideaux de mon baldaquin, les arrachant presque de leur barre de métal. Je sursaute tout en fixant une paire d'yeux verts brillant d'excitation.

'Qu'est-c'y a ?' marmottai-je mollement.

'Oh ! Rien, je vérifiais juste si tu étais bien là et que je n'avais pas imaginé la journée d'hier !'

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Lilly ressemble tant à Harry… J'ai l'impression de le retrouver à chaque fois que je la vois, que je lui parle.

'Bien, et maintenant debout !' m'ordonne-t-elle. 'J'ai super faim, et pour rien au monde je raterai le petit-déjeuner.'

Elle fila en direction de la spacieuse salle d'eau où la plupart des filles de 7ème année étaient amassées toutes à leur pouponnage. Je m'extirpe de mon lit, me lève tout en me tournant vers ma valise. Ou plutôt vers ce que je croyais être _l'emplacement_ de ma valise, parce qu'à côté de mon baldaquin il n'y a qu'un espace vide. Je fronce les sourcils et jette un œil à ma nuisette rouge. A cet instant, Lilly réapparut, vêtue de l'uniforme standard et légèrement maquillée. Elle surprit mon regard et s'expliqua :

'Tu n'avais rien à te mettre pour dormir alors je t'ai sortit l'une des miennes.'

'Merci,' soufflai-je simplement.

Elle se tourne vers sa male et revient.

'Tiens. C'est mon deuxième uniforme, tu me le rendras dès que tu auras récupérer tes affaires.'

'Merci,' répétai-je, faute de mieux.

Je prends les habits qu'elle me tend et me prépare rapidement. Lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, j'eus du mal à me reconnaître : style ballerines noires, collant foncé, jupe plissée noire, chemisier blanc cintré et, cerise sur le gâteau, une cravate rouge et jaune. L'Horreur avec une grand H ! J'entends Lilly s'éclaircir la gorge.

'Hum… Hermione ? Tu as oublié l'écusson.'

Je le prends entre les doigts et l'accroche maladroitement à mon chemisier. Une fois fait, nous partîmes en direction de la Grande Salle tout en discutant. On entre dans la salle et, une fois n'est pas coutume, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je m'assoie à côté de Lilly et me sers en céréales et en jus de fruit.

A l'heure du courrier, la salle fut surchargée de bruit de battement d'ailes et de hululement. Je fus particulièrement étonnée de voir un hibou grand duc se poser devant moi, une enveloppe dans le bec. Je m'en saisis délicatement et l'ouvre en réduisant en miette la cire. J'en sors le morceau de parchemin d'une main tremblante et découvre une écriture fine et alambiquée.

_'Miss Granger,_

_N'ayant aucune de vos affaires, vous êtes autorisée à aller au village de Pré-au-Lard ce mercredi-ci._

_Ainsi, vous pourrez acheter les vêtements et les objets magiques que vous souhaitez. Venez me voir avant que vous ne partiez, à mon bureau, je vous donnerais de l'argent._

_Pour allez au village, vous pourrez être accompagnée de la personne de votre choix, je m'arrangerais avec les autorisations._

_En espérant que vous vous êtes bien intégrer,_

_Amicalement,_

_A.Dumbledore'_

Je relis plusieurs fois le mot, puis me tourne vers le directeur. Celui-ci me regarde également, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions lorsque Lilly claqua des doigts devant mes yeux. Je tournai la tête pour la regarder en face.

'Rien de grave ?' interroge-t-elle en indiquant du menton la lettre.

Je baisse les yeux dessus et ai un sourire qui ne dut pas être très convainquant aux vus du regard que me renvoya Lilly.

'Heu non… Ils ont perdus mes affaires et je suis autorisée à aller à Pré-au-Lard pour faire du shopping' hasardai-je. 'Mais je ne sais pas où c'est. Ca te dirais de m'y accompagnée ?'

Apparemment mon petit mensonge fonctionne à merveille parce qu'elle m'offre son plus beau sourire.

'Pas de soucis !' s'exclame-t-elle. 'On y va quand ?'

'Il me propose ce mercredi.'

'Excellent, je n'ai plus qu'à faire une demande…'

'Pas la peine,' l'interrompis-je, 'Dumbledore dit qu'il s'occupera de la paperasse !'

J'ai droit à un autre sourire identique au précédent, puis elle partit dans une longue description des différents magasins de fringues du village. Les Maraudeurs nous rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

'Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ?' demande James dans un bâillement, après nous avoir souhaité un bon jour.

'Oui,' dis-je. 'Mercredi.'

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard appuié.

'Et vous y allez avec qui ?' demande innocemment Remus.

'Non ! Il n'en ait pas question !' s'écrie Lilly. 'N'y pensez même pas…'

Je sursaute en reconnaissant des intonations similaires aux menaces de Mrs Weasley sur ses fils. J'ai comme l'impression que ces cinq-là savent pertinemment de quoi il retourne alors que moi, on ne s'est pas sentit l'obligation de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ma voix claqua comme un fouet.

'Surtout ne vous sentez pas obligé de me mettre au courant !'

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, gênés.

'J'ai touché un point sensible ?' larguai-je vicieuse.

'Ils veulent nous rejoindre,' marmonne piteusement Lilly.

'Ils ne pourront pas…'

'Au contraire,' me coupa-t-elle avec une hargne nouvelle.

'Sans autorisations, ils n'iront pas bien loin et…'

'Compte pas là-dessus !' me coupe-t-elle à nouveau. 'Ces messieurs ont trouvé le moyen de sortir sans se faire repérer !'

Je déglutis faiblement et fixe intensément Remus. Celui-ci penche la tête sur le côté et, au fond de lui, il a dut comprendre que je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose de sérieux. Du genre son anormalité qui se dévoile les nuits de pleine lune et la possession d'une Carte hors du commun. Je compris qu'il ne fallait pas que j'insiste sur ce point.

'Bon et bien, rejoignez nous en passant par vos passages secrets, je ne vois aucun intérêt pour moi à en parler aux autres…'

Sur ces belles paroles qu'ils allaient ressasser pendant un bon moment d'après moi, je me lève et pars voir Mrs McGonagall pour avoir mon emploi du temps. Elle me tendit le parchemin avec les horaires des cours, puis j'allai voir Dumbledore. Je lui annonçai que Lilly viendrait avec moi à Pré-au-Lard.

'Attendez Miss,' dit-il de sa voix posée, 'Vous savez beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées et qui vont se passer. N'en dites rien à personne, patientez le temps qu'il faudra pour que les gens vous fassent confiances et vous disent d'eux même ce qu'ils cachent.'

J'acquiesce et rejoins mes nouveaux amis. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Lilly et les Maraudeurs me fixent, anxieux.

'Nous pourront aller à Pré-au-Lard dès 14h00. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions nous retrouver sans que vous ne vous fassiez repérer ?' demandai-je serviable au possible.

Je ne savais pas s'ils me faisaient confiance ou pas en tout cas la rouquine prit la parole d'une voix enjouée.

'Pourquoi pas devant la Cabane Hurlante ?' demande-t-elle en candide.

Je surpris le regard tendu de Remus qui se focalise sur le mien.

'Si ça fait peur, il n'est pas question que j'y aille !' m'exclamai-je. 'Tu m'as parlé d'une boutique de Confiseries, pourquoi ne pas s'y retrouver ?'

Aussitôt les quatre autres approuvèrent, alors que la futur Mrs Potter restait sceptique et suspicieuse. Soudain, la sonnerie du début des cours retentie et nous nous précipitâmes dans notre salle de classe, moi sur les talons de Lilly. On entra dans la salle que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Enchantement. Le quatuor s'installa au dernier rang et nous deux, juste devant. Le cours passa relativement vite, le professeur jaugea notre niveau en nous imposant des exercices déjà vu au cours des années précédentes. A la fin du cours, il nous demanda d'écrire dix centimètres sur un Sortilège inconnu. Les deux heures suivantes furent deux longues heures de Potion en binôme avec Mini-Snape durant lesquelles nous avons fabriqué du Polynectar. _Trop Facile !_

Le midi, dans la Grande Salle, je remarque que Sirius parle aussi peu que ce matin. De plus il s'installe le plus loin possible de moi. Et pour cause, il s'assoie avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les autres le regardent, étonnés.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?' lâche James. 'Depuis ce matin il ne parle pas, il ne drague pas, il ne se vante pas… je comprends pas, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.'

Je suis persuadée que c'est de ma faute. Si ça se trouve hier soir c'était juste pour me tester, et vu que comme j'ai réagit, enfin comme je n'ai _pas_ réagit, ça l'a perturbé et… Oh et puis zut ! Ca ne veut pas lui faire de mal qu'une fille ne soit pas toute émoustillée à son contact.

Le soir, en réintégrant notre dortoir je raconte à Lilly ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sirius et moi lors de mon premier soir dans la Tour de Griffondor. Elle n'est nullement étonnée de ses actes mais lorsque je lui fais part de mes conclusions étranges elle adhère aussitôt !

'C'est fou…' murmure-t-elle. 'On est pareille. Moi aussi je n'avais eut aucune réaction à son contact mais ça date maintenant…'

'Et puis il y a James,' ajoutai-je, malicieuse.

Elle sursauta et jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. Enfin, elle me regarda mi-outrée, mi-rassurée.

'Je… Je…Mais comment… ?' finit-elle par dire.

'Simple observation.'

Elle opina.

'Pourquoi le repousses-tu tout le temps ? Tu devrais accepter ses avances avant qu'il ne se lasse et lâche l'affaire.'

'Tu as raison, mais je l'ai toujours repoussé. Je ne sais faire que ça,' dit-elle lamentablement.

'Ecoutes moi, tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles, j'ai entendu parler d'un bal de Noël. Tu vas t'arranger pour que ton cavalier ce soit lui. Okay ?'

'Marché conclu à une condition.'

'D'accord ce que tu veux !' m'écriai-je joyeusement en m'attendant à ce qu'on fasse les magasins toutes les deux pour choisir nos robes et accessoires, ou que je passe l'après-midi à lui faire une coiffure d'enfer !

'Que tu y ailles avec Sirius !'

_Quoi ?_ Je me décompose sur place. Ca allait être infaisable. J'allais donc protester quand elle me rappela que j'avais déjà accepté. Je la regarde outrée, déconcertée d'avoir été dupée aussi facilement. Je me drape dans ce qui me reste de fierté pour changer de sujet et annoncer que je vais me coucher. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et tire les rideaux bordeaux de mon baldaquin pour pouvoir trouver une certaine quiétude dans cet espace qui n'appartient qu'à moi… J'entends Lilly qui fait de même, ainsi que les autres filles du dortoir, les unes après les autres. Je fixe le plafond alors que défilent les heures, lentes et inflexibles. Mon esprit vagabonde, mélangeant la vie que j'ai eut à mon époque avec mes quelques jours ici, tout en étant tourmenté par une question toute simple. Comment Sirius Black, un homme qui appartient définitivement au passé, peut-il m'émouvoir autant ? Mes pensées sont bien différentes de celles de la nuit dernière, songeai-je avant de trouver le sommeil, tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin…

* * *

**_Et maintenant... les RaaaaaaaaRRRRssss :D (ouais j'ai le temps ce soir :p)  
_**

_**Je vais d'abord vous avouer que j'en attendais plus (pas chiante la fille ! ) parce que ça me motive trop d'écrire. Le fait de savoir que je suis lut et que ça plaît à certains... C'est trop bien ! ** ** C'est un vrai leitmotiv ! ;)**_

_**Alors je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement, vous qui m'avez suivit...**_

_**Mel :**__** Merci à toi. Cette reviews est toute bête mais ça me suffit amplemant pour**__** me donner le sourire :D**_

_**lena-malefoy : Toujours fidèle au poste toi ! J'adore lire tes reviews, tu me dis à chaque fois quel passage tu as aimé et ça me fait toujours bien plaisir à chaque fois !**_

_**tchingtchong :**__** Ah... Je finis par le meilleur ! Tu m'as totalement recadrée avec ta reviews ! Sans toi je pense que j'aurais poussé ma fic dans l'abîme des banalités ! D'ailleurs j'ai galéré pour la remettre dans le droit chemin ! Mais ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort comme on dit ! Un grand merci pour ça :) **_

_**Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide à avancer ;)**_

_**Gros Bisous.**_

_** Miss Yem.**_

_**PS : Joyeux Noël (en retard ! ') **_


	5. Une journée à oublier

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Je sais, vous commencez sérieusement à vous lasser de mes retards,_

_Si je lisais un auteur comme moi qui poste tous les 3/4 mois, ça m'énerverais aussi..._

_je suis sincèrement désolée, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais je ne vous promets rien :p_

_Bon pour le reste, comme d'hab' :_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

_Spoiler : les six premiers tomes._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, je l'espère, et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser le petit bouton bleu au bas de l'écran qui vous fait de jolis sourires :)  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** Une journée à oublier…**_

Je baille une fois de plus à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, couchée sur ma table, une plume blanche courant de temps à autres sur le parchemin. La voix de Binns à beau me bercer, je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner la partie et risquer de perdre des informations sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Je jette un œil aux autres et remarque qu'on est plus que trois à gratter : Lilly, Remus et moi-même. Certes c'est désolant, mais ça reste tout de même un bien meilleur score qu'à mon époque ! Je baille à nouveau. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ma quasi-insomnie de lundi soir, j'espère sincèrement être remotivée pour cette après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Mes pensées vagabondent dans les méandres de mon esprit et, je ne sais comment, je viens à songer à la lettre de Dumbledore… _« En espérant que vous vous êtes bien intégrer » _ainsi qu'à notre courte discussion. Il m'a dit que les personnes me confieraient leurs secrets à condition qu'ils me fassent confiance, or j'ai l'impression que Remus me surveille. Je me sens fliquée ! Comme s'il craignait que je découvre son plus lourd secret. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interpelle – une chance que je sois assise à ses côtés – :

'Hey ! Remus ?'

'Hmm ?' fit-il sans quitter des yeux sa feuille de notes.

Je sonde rapidement la classe : personne n'écoute, je me penche vers lui :

'C'est quoi le truc de la Cabane Hurlante ?'

Il se raidit sur son siège. Son poing se referma comme un étau autour de la frêle plume, ses jointure blanchirent, il me fixe sans ciller. Aucun de ses traits ne laissait prévoir que des sentiments coléreux faisaient rage au fond de lui.

'Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?' chuchota-t-il.

Ma gorge se dessécha d'un coup, je me sens comme une petite fille qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui vient de se faire prendre sur le fait. Je suis le petit chaperon rouge, immobile, hypnotisée par le grand méchant loup… Je cherche mes mots pour me rattraper. J'allai laisser filer quand Lilly se manifesta :

'De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?'

Je me retourne d'un bloc vers elle, un sourire candide suspendu aux lèvres.

'Du cours bien sûr !' s'exclama Remus. 'Nous débattions… à propos de cette guerre des Gobelins. Imaginons qu'elle n'ait pas eut lieu, qu'elles en seraient les conséquences de nos jours ?'

Lilly ouvrit grand les yeux. Le réel débat commença à cet instant entre nous trois jusqu'à la fin du cours et persista durant le repas du midi… Je mis tout de même un certain temps avant d'y prendre part, Remus a une facilité innée, et pour le moins déconcertante, pour mentir. Je garde cette petite réflexion dans un coin de ma tête histoire de m'en souvenir en temps voulut. Nous quittâmes la table sur le coup des 13 heures. Nous montâmes tous les six dans notre salle commune pour nous préparer. Lilly me prêta un foulard couleur crème qu'elle a en plus de son écharpe rouge et or qui complète notre uniforme. Hélas ! Elle n'a qu'une seule cape et je vais devoir me débrouiller pour me tenir chaud avec ses pulls. Nous quittons la tour de Griffondor avec les Maraudeurs, chacun avec un sac volumineux sur le dos, qui nous accompagnent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

'Bon, alors… à tout à l'heure,' lança Remus en tournant à l'angle du couloir pour rejoindre l'un de leurs passages secrets.

James se retourna une dernière fois vers Lilly et lui fait un rapide clin d'œil. Celle-ci leva les yeux au Ciel en soupirant et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. De mon côté je lui jette un regard malicieux en riant sous cap. J'avance jusqu'à la gargouille qui protège l'entrée du bureau, ferme les yeux en réfléchissant et là je me rappelle…

'Et merde !' lâchai-je.

'Quoi ?' demanda Lilly qui, mine de rien, continuait à fixer ardemment l'endroit où avait disparu James.

'Dumbledore a oublié de me donner son mot de passe...'

Lilly réagit aussitôt. Elle se plante devant moi et me scrute intensément de ses yeux verts lumineux. Je ne sais pas que penser. Soudain elle cligne des paupières et un grand sourire se forme sur son visage.

'Bon bah on va le lui demander tout de suite !' s'exclama-t-elle, comme une évidence.

Je fais un sourire qui doit très probablement ressembler à une grimace et hoche la tête positivement. Des fois elle me ferait presque peur.

'Bah oui, on a qu'à monter dans son bureau pour qu'il nous le donne !' répliquai-je sarcastique.

Mon amie secoue la tête, elle a l'air désespéré par mon cas. Elle se dirige vers le cadre le plus proche, le chatouille pour le réveiller et lui parle aimablement :

'Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis Miss Evans et Miss Granger est avec moi. Monsieur le Directeur nous a convoquées mais il a omis de nous dire quel est son mot de passe. Pourriez-vous aller le prévenir de notre présence, s'il vous plaît ?'

Le tableau lui fit un beau sourire :

'Bien sûr mes demoiselles, j'y vais de ce pas !'

Il disparut dans la seconde de son cadre, et moins d'une minute plus tard la gargouille pivota sur ses gonds et nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au bureau. _Comment elle a fait ? Comment elle a pu penser à faire un truc pareil ? _Je la suie sans piper mot. Elle toque à la porte massive, puis nous entrons au signal de Dumbledore. Il nous sourie avec gentillesse.

'Bonjours Miss, comment allez-vous ?' demanda-t-il poliment.

Nous répondîmes d'une même voix énergique :

'Très bien, Monsieur.'

Il hoche la tête, un sourire en coin. Il ne s'attarde pas plus et nous montre une petite bourse en cuire usé ainsi qu'un tas de paperasse menaçant sérieusement de s'écrouler d'ici peu. Il en approche sa main ridée aux longs doigts noueux, en tire une feuille.

'Tenez Miss Evans, votre autorisation de sortie,' expliqua-t-il. 'Et prenez cet argent Miss Granger, dès que vous n'avez plus rien, venez me voir…'

A peine a-t-il dit ces mots que la bourse lourde de Gallions atterrit dans ma paume. J'arrondis les yeux, étonnée bien que Dumbledore avait toujours été rép… heu j'veux dire _est_ réputé pour sa grande générosité. Nous le remercions chaleureusement puis nous partons pour Pré-au-Lard. Lilly est bizarrement excitée comme une puce, elle presse le pas, m'implore d'aller toujours plus vite, regarde trop régulièrement sa montre pour que ça soit anodin. Et encore d'autres symptômes de son amour pour James, tels que remettre sa mèche derrière son oreille à chacun de ses pas, d'observer sans cesse ses mains (la longueur de ses ongles, son vernis brillant, ses bagues bien alignées…) et de jeter un œil aux vitres ou miroirs qui croisent son chemin. Et le mieux de tout, alors que j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte de Chez Honeydukes, elle me retient le bras, me fixe d'un air affolé. Je fronce les sourcils.

'Tu es parfaite,' dis-je en riant.

'Oh ! T'es sûre ?'

Je secoue la tête, exerce une poussée sur la porte et entre, Lilly sur mes talons. La chaleur ambiante m'entoure, j'ai vite trop chaud et je retire l'un de mes pulls. Soudain trois jeunes hommes apparaissent devant nous, les bras chargés de bonbons colorés, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il soit clair qu'un malaise plane.

'Mais où se cache Sirius ?' lâcha Lilly de brûle-pourpoint.

'Hum… Et bien… heu… Au dernier moment il a jugé préférable de ne pas venir avec nous…' finit par dire James après quelques minutes de silence survolé de regards tendus.

Tous les trois me fuient des yeux, l'air de rien. Ca me paraît évident que la véritable question est : _De qui _se cache Sirius ? Auquel cas, la réponse serait : _De moi, Hermione Jean Granger._ Ce genre de situation m'insupporte, surtout si je suis la source du problème. Voilà que je débarque à cette époque et que je chamboule toute l'Histoire. A cause de moi, les Maraudeurs sont divisés, alors qu'il ne le faut surtout pas ! Il ne faut rien changer… Il faut que je sois vigilante. J'ai beau prendre toutes ces bonne résolutions, j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs. Je me force à sourire, à passer outre son absence, et d'essayer de paraître heureuse, si ce n'est pas pour moi, au moins que les autres n'est pas à supporter ma mauvaise humeur subite. Nous nous baladons entre les rayons, j'achète des dragées surprises de Berties Crochues, des Chocogrenouilles et une plume en sucre. Je sors de l'établissement avec joie, contente, pour un temps, de quitter cet endroit exiguë remplis de personnes heureuses. Le froid m'agresse aussitôt, je renfile mon pull, alors que les quatre autres s'emmitouflent dans leurs capes. Je sens mon humeur se détériorer à vitesse grand V, il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve ! Je rentre le cou dans mes épaules pour tenter en vain d'échapper au vent mordant quand je sens les pics glacés des premières gouttes de pluie me tomber sur le crâne. Parfait. Tout va bien, sourions… Le temps de traverser le village jusqu'à la boutique de vêtements Gaichiffon, je suis trempée comme un canard ! C'est à peine si la vendeuse ne me propose pas d'aller à l'animalerie pour un toilettage intensif avec séchage inclus. Je soupire et lui demande en grelottant tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est-à-dire deux uniformes aux couleurs de Griffondor, ainsi que l'écharpe qui va avec et une cape chaude pour l'hiver. Elle me fait entrer dans une cabine et me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, armée d'un mètre et d'une serviette de bain. Je la remercie chaleureusement, c'est bien la première personne de l'après-midi à être compatissante. Je me sèche vite fait bien fait, puis elle prend mes mesures et revient avec la totalité de mes commandes que j'essaye. Tout me va.

'Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?' me demanda-t-elle.

'_Oui d'un bon chocolat chaud avant de rentrer chez moi, retrouver Harry, Ron, mes parents, Ginny, Luna…'_

'Non, ça ira, merci,' répondis-je avec le même sourire faux.

Je mets ma cape fraichement achetée et mon écharpe avec amour et, en quittant la boutique, je rabats ma capuche. Rien que ça, ça me remonte le moral de quelques crans. Nous poursuivons notre shopping en discutant tous ensemble cette fois, rapidement, les trois Maraudeurs présents lancent des blagues et James taquinent gentiment Lilly. Nous allons dans une boutique de fringues en tous genres. J'y achète un jean taille haute (ouais c'est la misère, il n'y a que ça !), des T-shirts colorés, des débardeurs, des chaussettes (très utiles, comme me l'a fait remarquer Lilly), deux pulls, un sweet-shirt et une veste noire. Puis nous nous dirigeons dans une boutique de sous-vêtements où les garçons entrent à reculons. J'y achète une nuisette, un pyjama et des ensembles de sous-vêtements.

'Hmm… Très joli Hermione celui-là. Dis-moi Lilly, pourquoi tu ne prends pas le même pour… ?' dit James d'une voix de prédateur, mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que mon amie est déjà loin.

'Tiens tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que tu viens encore d'essuyer un échec cuisant, mon vieux…' se moque Remus en secouant la tête d'un air faussement navré.

James lui tourne le dos, le regard haut, protégeant le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je vais à la caisse pour payer, signant la fin de notre journée shopping. Nous sortons, la pluie toujours fidèle au poste, alors nous courrons nous engouffrer dans le pub Les Trois Balais. Je me secoue un peu, essuie mes chaussures pleines d'eau qui font _ploc_ à chacun de mes pas sur le paillasson, et nous allons nous asseoir à une table dans le fond. Peter va passer les commandes et une madame Rosmerta rajeunit amène nos cinq Bières-au-beurre sur un plateau. Je sirote ma boisson lentement afin d'en savourer un maximum le goût sucré. Je jette un œil à l'extérieur pour y voir la pluie battante remplir d'eau les creux sur la rue principale, les ruelles et détremper les pauvres villageois qui ont eut le courage de mettre le nez dehors. Je n'apprécie qu'encore plus grandement ma bière étant donné la chaleur qui règne à l'intérieur. Nous nous séparons dans les éclats de rires et les plaisanteries des garçons.

'A toute à l'heure à l'Ecole !' s'exclama James.

Lilly et moi partons en direction de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs vers chez Honeydukes. Nous nous dépêchons, tout en essayant d'avoir une discussion pas trop entrecoupée par nos éternuements, nos frissons et nos soupirs.

'Alors, avec James, aujourd'hui,' murmurai-je, 'pourquoi t'as rien tenté ?'

'Je ne sais pas…' finit-elle pas avouer en resserrant se cape autour d'elle. 'J'ai fait comme d'habitude… J'ai joué mon rôle de la reine des glaces.'

Je l'observe un instant en soufflant dans mes mains pour les réchauffer un peu. Je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à m'acheter une paire de gants bien chauds.

'En fait, nan, je me laissais faire par rapport à d'habitude, mais il m'a déçut !'

Elle scrute le sol avec insistance avant de parler de nouveau :

'Il a encore été macho, il a vu que je riais de ses blagues stupides et il… Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit avec le soutient-gorges ? Rah… ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois !'

Je suis étonnée, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour le rejeter. Nous sommes devant les portes du Château et nos trois compagnons sont déjà là, tous secs, à nous attendre appuyés sur les battants de la porte massive. Nous arrêtons donc de parler de James. Nous montons rapidement la volée de marches qui nous s'éparent d'eux, et arrivons à l'abri du toit. Nous reprenons la discussion où nous l'avions laissé devant l'échoppe. Je les observe, ils ont encore leurs sacs, mais ceux-ci me semblent étrangement plus gros…

'Un problème Hermione ?' demanda Remus, taquin.

Merde, j'me suis fait griller ! Je sens le feu me monter aux joues, j'aurais jamais due le fixer comme ça, après tout c'est quoi ? Juste un T-shirt qui est plaqué par le vent contre son torse musclé et qui laisse envisager des abdominaux biens dessinés…

'Heu, nan… rien… rien du tout…' bafouillai-je. 'Je remarquais juste que heu… vous vous étiez changés tous les trois…'

'En effet. On avait tout prévu…' me dit-il en souriant et rehaussant son sac.

Je jette des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! S'il vous plait ! Mon regard se pose sur un couple à une dizaine de mètres. Mon cœur se glace dans ma poitrine. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Merlin répondrait à mon appel aussi promptement. J'ai presque mal. Le garçon se tourne légèrement, il embrasse à pleine bouche sa poupée Barbie de petite amie, elle l'enlace avec passion et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il ouvre les yeux et me fixe intensément. Je recule d'un pas, écœurée.

'Sirius… ?' souffla James, mouché.

Son regard gris est toujours plongé dans le miens. Je n'en vois plus le fond. Sa main droite remonte lentement le long des reins de la fausse blonde, elle gémie, l'autre se glisse dans ses long cheveux et maintient son visage contre le sien. Tout bien considérer, _j'ai_ mal… Soudain je sens des mains chaudes écarter délicatement mes cheveux de mon dos, je me crispe au plus au point tout en tâchant d'éviter de déguerpir à toute vitesse. Des lèvres douces se posent au bas de ma nuque et deux bras m'enserrent la taille. Je n'y tiens plus, je tourne la tête au ralenti. Une tignasse blonde foncée, une cicatrice le long de la carotide : Remus. Je sens le désespoir m'envahir. _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ Il m'oblige à me retourner et à lui faire face.

'On part,' intima-t-il.

Tous font demi-tour, je les suies, bon gré malgré, toujours coincée entre les bras puissants de Remus. Personne ne parle. Personne ne se regarde. On marche, c'est tout. On arrive devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui nous demande le mot de passe :

'Amaryllis' murmure quelqu'un.

Nous entrons, silencieux, et nous nous dirigeons directement dans les dortoirs des garçons de 7ème année. Je les étudie les uns après les autres, je crois qu'ils semblent tous savoir exactement ce qu'ils font. Tout est précis. Peter referme la porte du dortoir, Lilly vérifie qu'il n'y a pas un petit malin qui se cache à l'intérieur. Tous explosent au même moment. C'est impressionnant, ils ont tout gardé pour eux pendant le trajet et là _bam_ !

'J'y crois pas !'

'Quand je pense qu'il est retourné avec elle !'

'Ouais tout ce qu'il a fait c'est prendre une partie de plaisir !'

'Je déteste cette fille ! Elle a un mauvais effet sur lui…'

'Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher d'aller la voir, même s'il souffre après !'

'J'comprends pas son mode de fonctionnement…'

'Mais pourquoi ? Vraiment, pourquoi tout le temps avec elle ? Faut qu'on m'explique.'

'Ouais moi aussi…'

'Oh et puis ils m'insupportent tous les deux quand ils s'affichent de la sorte !'

'Et pis là il a dépassé les bornes ! Vous avez vu comme il…'

Lilly s'arrêta nette.

'Oh je suis désolée 'Mione… Je voulais pas…' essaya-t-elle de se reprendre.

Puis elle tourna son regard vert vers Remus, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

'Et toi !' s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne. 'Tu étais obligé de faire ce que tu lui as fait ? Maintenant c'est sûr il va croire que toi et 'Mione vous êtes le p'tit couple et nous il va nous bassiner avec sa Sonja ! Il va être invivable et encore plus quand il apprendra que c'était tout du baratin ! Merci Remus !'

'Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?' se rebiffa-t-il. 'Il n'y en avait pas un qui remuait le petit doigt devant leur manège, j'ai été le seul à agir ! 'Mione dit quelque chose !'

Tous me sondent, tous attendent que je parle, que je cris, que je pleure, que je parte à toute jambe… en simple, que je réagisse. Mais rien, je suis vidée de toute émotion. Une reine des glaces comme l'aurait dit Lilly. Celle-ci a le regard consumé par la colère, James semble amèrement déçu, Remus me supplie du regard et Peter, et bien Peter est drôle de mélange de tout ça. Il emprunte tout aux autres. Il est incapable de faire un choix et sur ce coup-là, moi non plus, mais je l'assume :

'Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question,' lâchai-je.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que James ne prenne la parole.

'Pardon ?'

'Je ne connais pas vraiment Sirius, apparemment il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup,' m'expliquai-je. 'Et ce qu'il fait m'importe peu. Il pourrait se pendre que je ne remarquerais pas son absence.'

Je mens comme un arracheur de dents, mais tant pis. Je préfère me voiler la face au moins devant mes nouveaux amis. Quand je serais seule, peut-être que je craquerais, on verra ça plus tard.

'D'accord. Après tout si tu semblais autant désespérée et perdue quand il était avec Sonja, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard. Pareil lorsque tu entends son nom dans une conversation tu ne t'y intéresse pas, c'est juste que tu as une brusque envie de communiquer avec les gens ? N'est-ce pas ?'

En même temps qu'il énonce ces vérités, Remus me fixe en penchant la tête sur la côté. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, j'essaie de comprendre comment il a pu me percer à jour aussi facilement, à croire qu'il passe son temps à étudier les personnes qui l'entourent. J'acquiesce.

'Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne te laisse pas le choix, on va avoir une idylle tous les deux pendant quelque temps, je le crains…'

'Hein ?' m'écriai-je faiblement.

'Je prends ça pour un oui,' me dit-il tout sourire. 'On s'arrangera après pour notre rupture.'

'Heu… OK…'

'Génial !'

Il me tend la main, je la serre sans grande conviction, une grimace en guise de sourire scotchée au visage. _Dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrée ?_ Nous finissons par nous lever. Lilly et moi allons dans notre dortoir afin de nous changer, je garde mon jean, opère un sortilège de séchage et enfile l'un de mes nouveaux débardeur, je choisis naturellement celui au couleur chaude. Je dépose la totalité de mes achats à côté de mon lit à baldaquin et me rends compte que j'ai oublié d'acheter une malle. Tant pis. Je suie Lilly dans la Salle Commune où les trois autres nous attendent près de la cheminée. Une quatrième silhouette est là aussi. Je la reconnais comme étant celle de Sirius. Les quatre Maraudeurs sont réunis et discutent. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, Remus se dresse d'un bond et vient me cueillir avec un sourire mystérieux. Il tient ma main droite dans la sienne, joue avec mes doigts, je me détends. Nos deux corps sont proches l'un de l'autre, très proche. Il baisse lentement son visage, l'approchant du mien. Il est doux, avant de m'embrasser, il vérifie que je suis d'accord, ou du moins que je ne vais pas le repousser. Je l'observe. Ses lèvres si douces entrent en contact avec les miennes. C'est léger, suave. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, j'ai une poussée d'adrénaline qui monte en moi, j'ai peur, je me crispe. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et danse avec ma propre langue. J'arrête de penser. Je passe ma main gauche derrière sa nuque pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Son autre main se cale au creux de mes reins. C'est bon, il embrasse divinement bien. Nous nous séparons, à regret pour moi. Il a les yeux brillant. Je me demande si les miens sont pareils. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. J'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se recule d'un pas et, ma main toujours dans la sienne, nous rejoignons les autres. Lilly, en bonne gardienne de la paix, est déjà assise entre James et Sirius. Remus s'assoie par terre et je m'installe bien confortablement contre son torse. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas sonne.

Le soir, en revenant dans la Salle Commune, alors que les autres vont se coucher les uns après les autres, Remus et moi restons. Quelque chose à changer entre nous, hormis le fait que nous formons un couple factice bien entendu. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais je trouverais bientôt, j'en suis certaine. A présent, il ne reste plus que nous dans cette salle. Il inspire profondément et regarde autour de lui.

'Tu sais, 'Mione, t'embrasse pas mal du tout !'

J'éclate de rire.

'Merci du compliment Remus, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, rassures-toi.'

Nous rions comme deux enfants qui jouent. Il se rapproche imperceptiblement de moi.

'Que penses-tu de remettre ça ?' me souffla-t-il à l'oreille en me la mordillant sensuellement.

Je me tourne et l'embrasse avec plus d'entrain que notre précédent. Mais où a-t-il appris à embrasser comme ça ? Je croyais qu'à cause de son statut de Loup-garou il évitait de fréquenter des filles. Une fois de plus, je ne pense à rien sinon continuer de l'embrasser. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il met fin au baiser. Il prend l'une de mes mèches et la replace derrière mon oreille.

'On devrait faire attention…'

Je penche la tête montrant mon incompréhension.

'A ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre…' précisa-t-il.

'Pourquoi ça ?'

'Et bien, disons simplement que je ne dois pas. Il ne faut pas…'

'Tu as un problème ?' l'interrogeai-je en espérant du fond du cœur qu'il me l'avoue.

'C'est un peu compliqué, mais un jour, peut-être que je… Mais pas maintenant, on se connaît à peine, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher…'

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, il est debout et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte et il me lève sans difficulté. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon dortoir sans dire un mot.

'Bonne nuit 'Mione,' murmure-t-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. 'Fais de beaux rêves.'

Je lui souris, lui caresse du bout des doigts ses lèvres, me retourne et, sans un autre regard, entre dans la petite pièce et ferme la porte. Je fais briller ma baguette avec le sortilège du Lumos, prends un pyjama et me glisse sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux, évite de penser à toute cette journée à oublier, et m'endore plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas droit à une nuit paisible et sereine. Mon sommeil est peuplé de rêves et d'images étranges, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, les draps me gênent, s'enroulent autour de moi, je me sens prise au piège. J'aperçois une silhouette élancée, tout est flou autour d'elle. Je la percute, pénètre dans sa tête. Il y a un tourbillon d'émotions, d'idées, des mots… J'essaie de sortir, mais c'est impossible, je panique, je cris… Il fait trop noir ! J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse en sueur, des mèches de cheveux plaqués contre mon dos et mon front mouillé de peur. J'ai le cœur battant, je jette des regards affolés partout. J'éloigne les draps de moi et m'assoie en tailleur sur le lit, adossée contre les pierres froides du mur pour me permettre de réfléchir calmement. J'inspire, j'expire… Il n'y a pas de doute, j'ai rêvé de Sirius. Ou plutôt d'un Sirius complètement perdu, qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou penser, qui s'inquiète pour les autres… Un Sirius à nu. Un Sirius qui, je le crois, n'existe pas.

* * *

**Alors le verdict ? A votre avis comment elle va s'en sortir dans cette histoire ? Elle va tenter quoi avec le bel Apollon ? :p**

**M'enfin bref, maintenant les RaRs !! D Quoique avant, un merci général (oui c'est bien pratique des fois ) d'abord à ceux qui me suivaient et qui me suivent encore :p et à tous les nouveaux qui sont venus, j'suis trop contente :D  
**

**_lena-malfoy :_ T'as vu ? Ici y a "à peu près" la réponse à "Mais pourquoi Sirius ne se vante plus et ne drague plus ??" :p Et après pour le bal, c'est plus vraiment d'actualité pour qu'Herm y aille avec Sirius... Mais bon ça mets un peu d'piment comme on dit lol Bon en tout cas, merci pour la reviewwww :D**

**_tchingtchong :_ (halala il est tout bête ton pseudo mais je crois que je galèrerais toujours pour l'écrire xD lol) m'enfin bref, t'as vu Hermione s'est surpassée dans ce chapitre, encore pire qu'avant avec le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Lilly. J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant lol**

**_Valderoy4 :_ Oh My God ! je suis sincèrement désolée j'écris trop à deux à l'heure, Mais je fais ce que je peux avec mon imagination lol En tout cas j'espère que ce que j'ai écris à Pré-au-Lard ne t'a pas trop déçut vu le nombre de chose qui s'y passe... :s Mais j'en avais besoin pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'histoire d'amour entre Sirius et Herm. (je sais je fais preuve de sadisme parfois XD)**

**_typex_, _Aodren_ et _titi :_ Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ce que vous me dites... :) Ca fait chaud au coeur**

**Et pour finir : **

**Louana : je réponds ici à ta review J'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire (ainsi que celui-ci). **

**Voilà Pleins de bisous à vous tous ! J'vous adore **


	6. Quiproquos

_Aloa mes chères lectrices !!_

_Vous me détestez très probablement vu que j'ai mis (une fois de plus) un temps fou à poster ce 6ème chapitre !_

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai gravement manqué d'inspiration._

_A croire que pendant toutes les vacances ma boîte à idée s'est mise en repos sabbatique ! --' Faut dire que j'ai passé mon bac de français et que je me suis planté en beauté (j'ai eut pile la moyenne nationale, soit 8 à l'oral et 8 à l'écrit ! Je sens ma rancœur pour les correcteurs revenir à toute vitesse alors je n'ajouterais rien d'autre (mais je n'en pense pas moins !!))  
_

_Bref, comme tout arrive un jour, le chapitre est apparut petit à petit dans ma tête, puis sur mon écran d'ordinateur !_

_Donc voilà, chose demandée, chose due : je vous demande d'accueillir bien fort ¤panneau : applaudir + roulement de tambours...¤ _

_Mr Chapitre6 !! _

_¤regards bizarres de la part des quelques lecteurs qui sont présents... Fuite de l'auteur en catimini¤_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Quiproquos...**_

Là, c'est bien.

Aucun risque que quelqu'un ne passe par ici, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne pense à venir m'y chercher. Une dernière vérification en jetant un œil par la fenêtre : personne.

Okay, je m'assoie en tailleur à même le sol et je sens que tout le stress de ces dernières semaines me retombe d'un coup sur les épaules. Je souffle et d'un geste instinctif, j'enserre ma tête de mes mains. Il me faut une pause, un break… n'importe quoi ! Quoique non, pas n'importe quoi. Il me faut Harry, et puis Ron aussi. Et tant qu'à faire j'aimerais bien revoir mes parents, Ginny, Luna, Neville… En fait, il me faut tous ceux que je connais. Enfin, ceux que j'ai connue dans mon _autre_ vie… Oui, parce que je me suis faite à cette idée, ou plutôt à cette perspective qui est que, peut-être, je suis coincée ici _pour toujours_… Et c'est assez flippant comme truc. D'ailleurs, j'en viens à me demander comment je me suis débrouillée pour avoir ce besoin étrange de me retrouver ici, seule avec moi-même…

_24 heures plus tôt. _

_La veille, jeudi à 17h05 environ :_

Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, j'en profite donc pour aller dans le parc et me poster devant le lac à attendre le couché du soleil qui semble, à cette époque de la mi-octobre, couler dans les eaux et transformer le lac noir en un lac d'or. Je me perds dans mes pensés pendant un temps qui me paraît s'être figé pour l'occasion. Deux mains glissent délicatement le long de mon ventre, puis me ceinturent la taille. Je sens un menton se caler au creux de mon épaule, un souffle chaud me chatouiller l'oreille et agiter mes mèches de cheveux qui barrent la route à ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, hume son parfum. J'ai le cœur battant.

"Sirius…" murmurai-je dans un souffle rauque.

"Quoi ?" s'écria Remus.

Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup. La magie du moment brisée en mille morceaux. Je choisis de la jouer la fille-qui-n'a-pas-fait-de-boulette-et-qui-ne-comprend-pas-quel-est-le-problème-de-son-petit-ami. Alors je me retourne, les sourcils arqué au maximum.

"Et bien quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Remus ?" dis-je d'un air soi-disant étonné.

Bah oui, « Remus » et « Sirius » ça sonne un peu pareil, et vu que je l'ai murmuré, je peux très bien tenter de lui faire croire qu'il a mal entendu… Non ? Bon on y croit !

Il recule d'un pas, me tient à bout de bras, et me fixe en penchant légèrement la tête. Je passe les miens autour de sa nuque. Il me sourit.

"Non, rien…"

Il se penche en avant et efface l'espace qui nous sépare en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Il embrasse toujours aussi bien, mais, comme pour tout, je m'y suis habituée. Et, tout en l'embrassant, je réfléchis à notre relation et où elle va nous mener. En fait, passé les deux premières semaines à sortir avec Remus où j'étais toute perdue, je me suis rapidement mise à penser à ça. C'est terrible… Je ne sais pas si je l'aime réellement. Le départ de notre relation a tellement été rocambolesque ! Faut dire que ça a jasé dans tout Poudlard. Je n'étais arrivée que depuis quelques jours et paf ! Voilà que je me retrouvais maquée à l'un des plus beaux mecs de Griffondor ! Sans oublier que Remus est très intelligent, ce qui est un atout supplémentaire non-négligeable. Résultat, une bonne partie des filles de l'école me déteste sans même me connaître. Elles croient que je suis une fille facile et qu'entre lui et moi ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe ! Super !

Remus met fin au baiser en douceur. J'ai pensé à autant de choses en si peu de temps ? Pas possible ! Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules puis nous regardons le couché du soleil.

La musique qu'on a tous les matins au réveil s'entame, nous sortant doucement (mais sûrement) du lit. Après m'être offerte cinq minutes à me prélasser dans la chaleur de mes draps, je me lève et file dans la salle de bain. J'en ressors une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux « maîtrisés » en un chignon déstructuré, un coup de crayon sous les yeux, du mascara noir sur les cils et du fard sur les paupières. Accompagnée de Lilly, je quitte la tour pour aller directement dans la Grande Salle. J'aimerais bien en profiter pour lui parler de mes problèmes de cœur mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et puis… Je ne sais pas si je peux lui parler de ça. C'est vrai, les Maraudeurs sont ses amis depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ça pourrait paraître déplacé et malvenu de ma part de lui parler d'eux de façon… comment dire heu… de façon purement… sentimentale.

"Il arrive !" souffla-t-elle promptement en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Je sursaute. Qui arrive ? Remus ? Sirius ? Elle prit un air décontracté et adopta une démarche plus lente, la tête haute. Je tourne un peu la tête de biais et aperçois le quatuor infernal près des colonnes. James est le premier à nous remarquer. Il offre son plus beau sourire à mon amie puis marche à reculons sur quelques mètres, le temps, probablement, de dire à ses meilleurs amis ses plans d'approche.

"Hey ! Salut Lilly !" commença-t-il d'un ton charmeur. "Hermione, je crois que Remus t'attend."

J'incline la tête. Jolie façon de se débarrasser de moi ! Je lance un clin d'œil discret à Lilly puis prends mon courage à deux mains pour rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs, penchés les uns vers les autres.

"C'est quoi ces messes basses ?" m'exclamai-je en arrivant.

Ils se redressent d'un coup. Vision de trois visages aux sourires angéliques. Je plisse les yeux.

"C'est quoi le piège ?" insinuai-je. "Je vous connais…"

Comme d'habitude, Remus m'accapare les premières minutes.

"Ma puce, il n'y a pas de pièges voyons !"

"Hey ! Le coup du « ma puce » ça marche pas avec moi !" répliquai-je faussement vexée.

"Quel dommage pour toi Remus !" murmura Sirius d'un ton espiègle d'où perçait un soupçon de sérieux.

Mon intérêt est piqué au vif.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…"

"J'ai une surprise pour toi… Ce soir…" me coupa Remus à voix si basse que je suis sûre d'être la seule à l'avoir entendu.

Mes sourcils se défroncent, mes yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure que je reçois l'information. Le sang bat à mes tempes. Je déglutie. A chaque fois qu'un garçon m'a dit ça, on s'est retrouvé au lit. Mais là je ne veux pas… Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Avec Remus, c'est platonique. C'est un ami que j'embrasse. Point.

Je suis dans la merde… C'est une évidence maintenant !

Je relève les yeux et croise ceux de Sirius. Toujours aussi gris, toujours aussi insondables. Je le hais ! Il est là, tout simplement là et ça m'exaspère. Un sourire furtif étira un instant ses lèvres fines. Il détacha son regard du mien et dévia sur ma droite.

"Tiens Remus, il y a des premières années qui se font menacer par des cinquièmes. Tu devrais y aller," dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Il me sembla clair que « mon petit-ami » se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise mais je ne peux l'aider en aucune façon. Je ne veux pas. Il s'éloigna à contre cœur. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin de nous, Sirius reprit la parole.

"Alors, 'Mione, des soucis avec Remus ?" lâcha-t-il, taquin.

Pas de réponse.

"Allez remercie-moi au moins d'avoir mis fin à ton supplice !"

"Mais quel humour Sirius ! Dis-moi tu as fait l'école du rire ?"

Il eut un rire léger qui découvrit son sourire lumineux.

"Allez tirons-nous d'ici avant que Sonja me voit et que ton Remus revienne ! Au final c'est toi, Peter, qui a le plus de chance ces temps-ci !"

Je les suie machinalement jusque dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il a dit « _avant que Sonja me voit_ » ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser ! Je me fais des idées… De toute façon je suis avec Remus. Officiellement. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Oui, certes, je sors avec Remus mais ça a un but tout ça. J'veux dire par rapport à Sirius. Ou par rapport à Remus ? Parce que tout à commencé avec Sirius. Et Remus aussi. Quand il (Sirius) a embrassé Sonja en me fixant. Et qu'après Sirius m'a baiser la nu… heu j'veux dire Remus. Hum… je me perds un peu là, ça fait beaucoup de prénom en « us », Remus, Sirius…

"Severus ?" m'exclamai-je.

Mini-Snape se tient devant moi, droit et dédaigneux à souhait.

"Salut," dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Je serre les dents. Rien que de le voir, lui et ses manières de Serpentards, j'ai des envies de meurtres qui me viennent ! Oui enfin non, peut-être pas à ce point… Mais s'il y avait moyen pour que je ne le croise plus jamais, je ne serais pas contre !

"Salut," répondis-je avec suspicion. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il regarda Sirius et Peter avec une animosité non-voilée.

"Vous pouvez nous laissez."

Ce n'était pas une question, loin de là. C'était une vraie injonction. Et vu la grimace de Sirius je ne suis pas la seule à le voir comme ça.

"Il n'en est pas question !" rétorqua celui-ci. "Je ne te laisse pas seul avec elle, le Graisseux !"

"Comment tu m'as appelé ? Sale traître !"

"Quoi ?" m'écriai-je. "C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

Aucun d'eux ne m'accorda la moindre attention. Après une longue minute, Sirius se tourna vers moi.

"Rien d'important…" murmura-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas et Severus considéra cet acte comme de la soumission. Il me fit donc à nouveau face, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

"Hum… En fait je voulais heu… savoir pour le bal, tu sais, le… le bal de Noël. Je sais je m'y prends un peu à l'avance, mais… Je voulais savoir si tu… Si tu voulais y aller heu… avec moi ?" bredouilla-t-il.

_Il se fout de moi ?_ Je le regarde avec très probablement une tête étonnée, enfin plutôt avec une tête atterrée.

"Heu…" tentai-je.

"Oui ?"

"Eh bien… En fait je ne peux pas, j'y vais avec…"

"Mais il ne t'as pas encore demandé !"

"Non, c'est pas faux, mais…"

"Elle y va avec moi !" assena Sirius qui, suffisamment proche pour entendre ce dont on parlait, vint à ma rescousse. "Hein 'Mione ?"

Je ne réfléchis pas.

"Oui. Oui c'est vrai… On en a parlé tout à l'heure, et heu… on a décidé d'y aller ensemble, c'est ça."

Soudain un truc rouge explosa au-dessus de nos têtes. Je retourne mes paumes face au ciel et reçois un milliard de minuscules étoiles rouges et vertes. Je lève la tête et voit une branche de gui qui, après un instant, fila droit vers les sabliers de points des maisons, au fond de la Salle. Les discussions cessèrent d'un coup pour faire place aux murmures excités. McGonagall alla voir avec un grand sourire l'immense parchemin qui accompagnait les sabliers avec écrit en en-tête : « Couples officiels pour le Bal de Noël ». La professeure eut un grand sourire puis enchanta sa voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

"Chers élèves, le premier couple pour le Bal vient de se créer…"

Je sens le sang quitter mon crâne d'un coup. Je jette un œil à Sirius à mes côtés : il est carrément livide. Je dois être pareille. Je hais Snape !

"Et sans l'ingénieuse idée de votre directeur, nous ignorerions qui forme le premier couple…"

Je hais aussi Dumbledore !

"…pour ce bal de Noël. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, c'est le couple…"

Et si je me retrouve quand même avec Severus au lieu de Sirius ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de danser avec lui…

"… composé de Miss Granger (ça je le sais déjà) et de Mr Sirius Black (un grand soupir de déception se fit entendre du côté de la gente féminine) !"

Ouf ! Sauvée !

"C'est une blague ?"

Je me retourne vers celui qui a parlé, c'est-à-dire, vers Sirius. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tient, lui aussi je le hais !

"Nan c'est vrai, on est un _couple_ du bal. Remus va me tuer…"

J'ouvre grand la bouche. Avec tous ces rebondissements, je l'avais complètement zappé ! Je cache ma tête dans ma main.

"Remus va me tuer…" répétai-je en secouant la tête.

"Ha bon ? Et pourquoi je te tuerais 'Mione ?" demanda le concerné plein de curiosité.

Je me bloque. Fixe Sirius, catastrophée. Je relève la tête, le pouce sous le menton, l'index et le majeur sur les lèvres. LE signe qui signifie : je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Je pince les lèvres et aperçois du coin de l'œil Mini-Snape, toujours présent. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour l'accuser :

"C'est lui !" m'exclamai-je en le montrant du doigt. "C'est de sa faute !"

Pour toute réponse, Remus arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

"Si, c'est lui, j'te jure !" continua Sirius. "Il l'a invité pour le bal !"

"Pardon ? Il a quoi ?" intima Remus. (A Severus : ) "Alors toi… je te promets que je vais t'exploser la tête ! (A moi : ) Et pourquoi t'as accepté toi ?"

"Ha nan mais j'ai pas…"

"Elle y va avec ton grand ami," me coupa mini-Snape avec hargne.

L'information ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait parler quand Sirius décida que c'était le moment de s'expliquer en détail :

"Ouais, Hermione et moi, on va au bal ensemble…"

Mais il n'aurait pas du commencer par là… A peine je vis le poing droit de Remus se fermer que j'eus tout juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour prévenir Sirius, que son bras partait et percutait la joue de son meilleur ami. Finalement je pousse un cri aigu. Et puis un :

"Nan mais ça va pas ?!" outré, à l'adresse de Remus. "Severus était vraiment insistant, j'ai eut beau lui dire « non » rien n'y a fait ! Mais Sirius est arrivé et a dit qu'on y allait ensemble pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? Sans lui, j'aurais sûrement fini par culpabiliser et accepter !"

Remus voulut répliquer mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte. Il se ressaisit mais ses traits sont partagés entre l'ahurissement et la colère. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et partit. Je ne le revis pas de la journée…

Partout où je vais et que je croise les rassemblements de pin-up de Poudlard, leurs discussions cessent et elles me relookent des pieds à la tête sans vergogne. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter cette horrible journée ! J'accélère le pas et file le plus vite possible à mon prochain cours : la métamorphose, classe où nous somme très peu vu que c'est la classe d'option.

Dès que la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours sonne, je quitte la salle en toute hâte. Je tourne à l'angle du premier couloir et me mets à courir. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde me prend pour une fille facile qui se tape tous les mecs qu'elle croise, alors que c'est faux ! je monte escaliers sur escaliers jusqu'à me retrouver dans la tour de Divination. J'y suis allée sans prendre garde, mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est l'endroit parfait pour être seule. Tous ceux que je connais savant bien que je déteste cette matière et toutes ces histoires de présages de mort lus dans les restes d'un thé au fond d'une tasse !

Je rouvre les yeux, enlève mes mains d'autour de ma tête. C'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est depuis hier soir que tout à déraper, et puis le coup du bal avec Sirius comme cavalier, disons que ça a été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase… Finalement j'ai ce que je voulais, je ne suis plus avec Remus et son amour platonique… C'est un maigre réconfort, faut bien se l'avouer.

Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment ne plus être avec Remus ?

Certes, si je ne suis plus avec lui, j'ai le champ libre avec Sirius et son sourire parfait. Mais d'un autre côté, Sirius est toujours en train de sortir avec une fille, et avant que je puisse tenter quoique ce soit comme approche… il en aura déjà changé ! Et puis je ne veux pas être l'une des innombrables demoiselles qui va se retrouver sur son tableau de chasse. Mais si je peux rester avec lui _pour toujours_ ce serait tellement génial ! Et tellement romantique !

Je me reprends.

Oui et ce serait surtout tellement improbable !!

Je soupire.

J'ai tout perdue. Remus, ma réputation de bonne élève, mon ancienne vie… sauf Sirius, lui je ne l'aurais jamais. Il est indomptable et imprévisible ! Je me rappelle que je serais sa cavalière au bal… Je soupire à nouveau. Il est 19h45. Je ne pourrais pas rester là pour l'éternité. Je vais devoir redescendre et les affronter, tous.

Je me lève et c'est d'un pas peu sûr que je quitte la salle de Divination et vais dans la Grande Salle. Tant pis si j'en déçois plus d'un en venant les narguer en allant manger à la table des Gryffondors… Arrivée devant les grandes portes de la Salle. Je ferme les yeux, souffle un grand coup, et passe l'ouverture. Je me dirige directement à côté de Lilly. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se plaindre de ma présence. Je chasse ses mauvaises pensées et m'assoie.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais avec celui-là je vais pouvoir mettre des bons rebondissements D (n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran à gauche qui vous fait des coucous !! )  
**

**Et maintenant... Les RARs !!**

**D'abord : un très grand merci à Miss Lillith Samael, ça m'a fait hyper plaiz' d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui m'a laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre !! Et désolée de n'avoir pas put poster ce chapitre plus tôt ! Gros bazous !!**

**Aodren, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçut avec ce chapitre, on ne voit pas la jalousie de Sirius, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'arrange dans les prochains chapitres pour ne pas le louper !! De toute façon tu penses bien qu'il ne s'est pas _dévouer_ pour aller au bal avec elle pour rien ! Bazous bazous !!**

**Maintenant c'est l'heure du deuxième Grand Merci dédié à : virginie01, la deuxième nouvelle lectrice. Je suis très contente que tous mes chapitres t'ont plus ! Sirius est un con ? Surtout parce qu'il va avec une autre fille ?M'en parles pas, j'aurais été à la place d'Hermione je lui aurait arraché les yeux !! (enfin non, peut-être pas... mais presque !! :p) C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé à faire un couple Remus/Hermione lorsque j'ai écrit le 5ème chapitre, mais je me suis dit que ça allait mettre un peu de piment pour la suite !! Au fait, je t'en pris à genoux... tutoie moi ! Avec le "vous" j'ai l'impression d'avoir 60 ans alors que j'en que 17 !! --' Voilà !! Pleins d'bisous !!**

**Ah ! Lena !! T'es toujours fidèle au poste !! C'est génial ça ! J'suis désolée j'ai pas put faire avancer l'histoire entre James et Lilly dans ce chapitre mais je pouvais pas, sinon ça se serait un peu trop mélangé ! T'es désolée parce que t'as reviewé tard ?? T'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde !! Sinon ce serait vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité (vu comme je mets du time à poster mes chapitres ! XD) Mais en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras quand même plut !! Tout pleins d'bazous !!**


	7. Halloween ,1,

_Coucou !! _

_Comment allez-vous mes chères ? Moi très bien, je suis en vacances et j'en profite pour écrire !_

_Malheureusement j'ai un trop pleins d'idée pour ce chapitre et je suis obligée de le diviser en deux afin que vous ayez rapidement de quoi lire !_

_(Hé ouais je pense à vous ^^)_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait quand même une taille convenable pour un début (4-5 pages sur word)_

_Et puis c'est une entrée en la matière pour la suite de ce chapitre et les deux-trois suivants ^^_

_Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à vos lectures !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! =)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**** Halloween !**_

Halloween. La soirée par excellence où nous nous caricaturons nous-mêmes !

Il y a une semaine, tous les septièmes, nous avons reçut une lettre de la Direction nous annonçant qu'après le repas du soir toutes années confondues, nous aurions 2h30 rien qu'à nous dans la Grande Salle. Par contre, nous devrons tous être déguisés et masqués ! Pour que les professeurs qui nous surveillent puissent nous reconnaître, nous devrons amener la fameuse lettre…

Aujourd'hui, mercredi 22 octobre, une sortie est organisée à Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, les septièmes peuvent courir les boutiques pour trouver le déguisement qui sort de l'ordinaire, et les autres élèves de troisième année et plus, peuvent se balader dans le village sorcier.

Je fais la queue à côté de Lilly pour que Rusard vérifie nos autorisations. Je lui présente la mienne avec un sourire angélique. Il fronce les sourcils et me scrute méchamment. Nul doute qu'il a reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore !

"Allez-y," nous grogna-t-il.

Echange de regards complices.

"Bonne journée M'sieur !" nous exclamâmes-nous en cœur.

On éclate de rire en partant d'un pas énergique et enjouée au village. Je m'emmitoufle dans ma cape et enfouie mon nez rougie par le froid dans mon écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. On commence par aller chez madame Guipure pour voir ce qu'elle peut nous proposer, bien qu'avec Lilly on a décidé de créer nous-mêmes nos costumes, ou tout du moins d'en avoir un sur mesure. J'ai l'intention de me déguiser en Mina Harker, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me trouve une robe rouge d'époque, un moyen de dompter mes cheveux (et avec une technique –si possible– plus efficace que les lotions que j'avais utilisée pour le Bal de Quatrième année) et tous les accessoires essentiels pour que le déguisement paraisse réel. Et pas question qu'on ne me reconnaisse ! D'ailleurs j'ignore comment sera Lilly ce soir-là. En fait, je crois que personne ne veut dire à l'avance en quoi il sera vêtu, histoire de créer la surprise la plus générale qui soit ! Bien que ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de découvrir qui elle sera !

Mais la véritable mission que j'ai depuis que j'ai rompue avec Remus, c'est de le réconcilier avec Sirius, et si je le peux… avec moi aussi…

Et pas la peine de se voiler la face, je sais que c'est pas gagné !

On entre Chez Guipure et apprécions la chaleur tournante de la boutique. Je soupire de soulagement, me secoue pour décrisper mes épaules et mon dos, juste le temps de faire trois pas, puis de me précipiter dans le premier rayon à ma portée ! Les textiles, les étoffes, les fibres, les matières glissent sous mes doigts : nylon, satin, soie, taffetas, cachemire… Après avoir déambulé pendant près d'une heure dans les multiples rayons, je décide d'aller voir Mme Guipure pour qu'elle m'aide pour ma tenue. Je sors de ma poche un croquis de ma futur robe (enfin, j'espère !), la patronne cale ses lunettes sur son nez et le regarde en détail, puis moi. Ses yeux valsent deux-trois fois du bout de papier à moi, les sourcils froncés, puis soudain elle me fait tournée sur moi-même. D'un coup de baguette, des mètres s'enroulent autour de ma taille, de ma poitrine, s'étirent pour mesurer ma taille. Pendant ce temps, Guipure a redessiné ma robe dans mes proportions. Elle sourit :

"Ca va être une très belle robe Miss ! Si j'étais vous j'opterais pour du taffetas, rouge sang pour la couleur, ou bien noire. C'est une robe du style 17ème siècle, n'est-ce pas ? (J'hoche la tête) Bien, dans ce cas il va falloir vous trouver un corset…"

Pardon ? Un corset ? Et comment je fais moi pour respirer ??

"Très bien, je vous suie," marmottai-je d'une voix intimidée.

On va dans l'arrière-boutique où elle se saisit d'un « truc » rose-beige que je suppose être un corset défait.

"Tenez, essayez ça, qu'on voie ce que ça donne," dit-elle en me poussant dans une cabine que je n'avais pas vu et en tirant le rideau devant moi. "Et appelez-moi pour que je vous le noue !"

J'hausse les sourcils, le corset dans les mains. Je l'observe avec suspicion. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si terrible qu'on le dit. Je me débarrasse de ma cape, mon écharpe, mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge, avant de poser le corset sur mon buste. J'appelle la commerçante pour qu'elle m'aide, lorsque j'entends une voix que je ne connais que trop bien :

"Lilly ?" m'exclamai-je en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

Je vois sa longue chevelure châtain-roux à deux mètres de moi. Elle se retourne brusquement, les yeux verts d'Harry me faisant face. Elle les baisse sur sa robe, semble hésiter quelques secondes puis en deux ou trois bonds me rejoint toute excitée.

"Oh ! Herm' ça tombe bien que tu sois là, depuis le temps que je voulais te dire mon idée et que je voulais connaître ton avis !"

"Moi aussi ! C'est pareil !" confies-je en riant.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, sa robe noire en satin volant autour d'elle.

"Alors ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Wouah ! Elle est magnifique ! Tu es la Faucheuse ?"

Elle secoue la tête.

"Non, mieux, je suis la déesse celte de la mort : Morrigan ! Tu sais celle que Binns à décrite lundi ! Et toi ?"

Elle indiqua d'un signe du menton le corset.

"Oh… ça… Et bien en fait je suis Mina Harker, la « petite-amie » de Dracula. Donc il me faut une robe d'époque par contre j'ignorais totalement que les femmes portaient des corsets…"

Elle éclata de rire. Je vis du coin de l'œil Mme Guipure soupirer gentiment.

"Quand je pense que toutes les filles de 7ème me supplient de leurs trouver un endroit où essayer leurs robes sans être vue des autres…" murmura-t-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

"Tournez-vous, je vais l'attacher."

Elle plaqua le corset et je sentie l'armature froide sur ma peau. A peine commença-t-elle à le lacer que je sue que les rumeurs disant que les corsets étaient insoutenable est bel et bien fondée. Soudain elle serra à fond, ma respiration se coupa tout net. Je pousse un cri.

"Voilà", dit-elle satisfaite. "Tournez sur vous-même, je vous prie…"

"Je peux plus respirer…" babillai-je à bout de souffle.

"Inspirez un grand coup et ça ira mieux !"

Je lui fais les gros yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

"Ok on change," annonça-t-elle.

Elle me fit tourner d'un geste puissant du bras, puis dénoua l'objet de torture. Un fois libérée, j'inspire avec délice.

"Par Merlin, n'approchez plus cette chose de moi !" suppliai-je.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Un corset en cuir souple fera parfaitement l'affaire !" dit-elle d'un ton docte.

A peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, qu'elle rapportait un corset noir. Bien plus beau que le précédent et sans armature en métal. Ce qui est non-négligeable ! Elle me l'installa et le noua, moins serré, j'ai l'impression. D'ailleurs je la soupçonne de faire essayer exprès le vieux corset afin qu'on opte pour celui que je porte…

"Il est beaucoup plus agréable que ces vieux corsets du 17ème ! N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, en effet !" m'écriai-je.

Je ne suis, certes, pas à mon aise là-dedans, mais ce n'est pas si atroce que ça et, faut bien se l'avouer, c'est terriblement sexy !

"Bien sûr, je vous conseille de le porter quelques temps avant la fameuse soirée sinon vous vous sentirez mal et vous ne tiendrez pas toute la soirée avec," expliqua Guipure.

J'hoche vigoureusement de la tête, de plus en plus excitée au fur et à mesure que je vois mon idée se décanter ! Pour le reste, je fais confiance à la patronne. Elle m'enfile des jupons à grand renfort de tours de baguette, tout ça s'est lourd, mais tant qu'au final ma robe semble être tout droit sortit du 17ème siècle, je m'en accommoderais ! J'ai tendance à me prendre les pieds dedans et à perdre l'équilibre mais d'après Madame Guipure, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Elle s'éclipse un instant, lorsqu'elle réapparut, une dizaines de chapeaux différents du 17ème siècle la suivaient dans les airs, accompagnés d'autant de pairs de chaussures et de plumes. Les chapeaux se déposèrent en ordre devant moi, une partie des chaussures aussi, le reste, devant Lilly. Je tique en regardant les plumes. _Pourquoi ?_

"Je vous laisse essayer le temps que je m'occupe de mes autres clients," dit-elle en s'éloignant.

"Pourquoi des plumes ?" demandai-je avec curiosité à Lilly.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, se penche et en ramasse une. Elle se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle contre mon visage. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle lève lentement la plume et caresse les contours de mon visage, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. _Par Merlin ! C'est pas possible, elle a viré de bord ?? _

"Mais pour faire craquer James pardi !" dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. "Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione je suis toujours hétéro ! De toute façon, c'est impossible de me l'enlever de la tête, je pense constamment à lui… Même la nuit ! Tu t'imagines ?"

"Heu… nan, justement je préfère ne pas connaître tes pensées peu orthodoxes le concernant !"

On éclata de rire, dès ce moment jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions les portes de Poudlard. Nous avons fait nos essais de chaussures, de chapeaux de plumes, tout en s'amusant à faire des mini-défilés, à recopier des expressions sexy d'actrices américaines siliconées vues dans les films. Au final, Lilly partit avec des bottes en cuire, des plumes de corbeaux pailletées d'argent et sa robe de satin au décolté vertigineux. Moi, j'ai ma robe rouge sang par dessus mon corset en cuir, des chaussures de la même teinte à talons trop haut pour l'époque (mais tant pis, elles sont magnifiques !), un chapeau assortis avec un léger bord en avant et un petit voile résille qui cache mes yeux. Ensuite, direction le coiffeur. Lilly est à la recherche d'un moyen de donner du volume à ses cheveux et rapidement ainsi qu'une couleur non-permanente, alors que moi je souhaite seulement trouver une coiffure simple et me lisser les cheveux. Je pousse la porte en verre du salon de coiffure, Lilly à ma suite. Une coiffeuse vint nous voir au bout de quelques minutes, ses cheveux noirs méchés de orange enroulés en une coiffure compliquée.

"Vous avez réservé ?" demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

"Oui !" s'écria Lilly à ma plus grande surprise. "Deux sièges au nom de Evans."

La jeune femme nous conduit à deux sièges côte à côte. J'haussai les sourcils.

"Ouais, j'ai pensé à envoyer un hibou ce matin, je pensais bien que ça allait être la cohue partout et qu'on allait rester ensemble toute la journée," m'expliqua-t-elle en réponse à ma question muette.

Nous expliquâmes ce que nous attendions. Lilly eut aussitôt ce qu'elle cherchait grâce à des lotions et une bombe contenant un moyen d'insuffler du volume aux cheveux pour un temps précis de temps. Moi par contre ce fut un tantinet plus compliqué…

"J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous… Par contre ça n'a pas encore été testé et approuvé… Ca vous dit ?" me dit la coiffeuse.

J'hochai du chef.

"Oui pourquoi pas, à condition que mes cheveux repousse après !" m'exclamai-je alors qu'elle me souriait.

"Jamie !" hurla-t-elle. "Jamie ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Ramènes-toi ! J'ai quelqu'un pour toi ! Jamie ! JAM…"

"Ouais ?" la coupa un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en émergeant d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les réserves souterraines. Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés et ébouriffés et il lui restait un peu de heu… de je ne sais quoi noir un peu partout sur son visage pâle et sa blouse blanche de chimiste.

"Elle accepte de tester ta bombe à aérosol miracle pour lisser les cheveux," annonça la coiffeuse avec un sourire carnassier. "Un vrai défi n'est-ce pas !"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le ton de cette femme ne me plait pas du tout, j'y décèle aisément l'ironie dans sa phrase. Je pince les lèvres pour ne rien dire et baisse les yeux, blessée. Après un instant de silence j'entends la voix du fameux Jamie :

"Je vais la chercher."

Des bruits de pas dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers se firent entendre, puis les mêmes sautant quatre à quatre les marches pour les remonter. Il n'avait même pas le souffle court en réapparaissant, ses yeux noirs inquiets posés sur moi et ma chevelure de lion.

"C'est bon, Anna, tu peux t'occuper de tes autres clients, je m'occupe d'elle."

Anna fit demi-tour et partit shampouiner une dame près de l'entrée. J'entendis Jamie déglutir dans mon dos. _Quoi ? Il a autant peur d'échouer qu'il veut abandonner ?_ pensai-je avec amertume. Je sentis ses doigts froids se glisser dans mes cheveux. Soudain son visage se plaça à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sursautai violemment. Il m'apaisa d'un geste. Il semblait prit de folie tant ses yeux étaient nerveux.

"Bon, si toi aussi t'es stressée ça va jamais marcher, OK ? Faut y croire ! C'est pas parce que t'es un cobaye humain que ça va pas fonctionner, que tes cheveux vont brûler et qu'il faudra user d'un sort pour les faire repousser, qu'il ne faut pas avoir confiance en moi ! Je vais y arriver ! J'ai bossé dessus pendant des mois alors heu… il n'y a rien qui n'empêche que tes cheveux se lissent ! N'est-ce pas ? Hein ? D'accord…" murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

"Mes cheveux vont brûler ?" répétai-je.

Mais il ne semble pas m'entendre. Il ne fait que répéter : « Ca va marcher ! Je vais y arriver ! »

"Oui, tu vas y arriver Jamie !" dis-je en m'emparant de son visage.

"Ouais ! T'as raison !"

Il se redressa soudain, se saisit de la bombe aérosol, je fermai les yeux. Il l'actionna et m'en envoya sur toute la tête, soulevant mes cheveux pour que tout soit entièrement lissé. Ca dura bien deux longues minutes. Pas de sensation de brûlure. Pas non plus de sensation de perte de tous mes cheveux… Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

"Par Merlin…" souffla-t-il (impressionné ?)

J'ouvris un œil, lentement… Puis l'autre, à toute vitesse ! J'ouvris grand la bouche, je tâte du bout des doits mes cheveux lisses. Je lève les yeux et voit le reflet de Jamie dans le miroir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je saute sur mes pieds et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il me fait tourner pour bien m'observer. Il éclate de rire. Moi aussi. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse fougueusement, ses lèvres dures sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me fait déjà tourner sur moi-même, toujours en riant. Toutes ses actions s'étaient déroulées en une demie-minute tout au plus !

"J'ai réussit !" clama-t-il. "Anna regarde ! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?"

Je la vis du coin de l'œil me fixer avec antipathie, si ce n'est pas avec haine. Elle eut un hoquet de dégoût et secoua la tête.

"C'est sûr que sans son immonde tignasse elle est beaucoup mieux ! Pas de doute là-dessus !" lâcha-t-elle.

"Comm…" s'étouffa-t-il. "Je parlais de ma formule chimique contenue dans cette bombe en disant « merveilleuse » ! Elle (il m'indiqua du menton), elle n'est pas juste merveilleuse, elle est magnifique !"

Je me sentie rougir mais je repris rapidement le contrôle grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. La rouquine fonça sur la jeune femme et lui balança une claque magistrale.

"Viens Hermione, on s'en va !" intima-t-elle. "Accio !"

Nos deux vestes atterrirent dans ses mains. Je fis un pas en avant et un tube se glissa dans ma paume.

"Tiens, prends ça, pour être parfaite à ta soirée !" murmura Jamie à mon oreille.

"Merci," marmonai-je.

La seconde qui suit, nous sommes dehors, sous la pluie qui commence à tomber.

"Quelle connasse !" jura Lilly.

Je ne fis qu'approuver, dans ma main le tube avait une adresse qui s'écrivait peu à peu avec un nom : Jamie Wolfe. Ce petit geste m'arracha un sourire. Lilly me le prit des mains et lut. Elle soupira doucement.

"C'qu'il était canon celui-là !" lâcha-t-elle rêveuse.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et décidons de rentrer à Poudlard avant d'être trempées. Le visage parfait de ce Jamie resta tout de même ancré dans ma tête toute la soirée, et ses lèvres sur les miennes… Je papillonne des yeux, il faut que je m'oblige à l'oublier !

_

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?? =) Hermione a le sang chaud, hein ? Un bellâtre arrive et la voilà toute émoustillée ! ^^ mais n'oubliez pas ce personnage mes chères lectrices ^^ il va tout de même avoir un rôle pour la suite ! =D_

_Mais mantenant les RARs !!_

**  
lena-malfoy :** Ouais je sais, je mets de plus en plus de temps à poster mais j'essaie de m'imposer des plages horaires le soir pour écrire et essayer d'avancer ma fic ! A part ça, Herm et Sirius vont ensembles au bal de Noël mais faut pas rêver, ça va pas être simple ! J'suis un peu perfide avec ces deux là ! ^^ Et puis leur année scolaire n'est pas finie donc il va y avoir des rebondissements en perspectives ! Dès le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs ! (enfin, le chapitre après la suite de celui-là...) Donc, je suis désolée, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas de solutions immédiate pour ces deux là... J'espère que tu ne vas pas sombrer dans la folie ! Mdr !! XD Gros bisous ! (Et merci pour la review ! ^^)

**tchingtchong :** j'adore ta review !! A chaque fois que je la lis j'me marre ! C'est tellement ça !! C'est vrai que je l'ai pas loupé dans le chapitre d'avant le pauvre Mumus ! :s Et là si il savait qu'encore un autre mec est dans les pensées d'Hermione il ferait une syncope ! XD Et là je me demande quelle passage tu vas aimé ^^ Gros bisous ! et merci pour la review !

**Miss Lilith Samael :** hé ouais la voie du coeur en premier ! Qu'est-ce tu veux, c'est le pouvoir de l'amour, impossible d'y échapper à c'uilà ! Après pour le couple Mumus-Herm, j'avoue avoir hésiter un peu, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée de le faire... (wouh ! J'ai l'impression d'être Cupidon, je choisit qui va être avec qui ! lol !) Sinon j'espère que ça t'a plut ! Bisous !

**Aodren :** J'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour la suite ! Et j'ai pensé à toi en incluant Jamie et les effets qu'il aurait sur le petit coeur palpitant d'Hermy ! ^^ Et là elle n'en a pas finit avec ses histoires d'amour dans l'genre compliquées ! Bazous bazous !!

**Virginie01 :** Voilà la suite la miss ! Pas de rebondissements du côté du futur couple Herm-Sirius mais dans la suite du chapitre ça devrait avancer (ou reculer ? ^^ j'suis sadique ! lol !) Gros bisous à toi !

Sinon, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et de me suivre (et surtout de supporter mes retards !! XD). Et j'espère que ce début de chapitre vous a plut ! =D


	8. Halloween suite

_Aloa !! _

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir mis 2 siècles à poster la suite de ce chapitre ? 8-) Mais j'ai quand même une super excuse (si si j'vous jure ^^) c'est que j'ai finis cette suite juste après les vacances de Noël, mais j'ai pas pu la poster à cause de ma livebox qui ne voulait plus se connecter à Internet... J'ai vécut de longues semaines de solitude, mais c'est finis !! On en a changé (y a bien fallut se résigner après des années de bons et loyaux services ! quoique... bons et loyaux... c'est vite dit) !_

_Bref, j'arrète de blablater et vous laisse lire ^^_

_Mais juste avant, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et un bon 31 !! Et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2009, la santé, du bonheur avec la familles, les amis et les amours !!!_

_Pleins d'bisous !!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jour J : Vendredi 31 octobre, 23h01, toilettes du deuxième étage.**

"Pourquoi les chiotes de Mimi Geignarde ? Tu m'expliques !" se lamenta une fois de plus Lilly.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Mais parce qu'on est sûr qu'au moins personnes n'aura la même idée que nous ! Et puis j'ai confiance en Mimi !" répétai-je pour la… combientième fois déjà ?

Ou du moins je priais pour qu'elle n'ait pas noyé nos robes et nos accessoires dans la cuvette des W-C… Nous tournons à l'angle du couloir nous menant aux toilettes en retenant notre souffle par simple réflexe. Pas d'inondation à l'horizon. On soupire de soulagement en même temps et, sans s'en rendre compte, on accélère l'allure. Un bruit d'eau se fait entendre. Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière nous, nous entrons. Mimi est là, impatiente.

"Je les ai tous fait fuir !" s'écria-t-elle en nous apercevant, visiblement très fière d'elle. "J'ai bien protégé vos robes n'est-ce pas ?"

Je lui sourie avec sincérité. Celles-ci sont toujours pendues à la même rampe que Lilly avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

"Merci Mimi," murmura Lilly, béate.

"Et c'est pas tout !" continua le fantôme. "Regardez ce que j'ai fait…"

Elle nous fit un signe de la main et nous montra la dernière porte. Je la pousse et découvre un geyser d'eau venant de la cuvette du W-C. J'ai un mouvement de recule, je fronce les sourcils. C'est nous qu'_elle veut nous noyer ?_ Mimi mit un terme à mes réflexions en reprenant la parole :

"Avec ça il ne vous reste plus qu'à ensorceler l'eau et vous obtiendrez un miroir ! Avouez que vous n'y aviez pas pensé !"

"Non, en effet," admis-je en riant. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Mimi !"

"Mais de rien !" fit-elle d'un air décontracté bien que ses joues devinrent légèrement plus argentées, preuve qu'elle rougissait.

"Bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être les dernières !" s'exclama Lilly en commençant à se déshabiller.

J'approuvai, puis enlevai mes chaussures ainsi que le reste de mes vêtements. Lilly noua rapidement mon bustier de cuire. Je m'occupai de ses cheveux, les rendant noirs grâce à la lotion adéquate et leur donnant le volume voulut à l'aide d'un sort et d'une poudre rose. De son côté, elle prit le tube avec l'étiquette : « Jamie Wolfe… » puis m'en aspergea tout autour de la tête. Elle me fit la coiffure simple que j'avais choisit la veille en utilisant un sort, c'est-à-dire la coiffure qu'avait l'actrice dans le film le Compte de Dracula, je crois… Nous enfilâmes nos souliers pour moi, et bottes pour Lilly. Nous nous plaçâmes devant le miroir improvisé. Il ne nous restait plus que les détails. Elle plaça les plumes dans ses cheveux alors que j'ensorcelai un bout de carton et le métamorphosai en haut de visage de Morrigan. Je fis de même pour le mien. Nous les mettons en même temps et nous nous observons. Mimi laissa échapper un sifflement.

"Wouah ! Vous êtes méconnaissables ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ce bal…"

"Tu n'as qu'à y aller, je suis certaine que les autres fantômes y seront aussi !" proposa Lilly à la cantonade.

"Je voulais dire… y aller déguisée…"

"Oh ! Désolée…"

"Mais tu as raison je vais y aller avec les autres ! Par contre vous devriez vous dépêchez !"

Je posai mon chapeau sur ma tête et me tournai vers Lilly :

"Je suis prête !" annonçai-je en souriant.

Lilly me prit par le bras et nous sortîmes, Mimi voletant au dessus de nous.

***

Mon amie présenta sa carte d'invitation, moi sur ses talons, à Rusard. Il hocha la tête et je vis derrière lui une plume à papote s'affairer à écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin. Nous franchisâmes les portes de la Grande Salle, j'haussai les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle était… indescriptible !

"Par Merlin," souffla Lilly. "Et dire qu'on mange dans cette salle tous les jours et qu'il y a moins d'une heure, nous y étions encore ! T'as vu la tête du plafond ?! Wahou !"

"Ouais…" finis-je par murmurer, ébahie.

Les murs, dont on ne distinguait plus les pierres, étaient noirs, et les fenêtres… par Merlin ! les fenêtres allaient du sol au plafond et de larges tentures bordeaux les encadraient donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient encore plus allongées. Mon regard s'éleva encore de quelques mètres et suivit les magnifiques rainures dorées qui se regroupaient en deux points, auxquels se trouvaient suspendu d'immenses lustres en or, diamants et rubis étincelants. Pas de ciel étoilé ce coir. Le reste de la pièce était éclairée par d'innombrables chandeliers éparpillés sur toute sa surface. L'idée était prodigieuse, l'effet sinistre et glauque était dans la bonne mesure, et l'impression de richesse fournissait à l'endroit une allure de 17ème siècle à la « Autant En Emporte le Vent » !

"Mesdemoiselles…" murmura une voix masculine et charmeuse.

Je pris soin de me retourner en n'inspirant pas trop fort pour ne pas être coincée par mon bustier. Je fus légèrement secouée par un sursaut d'étonnement. L'homme en face de nous était totalement invisible, ce qui nous permettait de le localiser était son chapeau de feutre noir ainsi que sa longue veste noire qui me rappelle celle de Néo dans Matrix. Un bras du manteau s'éleva vers ce qui devait être sa tête et son chapeau monta de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Je jette un regard égaré à Lilly qui me le renvoie, un sourcil arqué. Je sens des doigts se glisser sous ma main droite, puis d'une douce pression la main invisible la souleva. Je vois qu'il a fait de même avec la main gauche de Lilly à côté de moi. Je plisse les yeux, il relâche la main de mon amie et soudain, je sens des lèvres se poser sur ma paume, avant que l'homme invisible la lâche délicatement.

"Alors," reprit-il, "à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"A Morrigan et Mina Harker," répliqua mystérieusement Lilly.

Visiblement, l'homme ne s'y attendait pas puisqu'il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"L'homme invisible, pour vous servir… Permettez-moi de vous présentez un ami, Dame Morrigan, avec qui, j'en suis sûr, vous allez bien vous entendre."

"Sirius ?" m'écriai-je en cœur avec Lilly.

"Hein… Quoi ? Mais Comment… ?" s'étouffa-t-il à demi.

Lilly et moi éclatâmes de rire.

"Oh Patmol s'te plait, la prochaine fois, évite le « pour vous servir », ça te grille direct ça mon vieux !" marmonna son ami déguisé sous un costume de Faucheuse.

"Ho ça va Cornedrue, moi au moins je suis allée à la rencontre de belles créatures, contrairement à toi !"

"Oh c'est toi James, tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite," lâchai-je bêtement.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Soudain James se pencha en avant jusqu'à avoir le trou noir que provoquait sa capuche rabattue et qui lui servait de visage, jusqu'à mon niveau.

"Lilly ? C'est toi ?" interrogea-t-il. "Ha nan t'as pas les yeux verts toi… Mais t'es qui toi ? Comment tu sais que mon surnom c'est Cornedrue ?"

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !!!_ Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux terriblement. Une idée, vite, juste une petite idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Lilly se racla la gorge.

"Tu sais il y a une fille qui a les yeux verts juste à côté d'elle et qui connaît presque tous les délires que tu as avec tes trois meilleurs amis…"

"Lilly ! C'est toi ! Comme on se retrouve !" s'écria James tout émoustillé.

_Amen !_ Je remercie Lilly du regard.

"Salut Hermione," fit platement Sirius.

Ha oui c'est vrai que c'est tendu entre lui et Remus à cause de moi et de ce foutu bal de Noël, et donc que lui et moi on évite, dans la mesure du possible, tout contact de toutes sortes, pour Remus.

"Salut Sirius…" murmurai-je.

Plusieurs voix, autant masculines que féminines s'élevèrent autour de nous.

"Sirius ! C'est toi ?"

"Hey Hermione !"

"Hey mais c'est James là !"

"Lilly c'est moi ! C'est Maria !"

"Salut vieux ! Encore en train de draguer Lilly ?"

"Ne me dites pas que c'est la p'tite nouvelle là !"

"Wouha Hermione ta robe est magnifique !"

"Ho Maria !" s'écria Lilly en la serrant dans ses bras. "On ne te reconnaît pas c'est fou !"

On me tapota l'épaule pour attirer mon intention.

"Salut Hermione," me dit un loup-garou.

"Remus ?"

Il ressemble tellement à un loup-garou transformé que mon cœur manqua un battement. Peut-être est-il réellement transformé mais qu'il arrive à se contenir ? Mais ça m'étonnerait, ses amis seraient aussi métamorphosés en leurs animaux respectifs.

"Incroyable ! Tu es la première personne à me reconnaître aussi rapidement, à croire que tu me connais depuis toujours…" répondit-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

Tiens je me sens un peu percée jour. Je lui fais un sourire de convenance et m'éloigne de quelques pas. Je soupire, un peu anxieuse, et endolorie à cause de cette affreux gaine trop serrée.

"Mina ?" souffla une voix à mon oreille.

Une main se glissa au creux de mes reins, suivit la courbe de mon dos, remonta avec douceur le long de mon bras, puis s'arrêta à ma main. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée un homme me baisa la main, son autre main derrière son dos, tel un gentleman.

"Monsieur le Compte…" répondis-je d'une voix suave.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ma Dame ?"

"Avec plaisir."

A croire que tout était calculé à la seconde, car au même moment, Dumbledore frappa deux fois dans ses mains et annonça l'ouverture du bal. Une piste de danse se forma et mon cavalier m'y mena comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Il se mit à ma droite, plaça sa main gauche dans mon dos, de l'autre, il me tenait la main droite. Il me fit tourner gracieusement et nous entamâmes notre valse. J'ignore qui il est, mais dans ses bras, j'oublie qui je suis, je deviens Mina Harker qui danse avec le Compte De Dracula lors d'une réception en plein 17ème siècle. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, il ne change pas de position et continue à me fixer. Les premières notes de la suivante s'entament et nous reprenons, sans un mot.

"Alors, qui se cache sous le visage de Mina ?" demanda-t-il en me sortant de ma rêverie.

"Je peux vous renvoyer la question."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je peux déjà vous dire dans quelle maison je suis…"

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même.

"Et quelle est-elle donc ?"

"Serpentard bien sûr !"

Il me guida avec aisance pour éviter un couple qui avait du mal à se déplacer.

"Je ne savais pas que les Serpentard dansaient si bien," dis-je après ça.

"Vous n'êtes pas de Serpentard ? Cela m'étonne pour une demoiselle déguisée en vampire."

Ce fut à mon tour de retenir un rire espiègle.

"Vous serez bien plus étonné lorsque vous saurez d'où je viens !"

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes de Pouffsoufle !"

"Non, rassurez-vous."

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

"Les Pouffsoufles n'ont aucune imagination, c'est pour ça," répondit-il à ma question muette. "Alors, d'où venez-vous ?"

"De Gryffondor," lâchai-je avec décontraction.

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de se ressaisir.

"Gryffondor et Serpentard, tient donc, nous formons le couple de l'année ma Dame !"

Après un instant, il reprit d'un ton sentencieux :

"Alors, allez-vous me donner votre nom ?"

Je fronce les sourcils, il me rappelle quelqu'un…

"Hermione Granger," annonçai-je. "Et vous vous êtes… ?"

"Granger ?" répéta-t-il ahuri. "Comme on se retrouve ! Ca me rappelle que j'ai notre salle commune à te faire visiter !"

"Nott ? C'est toi ?"

"Qui d'autre ?" nargua-t-il.

"Et bien moi ça me rappelle que j'ai à te battre en duel !" crachai-je.

Il eut une courte hésitation.

"Très bien, rien que toi et moi, ce soir, dans la salle des trophées. Le gagnant fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre…"

Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance, je demanderais à quelqu'un de venir quand même au cas où.

"Ca me va."

"Un petit baiser pour signer notre accord ?" argua-t-il. "Ce serait dommage de gâcher cette danse en se serrant la main, et puis, ce ne serait pas discret…"

Je voulus me détacher de lui tout de suite, mais il me tenait fermement contre lui. A la fin de la danse, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je me raidis et soudain, je sentie ses dents se planter dans ma chair. J'étais sous le choc.

"Quoi de mieux que les liens du sang, tu ne trouves pas ?" murmura-t-il. "Et puis ça sied parfaitement à la situation…"

Il se recula, s'inclina devant moi et me baisa une dernière fois la main. Il disparut parmi le flot d'élèves. Je posai mes doigts sur la morsure superficielle et la retira couverte de sang. Peut-être pas si superficielle que ça finalement. Avant que je ne régisse d'une quelconque manière, la veste noire de Sirius me fit face, ainsi que son chapeau.

"C'était qui ce mec ?"

Il me prit et me fit tourner une fois avant de commencer les pas de la valse.

"Hey mais c'est quoi ce sang, d'où ça vient ? De ta main ? Mais comment t'as fait pour saigner autant sans trace de coupure ?"

"Je viens de danser avec Avery Nott, et…" commençai-je.

"Pardon ?"

"Je l'ai provoqué en duel…"

"Ha ça c'est bien !"

"Sauf que pour sceller notre accord, il m'a mordu au…"

Il souleva du bout des doigts mes mèches de cheveux.

"Je vais le tuer ! Où il est ?"

"Attends Sirius… Je crois qu'il a atteint la jugulaire…"

Il s'arrêta net. D'un geste il lâcha ma main, la posa derrière sa nuque, m'intima de m'accrocher, et glissa la sienne sous mes genoux. L'instant d'après il me portait dans ses bras et il courrait pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il me posa sur un sol de pierres froides.

"Oh putain merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Putain Hermione dis-moi !" s'écria-t-il nerveusement.

Je regarde sa veste tourner en rond et, étrangement, au lieu de chercher un moyen qui me permettrait de ne pas tomber dans les vapes, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que c'est pour moi qu'il s'inquiète comme ça et que, peut-être, ça l'a rendu jaloux que je danse avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui m'avait embrasser dans le cou (enfin de loin c'est probablement l'impression que la « signature » de notre accord devait donner). J'entends des sons vagues sortir d'où j'en déduis que sont ses lèvres. Je le vois se lever et disparaître, mon cerveau se fait plus lent à réagir. Il réapparaît je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. Tout à coup une sensation de brûlure venant de mon cou me fit hurler de douleur. Il s'affaire au-dessus de moi, les manches de sa veste s'agitant de tous les côtés, une deuxième brûlure, nettement plus faible que la première se fit sentir puis il enroula quelque chose autour de ma blessure. Je remue un peu, j'ai la langue pâteuse et j'ai du mal à voir clairement. Je me redresse, un peu vivement, et me sens retomber.

"Hop-là !" s'exclama Sirius en me rattrapant de justesse.

"J'ai la tête qui tourne," balbutiai-je.

Il fut secoué par un rire canin, qui me secoua par la même occasion, remettant mes idées en place.

"Attends quand même que mon sortilège fasse effet !" se moqua-t-il.

"Ton sortilège ?" répétai-je.

"Ouais, on l'a inventé avec Remus, James et Peter pour quand… heu… pour quand on… on… se blesse… hum…"

"Tiens donc… Bah t'as pas dû te blesser souvent parce que j'ai crut mourir brûler vive moi !"

"Ha nan mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, avant le sortilège j'ai aspergé la morsure de rhum ! C'est pour ça que tu… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Arrêtes on dirait que tu vas me bouffer !"

"Récapitulons les choses, j'ai été mordu, je saignais, et toi, tu m'as aspergé d'alcool ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? J'avais pas besoin d'être désinfectée, j'avais besoin d'être recousu !"

"Ouais, nan mais tu sais comme c'est avec les sorts inventés…" se défendit-il tant bien que mal.

"Nan, justement, je sais pas !"

"En fait, on s'est rendu compte que le nôtre marchait mieux s'il y avait une certaine dose d'alcool fort directement injectée dans la blessure…"

D'un mouvement ample, il défit le bout de tissus blanc qui m'avais servit de pansement. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, je vis son chapeau s'incliner vers le bas, signe qu'il baissait la tête, il resta ainsi un instant, sans bouger. Il les leva jusqu'à ma nuque pour que je note les miracles de son sortilège.

"J'avoue… Sirius… c'est très efficace," dis-je.

"Oui je sais merci !"

"Nan, merci à toi," fis-je avec douceur et une reconnaissance non-feinte.

Il sursauta.

"Mazette ! J'ignorais que c'était si amusant d'être sobre avec une fille qui se retrouve avec du rhum administré dans les veines ! Dans le genre je t'engueule et l'instant d'après je te regarde avec des yeux qui ferait craqué même le célibataire le plus endurci ! Wahou !"

"Pourquoi je te fais craquer Sirius ?"

Il déglutit difficilement.

"Nan Hermione, arrête ce jeu. Je ne veux blesser personne, surtout pas mon meilleur ami."

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit et qu'il m'a répondu la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a quand même des sentiments pour moi, mais qu'il les contient ? Oh mon Dieu, si vous existez, dites-moi que c'est ça !

"Il me faudrait un truc contre la gueule de bois," dis-je pour changer de sujet. "Il faut que je sois prête pour le duel avec Nott."

"Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'y aller, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'y vais pas, il fera courir la rumeur que je me suis dégonflée ! La réputation des Gryffondors est en jeu là !"

Je sais que j'ai tapé juste en mettant en jeu l'honneur de notre maison.

"D'accord, mais je t'accompagne," soupira-t-il après un silence.

_Parfait, c'était exactement ce que j'attendais de toi._ Il alla au fond de la pièce, pointa sa baguette sur le mur et des pierres se décrochèrent dévoilant une planque. A l'intérieur je peux y voir des bouteilles d'alcool divers, des verres et d'autres objets que je n'arrive pas à définir. Sirius prit une bouteille au liquide blanc et mousseux, et remplit un verre qu'il me tendit.

"Tiens, tu peux y aller," assura-t-il en voyant mon air soupçonneux. "C'est pour que tu sois prête pour envoyer Nott au tapis !"

Je me bouche le nez et les yeux puis bois tout d'une traite. _Bof. _

"Wow c'est déjà 1h et quart passé, le bal finit bientôt," annonça-t-il. "C'est fou ça, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, pourtant t'as bien roupillé !"

Je lui souri faussement en plissant les yeux. Je ne ronfle jamais, j'espère que cette fois-ci n'a pas dérogée à la règle, sinon tous mes espoirs de sortir avec lui seraient littéralement anéantis.

"Et oui, moi te sauvant de la mort, et toi accroché à moi, refusant de me laisser partir telle une groupie avec son chanteur…" poursuivit-il, moqueur.

"Ha ha ha… Très drôle ! Hey mais attends… Moi accrochée à toi ? Ou moi accrochée à ta veste ? Parce que pour ce genre de déguisement, il faut être à poil !"

Il eut un rire taquin.

"En effet…"

Je pris un air dégoûté.

"Je te laisse choisir ce que tu préfères…"

"Dit le gars qui ne veux pas jouer les libertins avec moi pour Remus," ironisai-je, le sang me montant au visage.

Il ne répondit rien à mon accusation.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller," conclut-il.

Il tourna les talons et je le suivis en silence. Nous traversâmes un long couloir sinueux à l'éclairage modeste. Dans cette partie du château, aucun tableau ne décore les murs, j'en déduis que nous sommes dans un passage secret et que Sirius se guide grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs, dont il ne m'a toujours parlé soit dit en passant. Je décide de l'aiguiller sur ce sujet :

"On n'est bientôt arrivé ?"

Silence crispé. Il ne fait aucun mouvement vers sa poche.

"Sirius ?"

Rien.

"Sirius ?"

Grognement.

"C'est quand qu'on arrive ?"

"Ha nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme les gosses quand même !" soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna et vit mon air de merlan frit.

"Mais Sirius… ?"

"J'en sais rien, d'accord ?"

"Tu n'en as même pas une vague idée ?"

Je vis les épaules de sa veste s'affaisser légèrement.

"Alors ?" réattaquai-je imperturbable après quelques minutes. "A peu près combien ?"

"J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible une fille aussi chieuse !!" s'écria-t-il. "Si tu veux tant arriver à ton foutu duel, tu n'as qu'à accélérer."

"Je le ferais bien, si seulement tu allais plus vite," répliquai-je. "Un vieillard te dépasserait, tu en es conscient j'espère ?"

"Arrrggh ! Ca suffit ! Arrête ! Tu m'énerves."

Il fit volte face et je le percutai. Ses doigts froids se posèrent en coupe sur mon visage.

"Ecoute, je ne le sens pas ce duel. Je connais Nott, il va utiliser la magie Noire s'il voit qu'il est en train de perdre. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu maîtrises bien le sort du Bouclier ?"

J'acquiesce.

"Bien. Je ne serais pas loin, prêt à intervenir. Mais n'oublie pas que lui aussi a des acolytes de son côté…"

Il enleva ses mains de mes joues, en glissa une dans ma main droite, puis se mit à courir vers la sortie. Soudain nous nous retrouvâmes face à un cul de sac. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de son chapeau qu'il cacha à l'angle du mur. Je ne le localisai plus à présent.

"Sirius" murmurai-je, commençant à céder à l'inquiétude.

"Je suis là Hermione," me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je sentie son souffle brulant faire virevolter mes cheveux sur mon front. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fut si proche. Sa proximité me rassura plus que mesure. Sa main fit une légère pression sur le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer. Une fois devant le mur, je sus qu'il l'ouvrait en appuyant sur les bonnes pierres. Un pan de mur pivota, nous laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle des trophées par le fond. Nott m'attendait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière moi, le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée du passage secret tourna pour le clore.

"Tu es en retard," persifla ma Némésis.

"Une dame se doit de se faire désirer."

J'aurais crut que ma voix aurait été chevrotante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, probablement grâce à la présence protective de Sirius. Celui-ci me dirigea lentement vers l'un des piliers.

"Je serais là," dit-il dans un souffle quasi-inaudible.

"Que fais-tu ?" cracha Nott.

"A ton avis ?"

J'avançai, désormais seule, dans sa direction.

"Je l'ignore, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien le savoir."

"Comme c'est dommage… Je suis navrée, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te réponde."

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres nous séparait. Nous nous mirent en position, lui adopta une posture d'attaque, alors que j'optai pour de la défense. Nous nous saluâmes brièvement, puis, sans décompte aucun, il lança le premier sortilège que mon bouclier défensif renvoya.

"Pas mal Granger… pour une Griffondor."

Je ne vis pas le piège, je fonçai tête baissée, piquée au vif.

"Merci, malheureusement ton sortilège était digne de Serpentard donc tu n'as pas put voir la capacité de mon Bouclier contre des sorts puissants…"

J'eus droit à une véritable déferlante contre mon Bouclier qui tint bon. Je remerciai Harry intérieurement.

"Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ? Tu ne connais aucun sorts d'attaque c'est ça ?"

Je ne me fis pas prier. J'envoyai une série de sort de pétrification, de stupéfaction… tout en veillant à me déplacer constamment.

"Je dois admettre que tu te défends bien… pour un Serpentard."

"Je sais… Stupefix !"

Je l'évitai de justesse. Il m'en envoya d'autres que j'évitais de la même manière. Je n'ai plus le temps de matérialiser un Bouclier.

"Alors que penses-tu de ça Granger ?"

Je voulus répliquer mais je suis à bout de souffle à cause du duel, mais surtout parce qu'il m'a poussée à parler en me déplaçant et que je porte un bustier trop serré, inadéquat pour ce que je fais en ce moment. Il l'a fait exprès, il a tout de suite repéré ma faille, et il a chargé. Normal, après tout, j'en aurais fait autant si seulement il avait eut une faille. Je passai en revue la liste des sorts que je connais pour le déstabiliser. Tout se passa très vite, Je pointai ma baguette sur lui :

"Aguamenti !" murmurai-je.

Le jet d'eau s'échappa de ma baguette, je vis un sortilège bleu venir de ma gauche et me frôler, je tournai la tête et aperçut un élève de Serpentard, baguette en main. J'entendis un déclic, une porte qui s'ouvre, je me retourne et voit mon pire cauchemar s'élever d'un coffre que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. L'eau de mon sortilège fila à travers le Bouclier de Nott qui le trempa, alors que je réalisai qu'il était en train de gagner ce duel avec un complice, voir deux, si on compte l'Epouvantard. J'essayai d'imaginer comment ridiculiser ce dernier quand un sortilège me percuta de plein fouet. Je fis une longue glissade qui se termina lorsque je me pris le mur puis que je m'évanouie.

* * *

_Alors, le verdict ? C'est un peu long je sais, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite ^^ _

_Et maintenant, place au RARs ^^ , mais avant un Grand Merci général !!  
_

_**Tchintchong :** Hey comment vas-tu ? holala MDR en lisant ton review !!!!! Meuh nan c'est pas un cas **si** désespéré que ça la miss Hermione ! XD par contre pour Remus... c'est mort... (enfin pour le moment ^^ héhé *rire sadique*) Bon allez, j'me demande qu'elle petite phrase tu vas séléctionner dans ce passage ^^ tes commentaires qui suivent me font toujours bien rire !! :D_

_**momo_201093 :** Ouais une nouvelle lectrice !! *toutoutouuu toutoutoulouuu* (c'est la p'tite musique où on dit à la fin "brazil !!" (j'me suis sentie obligée de préciser :) Me prends pas pour une folle sitoplé ^^) Sinon, pour répondre à te review : Jamie... C'est un personnage plus important qu'il n'y paraît ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas tu sauras qui il est d'ici quelques chapitres (3 maxi) promis !_

_**Constantine Christosobed Tiama :** (en théorie j'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographe ^^) Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca se fête dit donc ! J'avoue que le couple Herm/Remus me branchait bien aussi à un moment, mais je préfère cent fois plus celui d'Herm et Sirius ;) surtout que le couple Remus/Tonks de JKR est LE couple que j'adore dans ses romans !! Alors j'ai préféré ne pas y toucher trop ^^ Sinon, Herm n'est pas encore prête à vivre le parfait amour avec Sirius ^^ je lui prépare encore pleins d'autres mésaventures amoureuses !  
_

_**virginie-01 :** hello toi ! J'suis bien heureuse que le chapitre t'es plut ! ^^ le coup du bustier hyper serré j'ai testé une fois pour un spectacle (bon pas le truc Horrible que j'ai décrit... j'suis pas mazo non plus ! XD) mais c'est vrai que ça surprend ^^ J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée pour écrire tout le début de ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que la fin t'as plut aussi ^^_

_**Miss Lillith Samael :** Lol ! ouais cup' c'est pas mal ça colle bien avec l'histoire ^^ et même que cup' va avoir du boulot par la suite !! Hihi ^^ pour Jamie, comme je l'ai dit à momo, elle va le revoir, mais pas Anna, une fois ça suffit j'pense ^^ mais bon, rien n'est encore écrit (sauf l'une des fins possibles ^^) et peut-être que suivant mon humeur on reverra cette vieille pie jalouse ! Qui sait ? :p_

_**Aodren :** Alors ? la soirée d'Halloween ? c'était à la hauteur ou pas ? Pour le **petit** incident avec Jamie, il y aura des répercussions ! Of course !!! je les imagine déjà ! =D par contre, pas tout de suite, je préfère laisser se profiler une crise de jalousie... Moihahahahhaha ^^ quelle sadique je suis... ;)_

_**lena-malfoy :** Coucou !! Tu as adoré ?? Mais c'est magnifique !!! Je prie pour que tu aies adoré aussi la deuxième partie ! (je dois paraître vraiment flippée comme fille, je demande à tout le monde si ça vous a plut, j'suis dsl ^^') Le coup que Lilly a fait à Herm ?! J'me suis éclatée pour l'écrire ! c'est cool que ça t'ai fait marré aussi ^^ Wahouuu !! je vois que Jamie s'est fait pleins dadmiratrices ! C'est qu'il est tellement comment on voudrait que les mecs soit : craquant, sexy, drôle, sympa, entreprenant, émotif... Tout pour plaire =p Bisous !_

**_mangas52_**_** :** Salut salut ! (je note que c'est encore une nouvelle lectrice et que je file chercher la bouteille de champagne cette fois ^^) Alors j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! ^^ (bon je vais passer sous silence les fautes d'orthographe qui sont passés à travers mon correcteur de word ^^) Pour les amours, alors, moi, Cupidon pour les intimes (lol ! ^^ ce surnom est vraiment bien choisit, miss Lillith ^^), te confirmes que : oui, Hermione a les hormones en feu ! ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas , y a pas de carré amoureux qui se profile (normalement) ! Sinon pour le futur, les nouvelles arrivent dans le prochain chapitre ! mais je n'ai pas pris la bonne vieille méthode de papi Dumby qui sort ses boules de cristale et envoie des messages inter-temporels (ou inter-temporaux ?? j'sais pas ^^) ! j'ai trouvé mieux !! (si si !! comme une grande, j'ai appuié sur la touche "on" de ma boîte à idée et hop !) Donc voilà, un début de réponse aux questions du pourquoi du comment qu'Hermione a fait pour se retrouver dans le passé ! ^^_

_**And to finish : Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris !! =D**  
_


	9. Une porte sur l'avenir

_Amis du jour, bonjour !!_

_j'ai enfin fini ce huitième chapitre et même que j'ai commencé à écrire le neuvième !! (bon, j'avoue, juste un tout petit peu mais chut ! hein ^^)_

_et pis, le nouveau chapitre est assez court par rapport à ceux d'avant, mais bon, on fait avec ^^_

_Sur ce je blablate pas pendant 2 siècles, parce que (une fois n'est pas coutume) ma connexion internet bug, donc je ne suis pas chez moi (en plus, cerise sur le gateau, ce matin le site buggait et je ne pouvais pas me connecter !!)_

_je fais rapidement les RARs ici : _

_Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs auteurs favoris ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir =D mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point (ou peut-être que si en fait ^^) c'est boostant de lire les reviews, surtout que j'ai tendance à me baser dessus pour écrire ^^ (allez savoir pourquoi ^^)_

_Ensuite merci à **Ichina63** : merci de lire ma fic, et tant fait pas Sirius et Hermione pour moi c'est le plus beau couple alors ils finiront ensemble, je sais pas encore comment ils vont faire, mais j'ai bon espoir lol !! ^^ et puis dans le début du prochain chapitre je "sème" les graines de leur amour futur, sans oublier que j'ai écrit la toute fin de ma fic =P_

_**Aodren** : merci pour ta review !! Comment vas ? pour te répondre c'est comme je l'ai dit à Ichina63, Sirius et Hermione c'est une valeur sûre =] c'est pas encore pour maintenant le couple parfait (d'ailleurs, leur couple tout court n'a pas plus de chance d'exister non plus, pour le moment -_-') enfin, j'en dis pas plus, tu verras à la fin du chapitre héhé ^^_

_And to finish : the flyboat ! (dsl ^^ j'ai la connerie aujourd'hui .') Donc je disais, and to finish :_

_Merci à **Miss Lillith Samael** : J'avoue que comme review c'était direct et concis ^^ Mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et la façon que tu l'as dit ça m'a bien fait rire ^^ on voit que ça venait du coeur !_

_Bon bah bueno bueno... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Pleins d'bazouilles !! =] (et n'oubliez Mr Review en bas de la page qui vous fais des coucous 8-] )_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 8 : Une porte sur l'avenir.**_

_Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… _

Hum comme se bruit est agaçant ! Je voudrais qu'il cesse, il est trop – comment dire pour ne pas me répéter ? – régulier et aigüe.

_Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…_

J'essaie de bouger les mains pour me boucher les oreilles, mais… Je n'arrive pas à les localiser. A la réflexion, je n'arrive pas non plus à situer le reste de mon corps, ni même ma tête. Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je suis lourde, très lourde même, tout en ayant l'impression d'être plongée dans une piscine de cotons.

_Tuut…_

Le bruit est toujours là, je soupire. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je cherche sa source. D'autres sons, moins irritant que l'autre qui ne me quitte plus, trouvent le chemin de mes tympans.

_FFFFFi… Tuut… fffou… Tuut… FFFFFi… Tuut cocoum… fffou… Tuut cocoum… _

A force de persévérance, j'en conclus que j'entends des inspirations, puis des expirations – très bizarres, j'en conviens – entre chaque « Tuut ». Le dernier son me fait penser à un cœur qui bat. Mais comment puis-je entendre de telles choses ? Le tic-tac répétitif d'une horloge me parvint aussi. Il faut que je vois où je suis… Plus facile à dire – enfin à penser – qu'à faire, mes paupières refusent catégoriquement de se soulever. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est le duel avec l'autre crétin de Serpentard, duel que j'ai perdu d'ailleurs, mais il n'était pas à égalité, alors l'honneur de la maison n'est pas en danger. J'y pense, Sirius était là aussi, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été touché par un sort perdu !

Une porte s'ouvrit. Un cri bref. Une chaise racla le sol (ces sons me rappellent mon arrivée en 78 à Poudlard !). Un soupir soulagé.

"Ha c'est vous monsieur Potter," chuchota une voix féminine.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je tendis l'oreille.

"Je vous en prie, ne dites pas que je suis là," s'empressa de répondre une voix masculine que je reconnu aussitôt : Harry.

"Oh monsieur Potter, vous avez encore quitté l'école en douce pour venir… Vous devriez faire attention et puis… ce n'est pas une heure pour les visites…"

"S'il vous plait…" supplia-t-il. "Elle pourrait se réveiller un jour, et si personne n'est là…"

Cette fois-ci mon cœur manqua un battement. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, j'avais envie de lui crier : « mais je suis là ! Je t'entends triple idiot ! » en agitant les bras. Mais je n'y arrivai pas.

"Je ne peux vous laissez ici, je perdrai mon job si je vous laissais faire," expliqua-t-elle.

Mon cerveau se mit à carburer à plein régime, si je ne fais rien, mon ami va partir et je suis coincée dans cet état. Alors que si je donne des signes vitaux anormaux j'aurai une chance d'avoir un réveil forcé ! Qu'ais-je à ma disposition ? Les battements de mon cœur – impossible à utiliser – pour que ça marche il faudrait que je cesse de respirer et c'est hors de question, j'ai pas l'intention de me suicider… Soudain j'eus une idée. Je me mis à respirer de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort. Le bruit dans mes oreilles était assourdissant, à tel point que je ne les entends plus ni bouger, ni parler.

_Paf !_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors que ma joue était brulante là où j'avais reçut la gifle qui m'avait fait émergée. Sur le moment, je ne vis rien, tout était trop flou et trop lumineux, j'abaissai mes paupières d'instinct mais une paire de mains me tint le visage en l'air pour m'en empêcher. Je me contentai de les plisser. Peu à peu je m'habituai. L'infirmière était rousse-auburn aux yeux clairs et, penché au-dessus de son épaule, je le vis. Sa présence m'arracha un sourire.

"Harry !"

Du moins c'est ce que j'ai voulut dire, mais c'était sans compter sur un tube en plastique enfoncé dans ma gorge.

"Elle essaye de communiquer," murmura doucement l'infirmière à l'adresse de Harry.

Elle ne vit pas le regard qu'il lui jeta et qu'il réservait pour les filles du genre Romilda Vane. Pauvre cruche ! Mon rire se transforma en étouffement grâce aux bons soins de mon inhalateur géant. L'expression « ne te moque pas de ton prochain » prit tout sons sens à cet instant précis. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya un message à un médecin qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps je réalisai que le déplaisant « _Tuut_ » était un cardio-machin qui bipe à chacun des battements de mon cœur. Le médecin enleva le tube de ma gorge, tout en m'expliquant les raisons de mon état de santé et de tout cet attirail autour de moi. Verdict : je suis dans le coma depuis une attaque de Mangemorts dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée, nous sommes le 1er novembre 1998, il est 2h55 du matin. Le médecin me fit passer une batterie de tests, et une heure plus tard, j'étais seule avec mon meilleur ami.

"Harry…" marmottais-je, la voix encore rauque. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Il me fit de gros yeux et posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

"Chut !" dit-il en riant. "C'est à moi de te poser cette question, tu sais aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui viens de sortir d'un coma de deux mois ! Alors, comment toi tu vas ?" reprit-il avec sérieux.

J'avais espérer esquiver cette question, elle imposait trop d'autres interrogations auxquelles je ne veux pas penser maintenant, telles que : est-ce que tout ce que j'ai vécut en 1978 avec Lilly, Remus, James… Sirius a été réel ?

"Très bien," mentis-je, "je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie !"

Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire pour autant.

"Ca je veux bien l'admettre, mais je te connais Hermione, et tu mens très mal, et ce n'est pas deux mois de dodo qui vont changer cela ! Alors quand je te demande comment tu vas, sois honnête s'il te plait, parce que moi j'ai passé deux mois à m'inquiéter et à faire la navette entre Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste en balais."

Je dégluti difficilement.

"Hermione…" me supplia-t-il après de longues minutes silencieuses.

"C'est un peu tôt pour en parler."

Je craignais sa réaction mais il sembla comprendre.

"Hum… Ron sera content d'apprendre que tu t'es réveillée," reprit-il sur un ton joyeux, "il est en train de faire le guet pour moi à l'école."

"Oh Ron ! Et comment va-t-il ?"

"Ha tu t'inquiéteras toujours des autres avant toi, et deux moi à roupiller n'y changeront rien non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ron va bien, du moins, il ira bien lorsqu'il te verra éveillée. Je crois que ton absence l'a forcé à se débarrasser de ses œillères à ton sujet, et plus tu es loin, moins il sourit…"

Je captai le sous-entendu. Le couple que Ron et moi formerions, bien que cette perspective me plaisait _avant_, me sembla tellement peu probable que je doutai des paroles de Harry. Et si cette réalité à l'hôpital n'était qu'un rêve dû au sort du duel que j'ai reçut ? Et si ça se trouve, je rêve tout ? A la fois l'hôpital et ma scolarité en 1978 ?

"Hermione ?"

La voix angoissée d'Harry m'arracha de mes pensées.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demandai-je, alertée par son ton.

"Je devrais peut-être te laisser te reposer, ça doit faire un peu beaucoup pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je te rappelle que…"

"Oui, oui, je sais, je me suis mal exprimé, c'est juste que (pause) tu as l'air tellement perdue. Comme si… Je ne sais pas… Tu sembles ne pas te sentir à ta place ici, je ne parle pas d'être dans un lit d'hôpital, non… Ou peut-être que…"

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Je le regardai sans rien dire. Le silence se prolongea.

"OK Harry, crache le morceau, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Il ne se fit pas prié, il arrêta sa marche et posa les mains sur la barre en fer blanc au pied de mon lit à laquelle mon dossier médical était suspendu.

"Es-tu étonnée de me voir ? Réponds-moi franchement Hermione."

Sa question me décontenança, mais pour dire vrai, oui, je suis étonnée de le voir. J'en suis heureuse aussi, énormément heureuse, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus aucun espoir de réintégrer l'époque où je suis née vu que j'avais fait un saut dans le temps à cause d'un maléfice inconnu et de Magie Noire. Je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer en détail, il ne me croirait pas. Je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard perçant, identique à celui de Lilly, je ferme les yeux. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : que dirait-il si je lui disais qu'il a les mêmes yeux que sa mère ? Je choisis l'option la plus facile… en apparence.

"Non, pas du tout, mais tu as probablement raison, je suis peut-être un peu fatiguée."

Ses jointures blanchirent, il serra les mâchoires, baissa les yeux. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas du tout.

"C'était une question rhétorique," lâcha-t-il fraichement sans lever les yeux, "j'attends des explications, rien de bien compliqué, juste la vérité."

"Je ne peux rien te dire, Harry."

Il eut un rire sans joie.

"Tu ne peux, ou tu ne _veux_ rien me dire."

"Heu… Hé bien, je…"

"Ha ça c'est la meilleure de l'année !" me coupa-t-il, déçu. "Je suis prêt à parier que tu t'es déjà réveillée une dizaine de fois, si ça se trouve tu n'as même jamais été dans les coma, sauf que là, pas d'bol, je suis ici ! Et tu n'avais pas prévu ça ! Avoue !"

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

"Ouais Lupin…"

Je sursaute en entendant son nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon ami.

"… m'empêche de venir te voir, prétextant des entraînements aux combats, des réunions bidons avec l'Ordre, les heures de visites qui changent mais _que_ pour le service des soins intensifs, et j'en passe ! Et voilà qu'un soir j'arrive et tu te réveilles comme une fleur, prête à aller courir un marathon et toute étonnée de me voir ! Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Lupin à ton chevet ? Ou le mec inconnu qui dit s'appeler Jamie j'sais-plus-quoi qui prétend te connaître de je cite : « il y a très longtemps, une après-midi pluvieuse d'automne chez un coiffeur de Pré-au-Lard » sauf que tu n'es _jamais_ allé chez un coiffeur dans ce _foutu_ village !"

"Jamie est venu me voir ?" murmurai-je éberluée.

"Aaaaargh ! Par Merlin, vous voulez tous que je détruise Voldemort, mais personne n'est réglo avec moi ! Je suis en droit d'attendre des réponses non ?" hurla-t-il. "Hé mais attends, tu connais ce mec ?" reprit-il plus calmement ( ?).

"Ouais, je le connais…" dis-je rêveuse.

"C'est quoi cette façon de parler de lui ? Et Ron dans tout ça ? Hein ? Il est dingue de toi j'te rappelle, et il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi aussi tu l'aimais."

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Stop ! On dévie de sujet là, je veux mes réponses, alors…"

"Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne peux rien te dire parce que je ne sais rien ! J'ignore ce qui m'est arrivée. Vraiment."

Les minutes passèrent, Harry me scrutant intensément. Le seul bruit de la trotteuse de l'horloge sembla s'amplifier dans cet horrible silence (j'avais réussit à faire abstraction du cardio). Il finit par acquiescer du chef.

"OK… (il se pince l'arrête du nez) OK, j'te crois…" concéda-t-il.

Je n'ajoute rien. J'ai l'impression d'être confinée dans un tube en caoutchouc.

"Je ne me sens pas bien," lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard il avait déjà fait le tour du lit et était à mon côté, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte, les mains posée sur mon cou et mes yeux fixés au plafond. Il me sembla que mon espace vital diminuait dangereusement, ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne l'entendis pas m'appeler, ni me secouer doucement.

"Harry ?"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais je ne pouvais faire mieux pour le moment, je me sentis me faire aspirer je ne sais où, mon dos s'arqua sous la douleur qui se répandait depuis mes orteils. Je voulus hurler, m'accrocher à quelque chose, je ne sus si j'y parvins, j'étais à nouveau dans ma mare de cotons. Tout s'assombrit d'un coup, je me sentis ballotée, malmenée, comprimée, la douleur s'était installée partout dans mon corps, chacune de mes cellules l'hébergeait, chacun des battements de mon cœur la rendait plus forte, plus lancinante comme si j'étais trouée d'une myriade de clous. De l'air entra dans mes poumons délestant pour un temps mon corps de quelques clous. L'air entrait à un rythme régulier c'est pourquoi je mis du temps (enfin je crois, j'ai perdu la notion du temps) à réaliser que je ne respirais pas par moi-même. C'est à ce moment que je reçus ma deuxième gifle de la nuit. Comme toute à l'heure j'ouvris d'un coup les yeux, mais le décor avait sensiblement changé. J'étais de retour à Poudlard et le garçon penché au-dessus de moi n'avait rien à voir avec Harry. Les yeux de Sirius m'étaient indéchiffrables.

"Elle s'est réveillée," souffla-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il disparut de mon champ de vision, remplacé par Lilly et James, puis Remus qui écarta les deux futurs tourtereaux, et la tête de Peter (que je ne voulais pas voir).

"J'peux savoir ce qui vous prend tous ?"

Je reconnu le rire de James. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait les sourcils arqués jusqu'au plafond.

"Cette nana est hors-norme, les gars !" commenta-t-il en riant toujours.

Au second plan je vis Sirius, son visage hermétique à toute émotion, son regard braqué sur le mien, ses bras croisés. Les autres, surement à cause de mon manque de réaction, suivirent mon regard et se tournèrent vers lui. Il me fixa encore une seconde avant de baisser les yeux.

"J'y vais," lança-t-il en prenant sa veste et son chapeau avant de disparaître de la salle.

Je notai pour la première fois qu'il m'était visible et vêtu d'un pantalon noir d'uniforme.

"On devrait y aller aussi," annonça Lilly, "c'est bientôt 6h du mat' et les lèves-tôt vont nous grillés s'ils nous trouvent avec Hermione dans cet état."

"Oui, t'as raison, on y va tous. James, tu vérifies que la voie est libre, Lilly et Peter vous ouvrez la route, je vous suie avec Hermione et toi, tu fermes la marche," ordonna-t-il.

"Hey, attendez, vous êtes sûr qu'on peut la bouger ? Elle est dans un sale état quand même ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester ici au moins pour la journée et puis on restera avec elle."

"Arrête de faire comme je n'étais pas là James," dis-je. "Je t'entends."

"Et alors ? Ta voix ne compte pas."

"Pardon ?"

"T'es la blessée, ton jugement n'est pas objectif donc il ne compte pas. C'est aussi simple que ça," répliqua-t-il posément.

Je restai sans voix quelques secondes.

"Peut-être, mais vous êtes déjà deux à vouloir me ramener au dortoir ce qui me permettrait de prendre une bonne douche chaude…"

"Un bon bain chaud," rectifia Lilly. "Je suis Préfète-en-Chef et nous avons des appartements qui nous sont réservés et on peut y trouver une baignoire grande comme une piscine. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Je marche," dit aussitôt Remus.

"Bon d'accord," céda James qui, décidément, ne pouvait rien refuser à celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

"Parfait."

Je me redressai pour me lever mais les milliards de clous me rappelèrent leurs présences. Je serrai les dents et me relaissai tomber. Lilly me tendit un verre d'eau et des gélules provenant d'une boîte de médicaments à l'ibuprofène que j'avalai aussitôt. Sans plus attendre Remus s'agenouilla à ma gauche, glissa ses bras musclés sous ma nuque et au bas de mon dos et…

"Je pense pouvoir marcher," dis-je rapidement, mal à l'aise que mon ex-petit ami me porte comme un prince charmant.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi," tout en parlant, il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien.

J'eus beau protester (faiblement), il ne me déposa pas. Nous sortions de la pièce lorsque quelqu'un brisa le silence.

"Au fait, Hermione, il est très joli ton haut," balança James sans prévenir.

Par réflexe, Remus baissa la tête vers mon bustier en cuir noir (sexy), il arrondit la bouche et rougit violemment. J'entendis James ricaner, fier de sa farce. En effet mon ex devait avoir une vue imprenable.

"Pauvre crétin, t'as dû faire la Sorbonne pour sortir des âneries pareilles !" rétorquai-je acide.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai Sirius qui me fixait, ses mâchoires saillant à force de les serrer, il ferma les yeux et fit un pas résigné en arrière. James ne demanda pas ce qu'était la Sorbonne, ce qui m'étonna. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, oubliant la douleur que ce mouvement provoquait, il regardait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius quelques instants plus tôt. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains en soupirant, lorsqu'il leva enfin son visage attristé, nos yeux se croisèrent. Un seul mot agita ses lèvres : Sonja.


	10. Un Ange Gardien

_Aloha !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_(Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Que j'essaie de changer de sujet parce que ça fait des siècles que j'étais sensée poster cette suite ! =P )_

_hihi ! Vous savez c'que c'est, les surcharges de cours, les parents... les mecs mdrr !_

_Bref on s'en fout de ce que je raconte (oui, il arrive des moments où faut voir les choses en face XD)_

_Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir pas mal d'éléments de réponses, j'avoue que je m'en suis un peu débarrasser pour être tranquille pour avancer l'histoire d'amour_

_(ou de haine ! hihi j'suis trop sadique ^^)_

_d'Hermione et de Sirius,_

_et puis celle de Lilly et de James dans la foulée, mais elle est moins marrante comme histoire 8-D_

_M'enfin bref, vous verrez ^^_

_Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** Un ange gardien.**_

Je tombe à genou. Je souffle fort. Mes mains viennent s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

"J'en peux plus," murmurai-je. "J'abandonne, de toute façon ça sert à rien…"

"Comment ça ?"

Il se penche vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je me redresse d'un bond et le défie du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. D'où j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ? Hein ? D'où ??

"Oh ça va… Comme si ce n'était pas évident !" répliquai-je, acide.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux, pétillant comme devant un problème récurrent, plongent dans les miens. Je lâche l'affaire, de toute façon je perds à chaque fois contre lui.

"Et bien il y a tout de même une forte probabilité pour que je sois folle, que tout _ça_ soit dans ma tête ! Sinon pour quoi je serais à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je me souviens d'évènements dans un lit d'hôpital, et après il y a tout ce qui se passe _ici_. Si ça se trouve j'ai été torturée par le Mage Noir après l'attaque du Poudlard Express et que mon cerveau, pour se protéger, me bloque l'accès à la réalité. Ca expliquerait ces rêves permanents, et puis je connais très bien l'époque et les protagonistes vu qu'avec Harry on a pas mal étudié leurs vies pour savoir d'où il vient. Parce qu'au final, c'est l'une des grandes questions : Qui sommes-nous ? Où allons-nous ? D'où venons-nous ?"

"Bien. Mais si vous n'y croyez pas, pourquoi le faites-vous ?"

Je reste sans voix. La vérité c'est que j'essaie de me convaincre que je n'y crois pas alors qu'en fait… J'y crois dur comme fer, où plutôt, je crois dur comme fer que je rêve tout et que la mère de Ron va me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre pour qu'on se prépare à aller à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train qui nous mènera à Poudlard pour notre 7ème année…

"Ca pourrait paraître plausible, hormis le fait que votre rêve commence à durer bien plus que la normale sachant qu'un rêve dure en moyenne 2 minutes…"

Hein ? J'hausse les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?

"N'oubliez pas que je suis un excellent Occlumens, miss. Et puis, pour un rêve, votre esprit de déduction est drôlement bien conservé."

Il fait de l'humour ? Il a un petit rire.

"Il vous faut des preuves que vous ne rêvez pas n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," avouai-je.

"Bien, dans ce cas…" dit-il en tapotant mon front de son index, "il me faut entrer là-dedans."

"D'accord."

Je ne sens rien. Ca dure une dizaine de minutes, j'ai un peu honte qu'il ait le pouvoir de connaître toutes mes pensées les plus intimes, en particuliers celles à propos de Sirius… faut dire que je le mate presque à plein temps ! Y a de quoi rougir !

"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui," m'annonça-t-il.

Comme à chaque fin de nos séances il me donna une fiole au liquide violet et m'ordonnant de bien me reposer cette nuit. J'hoche du chef. C'est ma quatrième séance avec lui. La première s'est passée quelques jours après le bal d'halloween, juste après que je lui ai parlé de mon « aventure » à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis, je le vois toutes les semaines, chaque vendredi. Sauf que ce soir c'est différent. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, alors ce soir, pour que les Maraudeurs m'avouent leur secret, que je connais déjà soit dit en passant, je vais rester éveillé (le sommeil que j'ai en buvant le liquide violet n'est pas vraiment un sommeil). Tant pis pour la fatigue, ça me connait. Je finis de descendre les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le couloir…

"Aaaaahh !!!" hurlai-je. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il y eut un bruissement de tissus, James, Sirius et…

"Un rat ?" dis-je passablement dégoûtée.

Apparurent devant moi et, à leurs pieds, je reconnais la cape d'Invisibilité. Une demi-minute plus tard, j'arrive à reprendre mes esprits.

"Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Ouais d'une petite voix c'est vite dit, ça ressemble plus à un gazouillis qu'à autre chose. C'est désespérant… Depuis que Sirius m'a « sauvée » (c'est le reste du groupe qui me l'a dit) en me faisant du bouche-à-bouche, ce qui ne serait pas sans me déplaire si j'en avais gardé le souvenir (!), et aussi (et surtout) que je l'ai vu torse nu (oui mesdames, torse poil l'apollon !) et s'esquiver vers Sonja après mon réveil… Y a de quoi en pleurer quand même… Mais à ce qui paraît, officiellement, il ne sort pas avec elle.

"Et toi ?" rétorqua Sirius (mal à l'aise ?).

Hop ! Retour à la réalité.

"Hey ! Inverse pas les rôles tu veux ? Tu vois bien que je sors du bureau du Directeur, c'est forcément que j'étais avec lui."

"Ouais mais t'y vas régulièrement ces temps-ci, enfin… depuis que tu as perdue connaissance…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?"

Il fit une moue comme s'il ne voulait rien dire en publique tout en haussant les épaules. Je fronce les sourcils. C'qu'il est craquant quand il fait ça…

"Okay, en tout cas ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me faire changer de sujet. Je me moque de ce que tu penses !" cédai-je.

Menteuse ! Pensai-je de moi.

"Donc," repris-je, "pourquoi vous vous promenez avec un rat sous une cape d'invisibilité alors qu'il fait déjà nuit ?"

Allez, ils vont bien lâcher le morceau sur Remus ! Ah que vois-je ? Des regards en coin…

"Mais ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant, c'est que Remus et Peter ne soient pas là, alors que vous faites toujours vos conneries à quatre. A moins que vous rejoigniez Remus quelque part et que vous ayez transformé Peter en rat pour pouvoir tous rentrer sous la Cape…"

"Hum… Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille ?" demanda James, mal à l'aise.

"Et bien, tout d'abord, il y a vos surnoms, et pas la peine de faire cette tête là, Lilly m'en a parlé, Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudvers. Queudvers, c'est Peter, et ça fait penser à une souris ou un rat c'est kif-kif. Et puis quand j'ai parlé de vos plans de cette nuit, toi et Sirius vous vous êtes regardés, mais le rat aussi l'a fait… D'où ma déduction."

"Impressionnant," souffla James. "J'avoue que tu as tapé dans le mille, si tu as besoin de preuves, on te les donnera demain, d'accord ? Parce que ce soir, on n'a vraiment pas le temps. Pour l'instant, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as une mine à faire peur."

J'hoche la tête, ils ne m'auront pas comme ça…

"Mais vous, qu'allez vous faire ?"

"Nous ? On va allez jouer quelques mauvais tours aux Serpentards," inventa Sirius.

Je feinte : j'esquisse un sourire.

"Bien, dans ce cas, faites attention à ne pas vous faire choper par Rusard, ce serait dommage qu'on perde des points ! Bonne nuit."

Je leur fait un petit signe de la main et file en direction de la Salle sur Demande, je passe trois fois devant le tableau avec les Trolls tout en pensant : _« Je souhaite être dans une chambre seule avec un moyen de regarder le parc de l'école, s'il vous plait. »_ Je rentre. La chambre est parfaite, un lit deux places, un réveil et un miroir qui me montre l'extérieur. Je bois vite la potion, je sais qu'elle agit très rapidement et pendant près de 2 heures. Je cale le réveil pour qu'il sonne à 2h30 (faut pas pousser, je me laisse quand même une heure complète de repos) et, à peine sous les couvertures, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Je sais ce qu'il m'attend : les clous, l'impression d'être comprimée dans un tube, la marre de cotons dans laquelle je flotte et pour finir la claque de l'infirmière rousse.

"Tu es en retard," remarqua Harry.

"Salut, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir," crachotai-je d'une voix faiblarde.

Il éclata de rire. Je lui souris, ainsi qu'aux autres, c'est-à-dire Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Mrs et Mr Weasley, Tonks et Remus. Je notai que ce-dernier paraissait plus fatigué que la dernière fois, ou alors c'est parce qu'il y a encore quelques heures je discutai avec sa version adolescente. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur Tonk. Elle me toise, ses sourcils froncés durcissant son regard sur moi, ça me fait un peu peur… Quand je suis sortie avec Remus, est-ce que ça a compté comme si j'étais sa maîtresse ?? Je me mordille les lèvres, c'est pas rassurant cette histoire.

"Oh poussez-vous, mauvaises progénitures !" s'écria aussitôt Mrs Weasley. "Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, merci, et vous ?"

Il faut préciser que c'est la première fois que je la revois. Un petit coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha de répondre. Tout le monde se retourna alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Je m'étire le plus possible pour y voir quelque chose mais ils me bloquent tous la vue.

"Bonsoir," souffla une voix masculine.

"Ah vous revoilà vous," maugréa Ron.

Silence.

"Hermione est-elle réveillée ?"

"Non," ripostèrent en cœur mes deux meilleurs amis.

"Si, elle l'est," rétorqua posément Remus. "Toi aussi tu… ?"

"Oui."

"Allez viens, elle sera contente de te revoir," l'invita Remus.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'à ce moment je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois," précisa la voix.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le mur de personnes devant moi s'écarta et je sus enfin qui était l'homme que mes meilleurs amis détestent et que mon « ex » soutien.

"Salut ma belle."

"Jamie !" m'exclamai-je ahurie.

"Quoi ? Tu le connais _vraiment_ ?"

"Bien sûr Ron, c'est… C'est le coiffeur !" dis-je sous le choc, puis à Jamie, "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Je crois que je dois t'apporter des réponses."

"Oui, mes preuves," murmurai-je.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure et demi pour les explications, alors je vais aller droit au but. Remus tu m'aides ?" annonça-t-il.

Je sus tout. Nous étions dans le Poudlard Express pour entamer notre dernière année d'étude à l'école quand il y a eut une attaque massive de Mangemorts menée par le Mage Noir en personne. Cette attaque avait pour but de tuer à la fois Harry et Neville à cause de la prophétie, pour être certain d'assurer ses arrières. Parce qu'en effet, pendant l'attaque, le Lord avait l'intention de voyager dans le temps, il souhaitait se matérialiser en 1978 afin d'assassiner Lilly et James, ainsi que les parents, ou futurs parents (ça dépend si on calcule par rapport à l'année 1998, ou l'année 1978) de Neville, mais si son quadruple meurtre échouait, c'est là que le plan B (l'attaque du train) intervenait pour être certain que les progénitures Potter et Longdubas ne voient pas le jour suivant se lever. Sauf que voilà, dans un plan, il y a toujours des imprévus, dans notre cas, l'imprévu, c'est moi.

"En gros, si j'ai bien suivi, Harry, je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça," approuva Remus.

"Okay… Huh…"

Je m'humecte les lèvres, les yeux fermés, une main qui me soutient la tête. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, rouvre les yeux et les fixe tous les deux.

"… Laissez-moi le temps d'avaler tout ça, d'accord ? Juste huh… un peu de temps…"

Je me mordille l'ongle du pouce, pensive.

"Et les comas ?" interrogeai-je après un moment.

"C'est dû à la faille d'espace-temps," expliqua Remus.

Il dû comprendre à ma tête qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à être plus précis s'il voulait que je comprenne, puisqu'il ajouta à toute vitesse :

"C'est-à-dire que tu ne peux pas être physiquement à deux périodes en même temps et vivre deux vies en même temps à des années d'intervalles."

J'hochai de la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais saisi.

"La seule chose que nous ignorons c'est comment tu as fait exactement pour voyager à la place de Tu-Sais-Qui. Peux-tu nous dire comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda Jamie.

"Heu, oui, bien sûr. Heu… Donc, il y a eut l'attaque, alors je suis sortie du compartiment pour défendre les plus jeunes et me battre tout simplement, et j'ai repérer Harry et Ron dans la foule, et puis un sort m'a percuté et j'ai volé, quand j'ai cru que j'allai me scratcher, il y a eut cette silhouette qui a amortie ma chute et puis j'ai sentie un truc dans ma main et je l'ai serré. Et là… Je _l_'ai reconnu… Il voulait m'attraper et ma main elle… elle brûlait, et _lui… _ il hurlait… si fort, et ses yeux (je frissonne)… par Merlin, ses yeux, j'avais enfin réussi à les oublier… Ses mains se rapprochaient de moi (ma voix est pleine de trémolos), et puis je me suis sentie aspirer, démembrer, comprimer… Enfin vous voyez…"

Je termine mon récit en murmurant tout bas, comme s'il était possible que si je parle trop fort, _il_ réapparaisse. La crise de larme, dont je connaissais la proximité, me submergea, incontrôlable. Ginny vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi et me serra dans ses bras, sans dire un mot, juste présente pour moi. J'apprécie son geste.

"Hermione, il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes avant que tu te réveilles de l'autre côté," lança Jamie, tendu. "On a besoin de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'objet que tu as attrapé, décris-le nous, s'il te plait."

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je rapidement, "je ne l'ai pas vu, mais au touché il était froid, et pas très large, sur le moment, j'ai pensé à du métal si ça peut vous aider… Oh ! Un harmonica ! Je me souviens, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a gardé !"

"Merci, Hermione."

"Je voulais savoir aussi," repris-je en m'adressant à Jamie.

"Oui."

"Si tout ça est vrai, l'histoire de l'espace-temps et tout le tsouin-tsouin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé ?"

Il eut un petit rire.

"Quand Dumbledore m'a fait promettre d'aller dans la chambre 1047, le 3 décembre 1998 dans les environs de minuit, il m'a prévenu que tu t'intéresserais à ma jeunesse… Mais en même temps, qu'il m'a lié par un enchantement pour que je vienne, il m'a aussi contraint à te dire que… justement, je ne peux rien te dire, parce que je vais te le dire mais dans le passé, je crois que tu n'auras pas beaucoup à attendre, je ne suis plus très sûr…"

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu dois y allé maintenant, ton réveil va bient…"

"Remus !" le coupa Jamie. "Non ! On ne doit rien laisser filtrer sur ce qui s'est déjà passé ! Enfin qui va lui arriver - qui lui est arrivé, bref, tais-toi ! N'ajoute rien ! Bonne nuit, ma belle."

"Ouais, « bonne nuit » !" fis Remus, les yeux pétillant.

"Bonne nuit," marmottèrent les autres dans la pièce sans trop comprendre.

"Merci, vous aussi. Au fait, preuves acceptées…"

A peine ces mots sortirent de ma bouche que j'entendais le réveil et que j'ouvrais les yeux dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est avec une nouvelle assurance que je me levai et que je pris le miroir sur l'extérieur. En effet, à présent je sais qui je suis et d'où je viens. Ne me reste plus qu'à déterminer où je vais !

"Je voudrais voir le Saul Cogneur…"

Personne. Je pense qu'il me faudrait une cape chaude avec une écharpe. Au fur et à mesure, les vêtements apparurent. Je me dépêche de les enfiler et de quitter la pièce, puis je m'engouffre dans les couloirs.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis dans le parc, cachée derrière des buissons tout près du Saule… Sous la neige. Mais quelle crétine, pourquoi je suis sortie aussi tôt ? Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le jour commence son ascension. J'en profite pour digérer tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue une sorte d'ange gardien pour les familles Potter et Longdubas, enfin, surtout Potter, les parents de Neville ont déjà quitté l'école, donc pour les rencontrer je devrais faire partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. Je me demande si je peux intégrer le mouvement dès maintenant. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Dumbledore. Je secoue la tête, un sourire nostalgique accroché aux lèvres, j'entends presque Ginny se moquer de moi : _"Ho Hermione arrête de jouer la sainte patronne des causes perdues !" _Mon regard se voila : _"… Si mon frère ne voie pas qu'il est amoureux de toi, c'est un parfait idiot !"_ avait-elle ajouté la dernière fois qu'elle me l'avait dit. Nous étions dans sa chambre, quelques heures avant que tout change pour moi et que je me retrouve ici… dans les bras musclé de Sirius.

"Passe devant et va bloquer le Saule, avec James on s'en occupe. Sirius ça va aller ?"

Je sursaute, je n'avais pas vu que c'était déjà l'aurore.

"M'approche pas," grogna la voix de Sirius. "Peter, vas vite balancer des bombabouses dans le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des serpents, pour être sûr et certain qu'Hermione nous laisse bien tranquille, sinon elle va croire que je lui ai menti. Ca va être infernal… !"

Ha bah d'accord, moi j'suis là, dans le froid, à fantasmer sur lui, et lui il trouve que je l'emmerde ! Mais pourquoi je m'intéresse à ce gars ?! Peter, métamorphosé en rat, sorti le premier du tronc, il figea l'arbre pour que les autres puissent passer, puis disparut dans la poudreuse. James soutenant Remus avec une autre personne apparurent, puis Sirius dans un état semblable à celui du lycan fermait la marche. Je m'extirpe de ma cachette. Ils se stoppèrent tous lorsqu'ils me virent.

"Oh mon Dieu, Remus…" soufflai-je à court de mot.

Il leva difficilement la tête. Je me mis à courir vers eux.

"Non…" voulut-il dire, mais sa gorge ne laissa passer aucun son.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état aussi… désastreux. Je remarque que la cinquième personne qui me fait face est Jamie. Je touche le visage de mon ami du bout des doigts.

"Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demandai-je à voix basse.

"Et toi ?" rétorqua-t-il.

"Je les ai suivis, je savais qu'ils me mentaient, et puis… Je m'en doutais, il y a quelques années, notre professeur de Défense, nous a fait étudier les loups-garous, et j'ai remarqué que Remus était malade à chaque lendemain de pleine lune et puis il y a l'histoire de la Cabane Hurlante, où ça hurle que pendant les pleines lunes justement… Poudlard regorge de secrets, je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement un passage pour rallier la Cabane, c'est là que je vous ai suivi."

"Impressionnant," nota pour la deuxième fois de la soirée James.

"Moi, je voyage avec les loups-garous," s'expliqua Jamie.

Il fut interrompu par Sirius.

"Personne ne t'a demandé ton aide, t'es pas obligé de nous coller au train !"

"Oh ne t'en fais pas Sirius, tu n'es pas à mon goût," répliqua sèchement Jamie.

"Pas à ton goût ?" répétai-je.

"Oui, le pauvre petit à un peu peur de mes heu… tendances."

"Oh, tu est gay," fis-je. "Pourtant ça ne m'avait pas parut évident surtout quand tu m'as embrassé l'autre…"

"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?" s'écria Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"Oh c'était juste comme ça," répondis-je à Sirius, sans trop faire attention aux paroles de Jamie.

"Ouais mais même !" continua le brun.

"C'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?" demandai-je d'un ton narquois.

"Quoi ? N'importe quoi !" se défendit-il.

"Je suis un vampire."

Pardon ? Je reste quelques instants sans bouger. On n'entend plus que nos respirations. Je me tourne très lentement vers lui. Je le détaille. Cette nuit, en 1998, il était le même. Ca expliquerait la jeunesse éternelle et cette beauté que même Lilly avait remarquée. Je me souviens que lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, je m'étais fait la remarque que sa peau était froide et ses lèvres dures… Donc c'est vrai. Jamie est un vampire.

"D'accord," dis-je.

"C'est tout ?" s'étonna-t-il en même temps que Sirius.

J'hochai de la tête. Pas la peine d'en parler pendant des heures.

"Enfin, au cas où, saches que je ne me nourris que par le biais des banques de sang, comme la plupart des vampires, donc, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter…" précisa-t-il.

"D'accord," répétai-je. "Vous avez des têtes affreuses, il faut vous soigner. Où avez-vous l'habitude d'aller ?"

"D'habitude on emmène Remus à l'infirmerie mais là, je pense que Sirius aussi devra y rester quelques jours," annonça James.

"Quoi ? Pas question que la vieille Pomfresh m'approche avec…" commença Sirius.

"Parce que tu crois qu'on te laisse le choix ?" lâcha platement son meilleur ami.

"Mais allez, Lilly peut bien arranger ça ! S'il te plait, Cornedrue ? Pour moi, ton pire pote !"

James leva les yeux ciel.

"La dernière fois, Lilly m'a dit que si on revenait la voir pour se faire soigner elle irait voir le directeur. Donc, c'est non."

"Ca y est, j'ai mis les bombabouses !" s'écria Peter en réapparaissant. "Ha mais Hermione heu… t'es là ?"

"Ha oui, c'est vrai, Sirius, t'avais peur que je te fasse chier - c'est bien ça ? - si les Serpentards ne se levaient pas avec une mauvaise blague !"

Il y eut quelques rires couverts par de fausses toux.

Deux jours plus tard, devant la salle de Potion :

"Alors, tu sais tout," murmura Remus.

"Oui," en marmonnant ce mot, je vois Sirius, à quelques mètres, en train de me détailler de ses yeux d'argent.

"Hey 'Mione !" s'écria Lilly en surgissant de nulle part. "Faut ab-so-lu-ment qu'on parle !"

"Oui dis-moi."

Elle me tira en arrière pour qu'on soit à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Je vais au bal de Noël avec James," dit-elle toute excitée.

"Sérieux ! Il t'a invité et t'as enfin dit oui !"

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

"C'est moi qui l'est invité, enfin pas vraiment…"

"Tu l'as invité ou tu l'as pas invité ?"

"Je lui ai dit, à la dernière pleine lune, que je lui laissais jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, donc jusqu'à il y a deux jours, pour faire ses preuves. C'est-à-dire que pendant cette période lui est ses amis se débrouillent sans moi pour se sortir de leurs galères. Et devines quoi ? J'ai été tranquille pendant tout ce temps ! Et il est venu me voir hier soir, et on a parlé du bal et… Haaaaa !! Ca va être trop bien ! J'ai tenu notre pari ! T'y vas avec Sirius et moi avec James !"

On éclate de rire en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

On sursaute et se retourne. James et Sirius se tiennent devant nous bien droit, le regard soupçonneux. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon amie. Ses yeux verts et brillants me renvoient un regard qui respire la connerie…

"J'ai un nouveau défi…" me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

"Ha mon gars, je les sens pas là. Tu vois, ça fait des messes basses en nous regardant et en se marrant !"

"M'en parle pas Cornedrue, au train où ça va on va se retrouver à faire une sortie à quatre le soir du bal…"

"Ha tient, j'y avais pas pensé," fit Lilly avec sérieux.

"Mais ce serait une bonne idée," continuai-je sur le même ton.

"On n'a qu'à faire ça !" s'extasia Lilly. "On pourra se préparer dans la Salle sur Demande !"

"Han ! Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je me trouve une robe ! Sirius faudra qu'on soit assorti," m'alarmai-je.

"Merci Patmol, pour cette excellente idée," maugréa James.

"Tant fait pas, moi aussi je m'en veux à moi-même."

"Heureux de l'apprendre."

"Donc on fait ça !" conclut la rouquine.

"On fait quoi ?" s'écrièrent les deux Maraudeurs en cœur d'un ton pas franchement rassuré.

"Avec 'Mione on va acheter nos robes et nos accessoires et une fois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, on vous accompagne pour l'achat de vos costards pour être accorder."

"… Dans nos fringues," précisai-je en voyant leurs têtes dépitées.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Sirius me scrute avec de grands yeux et la bouche entr'ouverte. Il a l'air catastrophé, mais ses yeux expriment tant de choses que je n'y fais pas attention. Je sens les battements de mon palpitant s'accélérer dangereusement. Tout ça pour un regard, faut que je me reprenne !

"Bon, on va vous laisser," finit-il par dire.

"Oui, on n'aimerait pas arriver en retard en cours," compléta son meilleur ami.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, de peur qu'on les rappelle.

"Alors ton défi ?" interrogeai-je avidement.

"Si tu sors avec Sirius, je sors avec James !"

"Oh…"

Je ne peux pas… Je viens du futur et mes amis, là-bas, ils cherchent un moyen pour me ramener. Je vais partir. Je ne sais pas quand, mais ça peut être dans 10 secondes comme dans 10 ans. Mais je les connais, je suis certaine que d'ici quelques mois, je serais chez moi.

"Hermione ?" appela mon amie.

"Excuse-moi, tu disais… ?"

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. "Je te parle de sortir avec Patmol et toi tu dis « Oh ». Il y a une véritable tension sexuelle entre vous deux et toi… Bim ! Tu réagis pas ! Faut que tu m'expliques là."

Le prof arriva et nous fit tous entrer dans la salle de classe. On s'installe par binôme, je suis avec Lilly, et fais mine de m'intéresser fortement à la potion du jour. Je sens un regard qui me brûle la nuque. Je tourne la tête : Sirius.

"J'accepte le défi," dis-je vite avant de ne plus oser le faire.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? Faut me dire parce que je m'y suis reprise à quatre fois pour l'écrire ce chapitre :s (c'était un peu déprimant d'ailleurs)... Et sinon, pour Jamie, vous l'aviez sentie venir celle-là ou pas ? ^^ Et la tension sexuelle entre les deux futurs tourteraux que ni l'un ni lautre ne remarque ? ^^ En tout cas je rataque par là dans le chapitre suivant !_

_N'oubliez pas de rendre visite à Mr Review en vert, juste en-dessous =)_

_Bazous !!_

_PS : la RaR a **momo_201093 :** Mille mercis !! Ta review était courte mais m'a fait particulièrment plaisir vu que ça a été la première que j'ai reçu pour ce chapitre, et puis il faut me répéter souvent de continuer si ça vous plait parce que j'ai tendance à très (très) vite baisser les bras ! J'espère que ce chapitre 10 t'as plue, écris tes réactions c'est sympa ! (surtout quand je vois écris que tu trouves ma fic "captivante" j'étais trop happy ! Mais aussi ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore !) bazous !!  
_


	11. Obsession

_Bonjour bonjour !! ^^ Voilà enfin la suite riche en rebondissements ! _

_je vous remercie toutes une fois de plus pour vos reviews et vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10 :**__** Obsession…**_

_« Il y a une véritable tension sexuelle entre vous deux »_ Ces mots tournent sans fin dans ma tête. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit attiré par moi, et moi non plus, je ne le suis pas vraiment, je constate simplement qu'il a beaucoup de charme, un corps de dieu grec et des yeux de métal qui me font craquer. Sinon, c'est tout. Et puis il est trop séducteur, il a toutes les filles de l'école qui lui bavent dessus. Je ne veux pas être la énième nana à rejoindre son tableau de chasse. Je suis plutôt du style à chercher un mec qui sort du lot, loin du stéréotype de l'homme parfait. Même si j'avoue qu'au début, en septembre, je me suis sentie flattée qu'il me remarque, mais je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent, à ce moment-là, de ce que je vivais. Maintenant que je sais que je vis à deux époques, j'agis comme je l'ai toujours fait et applique tant bien que mal ma devise : réfléchir avant d'agir.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour gommer toutes traces de la somnolence que ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie a provoqué sur les deux tiers de la classe, le tiers restant étant composé de Lilly et Remus prenant des notes, et de ceux qui jouaient au morpion sorcier et qui discutaient.

"Je vais à la bibliothèque," avertis-je mes amis en sortant de la salle.

"Attends ! Je t'accompagne, j'y vais aussi," fit Sirius avec un regain d'énergie.

Waouh ! Sirius à la bibliothèque ? C'est possible ça ?! Lilly me lança l'un de ses regards « j'te l'avais bien dis ».

"Tu vas vraiment à la bibliothèque ?" demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes seuls dans un couloir.

"Oui, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?"

"Hum…"

"Okay, question stupide. Bien sûr que ça t'étonne, tu es là depuis trois mois et tu crois déjà me connaître. Je suppose que j'ai l'étiquette « branlot » collée sur le front !" s'emporta-t-il.

Je m'arrête. Il continue à marcher sur quelques mètres, nerveux.

"Non. Je ne suis pas du genre à… coller des étiquettes. Mais même si j'avais cette habitude, je t'aurais plutôt placé dans la catégorie « dragueur invétéré » !"

Il a un petit rictus.

"Et pourtant, j'ai pas encore commencé avec toi…" fit-il en faisant marche arrière.

"Oui, je sais. Je suis pas ton genre."

"Pas mon genre ? Mais d'après toi, c'est quoi mon genre ?"

Il est tout proche et me fixe avec ce sourire sûr de lui.

"Je pensais aux pin-up qui font du 95D de mensuration !"

Il éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux et de souffler à mon oreille :

"Et si mon genre c'était toi ?"

Avant de s'éloigner.

"Alors Granger, t'as perdu ta langue ?" se moqua-t-il.

Je n'ajoute rien et le rejoins en silence.

--

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé à la biblio ?" m'interrogea avidement Lilly quand nous entrâmes dans le dortoir.

"Heu… Moi j'ai essayé de travailler, et lui il m'a fixée."

"On dirait qu'il a changé de tactique," remarqua Maria.

"Par contre sur le trajet, il m'a dit un truc," fis-je, un peu cachotière sur les bords.

"Ha oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" s'exclamèrent mes nouvelles amies.

"Que j'étais son genre."

"Quoi ?"

"Sérieux ?"

"J'te l'avais bien dit !"

"Ouais mais j'arrive pas à savoir si c'était vraiment vrai…" dis-je en me tordant les mains.

"Ca dépend," dit doctement Laura. "Il te l'a dit comme un secret ?"

"C'est ça, à l'oreille !"

Elles échangent un regard complice, des sourires mystérieux suspendus à leurs lèvres. Les trois me fixent en même temps.

"Hermione…" fit Laura, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus.

"Oh… !" soufflai-je abasourdie.

J'en déduis que je suis réellement son genre, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il en change bien entendu…

"Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faudra que tu te mettes plus en valeur quand même," s'anima Maria.

"Comment ça ?" demandai-je.

"S'il l'aime il devra la prendre telle qu'elle est !" objecta Lilly sans trop d'entrain.

"C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?" m'affolai-je.

"Ma chérie, il faut faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux…" commença-t-elle.

"Et ta jupe aussi, elle est trop longue !"

"Et par pitié, pas la peine de boutonner ton chemisier jusqu'en haut…"

"Du maquillage adapté tous les matins ce serait pas mal non plus."

"Tu devrais travailler aussi ta démarche, histoire qu'elle soit plus… féline ! Tu sais… !"

"En gros vous voulez que je devienne Sonja…" conclus-je, acide.

"Non !"

Je les regarde les trois.

"C'était synchro dit donc," ria Laura.

"On en a une," expliqua Maria d'un air franchement affligé, "et ça suffit amplement !"

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Une fois le fou rire passé, Lilly reprit :

"Je propose un changement progressif, qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Je vote pour," fit Laura.

"Moi aussi !"

"Dans ce cas…" marmottais-je.

"Allez ! Dans la salle de bains !" lança Maria à la cantonade en se levant et en me poussant devant elle.

"Je crois que ce soir, je vais dormir ici, et pas dans mes appartements de Préfète," nous avertit Lilly, toute excitée.

Une fois dans la salle de bains et devant le miroir qui fait la largeur de la pièce je détaille mes amies. Maria, la plus grande de nous quatre, est blonde aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux sont souples et remontés en un chignon compliqué avec un effet de star de cinéma sur la Croisette. Laura fait à peu près ma taille, elle est tipée italienne et possède de long cheveux bruns qu'elle noue en une tresse ample sur le côté, ses yeux sont noirs et ses lèvres sont peintes en rouge sang. Quant à Lilly, elle est fidèle à elle-même, bien que je n'aie jamais remarqué à quel point elle prend soin d'elle. Pour les fringues, toutes ont leurs jupes plus courtes que la mienne de plus ou moins quelques centimètres, et le chemisier serré mettant en valeur leur poitrine. Faut que j'en prenne de la graine.

"Non, ça ne va pas comme ça…" souffla Lilly.

"Ouais Laura t'abuse, c'est trop court, elle a pas encore la démarche à la « catwoman » qui va avec !"

"Et comme ça, ça va ?" fit l'intéressée, déçue.

J'observe mon reflet.

"Oui je pense que ça ira… pour le moment !"

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, en retour elle me sourit, aux anges.

"Okay, maintenant, le haut…" marmonna-t-elle tout en s'activant.

"L'experte en mode c'est Laura," m'informa Maria. "Moi, c'est en maquillage, j'ai travaillé dans un salon esthétique il y a deux ans, donc…"

"Toi et moi, on est leurs poupées," compléta la rouquine.

"C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre !"

Après une courte pause, je reprends la parole.

"Au fait, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi je dois absolument m'améliorer," avouais-je, piteuse.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas faire craquer plus de mecs dès demain, et quand Sirius verra ça… il va se… comment dire…se dévoiler - tu vois le tableau ? - et tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux !" s'extasia la blondinette.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je dois me reprendre, je ne suis pas intéressée par lui, je le saurais tout de même si c'était le cas !

"Bon par contre ça n'a pas marché avec Lilly," continua l'italienne, des épingles entre les dents, "parce qu'elle était déjà considérée comme la chasse gardée de James, donc y a pas eut beaucoup de mecs qui lui ont fait du dring."

"Mais moi c'est différent, je viens de débarquer."

"T'as tout compris !"

"J'ai fini, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Whoua ! Laura tu es formidable," m'exclamai-je, "rien que ça c'est trop top !"

"Oui, je sais merci !"

"Et ton frère il s'appelle Modeste ?"

"C'est ça !" affirma-t-elle.

Je baille en même temps que je ris. Ce qui fait aussi bailler mes amies.

"On devrait allez se coucher," annonça Maria. "Demain je te maquillerai."

--

"Hermione !" appela une voix. "Réveille-toi ! Allez, debout !"

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

"Qu'est-c'y a ?" baragouinai-je.

"Allez, lève-toi la miss ! On a du pain sur la planche !"

"Maria ?" balbutiai-je, les yeux à peine entr'ouverts.

Elle repousse les draps, je me recroqueville, elle me tire par un bras et m'oblige à sortir du lit. Elle me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis elle m'enferme dans le coin douche et m'envoie ma serviette et mon gel douche. Lorsque je ressors, mes vêtements retouchés par Laura m'attendent pliés sur un tabouret. Je les enfile rapidement, puis vais rejoindre Maria assise sur le rebord des lavabos entourée de trois trousses de maquillage et de pinces en tous genres.

"Let's go !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous entendîmes le réveil de l'école. Les filles du dortoir arrivèrent les unes après les autres.

"Oh 'Mione tu es superbe !" fut la première chose que me dit Lilly.

"Tsss…" grinça Laura en détachant le bouton du haut de mon chemisier. "Je t'ai sortie ton soutien gorge à dentelles, c'est pas pour rien !"

On éclate toutes de rire devant son air consterné. Maria m'ordonna de me regarder dans le miroir et d'être franche en voyant le résultat. Je reste un instant sans rien dire, Maria m'a vidée la bombe aérosol de Jamie sur la tête ce qui a eut pour effet de me lisser complètement les cheveux. Puis elle les a remontés en un genre de chignon qu'elle a noué grâce à des pinces à chignon conçues pour les danseuses étoiles et qu'on ne repère pas dans la masse de cheveux. Du bout de sa baguette elle a fait des anglaises aux mèches de cheveux qui en dépassent un peu partout. Côté maquillage, on ne voit que mes yeux et mes lèvres, c'est juste ce qu'il me faut. Le tout est plutôt agréable à regarder ! Et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bien foutue ! Je savais pas que j'avais autant de poitrine… !

"Wouah ! Mais c'est parfait !"

Je tourne sur moi-même pour m'observer sous toutes les coutures. C'est classe et sexy en même temps ! Ca irait tellement bien avec mon bustier en cuir noir !

"Vous êtes formidables les filles ! J'vous adore !" m'écriai-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

"Laura, comment t'as raccourcis la jupe de 'Mione ?" interrogea la rouquine, soupçonneuse.

"Hum… J'ai fait tomber toutes les épingles accrochées dessus hier soir en sortant de la salle de bains, alors j'ai du la réarranger vite fait avant de préparer ses vêtements pour aujourd'hui."

"Et ?"

"Heu… J'ai pris une de mes jupes et j'ai placé les épingles pour que ses jupes mesurent environ 5cm de plus que les miennes."

Lilly me place à côté de l'italienne et nous détaille. Elle secoue la tête.

"Vos jupes font la même longueur, alors dit moi la vérité !" s'énerva Lilly. "On avait dit progressif !"

"Mais c'est pas un problème de longueur de jupes ! C'est un problème de longueur de jambes !" se justifia ma styliste attitrée.

"Pardon ?" articula Lilly.

"Quoi ?" fit Maria.

"Hein ?" ânonnai-je guère imaginative.

"Oui, bien c'est pas de ma faute si Hermione a des jambes de Miss Monde ! C'est à cause de ces uniformes informes, je pouvais pas savoir moi !" conclut Laura.

Elles éclatent de rire et m'entrainent vers la sortie. On descend toutes les quatre d'un pas de conquérantes. Dans le Hall, il y a déjà un certain nombre d'élèves en groupe. Je repère vite les Maraudeurs, je donne un léger coup de coude à Lilly en les désignant du menton.

"A la charge les miss !" plaisanta Maria en s'éloignant avec Laura.

"Fais comme moi. Tu ne marches pas trop vite, tu restes la tête haute, tu ne les fixes pas et tu zyeutes les mecs canons en souriant," précisa Lilly.

Je n'entends plus grand-chose, mon cœur tambourine contre mes tympans sous l'effet de la tension. J'essaie de suivre tous ses conseils à la lettre, j'ai un peu peur du résultat mais tant pis. J'en viens même à me retourner vers un gars de Poufsouffle qui m'a fait un signe pour que je le rejoigne.

"Salut," firent les quatre Gryffondors les uns après les autres.

Sirius me scrute, les yeux plissés. Nous leur rendons distraitement leurs saluts. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, tout ce que je calcule bien c'est que Sirius se tient derrière moi et qu'il arrive que sa main frôle mon dos quand des regards de la gent masculine sont trop insistants sur moi. Je suis aux anges. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Non, je ne suis pas aux anges ! Ca ne me fait ni chaud ni froid cette histoire ! On s'assoit, il se met à ma droite, sa main glissée sur mes hanches. Aussitôt, quelqu'un vint se poser à ma gauche. Je me retourne et reconnais le garçon qui m'a invitée à venir le voir dans le Hall.

"Hey salut !" fit-il.

"Rentre chez toi Peterson !" cracha Sirius avec animosité.

"Oh vous vous connaissez," remarquai-je d'un ton enjoué mais de façade.

"Ouais," grogna Sirius. "C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle."

"Tu joues au Quidditch ? Et tu es à quel poste ?" demandai-je, ignorant Sirius.

Peterson eut un petit rire.

"Je suis gardien. Et pour pas que tu m'appelles Peterson, comme le fait ton petit ami…"

"Quel petit ami ? Tu parles de Sirius ?"

"Ha tu sors pas avec lui, c'est cool ! Alors tu es libre ?"

"Comme l'air !"

Je me tourne vers Sirius. Sa main a quitté la cambrure de mon dos et est serrée en poing sur sa cuisse. Soudain le brouhaha des ailes des chouettes apportant le courrier envahit toute la salle.

"J'y vais, j'ai du courrier," annonça Peterson. "Au fait je m'appelle Alexandre, Alex pour les intimes."

"Parce qu'on est déjà intimes ?" répliquai-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Et il s'éloigna jusqu'à sa table où le hibou s'était posé.

"Tu as changé," marmonna Sirius après une longue minute de silence.

Il se lève et s'en va. Je fais de même et le rattrape, puis, une fois à son niveau, je passe mon bras sous le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas ton petit ami," marmotta-t-il, acerbe.

"En quoi j'ai changé ?" fis-je comme si de rien était.

On passe les portes de la Grande Salle. On tourne à l'angle. Il me place face à lui, pendant qu'il me dévisage. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Je jette un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, n'osant pas troubler ce silence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi.

"Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai avoué que tu me plaisais ? Que toi au contraire tu ne peux pas m'encadrer en peinture ? Tu sais, je suis au courant de ce que tu penses à mon sujet, mais…"

"Ha bon ?" m'alarmai-je.

Mais d'abord pourquoi je m'alarme ? Il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer voyons, vu que je ne l'aime pas !

"… je pensais que ça avait évolué, tu vois… Attends, quoi ? Ha ! Heu… James m'a dit."

"Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?"

"Que je pouvais très bien me pendre que tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte !"

"Ho… ça…" (ton légèrement soulagé en me souvenant de la journée shopping trois jours après mon arrivée en 1978 et du jour où mon idylle factice avec Remus a débuté).

Enfin, non je ne suis pas soulagé. Vu que je n'étais pas inquiète avant, forcément… je ne le suis pas. _Forcément_…

"Oui, il m'a prévenu, mais je ne le croyais pas. Il faut croire que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon meilleur ami, surtout que Remus n'apprécierais pas que je te drague."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit, ne me laissant pas le temps de me justifier... heu, je veux dire, de _répliquer_… Oui, de répliquer… C'est ça… Répliquer. Ouais les répliques c'est super important, c'est… Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je vais en salle d'option Métamorphose en traînant les pieds. Les deux heures sont très longues, et j'attends avec une certaine agitation la sonnerie annonçant le cours prochain : Botanique en classe entière avec les Serpentards. A la fin de la classe, je fonce dans les serres. Une bonne partie de la classe est déjà sur place. J'accélère de plus belle quand je le vois assis seul à une table. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et pose ma main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Au dernier moment, je veux me retenir, mais c'est trop tard. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? La vérité sort toute seule :

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…" haletai-je.

Il me regarde étonné. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Incroyable comme je regrette d'avoir parlé… ! Au bout d'un temps qui me parut infini, il effleura ma joue de ses doigts.

"Bien…" souffla-t-il.

"Bien..." répétai-je d'une petite voix en me redressant.

Je me retourne lentement et me dirige d'un pas d'automate vers Lilly qui m'a gardée une place à sa table.

"Nom d'une chouette ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai rien à dire pour m'expliquer. Je suis toute perturbée, je fais pleins de bêtises pendant le cours, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Pour le déjeuné, je me fais à demi kidnapper par Alex et ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch, par chance j'ai accroché Laura qui marchait à côté de moi, pour ne pas être seule avec eux. En tous des cas, c'est pas elle qui s'est plainte de leur présence ! Loin de là ! Moi par contre j'ai passé l'intégralité du repas à fixer Sirius, qui me l'a bien rendu, je dois l'avouer. Il me fait un petit signe de la tête et se dirige hors de la Grande Salle, je l'imite, environ deux minutes plus tard, prétextant une envie pressante.

Je suis happée par un bras puissant, je retiens de justesse un cri. Il me plaque contre le mur et me bloque de toute issue en plaçant un bras de chaque côté de moi.

"Tu es étrange Granger…" dit-il à voix basse.

"Je t'en prie, j'ai un prénom, utilise-le, c'est fait pour !"

"Oui certes… Sauf que quand je t'appelle par ton nom de famille tu te rends moins compte à quel point j'ai envie de toi…"

Je baisse la tête vers le sol, intimidée par tant de franchise, le cœur battant.

"Tu rougis ?" remarqua-t-il, tout émoustillé.

"Est-ce que tu dis ça à toutes les filles ?" bafouillai-je en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase.

"Non, seulement à celles qui sortent de l'ordinaire. C'est une première pour moi !"

"Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire."

"Et pourtant…" susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque.

"Alors, pourquoi suis-je étrange ?" demandai-je après un silence pesant.

"Secret ! Tu ne dois pas savoir, j'ai déjà trop tendance à tout te dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avouer ce que je pense sans avoir subit un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme !"

"Sirius ?" interpela James qui est accompagné de Remus et Peter.

Il se penche au-dessus de moi, je sens son souffle brûlant sur ma peau. Il hume un grand coup mes cheveux.

"J'aime ton odeur," déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Puis il fit volte face et alla retrouver ses amis. _« Il y a une véritable tension sexuelle entre vous deux »._ Je ne ressors qu'une fois qu'ils ont disparu. Le soir, je raconte tout à Lilly dans ses appartements où je reste dormir pour la nuit. D'après elle, cette histoire est en train de tourner à l'obsession, autant de mon côté que de celui de Sirius.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens étrange quand je suis près de vous deux… Il y a cette aura… Et si je vois James… J'ai l'impression de retomber amoureuse de lui ! J'ai envie de m'enfermer dans un endroit clos et tranquille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Je fais de gros yeux en éclatant de rire !

"Perverse !" me moquai-je.

"Tss… Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu en as conscience ?"

Elle rie tout simplement, moi, je rie jaune. Oui, je crois que j'en ai conscience maintenant… J'admets que j'en ignore encore la portée, c'est vrai, il faut dire qu'il y a un risque majeur que je change le futur, mais pour une fois, j'ai envie de penser à moi avant de penser aux autres…

--

"Miss Granger ?" demanda une petite voix.

Je baisse la tête jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent ceux d'un élève de Serdaigle de 2ème année.

"Oui."

"C'est du Directeur, pour vous."

Je me saisis du parchemin roulé que le garçon me tend en le remerciant. Je m'éloigne de quelques mètres de mes amis afin de le lire à l'abri des regards indiscrets, non pas que je ne leurs fasse pas confiance, mais que les informations qui y sont inscrites peuvent peut-être révéler indirectement d'où je viens réellement.

_« Miss Granger,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai réussit à communiquer avec votre époque d'origine. »_

Tiens, quand je disais que ça pouvait révéler d'où je viens !

_« Cela étant, vos amis sont parvenus à vous envoyer certaines de vos affaires dont, d'après eux, vous ne vous séparez presque jamais._

_Je vous attends dans mon bureau dès maintenant._

_Vos professeurs sont au courant de votre absence._

_Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S. : Pensez à prendre des Chocogrenouille au caramel !»_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me mets à rire toute seule d'un ton léger. Je plis la lettre en deux.

"De bonnes nouvelles ?" demanda Lilly.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !"

Je lui fais une bise sur la joue.

"J'y vais, tu vas devoir surveiller ces quatre-là sans moi ! Bonne chance !"

"Mais où vas-tu ?"

Je cours en direction du bureau du directeur en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

"Chocogrenouille au caramel," lançai-je à tout va à la gargouille qui en garde l'entrée.

Je bondis dans les escaliers et frappe à la porte avec tout autant d'entrain. Dumbledore lui-même vient m'ouvrir.

"Bonjour Miss."

"Bonjour Monsieur."

D'un geste théâtral il pointa un carton posé sur une table basse où deux thés fumant nous attendaient. On s'installe dans les fauteuils en chintz. Il me regarde ouvrir la boîte avec des yeux pétillants. La première chose que je vois est un livre. Je fronce les sourcils, j'admets être une accro à la littérature mais de là à me faire parvenir un bouquin édité dans 20 ans, c'est un peu poussé. Je l'ouvre.

"Oh…"

Dumbledore attend. C'est un album photo. Je tourne les pages lentement. Ils sont tous là. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Sean, les sœurs Patil, Lavande, Hanna Abbot et Ernie MacMillan, Hagrid, une fouine (j'éclate de rire), Buck, une vieille photo de Sirius, Remus et Tonks, les parents de Ron aussi, ainsi que les jumeaux, une photo de mariage de Fleur et Bill, et là c'est… Viktor ! Avec une lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée. Il y a des mots aussi. Je les adore. J'arrive aux dernières pages. Ma famille. Mais ils bougent aussi. Harry a du les prendre en photo. Je lève la tête pour regarder Dumbledore. Il me retourne un regard des plus étonnés.

"C'est gentil de la part de vos amis de vous envoyer un exemplaire de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_…"

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Ce n'est pas… regardez par vous-même."

Je lui présente une page de l'album.

"Là c'est Harry et Ginny, sûrement une photo prise par Colin pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch, Et au fond c'est Ron, il est gardien. Et cette photo…"

Il éclate de rire.

"Vos amis sont très astucieux. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est une biographie de Godric Gryffondor, du chapitre 23 : Les Quatre Fondateurs, pages 91-92 !"

"Vraiment ? Impossible, Harry et Ron n'ont pas pu faire ça, seuls, ils ont du s'y mettre à plusieurs. C'est sûrement Padma qui a eut l'idée, elle est à Serdaigle et très douée !"

"Si vous le dites, mais ne sous-estimez jamais vos amis."

J'acquiesce et continue mon exploration. J'extirpe ma chaine stéréo que j'ai rendu utilisable sans prise de courant, ils ont ensorcelé le carton pour que tout rentre parce qu'il n'est pas très gros. Je trouve un peu après des CDs dont un que mon voisin moldu m'avait gravé l'été dernier où il avait réunit une vingtaine de musiques de films. Je l'enfile vite dans la chaine.

"Ca Monsieur vous allez adorer… !"

Les premières notes de GoldenEye de Tina Turner se font entendre. Je repère au fond quelques bijoux que j'adore tout particulièrement et un trèfle à quatre feuilles que j'avais trouvé dans les secondes qui avait précédé l'apparition d'une chouette de Poudlard, messagère d'une lettre m'annonçant mon entrée à l'école de sorcellerie en première année. Depuis je le conservais dans mes affaires. Et normalement…

"Ah la voilà !"

Je prends la fameuse lettre.

"Je suis sentimentale, que voulez-vous."

Le professeur sourit. Je distingue aussi une boîte à chaussure. Je l'ouvre et découvre pleins de lettres datées dès le 1er Novembre 1998 de mes amis et de ma famille. Je les lirais plus tard. Il ne reste plus que des babioles, dont un piège à rêve, mes diplômes des B.U.S.E.S. et de Transplanage, et une bourse. Je la devine remplie de Gallions. En l'ouvrant j'ai mes preuves.

"Harry…" murmurai-je.

Mais il y a un mot avec. Quelques lignes en fait :

_« Ton ami vampire m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pu t'acheter la robe que tu voulais pour le tango. J'espère que tu ne rechigneras pas à utiliser ceci. Après tout il faut que tu sois parfaite pour mon parrain ! Je t'adore fort. Harry. »_

"Le tango ?!" répétai-je. "Mais quel tango ?"

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

"La professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m'a demandé la permission de mettre en place un bal de Noël cette année. C'est la première fois qu'il y en a un…"

Et la dernière, parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, pensai-je.

"Et pour marquer l'évènement, elle a décidé que les premiers couples à s'être formés ouvriront le bal. La danse d'ouverture ne sera pas la valse comme l'avait suggéré le professeur McGonagall, mais le tango ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss, vous allez avoir des cours de danse avec votre partenaire," précisa-t-il.

J'hoche la tête. On finit notre thé et il m'apprend qu'à présent qu'une communication espace-temps était faite je n'aurais plus besoin de revenir toutes les semaines pour un voyage sauf si je souhaitais revoir mes amis. Je repars avec mon carton environ deux heures après être entrée dans le bureau. Je marche d'un pas lent jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor. Un seul mot tourne dans ma tête : T.A.N.G.O.

"Amaryllis," dis-je au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui tourna sur ses gonds.

L'atmosphère est électrique dans la salle commune, les filles sautillent de partout et piaillent, les garçons sont guère plus discrets et des couples se sont formés pour danser.

"Ha ! Granger, c'est pas trop tôt !"

On ressort de la salle. Je suis toujours perdue. Tango, tango, tango… avec Sirius ! Je pose mon carton par terre et m'assoie dessus.

"Ca va ?"

Je lève la tête et vois défiler un corps grand et musclé devant mes yeux. Je m'arrête à son visage.

"Oh non…" marmottai-je.

"Sympa, ça fait toujours plaisir," maugréa Sirius.

"Ne le prends pas personnellement contre toi," fis-je pour me rattraper. "C'est que je viens d'apprendre un truc…"

"Bien, si tu te sens aussi mal on en parlera plus tard si y a que ça… mais là, j'ai une nouvelle… je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre tellement c'est un truc de dingue !"

"Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire ! Vas-y commences."

"Tango."

"Quoi ?" hurlai-je.

"On doit ouvrir le bal, rien que tous les deux, avec un tango. C'est à cause de cette cinglée de prof de Défense ! Elle est partie en vacance en Argentine et voilà le résultat."

"Comment ça « rien que tous les deux » ?"

"En fait les couples vont entrer sur la piste au fur et à mesure que la musique s'écoulera. Et vu qu'on est le premier couple, c'est nous qui ouvrons et pendant une minute on danse tous les deux. Tu vois le tableau ? Toi et moi sur un tango. Et tu l'aurais entendue cette prof…"

"Justement, je l'ai pas entendue."

"Danser un tango c'est comme faire l'amour, c'est l'union des sexes opposés, l'union de deux corps ardents, l'union de deux cœurs animés par la même passion !" dit-il en imitant la professeure.

La phrase d'Harry me revint brusquement en mémoire : « Après tout il faut que tu sois parfaite pour mon parrain ».

"Ha tu vois, toi aussi ça te fait flipper !" remarqua Sirius. "Et toi ta nouvelle ?"

"C'était la même, les détails en moins."

"Ca va aller ?"

"Je sais pas danser le tango, moi."

"Moi non plus, rassure-toi."

"Quoi ? Tu sais pas non plus le danser ?" m'exclamai-je. "Et tu crois que ça va me rassurer ?"

"Mais on va avoir des cours. Deux heures les mardis et jeudis soirs dans la salle des trophées."

"T'es en train de m'annoncer qu'on va aller danser ce soir ?" rétorquai-je.

"C'est ça. Juste après le repas."

A peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il fit volte face.

"Pense à venir en robe !" l'entendis-je crier depuis le couloir menant à la salle commune.

Je soupire catastrophée. Cette fois c'est sûr, le plan qu'on a mis en place avec les filles pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi (oui je sais c'est beaucoup demander) va tomber à l'eau. Parce qu'à l'issue de ces deux heures de « danse », les seuls souvenirs qu'il va garder de moi seront les bleus que je vais lui administrer malgré moi. Je m'empare de mon carton et entre pour de bon dans la salle commune. Je m'éclipse dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année. Je sors ma chaine stéréo et appui sur la touche play. Le CD avec les musiques de films est toujours à l'intérieur. J'avance jusqu'à la chanson de The Survivor : Eye of the Tiger, du film Rocky III. Les sons des guitares et de la batterie me remontent à bloc. Lorsque Lilly entre, seule, elle me trouve en train de danser les yeux fermés, mes mouvements portés par le rythme de la musique.

"C'est trop bien comme chanson ! C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un essai d'un pote qui a un groupe," mentis-je.

"Au fait, à propos du bal," amorça-t-elle.

Je m'arrête.

"Laura t'a sortie une robe. Elle t'attend dans la salle de bains…"

La seconde d'après je suis enfermée dans la salle de bains. L'italienne est seule à l'intérieure.

"Enfile ça !"

J'attrape au vol un tissu rouge et me change rapidement de vêtements. Lorsque j'ai fini je vois que les miroirs ont été blanchis.

"Vaut mieux pas que tu te vois, crois-moi ! Maintenant vas vite dans le dortoir, Maria est passée aux cuisines."

On mange toutes les quatre, puis Laura me donne son rouge à lèvre.

"Tu as conscience que ce soir sera l'apogée de notre plan ?" demanda de façon rhétorique Maria.

Je lui fais un faible sourire.

"Vous êtes sûres que le rouge c'est pas un peu trop…" tentai-je.

"Oh Hermione ! J't'en prie, décoince un peu ! D'accord ?"

"Heu… D'accord…"

Je déglutis. Je me prépare mentalement à mon suicide social. Je me lève, en sortant j'entends Lilly demander discrètement :

"Elle est pas un peu blanche là ?"

Je n'entends pas de réponse. Je referme la porte. La musique de Rocky me revint en mémoire. Je marche, le rythme dans la tête.

_Risin up – back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_When the distance now I'm back on my feet_

J'arrive enfin dans le couloir qui mène à la salle des trophées.

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of your past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Sirius attend seul, à l'écart des deux autres couples présents qui se bécotent. Il me siffle.

"T'as mis le paquet Granger ! Je ne m'y attendait pas, surtout quand j'ai vu que les deux autres filles sont venues en jean…"

Je tourne les yeux vers les couples. En effet. J'envoie une claque magistrale à Sirius.

"Hey mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu te fous de moi ? Je déteste me mettre en robe et…"

"Je vois pas pourquoi ? Tu es… Hum, vas-y continue… j't'écoute, je t'ai même pas coupé la parole en fait, je… je me tais… tu vois je… je me la boucle…"

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour t'avoir comme cavalier ?"

"Oui, bah c'était ça ou Servilus !"

"Merci de me le rappeler Sirius…"

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en a pas le temps. Les quatre autres jeunes gens nous ont rejoins, alertés par notre dispute.

"Ma puce, pourquoi tu t'es pas mis en robe comme Hermione Granger ?" demanda l'un des garçons à sa petite amie qui s'offusqua :

"Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?"

Son petit ami n'osa rien répondre. Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

"Si tu veux on échange ?" lui proposai-je tout bas en mimant un geste d'échange.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

"Rouge" pus-je lire sur ses lèvres.

"Ouais, je sais…" admis-je.

"Bien vous êtes tous là et en avance en plus !" s'écria la professeure en débarquant. "Oh miss vous n'avez pas de robe ! Et vous non plus ? Ah vous, vous m'avez écoutez… Miss Granger, c'est ça ?"

J'hoche de la tête à l'affirmative. Elle ouvre la porte et renforce la luminosité des chandelles à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle invite les deux filles à la suivre derrière un paravent qu'elle a fait apparaître.

"Mettez ça."

Elles réapparaissent affublées de robes à froufrous aux couleurs délavées par le soleil. La fille de toute à l'heure revient me voir.

"L'échange tient toujours ?" demanda-t-elle dépitée.

"Non !" répondit à ma place Sirius, d'une mine dégoûtée.

On frappa à la porte.

"Pardonnez mon retard !" dit Dumbledore en entrant.

Il posa son regard pétillant sur moi et sur Sirius. Je fronce les sourcils. Il est où le piège ?

"Albus, mais non, nous n'avons pas encore commencés ! Venez ! Monsieur le directeur voulait être présent à cette première séance pour voir comment ça va se passer ! Maintenant, mettez vous en couple, je vais vous montrer le morceau de chorégraphie commun que vous aurez à faire !" expliqua la professeure.

Sirius se place face à moi, les bras ballants.

"Je vois…" fit la professeure. "Albus, accepteriez-vous de m'aider à leur montrer à quoi ressemble un tango ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Elle va mettre en marche le vieux mégaphone où les notes d'un tango langoureux s'engrènent lentement.

"Il a la pêche le vieux…" murmura Sirius à mon oreille.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter. L'union des deux corps, c'est ça qu'elle a dit ? Je confirme, et je ne suis sûrement pas la seule !

"A vous !" s'exclama la professeure une fois qu'ils eurent terminés. "Qui ouvre le bal ?"

"Nous," répondit mon cavalier.

"Oh !"

Elle se précipita vers nous. J'eus l'impression qu'elle prenait tout son temps exprès pour bien placer les mains de Sirius sur moi. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, après au moins cinq minutes à toucher de tous les côtés mon cavalier – c'est un peu long quand même, j'suis pas parano – elle dit d'un ton détaché :

"Miss, c'est gentil de votre part d'être venue en robe, mais elle me paraît un peu courte, allez en enfilez une comme vos camarades, je vous prie."

"Heu… Vous êtes sûre ?" demandai-je en jetant un œil au froufrous de la fille la plus proche.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela gène…" commença Sirius, en bon chevalier servant.

"Evidemment, vous la tenez entre vos bras !" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Hum… Si je puis me permettre Jade," intervint Dumbledor, "Je pense que Miss Granger est parfaite ainsi. Vous devriez allez vous occuper des autres couples qui requièrent toute votre attention."

"Bien… Huh… J'y vais de ce pas !" fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

"Merci," articulai-je à Dumbledor qui hocha du chef avec un regard complice.

Le cours de danse est une calamité. Si ce n'est pas moi qui oublie par quel pied on doit commencer, c'est Sirius, après on n'est pas en symbiose comme les autres couples comme n'arrête pas de le répéter la prof, et pour finir Sirius a les mains moites donc elles glissent. Et moi j'ai chaud. On fait une pause. Je remonte mes cheveux en soufflant. Et c'est reparti. J'en peux plus de cette musique !

"Bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui," annonça enfin Jade.

Je remercie mentalement le Ciel.

"Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas le premier couple à vous être formés, vous êtes les meilleurs," dit-elle à un couple.

Je regarde Sirius. Il secoue la tête en soupirant. Il s'éloigne récupérer sa cape. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledor vient me voir.

"C'est quoi la vraie raison de votre présence ?" demandai-je, curieuse.

"Vous êtes tellement partie dans un état second tout à l'heure que vous avez oubliez le mot de votre ami qui vous a donné l'argent," fit-il en riant. "Je voulais savoir qui est son parrain…"

Je me décompose. Il rit de plus belle et s'éloigne en direction de la sortie. Je le suis lentement. Sirius me rejoint. Tant qu'à rentrer jusqu'à la tour, autant ne pas être seule. On fait le chemin en silence. On est probablement tous les deux aussi dépités l'un que l'autre. Arrivés au carrefour de nos dortoirs respectifs, on se stoppe, puis il baisse les yeux sur moi.

"Tu es magnifique Granger," lâcha-t-il sans prévenir.

"Quoi ?"

Il est déjà entré dans son dortoir. Je reste quelques instants sans bouger, puis me résigne à aller me coucher. Mais en même temps… La nuit que je vais passer, mais même pas je dors !

* * *

_Alors ? Le verdict ? ça évolue c'te histoire n'est-ce pas =P_

_Réponse perso pour **momo_201093 **_**:**_ Tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais oubliée ! ;) Tu m'as envoyée la plus longue review que je n'ai jamais reçue !! Et tes encouragements étaient tip top =D Merci ! ¤sourire à 10 000 volts¤ C'est un peu léger comme remerciement mais j'ai pas mieux en stock, que veux-tu, je n'ai pas assez de mots ! :) __Sinon, je suis fan d'à peu près tout ce qui a un rapport avec les vampires ! ce qui fait de moi une fan invétérée de Twilight ! D'où la nature de Jamie ! Et puis je me suis très fortement inspirée de la série Moonlight avec la banque de sang qui sert de resto à nos buveurs de sang lol ! Et que penses-tu à présent de l'évolution du couple ? Sirius se retient pas tant que ça =] Tu t'en doutes bien, Remus va refaire surface d'ici peu dans la vie amoureuse de notre héroïne ce qui ne va pas forcément plaire à Sirius...! J'avoue que j'aime bien les torturer tous autant qu'ils sont ^^ J'ai fais aussi avancer à petit pas la relation Lilly/James bien que ce soit discret ^^ et j'accentuerais plus dans les prochains chapitres (notamment au bal !)_

_Je n'en dis pas plus et attends avec impatience toutes vos reviews mes chers lectrices !_

_Bisous ! =D_


	12. Symptômes

_**Bien le bonjour à vous !!**_

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous en profitez bien =)**_

_**Ici le nouveau chapitres long comme vous les aimez et avec tous pleins de rebondissements, vous pouvez me croire !**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Enjoy !  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 **__**: Symptômes.**_

Un claquement, plus fort que les autres, inattendu. J'ouvre d'un coup les yeux. L'orage… je hais l'orage ! Je lui voue une peur panique, incontrôlable. C'est le genre de tempête plutôt oppressante qui couvre les arrivées des Transplanneurs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Mangemorts attaquent lorsque le temps est instable. Je me concentre sur les vociférations du vent qui attaque la paroi de la tour par rafales et le cliquetis assourdissant des slaves de pluies battantes, afin de me rassurer. Mais ces deux éléments ne parviennent pas à couvrir le grondement de la tourmente menaçant d'éclater à tout moment au-dessus de nos têtes, comme il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

J'ouvre les rideaux de mon baldaquin. L'air extérieur me paraît tout juste plus frais que la fournaise dans laquelle mes draps m'enferment. Je les repousse brutalement pour pouvoir m'extirper de mon lit, puis je quitte le dortoir. Je ne reste pas dans la salle commune, le feu est encore allumé, j'ai trop chaud, et j'ai tellement besoin d'espace ! Je fais pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame et bondis dans le couloir. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air ce qui me fait frissonner.

"Tu as froid ?"

Je sursaute violemment. Mes mains déjà à la vaine recherche de ma baguette restée à sa place, c'est-à-dire cachée dans la taie de mon oreiller.

"Ce n'est que moi," précisa Sirius à quelques mètres seulement d'où je me tiens.

Je ne réponds pas. Il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à être tout près. J'ai terriblement honte.

"Hmm… Très sexy…" se moqua-t-il.

Je me racle la gorge et fixe mes pieds. Je suis en débardeur et mini short, et… je suis couverte de sueur du à mon angoisse face à un orage.

"Non, j'aime !" fit-il, avec humour. "Ca heu… change de l'ordinaire…"

Je remarque soudain qu'il a un sac plastique rempli dans sa main qu'il cache derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je pour quitter cette pente savonneuse.

"Ho… heu… ça ? (il jette un œil au sac) Je suis passé aux cuisines, j'avais un petite faim."

Je tends la main pour le lui prendre, puis regarde à l'intérieur.

"Une _petite_ faim, tu dis ? Il y en a au moins pour tout le dortoir là-dedans !"

"Hey ! Faut que ça se nourrisse un homme !" s'offusqua-t-il.

J'éclate de rire.

"Oui je te l'accorde, mais quand même ! C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas mangé pendant une semaine !" Raillai-je.

"Oh ça suffit ! J'essais un truc, okay ?"

"Et quoi donc ? Un régime pour prendre du poids ?" ironisai-je gentiment. "En tout cas tu es bien parti…"

Je me colle à lui et lui pince le ventre.

"Hey lâche-moi !" s'exclama-t-il piqué au vif.

"Je rêve ou tu te vexes ? C'est que ça doit être vrai alors…"

"Tu es en forme toi ce soir…" soupira-t-il (contrarié ?) en se détachant de moi.

"Attends ! Excuse-moi, je suis allée trop loin…" dis-je en le rattrapant. "Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu essaies ?"

Il y eut un miaulement. Nous nous retournons pour apercevoir Miss Teigne tout près. Sirius jura. Il empoigna mon bras et nous courrons le long des corridors. Il s'arrête brusquement au niveau d'une statue. Il me fait passer la première de l'autre côté où je distingue un petit renfoncement. Je m'y glisse, Sirius sur les talons. Il s'y faufile à son tour.

"Normalement c'est pour dissimuler qu'une seule personne," plaida-t-il à voix basse.

En effet, plus collés-serrés ça n'existe pas. Il se pencha vers le sol tant bien que mal pour poser son sac plein de victuailles. A l'accoutumé j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel, mais là son corps frotte contre le mien, ce qui me distrait. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Il place ses bras contre le mur, en hauteur. Je n'ose plus bouger. J'ai le souffle court. Un coup de tonnerre résonna, et me fit sursauter.

"Ca va ?" murmura-t-il.

J'hoche la tête. Après quelques minutes, je suis capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

"C'est excitant," avouai-je. "La course-poursuite, pas l'orage…"

Il est secoué par un rire silencieux, qui me secoue par la même occasion, et son souffle agite mes cheveux.

"Alors, ma Miss Teigne, tu crois vraiment qu'un élève qui a découché est ici ?" demanda Rusard de sa voix rocailleuse.

On se statufie. Je respire par la bouche par crainte de nous faire repérer si je respire par le nez, c'est idiot, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que respirer par le nez fait trop de bruit dans un silence pareil. Le concierge resta encore quelques minutes puis il s'éloigna à pas lent en compagnie de sa fourbe de chatte. Nous restons ainsi, sans parler, ni remuer. J'aimerais rester ainsi tout ma vie. Son parfum m'enivre. Mais un bruit de gargouillis troubla ce magnifique moment. J'explose de rire.

"Merde…" jura-t-il. "Arrête de rire !"

Je rie de plus belle.

"Bon, on va sortir de là…" bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'échappa du creux le premier, je le suis avec le fameux sac que son estomac réclame si bruyamment. Je le lui tends avec un air narquois.

"Quand je pense qu'on dit tout le temps que les filles sont gourmandes !" m'amusai-je à comparer.

"Oh shut…" fit-il dépité.

On marche côte à côte jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Amaryllis," dis-je une fois qu'elle fut réveillée et qu'elle ait promis de ne rien dire à Rusard.

Le tableau pivota sur lui-même pour nous laisser le champ libre. Nous allâmes nous installer dans les fauteuils devant le feu qui brûlait toujours. Sirius sortit son repas.

"Ne me regarde pas m'empiffrer, s'il te plait. C'est gênant pour moi."

Je lui sourie. Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

"J'avais envie," déclarai-je.

"Tu devrais avoir envie plus souvent… !"

Je me rallonge sur le canapé et, bercée par les ondulations des flammes dans l'âtre, je sombre rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

--

Le réveil sonna. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis toute ankylosée.

"Salut," me murmura à l'oreille la voix de Sirius au-dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête. Je comprends que je suis installée sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" baragouinai-je. "Je veux dire, là, sur toi."

"Tu as fait des cauchemars et quand je t'ai mise la couverture sur toi, tu t'es accroché à ma chemise, donc je nous ai installés comme j'ai pu sans te réveiller…"

"Oh… D'accord."

"C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?" s'indigna-t-il.

Je baille.

"Je vois, madame est fatiguée."

J'hoche de la tête positivement, les yeux fermés.

"Dans ce cas, madame va vite aller se préparer et se faire belle, enfin pas trop non plus, parce que monsieur n'apprécie pas le regard des autres mecs sur madame…"

Je rie. Je m'étire et m'exhorte à sortir du petit nid douillet que forment ses bras.

"Allez ! Du nerf ! Dépêche-toi !" plaisanta-t-il.

Je monte les marches trois par trois et arrive vite dans le dortoir.

"Où étais-tu ?" s'écria Lilly en me voyant apparaître dans la salle de bain. "J'étais inquiète quand je ne t'ai pas vu au réveil !"

"Ha si tu savais ! J'ai passé la nuit avec Sirius !"

"Quoi ? Tu as couché avec lui ?"

"Shut !" intimai-je. "Non, pas du tout ! On a juste passé la nuit dans les couloirs et la salle commune, je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, c'était… Bref, en tout cas c'était chaud, mais chaud classe… m'enfin faut que je me prépare !"

"Houla ! Mais il n'y a pas de « bref » qui tienne ! Raconte-moi tout ! Et en détail !"

On rit de bon cœur en même temps qu'on se prépare. On file en direction de la Grande Salle. Sirius m'intercepte, dès que Lilly est occupée à converser avec James, et nous cache dans le coin sombre derrière les portes.

"Je t'avais dit… « pas trop… belle non plus… »" bégaya-t-il.

"Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?" fis-je en tournant autour de lui, mes mains glissant sur son torse.

Il me saisit le poignet pour me couper dans mon élan. Il secoua la tête. Je m'amuse comme une folle ! J'aime ce jeu de séduction.

"La vue est imprenable là d'où je suis," nota-t-il. "Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre ait la possibilité de la voir aussi !"

Sur ce, il ferma deux boutons de plus de mon chemisier. Manque de chance pour lui, Laura a retouché tous mes uniformes qui sont moulant, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Les boutons explosèrent. Une seconde plus tard, il me plaque contre le mur derrière nous par réflexe.

"Reparo !" marmotta-t-il.

"Tu vas devoir faire avec…"

Pour toute réponse j'eus un grognement résigné en même temps qu'il s'éloignait. Je le suis quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Salut tout le monde !" lançai-je avec allégresse.

"Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur Herm' ?" demanda Remus.

"Oh, juste… quelqu'un qui m'a fait beaucoup rire !"

Il échangea un regard avec James.

"Et qui est-ce ?" demanda ce dernier.

"Quelqu'un," répétai-je, énigmatique, "mais je ne vais pas vous dire qui c'est, vous l'embêteriez !"

"Nous ? Oh c'est vraiment pas notre genre !" se moqua Remus.

Je m'esclaffe. Je jette un œil à ce que les elfes de maison nous ont concoctés ce matin. Je tends la main vers des céréales derrière le pain. Au même moment, Sirius fait de même. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Il fronce les sourcils en me fixant d'un air inquiet. Un sourire sournois se dessine sur mes lèvres.

"Une _petite _faim Sirius ?"

Il manque de tomber de son banc sous le choc.

"Non mais c'est pas possible une chieuse pareille !" se reprit-il, exaspéré.

Il se lève avec colère, moi je rie encore et toujours.

"Hey Sirius ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j'arrête !"

Il ne se retourne même pas, se contente de grogner et de me faire un signe de la main montrant qu'il s'en moquait.

"Quelle mouche t'a piquée toi ?" m'interrogea Lilly en me faisant les gros yeux. "Et t'étais où toute à l'heure ?"

"A ton avis ?" rétorquai-je.

"Sirius !"

J'approuve d'un clin d'œil.

"Après le premier cours de tango il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique et puis il a disparu. Depuis je n'arrête pas de le harceler avec ça, mais il n'y a rien à faire il fait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais dit ça. Sauf que maintenant j'ai changé de tactique…"

"Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ? Depuis vous avez eut deux autres cours de danse !"

"Ouais… je sais… Désolée, mais je ne suis pas habituée à parler de mes histoires de cœur... Et toi, tu en es où avec James ?"

Pour toute réponse j'ai un soupir qui en dit long.

"Quel crétin, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

"Je l'ai vu en train de « parler » (elle mime les guillemets) avec l'une des copies conformes de Sonja… Tu vois le genre ?"

"Oh ma chérie !"

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Ha les garçons… Ils chamboulent nos vies sans qu'on y prenne garde. Sans qu'ils y prennent garde non plus d'ailleurs. N'empêche, on s'ennuierait sans eux ! On parle de James durant toute la durée du petit déjeuné, et pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, de 11h00 à midi, on élabore un plan d'attaque. L'heure de danse finie par arriver, fatalement. J'y vais à reculons, affublée, cette fois, d'une robe légère de couleur grise. Je soupçonne Laura de me prêter ces tenues pour qu'elles soient un peu utilisées, sachant qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de les mettre à l'école et qu'elle a une garde robe particulièrement conséquente. Sirius m'attend adossé au mur.

"T'es toujours à la bourre Granger !"

"Non, juste pour ce cours-là !" répliquai-je, acide.

La prof que je ne supporte pas arriva au pas de course.

"Bien, jeunes gens, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bal aura lieu mercredi de la semaine prochaine, ce qui nous laisse trois séances, celle-ci comprise. Je veux que vous soyez tous au point au moins pour ce jeudi, et que la séance de la veille du bal soit parfaite ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?"

On hoche la tête. Pour Sirius et moi c'est mort. Ca doit être de notre faute s'il n'y a pas eut d'autres bal de Noël par la suite. On va être tellement mauvais que tout le monde va se moquer de nous… Ca va être un massacre ! On s'échauffe et on refait les innombrables pas compliqués, puis la prof annonce qu'on va faire une répétition du soir du bal. Sirius m'emmène au milieu de la piste avec fermeté. Les premières notes se font entendre. Il a le visage fermé, je sens que chacun de ses pas transpire de concentration. Je suis ses mouvements comme je peux, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas fameux. Le second couple nous rejoint. On va réellement danser tout ce temps seuls ? C'est une blague ? Le troisième couple s'élance aussi. Une trentaine de secondes après, la musique s'arrête. La prof applaudie.

"Bravo, c'était très bien !"

Je sursaute et hausse les sourcils. La vérité ?

"Ne vous étonnez pas miss Granger, cette remarque concernait tous les élèves sauf vous."

Aïe… Mais quel coup bas ! J'avoue que mon ego vient d'en prendre un sérieux coup, sans parler de mon morale qui s'est tapi au fin fond de mes chaussettes.

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui," annonça-t-elle.

Je suis la première à sortir.

"Hermione ? Hey ! Attends-moi !"

"Fous-moi la paix Sirius !"

Pas question qu'il soit là lorsque je broie du noir ! Et je ne la laisserais pas me rabaisser de la sorte. C'est décidé, ce soir, une fois que tout le monde se sera endormi, j'irais danser dans la Salle sur Demande ! Je rentre dans mon dortoir sans trop de bruit. Je vais dans la salle de bains où je retire la robe de Laura avant de prendre une douche chaude. En en sortant, j'enfile un survêtement de gym souple et un débardeur moulant blanc. Je me glisse dans mon lit et attends minuit passé pour décamper. J'embarque avec moi un sac-à-dos avec, à l'intérieur, des vêtements de rechange. Il ne reste personne dans la salle commune. Il y a un léger bruit de porte. Je me fige. Plus rien. Sûrement un élève qui vient de se coucher. Je reprends ma route et fonce jusque dans le couloir du 7ème étage. Je passe trois fois devant le tableau des Trolls apprenant à danser. Quelle ironie ! _« Je souhaite être dans une salle de danse avec des miroirs, s'il vous plait… »_. Une porte apparaît. Je m'engouffre dans la salle. Elle est parfaite, une vraie salle de danse.

"Merde la porte…" murmurai-je en réalisant que j'avais oublié de la fermer.

Je pose la chaine directement sur le sol, puis commence à m'échauffer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Une fois prête, je pense à la musique que je n'ai pas. Apparut alors une table de bureau supportant un tourne-disque avec le vinyle où la musique du soir du bal est gravée. Je commence à danser. Le résultat est mauvais, je dois l'admettre.

"Cette prof a raison…" avouai-je, abattue.

"Mais non, tu as juste besoin d'entrainement."

Je fais un bond de stupeur. Je me ressaisie aussitôt et brandis ma baguette, en position défensive, le charme du Bouclier déjà devant moi.

"Pardonne-moi," fit Sirius en apparaissant de sous la cape d'invisibilité. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suivre."

C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il arrive à me surprendre sans difficulté. J'hausse les épaules, puis annule le sortilège. Il fait bien comme il veut. S'il a envie de se moquer de moi, c'est le moment.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?" demandai-je, hargneuse.

Pas de réponse.

"T'as perdu ta langue ?" narguai-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

"Hum… Tu sais quoi, j'allais te proposer mon aide pour qu'on danse tous les deux, mais si tu le prends comme ça… c'est parfait !"

Et merde…

"T'es sérieux ?"

"Non, je blaguais !"

Je suis perdue là.

"Mais non, j'étais sérieux !"s'énerva-t-il. "Mais c'est toi là ! Tu n'acceptes jamais l'aide des autres ! Et tu m'emmerdes là ! Tu vas encore me demander pourquoi je… ! Oh pis j'en ai assez, tient !"

Il commence à faire demi-tour. Il s'arrête devant la porte.

"Le problème c'est que j'aurais beau m'appliquer le plus possible, si tu n'y mets pas du tien on n'y arrivera pas !" conclut-il en pivotant sur lui-même. "En position !"

Il efface les quelques mètres qui nous séparent en à peine une seconde. Je me tiens droite devant lui, ma main droite levée pour être au niveau de son cœur, l'autre tendue sur le côté. Il recule un peu cette main. Il glisse sa main droite derrière ma taille et me colle à lui. Je me sens électrifiée. Il se retire, va remettre la musique en marche, puis il reprend sa place. On commence à danser, je suis trop raide et j'ai un temps de retard à force de le détailler. Ca ne va pas.

"Ferme les yeux…"

Je m'exécute. Il place un foulard noir sur mes yeux. Après un temps d'adaptation, je me détends, puis me laisse guider. On fait quelques mouvements où on n'a pas vraiment besoin de se déplacer. Je me courbe en arrière. J'ai confiance en lui. Il me fait tourner. Il me semble que plus d'une heure plus tard, on fait l'intégralité de la danse, je suis toujours dans le noir. Les impulsions de son corps contre le mien ainsi que son souffle sur moi sont mes repères. C'est la fin de la danse, je suis essoufflée, tout comme lui. Ma main parcoure son torse, remonte le long de son cou, les bouts de mes doigts se heurtent avec sensitivité à l'arrête de sa mâchoire carrée... Il m'arrête. Il se détache. Je sens qu'il m'enlève le foulard. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Du coin de l'œil je vois ses mains voler au-dessus de mes épaules sans pour autant s'y poser. Elles s'éloignent de ma vue. Il soupire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Remus…" répondit-il simplement.

"Je ne sors plus avec lui."

"Oui mais tu n'as pas eut peur de son secret, et il croit que c'est la preuve que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui…"

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Heu… Excuse-moi de briser un si beau moment, mais il est temps que je passe aux cuisines !"

"Pardon ?" m'écriai-je d'une petite voix.

"Il est trois heure moins cinq et on a fait du sport et ça remonte à près de sept heures que je n'ai pas mangé, donc… une chose en entrainant une autre…"

"C'est ça que tu faisais la nuit dernière ? Tu étais allé danser !" compris-je enfin.

Il secoue la tête en souriant, puis s'éloigne en m'annonçant qu'il reviendrait les bras chargés de provisions. Je lui précise que je préfère le sucré. Pendant qu'il part, je prends une douche qui est apparue au moment où j'y songeais. Je fais défiler dans ma tête les deux dernières minutes, les savourant amèrement. Il aurait pu se passer tellement plus… Mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, on aurait pu regretter des choses tous les deux, et puis, on ne se connaît presque pas, notre moyen de communication le plus conventionnel c'est la provocation. Je termine ma toilette, mais lorsque je sors, enroulée dans une serviette comme un nem dans une feuille de salade, il est là.

"Hmm… Tu sais que tu es très accueillante ? A ta manière bien entendu, mais accueillante quand même !"

Je plisse les yeux. Quand je parlais de provocation…

"La douche est libre," fis-je remarquer en fronçant le nez.

"Okay ! Message reçu ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te sécher pour ma rejoindre, tu sais !"

Je lève les yeux au Ciel et lui montre du doigt la douche vide. Il me frôle exprès en passant. Je profite de son absence pour m'habiller d'un jean et d'un polo rose pâle. Je regarde ce qu'il nous a ramené, je sourie. Il nous faudrait une table et de quoi s'asseoir pour tout ça. Le temps que je cligne des paupières, tout ce à quoi je pensais est devant. Parfait. Je sors la nourriture avec des couverts et des assiettes. Au fond je trouve de la bière-au-beurre. Je rie toute seule. On ne le changera pas !

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?"

"Ta biè…" commençai-je en me retournant.

Wow ! Grave erreur, plus jamais je recommence un truc pareil. Il se tient là, à trois mètres de moi, dégoulinant d'eau, une petite serviette blanche autour de la taille. Mais quel physique ! Un athlète, un buste taillé en V, des pectoraux, des abdominaux, un tatouage impressionnant. Il a un sourire suffisant.

"Alors ? Je suis accueillant ?" plaisanta-t-il.

Il n'attend pas de réponse. Il se retourne et me laisse découvrir un dos tout aussi musclé. Pour ça, c'est bien pratique le Quidditch ! Je me tourne très lentement vers la table et me force à penser à autre chose… Les échalotes, je déteste les échalotes, il me suffit de me concentrer là-dessus. Je ferme les yeux et les visualise, je sens presque leur odeur infecte.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Je frémis en sentant son haleine si proche contre ma peau, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Il est devant moi, penché en avant, l'eau sur ses mèches brunes s'écoulant au goutte-à-goutte sur mes mains posées sur la table, ses yeux d'argent en fusion au niveau des miens, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur m'assourdissent, ma gorge s'assèche d'un coup, je me force à conserver une respiration mesurée.

"C'est vrai, tu as l'air si concentrée…"

Je déglutie. Echalotes, échalotes, échalotes…

"Je réfléchissais," articulai-je.

Il se redresse et rie.

"Ha oui ? Tu réfléchissais ? Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu… « réfléchissais », comme tu dis ?" railla-t-il.

Je profite de cet éloignement pour me ressaisir.

"Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien servir de la bière-au-beurre à cette heure-ci ?" inventais-je.

"Oh… Ca… Et bien, après t'avoir fait boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison, j'avais dans l'intention d'abuser de toi ! Hélas ! Mon plan est fichu, tu m'as percé à jour !"

J'éclate de rire face à son faux air de martyr. Je lui envoie un léger coup de poing sur son épaule dure.

"Tu veux m'achever, peut-être ?" me taquina-t-il.

"Oui, j'attends de toi que tu deviennes mon esclave dans l'intention d'abuser de toi," parodiai-je.

"Hmm… Astucieux, Granger…"

"Qu'entends-je ? Tu utilises mon nom de famille ? Me trouverais-tu… comment tu dis déjà ? Ha oui : accueillante ?"

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et me rapproche de lui. Toujours ce même jeu si dangereux, mais je prends le risque. Il redevient sérieux. Il se penche doucement en avant, ses yeux vrillés sur les miens. Ses lèvres vont bientôt entrées en contact avec les miennes. Je fais brusquement volte face.

"Tu ne croyais pas que ça serait aussi facile j'espère ?" ironisai-je.

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule, il s'est un peu affaissé et sa tête est rejetée en arrière. Il la redresse.

"Okay, t'as gagné…" admit-il.

Je m'installe sur un tabouret et prends une crêpe ainsi que de la confiture. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, un peu grognon.

"Oh ! Tu boudes ?" ricanai-je.

"Possible… Allez, tais-toi et mange !"

"T'en fais pas, ça resteras entre nous."

"Ouais, bah c'est déjà une personne de trop !"

"Ha mais tu boudes vraiment ?"

Il ne me répond pas et boit une gorgée de bière.

"Tu sais que vu l'heure qu'il est, un chocolat chaud serait plus approprié," repris-je sur le même ton.

"Hey ! Tu me cherches ou quoi ?"

"Possible…"

"Parle pas comme moi, j'ai des droits d'auteur là-dessus !"

"Pourquoi ? C'est en suivant ton exemple que je saurais me montrer… accueillante…"

Je murmure ce dernier mot à son oreille. C'est à lui cette fois de lever les yeux au Ciel.

--

"Et celle-là ? Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Lilly.

Il n'y a plus que moi, la survivante à cette journée shopping imposée, puisque Laura et Maria ont déjà jeté l'éponge depuis près de deux heures. J'observe la robe qu'elle a enfilée. Elle est bleue pastel aux bretelles fines et brillantes. Banale. Je secoue la tête. Elle s'avachit sur le tabouret derrière elle dans la cabine.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas que j'aille t'en choisir ?" demandai-je au supplice.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir…" concéda-t-elle.

Je me lève d'un bond et parcours les rayons. Lorsque nous sommes entrées, nous sommes toutes allées chercher nos robes en essayant de suivre les quelques directives de Laura. Sauf que celle-ci s'est confectionnée la sienne puis, comme prévu, elle a sélectionné la robe parfaite pour Maria, et moi j'ai trouvé mon bonheur facilement puisque limitée dans le choix (robe de tango), et grâce à l'argent d'Harry, j'ai pu y mettre le prix. Je le rembourserais, juré ! J'attrape les robes au fil des rayons. Je réapparais, une dizaine de vêtements dans les bras. Une fois portée, la plupart ne vont pas du tout, mais il en reste deux qui sont magnifiques. L'une est à bustier, verte scintillante et longue avec une étole plus claire, tout à fait dans le style bal de promo. Le problème c'est vis-à-vis de James, Lilly semble…

"Inaccessible," dis-je. "Mais elle met tes yeux en valeur. Tu es superbe dedans !"

L'autre est de type chinois ou japonais. Elle n'a pas vraiment de manches, disons simplement qu'elles ne sont reliées qu'au niveau des épaules et qu'après elles sont flottantes, puis il y a un col ainsi qu'un ovale sans tissu au niveau du décolleté. Après ça, elle est longue aussi, mais noire avec les filigranes en argent qu'on trouve souvent sur les robes de soirées chinoises (ou japonaises).

"Elle aussi est inaccessible…" marmonna-t-elle déçue.

Je secoue la tête.

"Attends-moi une seconde."

Je vais voir la patronne de la boutique pour me renseigner sur le coût des retouches sur-mesure. J'apprends qu'elles coûtent un gallion eu grand maximum. Avec elle, nous allons nous occuper du problème de Lilly.

"Heu… L'échancrure le long de la jambe… Elle est pas un peu trop… ?" interrogea mon amie, incertaine, en fixant le point de départ de la fente une douzaine de centimètres sous le fémur.

"Tu es parfaite Lilly. Il ne tiendra pas ! C'est sûr !"

"Bon, dans ce cas… Je la prends."

On paye rapidement nos locations et allons boire un chocolat chaud au Trois Balais. Devant la porte, je vois un couple de trentenaires y coller contre une affiche sur laquelle est notée une annonce de vente de deux billets pour un match de Quidditch professionnel.

"C'est quoi comme match ?" demandai-je, enthousiasmée.

"Le Tournoi des Légendes," expliqua l'homme. "Il y a toutes les anciennes stars du Quiddicth qui reforment des équipes. C'est un vrai spectacle de les voir ! Mais ma nièce a accouché il y a deux heures, alors nous avons décidé d'aller la rejoindre en Amérique."

"Si ça vous intéresse, nous vendons les deux places pour 3 gallions et 50 noises," ajouta sa femme.

Je n'hésite pas, le prix est alléchant. Ces gens n'ont qu'une envie : vendre leurs tickets et filer pour les Etats-Unis ! Je sors la monnaie et me retrouve avec deux billets pour le match à la place. Intérieurement, je remercie à nouveau Harry et sa générosité.

--

"Aujourd'hui, c'est J-1. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne tolérerais aucun dérapage. Tout doit être parfait ! Ca fait plusieurs années que les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne restent qu'une année scolaire. Grâce à ce bal, j'ai bien l'intention d'éradiquer cette mode !"

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette prof est détraquée en plus d'être tyrannique.

"Eradiquer, rien que ça…" marmonna une fille, Laetitia de Serdaigle je crois.

"Ses parents ont du la bercer trop près du mur celle-là…" ajouta Sirius sur le même ton.

Tous les six, on pouffe de rire devant leurs remarques respectives. La prof nous toise. Enfin, pour être plus précise, elle _me_ toise.

"Veuillez cesser d'importuner vos camarades Miss Granger."

Je serre les dents. C'est quoi son problème ? A me chercher tout le temps elle va finir par me trouver !

"Fais pas attention à elle," me murmura le cavalier de Laetitia avec compassion.

La prof reprend la parole pour nous expliquer la mise en place de la Grande Salle. Un long quart d'heure de blabla juste pour nous dire que, en gros, chaque couple sera mis en valeur tour à tour, et que les deux premiers couples on finirait dans deux espaces prévus pour notre arrivée, et que le dernier sera au centre, sous les projecteurs. Une issue de secours, comme me le fit remarquer Sirius. Bien entendu, elle ne nous a pas lâchés des yeux une seconde, et le souci cette fois, c'est que nos deux corps se touchaient durant la totalité de la danse. Je crois qu'elle veut se faire Sirius. C'est la seule explication plausible. Après tout, elle est jeune, elle vient tout juste d'obtenir son diplôme d'enseignante. L'écart est de quoi ? Quatre ans ? Tss c'est nul ! Et pis j'm'en fous d'abord ! Nan mais c'est vrai, il peut bien faire c'qu'il veut, ça me passe au-dessus ! Je secoue les épaules pour me donner une contenance. Demain toute cette mascarade prendra fin, faut-il encore que je survive à cette foutue prochaine soirée. Les couples quittent la salle les uns après les autres, couverts de compliments et de conseils. Quand vient notre tour, elle n'hésite pas (une fois de plus) à me rabaisser. Je me drape dans ce qui me reste d'orgueil pour garder mon sang froid, ses mots glissent sur moi comme de l'eau sur le dos d'un canard, lorsqu'elle se tait enfin, je sors la tête haute, la démarche sûre.

--

Les heures de cours s'engrainent trop rapidement à mon goût, mais bien trop lentement pour tous les autres élèves. La sonnerie du midi, inévitable, se fait entendre comme le coup de feu avant le départ de la course mythique des chevaux de course de galop, SeaBiscuit versus War Admiral, sauf que là c'est la course pour un déjeuner ultra-light pour les filles, mais ultra-rapide pour tout le monde (moi exceptée). Tout ça pour _l'après_ : les préparatifs, autant à l'échelle humaine (se faire tout beau etc.) qu'à l'échelle mobilière (transformer la Grande Salle.).

Je traine les pieds jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Je passe lentement trois fois devant le tableau en me répétant la phrase que Lilly m'a dit de dire. Mon amie poussa un hurlement à percer les tympans lorsque j'appuie sur la poignée.

J'entre toute penaude.

"Nom d'une chouette ! Hermione, où étais-tu passée ?" cria-t-elle à bout de nerf, avant d'ajouter, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, d'un ton franchement hystérique : "Je n'arrive pas à enfiler ma robe !"

"Ha… Je me baladais…"

"Tu _quoi_ ?"

J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance. Je suis en train de me faire gronder !

"Non, ne dis rien… Je ne veux pas le savoir !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Amen ! On se prépare en musique via une radio qui fait défiler les musiques auxquelles on pense. Elle sort de la douche, enroulée dans une longue serviette de bain, puis s'assoie en face de moi qui me sèche les cheveux au séchoir. Elle ne tient pas en place, se mord les lèvres, me jettent des coups d'œil furtifs. Je cède. J'arrête la machine.

"Je sors avec James…"

"Quoi ? Depuis quand ?"

"Ce midi !"

Je la fixe abasourdie.

"Et comment ça se fait que tu me le dises seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi au lieu de me prendre un mini-savon quand je suis arrivée, tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

"Figure-toi que je voulais te le dire, mais tu étais tellement en retard et tellement à l'ouest que ça m'a vexé ! Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan ! C'est de ta faute en fait."

"C'est évident…" rétorquai-je d'un air légèrement acidulé. "Bref, on s'en fiche, comment ça c'est passé ?"

"Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais raconté sur cette fille qui ressemble à Sonja ? (j'approuve d'un signe de tête tout en réprimant un puissant sentiment d'animosité monter en moi pour je ne sais quelle raison) En réalité James ne la draguait pas ! Au contraire, il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle voulait le convaincre de me larguer pour la soirée du bal pour qu'ils y aillent tous les deux ! Bon, j'admets que j'étais un petit peu en train de lui faire une scène à cause de ça après le déjeuné. Mais il m'a tout expliqué et d'un coup il s'est penché vers moi et il m'a embrassée ! C'était… Wahou ! Tu vois ?"

J'éclate de rire. Un baiser « Wahou » ? Je ne connais pas. J'ai toujours réussi à mettre des mots sur les sentiments. Lilly n'arrête pas de parler pendant qu'on se prépare, quoiqu'avec le séchoir elle a un peu du mal, mais lorsqu'elle me fait des anglaises avec un fer à lisser elle se rattrape à fond ! Oui je suis arrivée à de telles extrémités parce que j'ai épuisé le produit miracle de Jamie Wolf. J'irai le voir pendant les vacances.

James et Sirius nous rejoignent vers 17h. Si Lilly est à peu près prête, c'est assez loin d'être mon cas ! Elle saute dans les bras de James, il semble un peu surpris sur le moment, mais s'empresse de la serrer dans ses bras et de répondre à son baiser. Je détourne vivement les yeux, gênée de les observer ainsi, à leur insu. Sirius me rejoins, le regard braqué sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?" demandai-je clairement étonnée.

"Habille-toi et on en reparle après !" riposta-t-il mal à l'aise.

"Oh !"

Il secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas _si_ dévêtue que ça ! Je porte un jupon blanc et en-haut je suis en soutien-gorge. En simple, rien qui puisse choquer Sirius Black le Tombeur ! Celui-ci et moi partons chacun de notre côté pour se préparer (ou du moins terminer, dans mon cas). Je noue mes cheveux à l'aide d'une large pince noir. Un coup d'œil dans les miroirs m'apprend que la coiffure est bien celle que j'espérais. Lilly et James ne se quittent plus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a été aussi rapide pour faire sa toilette. Je me maquille rapidement et enfile enfin ma robe de tango rouge, blanche et noir. Je bataille pour la lacer dans le dos. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Serait-il possible que mon amie est daignée se séparer de son petit ami quelques secondes pour m'aider ? Je me retourne.

Non.

"Bouge pas. Je vais le faire."

Sirius me fait pivoter d'une main. Le contact inattendu de ses paumes sur mes hanches me fait me sentir étrange. L'excitation monte depuis mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'une bête s'y était endormi en attendant qu'il vienne m'effleurer.

On se fixe à travers le miroir devant nous. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il écarte mes cheveux sur le côté puis serre le cordon avec des gestes lents. Ses mains s'attardent le long de ma chute de rein. Il replace mes cheveux. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge : James. Sirius me prend brusquement par les épaules pour qu'on soit en face de lui.

"Que penses-tu de nous ? On n'est pas le plus beau couple du bal ?"

"Vous rigolez j'espère ? C'est nous deux les plus beaux !" répliqua Lilly.

"C'est clair, y a pas de doutes là-dessus !" renchérit James. "Surtout avec l'ouverture du bal… On va se marrer !"

"James !" intima-t-elle d'une petite voix sans parvenir à effacer son propre sourire moqueur.

"C'était petit ça !" s'offusqua faussement Sirius.

A 18h30 nous descendons dans le Hall. Dans un quart d'heure, on danse. La prof de défense que je commence sérieusement à haïr se présente à nous et nous ordonne de la suivre. Je marche avec raideur jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

"Détends-toi…" m'adjura Sirius.

"Je fais comme je peux !" grognai-je les dents serrées.

"Miss Granger et Mr Black," dit-il à Rusard qui nous cocha sur un long parchemin.

Il y eut un flash. Apparemment chaque couple a droit à sa photo à la sortie.

"Hey regarde Laetitia, ils ont même pensé au gui !" s'exclama le garçon du deuxième couple à danser pour l'ouverture.

Je lève la tête au ralenti. La bête au fond de mon ventre s'agita. Je regarde Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il scrute toujours la branche au-dessus de nos têtes.

C'est à ce moment que je compris, que je réalisai que j'avais des envies très particulières. Ou plutôt une envie. Un besoin. La bête s'énerva. Il baisse les yeux vers moi. Je ne vois que ses lèvres qui m'appellent.

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule extérieure. Je sursaute violemment. La bête se figea.

"Et si on faisait une petite photo souvenir ?" dit la prof de Défense d'un ton enjôleur.

Elle s'accroche à Sirius qui lui offre son sourire charmeur. Je sens mon cœur s'alourdir. C'est la bête, terrée au fin fond de mon estomac qui le récupère. Je préfère m'éloigner. Je ne voudrais pas que mes larmes jaillissent devant eux. Je décide de reculer de quelques pas. Sirius finit par s'en rendre compte après que le photographe les ait mitraillés et que le couple suivant puisse être pris en photo comme tout le monde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'aime pas trop les photos…" fis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je passe devant lui.

"Attends-moi quand même ! Hey ! Je te parle ! Hermione ?"

Il m'attrape le bras au niveau du coude pour me forcer à le regarder mais je n'en fais rien. Je continue à regarder droit devant moi, tant pis si ça me fait mal à l'omoplate comme il me tient. Il attend environ une minute puis il laisse glisser mon bras. Je suis déçue. J'aurais voulu qu'il insiste. Qu'il s'explique. Qu'il… m'aime… tout simplement. Mais c'est trop demander visiblement.

On s'approche, l'un derrière l'autre, vers le point où nous allons démarrer, où les autres couples sont déjà présents, ainsi que la prof. J'inspire un grand coup pour effacer tous ces sentiments de mes traits, j'affiche un sourire de façade pour la parade. Je sais qu'il m'étudie. Il doit être en train d'essayer de me comprendre. Je ne laisserais rien filtrer, je me connais suffisamment pour être sûre de moi sur ce point. La prof rabâche une dernière fois le plan de danse. Sirius et moi termineront dans un coin dépourvu de gens. Je pourrais m'enfuir aussi sec comme ça. Elle rejoignit les autres professeurs à l'autre bout de la salle. Sirius en profita sans perdre une seconde.

"Hermione ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?" assenai-je en le fixant, acerbe.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Je… Nous allons devoir danser, j'aimerais juste savoir quel est le problème…"

Je me raidis encore plus. Il a utilisé le verbe « aimer ».

"Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour moi, dès que les dernières notes de cette musique à la con s'éteindront, on n'aura plus besoin de faire semblant de s'apprécier toi et moi !"

"C'est ce qu'on appelle la cerise sur le gâteau..." marmonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Il émet une sorte de rire étouffé.

"Tais-toi s'il te plait, j'ai assez souffert pour la journée."

"Oui, bien sûr… Tu es un être fragile, on le sait tous !" raillai-je avec méchanceté.

Il pince les lèvres, la tête haute. Il la tourna d'un coup.

"C'est à nous," annonça-t-il.

Ses yeux, que je n'avais jamais vus aussi foncé, se vrillèrent sur les miens. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il me serre contre lui avec une rudesse que je ne lui connais pas. Je me cambre sous sa main puissante. On s'élance. Il me guide avec habilité. Il me marque avec sa force, en riposte je plante mes ongles dans sa chair. J'ondule contre son corps. Il ferme son poing sur ma robe pour me faire tourner. Bien qu'on respire tous deux difficilement, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous fixer avec dureté. La musique se stoppa dans la douceur, notre danse, quant elle, dans la sueur. Son souffle brûlant agite mes mèches folles qui se sont détachés en masse de ma pince. Nos visages ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres. La bête rugit au fond de moi.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement. Nos langues n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour danser à leur tour, avec fougue et bestialité. Ses mains courent le long de mon dos et de mes bras. L'une des miennes fourrage dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre est serrée en poing sur sa chemise. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

La bête n'est pas rassasiée, elle en redemande.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, me rapproche du lobe de son oreille. Il a un mouvement de tête qui exige de ma part que je m'arrête. Il plonge son regard d'argent ardent dans le mien.

"Tu m'as fait mal tout à l'heure…"

Sa voix se brisa.

"Un prêté pour un rendu," murmurai-je.

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Je ne le méritais pas."

"Moi non plus," fis-je remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda-t-il délicatement.

Je baisse la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

"Tu… On… Et il y a avait cette imbécile de prof qui… et pis toi t'as rien fait !"

Je fais une pause, paniquée. Je fais un bond en arrière, une main tremblante sur les lèvres.

"On n'aurait pas du… Je ne peux pas te faire confiance !"

Je l'ai blessé. Je le vois bien. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

"Tu es trop…" me justifiais-je.

"Trop quoi ?"

"Trop toi !"

"Et… ?"

"Tu est constamment en train de brancher une fille, et moi, je ne veux pas être la pauvre fille tellement cocue qu'elle ne passe plus les portes avec ses grandes cornes que son mec lui fait toutes les nuits…"

"Je crois qu'on a besoin de s'expliquer tous les deux. Ecoute, les filles je ne sors pas avec. Je couche, c'est tout. Mais là on ne parle pas de n'importe quelle fille, on parle de toi, de _la_ fille… Tu sais je ne suis pas habitué à ça."

"A quoi ?"

"A ne penser qu'à toi. Je ne vois rien à côté. C'est plutôt flippant pour un mec comme moi qui est toujours en train de faire deux/trois trucs en même temps ! Là, penser à toi m'a pris à plein temps… Contrairement à toi, j'attendais avec impatience les cours de tango où je savais qu'on serait tous les deux, sans James, ni Remus. Et c'est comme ça depuis que tu es arrivée. Je t'ai transporté jusqu'à Dumbledore, tu étais si frêle, tu avais besoin d'être protéger et puis… J'ai essayé d'aller voir ailleurs pour t'effacer de ma tête, et tu m'as prouvé que tu avais trouvé un autre protecteur…"

"Remus…" soufflai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres, touchée par ses aveux.

"Ouais, lui-même… Le grand, le beau, l'intelligent Remus Lupin !" cracha-t-il avec rancœur. "On ne peut pas sortir ensemble… James y veille pour éviter à Remus une autre déception…"

Je me sens comme une coquille vide. Un corps. Un bout de viande sans vie. Aucune pensée. Le néant. Et puis ses paroles me parviennent progressivement. C'est alors que je réalise, je me prends une rafale de sentiments, je n'arrive plus à faire le point… Ses mots tournent dans ma tête : _On ne peut pas sortir ensemble._ Et dire que j'avais enfin compris ce qui m'arrivait, ce que je ressentais en le voyant… On m'a envoyée de force dans une époque inconnue, seule, avec en main tous les secrets et les destins des gens que j'allais côtoyer, et je n'ai même pas le droit d'aimer l'un d'entre eux ? On m'a fait miroiter cette agréable alternative et au dernier moment on la place hors de portée ! Les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. De toute façon, je ne le veux pas ! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir tous autant qu'ils sont ! Bande d'imbéciles, crétins du village ! Je comprends Mini-Snape qui les hait, ils sont insupportables…

"Hermione ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Il m'attire contre lui, mais je me débats et le repousse violemment.

"Laisse-moi !" criai-je.

Je regrette que ma voix ait tremblé, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais pu lui faire croire que je suis forte. Je m'enfuis de la Grande Salle à grands pas et vais me coucher, pas la peine d'insister, quand une journée démarre mal, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle s'arrange, même si j'y ai cru quand on s'est embrassé… On verra en temps voulut ce que je déciderais de faire, ou de ne pas faire, à propos de ça, demain me semble parfait d'ailleurs, puisque seul lui et moi resterons à Poudlard pour les vacances…

* * *

_**Alors ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ce moment, il est arrivé :)**_

_**Maintenant les RaRs !!!!!!!**_

** momo_201093_ : Merci pour ta reviews !! J'ai adoré les encouragements par télépathie mdr !! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir de voir que tu as bien confiance en moi pour la suite ! =D D'ailleurs j'ai laissé filtrer des indices dans mon nouveau résumé de l'histoire par rapport à la fin de la fic ^^  
_**

**_Par rapport au new chapitre, j'ai trop pensé à toi ! héhé ! Qu'est-ce tu penses de ça pour l'évolution du couple ? C'est on ne peut plus clair :) Tu voulais le retour de Remus, voilà une belle entrée en la matière pour les "bagarres" que t'attends ! lol ! Moi aussi j'adore les torturer XD Mais avant les tortures, je vais d'abord compliqué encore plus tout ça (c'est marrant pour ce genre de truc j'ai une imagination débordante ! C'est grave docteur ? lool !)_**

** Mia :_ Merci pour ta review !!! Trop bien j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! =D_  
**

**_( en + : _ evrane :_ Merci à toi pour ta review ! J'suis bien contente que ça te plaise :) )_**

**_Bien, j'ai finis je crois ^^_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous ! _**

**_Bazous !!  
_**


	13. L'Envie d'Aimer

_Et voilà le chapitre de fin de vacances ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous en avez bien profité, parce que maintenant, faut être à bloque pour retourner au boulot ! (Allez courage, on y survivra =P)  
_

_Après quelques problèmes d'inspiration (mon cerveau aussi a pris ses vacances pendant ces deux mois XD ce que j'écrivais n'avait ni queue ni tête !!) le nouveau chapitre est là, pour vous, et rien que pour vous ! (en même temps, qui d'autre ? on se l'demande... oO')_

_Bref, pas la peine que je parle plus si c'est pour débiter des conneries ! lol !_

_(Pour ce qui est du titre du chapitre, c'est la chanson que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire ;) )_

_Enjoy !! =D_

_PS : momo_201093, pour te remercier de ton superbe review, je te dédie cette suite !! =)  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : **__**L'Envie d'Aimer**_

Ils s'éloignent…

Lilly pendu au bras de James qui la couve des yeux. Peter d'une démarche rapide, la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger de la neige. Remus, en marche arrière, nous faisant de grands signes. Maria et Laura accompagnées de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle, dont leur capitaine, Alex, me fait des sourires appuyés à chaque fois qu'il se retourne. Amos Diggory, bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa petite amie, et future femme. Mini-Snape et sa bande de futurs Mangemorts – s'ils ne le sont pas déjà – avancent avec bruit dans le but de mieux se faire remarquer.

Je leurs fais un signe de la main, tout en m'efforçant de leurs offrir un sourire aussi sincère que possible. Je n'ai pas oublié la veille au bal. Je n'ai pas oublié les révélations de Sirius, je n'ai pas oublié notre baiser… Il m'a embrassée comme personne ne l'a fait avant. Un baiser qu'aucun mot ne peut qualifier. Je comprends Lilly qui avait essayée de me décrire comment James l'avait embrassée, sans pour autant y parvenir, sa meilleure description étant : « Wahou !». Et tout ça m'inquiète. James et Lilly s'aiment vraiment, est-ce que je serais vraiment tombé amoureuse de Sirius ? J'ai peine à formuler ces mots dans ma tête. J'y crois guère. Comme on dit : amour de 17 ans, amour en coup de vent…

Ils montent dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals, puis disparaissent rapidement de ma vue. Sirius se tient à ma droite, silencieux. Je fixe sans les voir les traces des roues laissées dans la neige épaisse. On entend une dizaine de minutes plus tard le cri strident de la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Voilà. C'est fait. Il ne reste plus que nous, les deux seuls élèves de septième année de Gryffondor.

Sirius fait demi-tour, lentement. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je parle. Alors que je croyais qu'il était parti, j'entendis sa voix s'élever derrière moi.

"On peut peut-être devenir amis ?"

Je grimace à sa proposition, ne réussissant pas à sourire. Il a raison, on ne peut pas rester amis, on ne l'a jamais été. Je crois qu'on l'a toujours su, au fond. On est différent.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée," répondis-je.

Je me tourne enfin pour le rejoindre. On se promène dans le château sans parler. Je l'étudie. Il marche à pas lent, les mains dans les poches. Il me donne l'impression de regarder les choses sans y faire réellement attention, comme moi tout à l'heure, sur le perron de l'école. Je n'ose pas le déranger dans ses pensées. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai à dire ? A bien y réfléchir, rien du tout, puisqu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. On n'a pas le droit d'être ensemble. Point. Je m'efforce de croire que ce que je ressens est simplement amplifié par l'impossibilité d'y avoir pleinement accès et de vivre ces sentiments à deux. Après un temps, je me rends compte qu'on se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuné.

Lorsque j'ai finis, je m'éclipse rapidement, ce n'est pas que sa présence me déplait, bien au contraire je me sens légère avec lui malgré la pression qui nous lie tous deux, allez savoir pourquoi. En réalité, j'ai peur de m'imposer en restant à côté de lui.

Par désespoir de cause, je décide d'aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Faut bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre ! Surtout qu'on est le 21 décembre. Je me dirige paresseusement vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, au troisième étage. Je tapote discrètement son nez du bout de ma baguette. Le passage secret apparaît. Je me coule à l'intérieur, furtive, prête à me laisser glisser le long du toboggan. J'atterris avec la force de l'habitude sur le sol inégal, avant de m'éloigner à pas mesurés, je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les murs suintant d'humidité. Inutile de s'éterniser dans ce coin rongé de moisissures. J'arrive rapidement jusqu'à la trappe ouvrant sur la réserve de Honey Duck. Je me lance le sortilège de Désillusion afin de passer inaperçu. Une fois dans la boutique je le désactive et flâne entre les rayons. Je décide de commencer par le plus simple, c'est-à-dire Peter, en achetant divers chocolats et bonbons. Faut pas abuser non plus, je ne vais pas vider ma bourse pour ce crétin déloyal et infidèle. Je vais à la caisse. Je remarque que la fille a les joues rouges avec un sourire béat.

"Bonjour," pépia-t-elle.

Je la salue en même temps que je lui tends mes paquets. Elle les prit maladroitement, l'une des boîtes manqua de tomber, elle la rattrapa in extremis. Je serre les dents pour me retenir de crier, les nerfs à vifs. Au moment où je cru que le pire était passé, je vis les boîtes se scratcher au sol avec fracas. Je suis consternée.

"Ho ! Je… Je suis désolée… Je… D'habitude je fais attention…"

J'hoche lentement du chef, un sourcil arqué.

"Vous m'en direz tant..." répondis-je d'un ton dépité.

"Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est à cause de ce mec que j'ai eut en caisse juste avant vous. Il était tellement…Et ses yeux… Vous le connaissez ?"

"Hum… Ca dépend, comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Elle se frappe le front de sa main.

"Han… Il me fait tout oublier, c'est fou ça ! Tout mon contraire de d'habitude ! Sirius Black qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait !"

J'écarquille les yeux, bien plus blessée que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Au fond je m'y attendais, qui d'autre peut faire un tel effet sur une fille ? La pauvre, parti comme ça l'est, elle va en rêver toute la nuit, si ce n'est pas plus, pensais-je avec un sarcasme douloureux.

"Hermione ! J'me disais bien que je t'avais vu !" s'exclama soudain le concerné, juste derrière moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?"

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je fais volte-face, l'apercevant non loin. On ne s'est quitté il y a tout juste une heure, mais le voir m'électrifie. Je me sens à la fois confiante et perdue. La fille me jette un regard assassin que je ne vois pas vraiment.

"Ca fera 50 noises et 43 mornilles," annonça-t-elle avec agressivité.

Je lui tends le compte exact, en échange je récupère mes paquets, emballés n'importe comment, dans un sac trop petit, mais je ne dis rien, je suis bien trop heureuse de déguerpir. Je me tourne à nouveau, je constate avec délice que la distance nous séparant a diminué.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?" répéta-t-il en développant un peu plus, mal à l'aise.

"Je fais mes achats de Noël," articulai-je rougissante pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Il n'a pas bougé. Il est près. Très près. Ce qui nous sépare c'est mon paquet que je porte dans mes bras, du bout de mes doigts, je sens la texture de sa cape d'hiver. Je respire difficilement.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu t'y prends ? Il était temps !" remarqua-t-il en riant.

Ce rire me ramena à la réalité. Ce son se répète dans ma tête sans fin, me rendant un peu euphorique. Tous les deux nous avançons vers la sortie, à l'autre bout de la confiserie, slalomant entre les clients. Je profite de ce court intermède pour me préparer à prendre la parole.

"Oh ! Ne me fais pas culpabiliser ! J't'en prie… c'est que j'avais tellement la flemme !"

"Bah… T'inquiètes pas, à ton avis qu'est-ce que je viens faire là ?"

Il dévoile un rictus en coin, complice. Je secoue la tête en souriant pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point je suis touchée par ce signe. Il me tient la porte ouverte.

"Quel gentleman," notai-je avec humour.

"Oui je sais, c'est en complément de mon charme naturel. J'aime exploiter mes dons."

J'arrête de marcher sous le choc. Puis je me mets à rire.

"Quel narcissisme… Je suis bluffée."

"On a ça dans le sang, tu sais, un trait de famille," ajouta-t-il sur le même ton en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Vas-y rajoute-en ! En attendant, un véritable gentleman porterait mes affaires."

"Bien vu. Tu marques un point !" concéda-t-il.

"Merci."

Après une seconde :

"Alors ? Tu as l'intention de les prendre ?" m'écriai-je éberluée.

Il me regarde en me détaillant rapidement.

"Non," lâcha-t-il enfin.

"Pardon ?"

"Les oreilles c'est comme le cul, ça se lave !"

"M… Mais…"

"Mais quoi, la chèvre ? Tu vas acheter pleins de trucs super lourds et je vais me faire avoir si je commence à porter les premiers paquets. Alors c'est non, ne compte pas sur moi !"

J'ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de son aquarium. Je plisse les yeux.

"Goujat !"

Il adopte une mine offensée. Puis, résigné, il tend une main. Je sourie d'un air victorieux en plaçant la hanse autour de ses doigts. Ce contact éphémère me fait me sentir comme un aimant attiré par son opposé.

"Ne crie pas victoire trop vite," baragouina-t-il.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demandai-je avec un sourire carnassier en me reprenant.

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un grognement étouffé. Ne pas crier victoire trop vite, et puis quoi encore ?

"Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu ne m'adresserais pas la parole de toutes les vacances," confessa-t-il de but en blanc.

"Pourquoi j'aurais fait un truc pareil ?"

"A toi de me le dire."

Mon cerveau se met à travailler à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Est-ce que je ne lui aurais vraiment pas parlé pendant toute la durée des vacances ? Non, je me connais trop bien pour savoir que je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher. A moins que… Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. A moins qu'il ne m'ait fait souffrir en m'ignorant tout en se jetant dans les bras d'une multitude de filles. L'image de la jeune vendeuse de la confiserie me revint en mémoire. Elle aurait pu faire parfaitement l'affaire. Je m'oblige à m'abstenir à penser à ce genre de choses. C'est mauvais de rêver des tournures possibles de sa vie.

"Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Donc la question ne se pose pas," conclus-je après un instant.

"Ha je vois… T'es accro, en fait ! T'as besoin de ta dose de moi par jour, sinon ça ne va pas !"

J'éclate de rire, mon scénario de lui entouré de groupies s'effaçant de mon esprit comme soufflé par un coup de vent.

"Oui, c'est ça, tu as découvert mon secret !"

Il ouvre la bouche pour me taquiner, mais je l'en empêche d'un geste.

"Ha c'est là que je veux aller pour le cadeau de Remus !" m'écriai-je en reconnaissant une petite boutique à l'aspect miteux.

"T'es dure avec moi ! Sale sadique va !"

Je rive mes yeux sur les siens. Il y a quelque chose dans, les tréfonds de ses yeux, qui contredit son air rieur. Mais le temps que je le perçoive, il disparut. Je n'y prête plus attention.

"Dommage, je croyais que ce trait de caractère te plairait…" raillai-je d'un ton coquin.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. J'éclate d'un rire sincère. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la petite boutique mal éclairée à l'air alourdie par les fumées combinées des différents encens. Le patron nous salua à voix basse. Alors que je vadrouille entre les quelques étalages, je sens son regard me suivre. Sirius, de son côté, a plutôt l'air mal à l'aise. Il me rejoint en deux enjambées.

"J'suis pas trop fan de cette ambiance, j't'attends dehors, ça te pose pas de problèmes ?"

"Non, bien sûr, tu peux y aller. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps."

Il resta planté ainsi une seconde avant de se décider à tourner les talons. La cloche tinta doucement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'elle se referma sur lui. Finalement, je quitte la boutique un sachet à la main avec, à l'intérieur, un talisman en bois sculpté en forme de loup et quelques bâtons d'encens sensés calmer la Bête pour la pleine lune. Je salue le commerçant en sortant. Dehors, dos à moi, Sirius se tient droit, les bras croisés. Je m'approche le plus silencieusement possible avec la neige qui crisse à chacun de mes pas. Une fois à son niveau, je prends sur moi pour trouver le courage de poser ma main sur son épaule. Je lève une main tremblante vers le point que je me suis fixée, mais il se tourna brusquement. Je me fige, la main en l'air. Son regard gris me submerge, me noie, m'aspire. Ma respiration est désordonnée, une brume blanche s'échappant de mes lèvres entr'ouvertes à intervalles irréguliers. Il pencha la tête, les prémices d'un sourire vinrent adoucir son expression et ses yeux. Je baissais au ralenti mon bras, intimidée par ce que je vivais. Finalement mon regard suivie le chemin de mon bras, et je fixais le sol avec grand intérêt, à la limite de compter le nombre de cristaux de neige que j'avais sous les yeux. Il se remit à bouger, déposant le cadeau de Peter par terre. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes qui étaient si chaudes. Le sac où les cadeaux de Remus étaient emballés rejoignit le premier. Par des gestes doux, il enfila mes mains transies de froid dans ses gants. Je me remerciais intérieurement d'avoir oublié d'en acheter lorsque j'en avais eut l'occasion après mon arrivée à cette époque-ci. Nous repartîmes en silence, étrangement proche l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, c'est chez Zonko que je trouve mon bonheur pour le cadeau de James. Par contre, pour Lilly, Laura et Maria, le mieux, serait que je puisse aller dans une ville moldue. Londres serait parfaite d'ailleurs. Pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui y transplane… Justement, non loin de là :

"Hey ! Regarde, c'est Jamie !" m'exclamai-je. "Viens on va le voir !"

Ce sont les premiers mots que nous échangeons depuis cet instant devant la boutique indienne spécialisée dans l'ancienne magie.

"Oh… T'es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Je secoue la tête et lâche un soupire exaspéré. On arrive devant le salon de coiffure. Le vampire se tient droit devant la jeune coiffeuse, deux valises l'encadrant.

"Mais je reviens Anna, je pars seulement en vacances pour Noël et le Nouvel An !"

"Mais tu n'as prévenu personne !"

"Oui, je s…"

"C'est pour retrouver une fille c'est ça ?"

Avec Sirius on se retourne en même temps l'un vers l'autre, étonnés.

"Elle est en train de lui faire une scène là ?" remarquai-je, moqueuse.

"J'en ai bien l'impression…" répondit-il sur le même ton.

Anna fit demi-tour et claqua la porte du salon. Jamie nous vit alors.

"Ha vous tombez bien vous deux !" s'écria-t-il, passablement énervé.

On sursaute.

"Nous ?" demandâmes-nous.

"Ouais, votre pote, le loup, il était obligé de se barrer sans prévenir !"

"Tu n'étais pas au courant ?"

"Fais pas le malin Black ! Il faut que j'aille vite me trouver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avant qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune !"

"Tu vas à Londres ?" répétai-je. "Tu veux bien m'emmener ? Si je transplane moi-même le Ministère va me tomber sur le poil !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Londres ?" interrogea Sirius.

"Il faut absolument que j'y trouve mes cadeaux pour Maria et Laura, et Lily aussi," puis j'ajoute à l'adresse de Jamie : "Je ne serais pas longue, j'te jure !"

"Okay," concéda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Je vérifie que j'ai bien l'argent anglais que mes parents me donnent à chaque fois que je pars pour Poudlard, dans mon sac. Je pose une main sur son bras et on disparaît avant de laisser la moindre chance à Sirius de protester. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le temps de parler, son regard polaire me foudroya. On atterrit devant le mur de brique derrière le Chaudron Baveur qui sert d'accès au Chemin de Traverse. Je le remercie et on se donne rendez-vous à l'intérieur dans deux heures. Je m'éloigne rapidement. J'achète un vêtement tendance (avec vingt ans de retard pour moi) pour Laura dans Camden Town, pour Maria et Lilly je trouve ce qu'il leur faut dans Oxford Street et Regent Street. Je dois une fière chandelle au Magicobus pour le transport. J'agite une fois de plus ma baguette pour qu'il apparaisse. Lorsque j'arrive au Chaudron Baveur, je n'ai que dix minutes de retard, un exploit ! Jamie me ramène aussi sec à Pré-au-Lard.

"Merci beaucoup."

"De rien va. Tiens, c'est pour toi."

Il me tend une bombe aérosol avec son produit miracle pour les cheveux à l'intérieur.

"Dis que j'en ai besoin !" raillai-je avec humour.

"Tu es ma meilleure cliente, je fidélise c'est tout," fit-il en riant. "Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, à bientôt Hermione !"

Il me fait une bise sur la joue de ses lèvres glacées avant de disparaître dans un _crac_ sonore. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le remercier. J'hausse les épaules et vais chez Honey Duck pour rentrer à Poudlard. J'y trouve un Sirius terriblement contrarié.

"Ca va, t'as passé une bonne après-midi ?" demanda-t-il abruptement sans me regarder, assis dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, dans notre Salle Commune.

Sa mâchoire est contractée, ses mains sont crispées en poing sur les accoudoirs. Je décide de me la jouer fine.

"Oui, surtout le début."

Je le vois se détendre. Je m'assoie en tailleur sur le tapis devant lui et déballe ce que j'ai acheté pour le lui montrer. Il me regarde faire en souriant doucement, l'irritation progressivement gommée par ma légèreté. Il a bien conscience que c'est le genre de choses que fait une fille avec une de ses amies. Mais privée d'amie, il choisit de les remplacer sans rien demander en retour. Il est différent de ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraître aux autres. Les images floues d'un vieux rêves me reviennent en mémoire*… Et dire que j'en avais déduis sur l'instant qu'un Sirius compréhensif n'existait pas, faut croire que je me trompais lourdement. On discute encore un peu mais je file me coucher dans les environs de vingt-deux heures, exténuée après une journée à courir les boutiques. J'entre dans le dortoir qui me parait grand sans les autres habitantes. D'un simple coup de baguette, mes cadeaux sont emballés et prêts à s'envoler pour le 25 décembre. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me glisse rapidement sous les couvertures et m'endors aussitôt.

Le lendemain je me réveille tôt mais, vite agacée de tourner en rond dans le dortoir, je prends une douche éclair, puis je m'habille et vais lire un livre dans la salle commune. Le peu d'élèves restés ici ne font que passer dans la pièce. J'ai le temps d'aller me prendre un petit déjeuné, de me réinstaller sur un divan et de lire trois chapitres supplémentaires quand Sirius daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Il descend les escaliers d'un pas gauche, les yeux pas encore totalement ouvert. Il s'arrêta en bas, perdu, puis il se les frotta avec ses poings comme un enfant. Il regarda autour de lui puis posa ses petits yeux endormis sur moi. Cette scène me fait sourire tendrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se racla la gorge.

"Hey…" souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Salut," répondis-je, émoustillée jusqu'à la moelle. "Bien dormi ?"

Il hocha la tête tout en s'approchant lentement. C'est amusant de le voir comme ça, dans le coltard encore en pyjama (enfin… en bas de pyjama, ce qui explique mon état d'excitation avancée) alors que c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuné. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux en respirant posément. Il du sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il tourna la tête dans ma direction, le visage serein mais fatigué. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher du halo violacé sous ses yeux. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qui l'a empêché de dormir cette nuit, je me sens moi-même un peu fautive d'avoir si bien dormis sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais si ça se trouve, il a seulement pris du bon temps avec une demoiselle de sixième année particulièrement endurante. Je m'humecte les lèvres en songeant avec quel cynisme je pense à ce genre de choses.

On passe l'après-midi dans cette pièce, laissant les plus jeunes s'amuser dehors avec la neige. Je l'observe faire la marmotte avec curiosité, son sommeil est si agité que cela ne le repose pas, bien au contraire. Il se réveille une fois de plus en sursaut, cette fois-ci il a mal à la nuque !

"Ca ne va jamais, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je en me moquant gentiment.

Il grogna en se massant le cou.

"C'est ces canapés, on ne peut pas s'installer confortablement…" bougonna-t-il.

J'éclate de rire, il me jette un regard furieux. Je penche la tête sur le côté. J'hésite une seconde avant de m'élancer. Je soulève mon livre bien haut et, d'un signe de tête, lui montre mes genoux.

"Oh merci…" murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses.

J'entortille machinalement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration, s'échappant de sa bouche entr'ouverte, devient progressivement de plus en plus régulière. Pendant ce temps je continue ma lecture. A ce rythme-là, j'aurais terminé mon bouquin d'ici ce soir !  
Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une quinzaines de pages, je l'entends m'appeler :

"Hermione ?"

"Hmm… ?"

"Hermione ?" insista-t-il.

Je quitte des yeux ma phrase avec regret : le héro allait enfin embrasser la fille, ça fait 283 pages que j'attends ce moment ! Je l'observe, son regard me brûle bien qu'il paraisse calme. Il se redressa lentement sur un coude, son visage tout proche. Il étudia mes lèvres, moi ses yeux d'argent en fonte. Il glissa délicatement son autre main derrière ma nuque, je me laisse faire, on se cherche du regard, on s'interroge sans mot. Je sens la bête logée dans mon estomac s'animer. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Rien à voir avec la première fois. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. C'est doux, ses lèvres sont agréables. Il approfondit le baiser, nos lèvres s'ouvrirent, nos langues se réunirent. Je lâche le livre qui tombe sans que l'un de nous ne s'en rende compte, ma main remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à ses cheveux emmêlés, l'autre s'attaque à son buste musclé… Je du mettre fin au baiser afin de reprendre mon souffle.

"Tes yeux brillent," remarqua-t-il à voix basse.

"Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas," dis-je après une longue minute à se regarder dans les yeux.

"En effet."

Je regrette qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Je regarde ailleurs pour montrer mon mécontentement. Il se repositionna, la tête sur mes genoux, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai mal dormit ces deux dernières nuits ?" demanda-t-il après de longues minutes silencieuses.

"Si tu as besoin d'en parler," bougonnai-je, cédant à la curiosité.

"J'ai fais des rêves, enfin plutôt des cauchemars. Tu étais dedans."

"Moi ?" me récriai-je horrifiée. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'y faisais pour que ça soit des cauchemars ?"

"Tu te mariais avec Remus…" lâcha-t-il fraîchement.

Je baisse les yeux sur lui. J'entre dans son champ de vision pour qu'il consente à me fixer en retour. Est-ce que je lui avoue tout ? Est-ce que je lui dis que mon histoire avec Remus n'était qu'une riposte à son idylle avec Sonja ? Il a admit lui-même que c'était pour me sortir de sa tête, alors peut-être que… Non, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le savoir après tout…

"Tu parles déjà mariage ? Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ?" me moquai-je.

"Tss… Tu étais plus vieille !"

"Han ! Et de combien ? J'espère que j'étais pas flasque et toute fripée !"

Il me jette un œil inquisiteur.

"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Mais vu que je n'ai pas encore pu comparer, je peux pas vraiment te dire ce qui a changé…"

J'ouvre la bouche faussement choquée. Je lui donne une tape derrière la tête avec le dos de la main.

"Espèce de petit vicieux !"

Il éclate de rire. D'une main, il attire mon visage près du sien pour m'embrasser. La position n'est pas des plus agréables, mais je n'y fais plus attention. On passe la soirée ainsi, partagée entre baisers enflammés et taquineries. Le lendemain nous allons dans le parc avec le reste des élèves. On essaie de rester discret pour éviter les ragots que les autres Maraudeurs ne manqueraient pas d'entendre à leur retour de vacances sachant que personne ne nous a vus le soir du bal. C'est ainsi… Au nom de notre amitié pour Remus, nous vivons notre histoire en fraude... Malheureusement, cela implique que Sirius se fasse draguer par des filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Je me demande bien ce qui peut l'attirer en moi, je suis tellement banale par rapport à elles. Et « banale » est un bien grand mot, mes cheveux ne sont pas les plus simples à domptés, et côté physique je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Je décide de ne pas le regarder faire son manège pour ne pas éclater, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Actuellement, elles sont deux, blondes, de Poufsouffles, de notre année. L'une des filles pouffa en retenant un cri d'extase. Je fronce les sourcils, me persuadant que c'était simulé. Inexorablement, je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il est allongé sur le dos dans la neige, deux filles sur lui, recouvertes de neige… L'une roula sur le côté et se mit sur le ventre, puis posa sa tête sur son torse, alors que l'autre s'installa à califourchon au niveau du bassin de celui-ci. Il ne s'en plaignit pas du tout, bien au contraire.

"J'en ai deux pour moi ! On ne m'avait jamais dit que Poudlard était paradisiaque en hiver !"

Celle sur lui se pencha en avant jusqu'à être toute proche de son visage. Elle lui offrit un sourire aguicheur avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre de là d'où j'étais assise. Mais pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui proposer, parce que quand elle se redressa, il suivit le mouvement, bousculant celle dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Je vis les filles se jeter un regard complice. Je fais volte-face avant de me faire remarquer, choquée, déçue, trahie par toutes les belles paroles de Sirius… Ce que veule ces filles est évident. Elle cherche un partenaire pour être trois pour… Je n'ose même pas penser ces mots. Je saute sur mes pieds et, sans un regard en arrière, je m'éloigne d'un pas rapide. Du bout de mes doigts bleuis par le froid, j'essaie de limiter tant bien que mal le flot de larmes qui jaillit de mes yeux. Je pousse avec effort la lourde porte du Hall d'Entrée avant de m'enfuir vers l'endroit où me mène ma course affolée. Devant la porte à deux battants ouverts de la Bibliothèque, un voile de larmes opacifie ma vision de ce qui m'entoure. D'un revers de la main, j'essuie mes joues avant d'y entrer. Je me faufile entre les imposants rayonnages. Je réalise rapidement que je me suis perdue. Devant moi se dresse une large collection de livres pour filles, sur l'amour, sur des filtres en tous genres… Sans réfléchir je me saisie du premier qui me tombe sous la main, avant de m'éclipser dans un coin sombre. Je veux comprendre pourquoi Sirius agit de la sorte, et pourquoi moi, en contrepartie, je réagis ainsi. Je veux lire une analyse développée qui va m'exposer les secrets de l'amour, pour être capable de savoir vers quoi je me dirige, avec certitude et surtout, sans souffrance. En somme, je veux juste qu'on m'explique l'inexplicable, est-ce trop demander ?

* * *

_The end pour ce chapitre !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, pour celles qui attendent la baston entre Remus et Sirius va falloir attendre un peu (je pensais décrire les deux semaines de vacances en un chapitre, mais vous auriez eut le chapitre complet d'au moins 40 pages pour Noël XD)_

_  
And nooowwww...... Les RaRs !!!!!!!!_

_**momo_201093**__ : D'abord merci pour ton review de compèt' !! =) Il m'a trop fait plaisir ! _

_Ca va paraître débile, mais ce qui m'a le plus fait plaisir dedans c'est ce que tu as repéré dans les propos de Remus, en effet, il utilise un diminutif d'Hermione et ça veut bel et bien dire qu'il lui a pardonné ! _

_Ouais, c'est carrément super chaud entre nos deux tourtereaux !! Contente qu'on s'en rende bien compte en lisant (parce que quand j'écris, pour moi tout coule de source, mais en fait pas forcément ^^) ! d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir demandé si quelqu'un avait vu Hermione et Sirius s'embrasser durant le bal, parce que sans ton review je ne l'aurais pas précisé dans ce chapitre 12 ! =) Pour le couple Lilly/James, oui il avance bien et j'adore ce couple, c'est le plus normal XD Pour la suite, dans les différents chapitres à venir, j'ai l'esprit en ébullition, j'essaie de me concentrer un maximum sur les sentiments et sensations d'Hermione (d'ailleurs on m'aide de ce côté là en me lisant en avance ^^), et je vais essayer de mettre en place des évènements dans la vie de l'héroïne pour varier ses points de vue sur ce qui l'entour et ce qui lui arrive ^^ (les bastons Remus/Sirius en font, bien entendu, partie ! ^^). Bon, tout ça reste à suivre ^^_

_En tout cas tes reviews de "frappées" me font toujours chaud au coeur ! Encore Merci !!_

_Bazous !_

_**  
NessaChan ^^**__ : Merci de me lire !! =) Heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour la suite !! =)_

_Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne nuit à tou(te)s !! =) _

_Tout pleins d'bazous !!  
_


	14. Diamonds are a girl's best friends

_Salutations !_

_Cette suite a été longue à venir, bien qu'elle soit écrite depuis fin septembre. Je m'explique, je voulais prendre de l'avance parce que j'arrive bientôt au bout de cette fiction et j'espérais pouvoir poster les chapitres à quelques semaines d'intervalles. Mais il semblerait qu'à partir du moment où je n'ai le retour que de ma correctrice (et de Chessou XD) ça ne suffit pas, je tape, je tape, mais j'efface à chaque fois. Donc je suis parvenue à la conclusion que j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour pouvoir écrire quelque chose de potable =)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Et avant ça, vu que l'idée des dédicaces est appréciée, je dédicace ce chapitre à (roulement de tambours pour faire durer le suspens...)... Slytherin Kay' ! (et j'en profite pour lui faire un p'tit coup d'pub, parce qu'elle le vaut bien XD *s'enfuit creuser sa tombe à cause de sa blague pourrie*)  
_

_Bref... Enjoy ! =D  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Diamonds are a girl's best friends… Ou pas !**  
_

Je referme la couverture du livre dans un claquement sec.

Rien ! Nada ! Niet !!

Je le ramène dans le rayon « pour fille » où je l'ai pris, en grognant. Et dire que c'était le dernier qui aurait pu m'aider avec cette triple buse de Sirius ! Ah ce mec, il est canon peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde ! C'est fou ça… Vas-y que je te drague celle-là, et puis après celle-ci, et pourquoi pas ces trois-là… et puis le soir ça balance des « je t'adore plus que tout » et des « nan, mais elles, elles ne comptent pas, c'est pour conserver notre couverture par rapport à Remus » ! Argh !!!

Je me passe une main sur le visage, hargneuse. Nan mais vraiment, quel enfoiré ! Et dire que ça fait deux jours que je lis tous les bouquins sur l'amour qui passent entre mes mains et que je les ai tous lut, soit dit en passant. Donc cela signifie que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors depuis deux jours, et que la bibliothèque est devenue ma deuxième maison… Que c'est pathétique. Non, que je suis pathétique plutôt… Bon, le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que je me rends bien compte que je suis une fille comme les autres, qui pleure quand son « mec » va voir ailleurs. Notez dans cette phrase les guillemets qui sont très importants ! Nan parce que franchement, je sors avec Sirius ? Ou au contraire je ne sors pas avec Sirius ? Je n'en peux plus de cette situation… Deux jours que c'est comme ça et je pète déjà les plombs… C'est pas normal tout ça, je suis plus forte comme fille ! Je suis… Attendez que je réfléchisse plus en profondeur à ma situation sentimentale actuelle… Mouais, bof… Finalement, y repenser serait signe de crises de larmes hystériques et d'un mal de crâne terrible.

Je cligne frénétiquement des paupières. Ah non ! Pas d'eau salée ! Je m'y refuse, parce que là en plus c'est l'heure du dîner de la Veille de Noël. Mrs Pince s'approche de moi sans sourire. De sa voix dure, elle me vire en bonne et due forme de sa bibliothèque, fermant à double tour la Réserve, puis la porte à double battant juste derrière moi. Je me retrouve à me diriger en sa compagnie peu conviviale vers la Grande Salle. Lorsque j'y entre enfin, je vois que la salle a été tout spécialement aménagée pour la soirée. J'entrouvre la bouche, catastrophée, en scrutant les tables prévues pour de petits groupes d'élèves, avec, sur un côté, des tables réservées aux professeurs. La bibliothécaire s'avance vers l'une d'elles en accélérant le pas. Je referme la bouche, même elle, elle a quelqu'un à rejoindre… Je suis déprimée. De brusques mouvements dans le coin droit de mon champ de vision attirent mon attention. Je tourne la tête au ralenti et vois Sirius faisant de grands signes. Je jette un œil derrière moi, comprenant que je suis visée par ses signaux plus que visibles. Un sourire dépité vint habiter mes lèvres en même temps que j'hoche vaguement de la tête, m'exhortant à m'approcher de lui. Mes premiers pas vers lui sont incertains, mais lorsque je vois une unique chaise à côté de lui, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Des scénarios de dîner en chandelle défilent dans mon esprit, chaque pas me montrant un scénario toujours plus élaboré… Un sourire franc et authentique étire mes lèvres avec épanouissement. Mon beau ténébreux me retourne son sourire si particulier dont il a le secret, me détaillant d'un regard brûlant. Je réalise que ces deux jours de séparation étaient trop long… J'imagine un instant tout ce qu'on a manqué tous les deux, chacun dans notre coin, c'est du gâchis ! D'un coup, une silhouette féminine s'installe sur la chaise que je visais. Je me fige net. Le teint de Sirius vire au vert. L'a-t-il invité pour ce dîner et puis il l'a oublié ? Ou bien, c'est une ex qui s'accroche ? Ou une future ex qui attaque ? Est-ce que je dois me méfier d'elle ? C'est évident, c'est une fille d'à peu près mon âge, à vu de nez. Est-ce qu'en fait il m'a fait signe seulement parce que ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est ni vu, ni adressé la parole ? Et qu'il a réellement rendez-vous avec cette fille ? Je pose mon regard sur elle, interrogatrice face à son visage qui, décidément, ne me revient pas. Puis sur lui, la déception affluant sur tous mes traits. Je suis trop près d'eux pour m'éloigner furtivement et m'installer à une autre table. Je sais que si je tends mon bras, je peux toucher le dossier de la chaise. La fille, une blonde aux cheveux soyeux, aux lèvres pulpeuses figées en une moue boudeuse, tourne son visage vers moi puis braque longuement ses yeux bleus clairs sur les miens. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les secouer et leur donner plus de volume, tout en pointant les seins vers le haut, donc vers Sirius, puisque son visage est tourné vers moi. Cette fille est une véritable pimbêche prête à tout pour être avec mon Gryffondor ! Je secoue mentalement la tête, je deviens possessive dis donc ! Sirius ne me voit plus, comme obnubilé par la Barbie assise à une quarantaine de centimètres de son corps bourré d'hormones en feu. Je vois qu'il s'est repris lorsqu'il referme sa bouche. Puis, il déglutit difficilement avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque :

"Sonja… Quelle surprise…"

_QUOI ?_ Je suis sous le choc. Je reste sans voix, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, même pour l'incendier ce net bœuf de Sirius ! Crétin de sac-à-puce va ! Ha si seulement ma bouche et mes cordes vocales n'étaient pas en grève, j'aurais pu la lui balancer à la figure cette réplique ! Pour sûr qu'il l'aurait mal vécut celle-là ! Il semble prendre une décision afin d'avoir la possibilité de contrôler les évènements à venir. Il se lève avec brutalité et vivacité, sa chaise, raclant bruyamment sur le sol, à un millimètre de basculer en arrière et de se renverser. Il n'y fait pas plus attention, me proposant avec urgence sa chaise. Il m'y attire (mes jambes, elles aussi en grève), et me force à m'y assoir, avant de filer en murmurant qu'il allait s'en chercher une. Avec Sonja, nous nous fixons en chien de faïence, chacune voyant en l'autre une véritable rivale. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je sens que je vais perdre. Nan mais vraiment, comment voulez-vous que je survive à ce combat ? C'est courut d'avance. Je suis banale. Elle est parfaite… En temps normal j'aurais lâché l'affaire, favorisant mes études à mes petits-amis, mais là c'est différent. C'est compliqué. C'est nouveau. Il réapparait dans la minute qui suit, essoufflé. Il pose sa chaise, qui lévitait, à côté de moi, non pas entre Sonja et moi, mais plus du côté droit. C'est le principe des tables rondes pour les couples, les deux personnes ne se font pas face, mais seul un tiers de la table les sépare. C'est ainsi que, contre toute attente, j'ai gagné la première manche. Je me redresse avec une certaine suffisance. Tient ! Prends ça espèce de sale pin-up gourgandine stupide voleuse de petit-ami ! Mais ma rivale n'en reste pas là, elle profite de ce remaniement de places pour décaler sa chaise jusqu'à lui, le plaçant au centre. Je serre les dents à m'en faire blanchir les mâchoires, Je me force à respirer profondément pour essayer de trouver des bribes de mon self-control légendaire.

Score actuel : 1-1.

Tout le repas se déroule dans la même veine, sauf que j'ai perdu 1-4 (parce qu'il y a eut le coup de la coupe de champagne qu'elle a tenu à boire avec lui face à face en croisant son bras tenant la coupe, avec celui de Sirius. Puis il y eut le coup de la glace au dessert quand elle lui a essuyé le coin des lèvres avec ses doigts alors qu'il n'avait même pas de glace sur la bouche. Et puis, là, elle vient de l'embarquer avec elle. Et pour terminer en beauté, ils s'approchent de la branche de gui près de la porte où ils vont probablement s'embrasser, mais je détourne les yeux, ne souhaitant pas avoir plus mal que ce n'est déjà le cas…). Je vous laisse imaginer de mon état de nervosité interne. Je commence même à m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, je pense donc pouvoir qualifier cette soirée comme étant la pire de toute ma vie. Je soupire douloureusement, mais en restant étonnée de prendre aussi bien les choses. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu laisser éclater ma fureur et faire une scène. Mais non. C'est surprenant, non ? Moi en tout cas ça me surprend. Est-ce que je suis constituée normalement ? Je dois être comme une de ces hystériques névrotiques, ou si ça se trouve je suis une psychotique instable doublée d'une hyper mélancolie due à mon psychisme désorganisé… Mais comment je peux penser des trucs pareils ? Sans m'en rendre compte je passe une main sur mon visage comme pour effacer mes dernières divagations.

Un bruit régulier et rapide de pas vient troubler mes pensées. Quelqu'un me contourne avant de s'accroupir en face de moi. Je sais que c'est lui. Je m'oblige à le regarder, me répétant dans ma tête que je suis forte et que ce n'est qu'un bon à rien qui ne mérite pas toute l'attention que je lui porte. Sa main plonge vers la mienne puis il l'emprisonne entre ses doigts. Il me tire sans ménagement, me soulevant de ma chaise comme si je ne pesais rien. Il m'embarque dans son sillage, nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir menant à notre salle commune sans que je n'y fasse réellement attention. Il hurle de loin le mot de passe, le portrait tourne sur ses gonds sans poser de questions. Le décor de la salle rouge et or se confond dans mon champ de vision. Il m'entraine à sa suite dans les escaliers, ouvre une porte à la volée, nous y entrons, il la referme magiquement. J'observe son dortoir avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'incompréhension. Jamais… Jamais un garçon ne m'a fait ça… Il s'éclaircit la gorge, il est tendu, raide, les bras croisés dans le dos et il se balance d'avant en arrière en jaugeant ma réaction.

"Je ne pouvais rien faire dans ton dortoir," marmonna-t-il comme pour se justifier.

J'étudie à nouveau la pièce. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit pour la décrire : roses. Des roses partout. Des roses blanches, roses, rouges, bordeaux, orange, noires, bleues… Les fleurs ont cette texture magique qui me fait comprendre que c'est un enchantement qui est ici. Une pluie de paillettes à la brillance des étoiles tombe avec douceur sur nous, accompagnée de plumes blanches et duveteuses. C'est tellement romantique. Encore mieux que tous les scénarios que j'avais en tête en allant le rejoindre à la table pour deux de toute à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Mais comment a-t-il su ce qui me plait pour que je pardonne tout et n'importe quoi ? J'avoue qu'une mise en scène comme celle-ci m'irait parfaitement pour une demande en mariage ! Oh ! Nom d'un crapaud à furoncles ! Je pense déjà mariage, ça ne va plus moi… ! Faut que je me reprenne sérieusement là. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration…

"Je voulais m'excuser pour heu… pour tout…" continua-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus assuré.

Je me tourne vers lui, j'ai envie de voir son visage, de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec les mots pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour tant de choses que les énumérer prendrait trop de temps et briserait l'intimité de ce moment. C'est assez égoïste de réagir ainsi mais ça me plait de le voir se mettre dans un tel état rien que pour et à cause de moi. Il s'humecte les lèvres, fixe un court instant le sol, se balance dans un dernier va-et-vient puis tend lentement sa main. D'un geste doux, il me caresse le dos de la main avant de s'en saisir avec une délicieuse lenteur. Je ne parviens pas à réagir. Mon cerveau semble fonctionner avec un temps de retard (si ce n'est plus). J'observe avec stupeur nos mains enlacées. Je n'ose y croire. Sa voix m'interpelant me sort de ma rêverie. Je lève lentement mon visage vers le sien. Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres. Je les vois remuer au ralenti, le son ne parvenant pas à mes oreilles, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur assourdissant beaucoup trop mes tympans. J'entrouvre la bouche, comme mue par un besoin vital de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je me décide à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Une fois fait, je me sens mieux, moins obnubilée par ses lèvres rosées et douces… Stop ! Je l'entends à nouveau. Il se tut.

Son visage fondit dangereusement vers le mien. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquent avec bestialité. Il me plaque contre la porte en un demi-tour brusque. J'ai mal au dos, mais la douleur n'est rien comparée à mon désir grandissant. Il glisse sa main agile sous ma jupe, caressant ma cuisse en remontant vers ma culotte. Je frissonne de plaisir. Sa bouche s'active à couvrir de baisers brûlant mon cou, marquant celui-ci d'un suçon. Je rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, pour mieux en profiter, exaltée. Son indexe et son pouce se faufilent sous ma culotte qui glisse de quelques centimètres. Ses baisers deviennent plus insistants, plus sûrs aussi. Il s'attaque à ma poitrine, tirant vers le bas le col V de mon pull sans manche. Il devient fébrile pour dégrafer le premier bouton de mon chemisier qui lui barre le chemin vers mes seins. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts titillent mon clitoris. Je ne peux retenir un halètement.

Quatre coups puissants secouèrent la porte derrière nous. Nous nous figeons. Trois coups supplémentaires.

"Sirius !" hurla une voix masculine.

Des rires se font entendre, ainsi que d'autres appels plus faibles, ou moins forts… Sirius me dévisage, aussi pommé que moi. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas les avoir entendus courir dans les escaliers.

"Sirius c'est nous ! Vas-y, ouvre !" continua la voix tonitruante de l'adolescent de l'autre côté.

"C'est qui « nous » ?" articulai-je à voix basse.

"Des gars de 6ème et de 5ème qui sont aussi restés ici. On se fait une petite fête demain soir pour Noël… Je crois qu'ils veulent entrer…"

Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase une longue minute après les précédentes. J'arrondis les yeux en secouant la tête. En quelques gestes experts, il me rhabille, restant le geôlier de mes lèvres. Il me fait une claque sur les fesses en m'ordonnant de ma cacher un peu plus loin sous une « mystérieuse » Cape d'invisibilité. Je me mordille les lèvres en le reluquant sans vergogne, me surprenant moi-même par mon audace. Il secoue la tête avec cet air coquin peint sur le visage. D'un geste ample, sa baguette au creux de sa main fermée, le majestueux décor paradisiaque disparaît. Une pointe d'amertume vient m'envahir une seconde. Il inspire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte... Sept énergumènes de quatorze à seize ans s'engouffrent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année dans un brouhaha digne d'un match de Quidditch. Sirius laisse la porte ouverte le temps suffisant pour que je m'éclipse de la pièce. Je ne tarde pas à rentrer dans mon propre dortoir que je ferme à clé, partagée entre une excitation totale et une déception due à une soirée de rêve écourtée, bien qu'à bien y réfléchir, si personne n'était venu, je pense que… Oui je pense que j'aurais perdu ma virginité. L'excitation prend largement le dessus. La Cape vole au-dessus de ma tête en même temps que je me mets à hurler de joie et à sautiller spasmodiquement dans tous les sens. D'un coup de baguette je lance un « assurdiato » sans scrupule contre la porte, et mets en marche ma chaîne stéréo. Je me mets à chanter sur la chanson :

"Wooooawww !!! I feel good !! Ta na na na naaaoooww !"

Je roule des hanches en balançant la tête.

" I Knew that I would now ! Ta na na na naaaoooww ! I feel good ! Ta na na na naaaoooww ! I knew that I Would now !"

J'avançai en même temps, tout mon corps frémissant en rythme avec cette musique qui, décidément, correspond parfaitement avec mon état d'esprit.

"So good !"

Deux coups de trompette et de saxo, un coup de hanche à gauche, un coup de hanche à droite pour moi.

"So good !"

Rebelote, cette fois-ci je levai mes bras au-dessus de ma tête avec un minimum de sensualité, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et les yeux clos.

" I got you !"

Cinq coups de saxo et de trompette. Cinq positions différentes pour moi où je me déhanche de plus en plus, sans oublier le "Aooowww !" en même temps que le quatrième coup. James Brown continue à s'égosiller alors que je commence à me déshabiller petit à petit. Mon pull sans manche vola dans les airs. Je déboutonne lentement mon chemisier avant de l'envoyer apprendre à voler comme son prédécesseur. Ma jupe est la suivante sur la liste, puis je me retrouve assez vite en sous-vêtements. Je m'amuse secouer mes seins en rythme et à me déplacer d'une démarche tantôt féline, tantôt aguicheuse sur la pointe des pieds, gestes qui auraient beaucoup plu à mon Sac-à-puce préféré. Lorsque la chanson prend fin, j'enfile un débardeur en lycra ainsi qu'un pantalon de gym en stretch blanc. Je me fige soudain en reconnaissant les notes de guitare qui envahissent le dortoir. C'est pas la première fois que j'écoute cette chanson en pensant à Sirius. Je me mets à sautiller frénétiquement. J'étudie un quart de seconde ma brosse à dent dans ma main, puis je la tiens comme un micro et je me mets à chanter avec un faux air important. Je me sens si bien que j'en oublie tous mes soucis avec Sirius et le harem de filles qui l'entoure quotidiennement. Je finis par m'allonger dans mon lit en effleurant du bout des doigts le cercle brun au creux de mon cou et de mon épaule, ma marque d'appartenance, parce que c'est ainsi que je le considère. Je m'endors ainsi, un sourire béat peint sur le visage, une main sur mon cou, l'autre au-dessus de ma tête…

Je m'étire tel un chat dans mon lit, mon sourire épanoui ne me quittant plus. Réalisant que c'est le 25 décembre, je me lève d'un bond, toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir les cadeaux de mes amis. Etrangement, je ne pensai pas à Harry et les autres… Ron aussi m'est sorti de la tête. Seuls les visages rayonnant des Maraudeurs me viennent à l'esprit. J'hausse les épaules, inutile de se triturer l'esprit en ce matin de Noël. Je jette un œil rapide au petit mot qu'un elfe de maison avait laissé au milieu de la nuit sur ma table de chevet pour me prévenir que les cadeaux que j'avais préparé avaient bien été envoyés à leurs destinataires respectifs. Je traverse le dortoir d'un pas rapide puis ouvre la porte à la volée. Je heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je me sens partir en arrière, j'agite avec acharnement mes mains devant moi, bien décidée à me raccrocher à quelque chose. Mes doigts accrochent un tissu épais. Il y eut un cri. Puis un autre, de moi cette fois-ci. On se scratche au sol. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces.

"Ouch !" marmonnai-je.

J'entends un borborygme passablement identique au mien. Je reconnaît la voix de Sirius. Mon cœur fait un bond derrière ma cage thoracique au point que j'en viens à me demander si le jeune homme sur moi l'a senti. A peine je me fais cette réflexion, que j'ai l'impression de glisser. Nous basculons comme si nos pieds étaient attirés comme des aimants à la salle commune. Je crie à nouveau, m'arrêtant qu'une fois que je suis bien certaine qu'on ne bougera plus. Sirius s'élève prestement. J'ose ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. C'est simple, tout le monde nous observe. Je me demande si j'ai déjà eut autant honte de toute ma vie… ? Réponse : Non… On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'il y travaille quand même. Je me mets debout à côté de mon Apollon. Celui-ci frappa dans ses mains d'un air gêné, il se frotta les mains, visiblement à la recherche d'un excuse.

"Tout ça c'est de sa faute !" m'exclamai-je en le pointant de l'indexe.

Il sursaute.

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !" rétorqua-t-il.

"C'est pas à cause de moi que les escaliers se sont transformés en toboggan," répliquai-je avec le ton de la Raison, les poings sur les hanches.

"Oui, mais…"

Je secoue la tête avec fatalité d'un air de dire « cherche pas, t'as tord ». Ses traits expriment tant d'étonnement et un petit quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à définir. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur. J'entends de nombreux rire venant de devant l'âtre rougeoyant.

"Bon on va déjeuner ?"demanda un garçon qui enfilait un pull que sa mère avait du lui confectionner.

Les autres approuvent, nous laissant seuls ici. Lorsque le tableau de La Grosse Dame se referme sur eux, Sirius reprend la parole.

"Mais quel soutien ! Tu t'es surpassée, j'te remercie !"

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais il place mon menton entre son pouce et son indexe, relevant mon visage, puis il m'embrasse avec douceur en comparaison avec hier soir. Je me cambre contre lui. Il met fin au baiser à mon grand dam.

"Tu vois, c'est mieux quand tu te tais."

J'agrandis les yeux, arrondis ma bouche, vexée. Je lui donne un petit coup de poing contre son épaule musclée. Il éclate de rire. Puis il me traine vers les cadeaux qu'ils restaient devant le petit sapin : les nôtres. Nous nous asseyons à même le sol, en tailleur. De la part de James, j'ai un livre sur les Animagi. J'en suis surprise, mais surtout flattée, Sirius m'explique que c'est la preuve que tous me font confiance par rapport à la condition de Remus. Il m'embrasse le haut de la tête. Je tends ma main vers une petite boite sans fioritures. Mon amant me stoppe en me suppliant de l'ouvrir en dernier car c'est le cadeau qu'il m'offre. Je me raidis en réalisant que je n'ai pas de cadeau pour lui… D'un coup, l'image de deux billets pour un tournoi de Quidditch flashe dans mon cerveau. Je me détends aussi sec. De Lily j'ai un manuel de conseils de beautés et de drague. J'éclate de rire en le voyant, essayant vainement de le cacher de Sirius. Après une lutte acharnée que je perds (j'ai pas eut le temps d'attraper autant de coussins que Sirius, alors c'est normal !), il se moque copieusement de moi et de mes amies, mais il a la gentillesse d'ajouter à mon oreille :

"T'as pas besoin de ça !"

Il profite de ce rapprochement inopiné pour vérifier que la marque brune qu'il m'avait faite hier soir était toujours présente. La voir illumine son visage comme un ange. C'est bien, il n'est pas difficile à combler pour le moment ! Maria et Laura m'ont offert un nécessaire à maquillage et d'autres produits de beautés. Je les reconnais bien là-dedans. De Peter, à mon instar, j'ai des bonbons. Il ne reste plus que deux cadeaux devant moi. Et ils sont sensiblement identiques. Je me racle la gorge. Sirius comprend. D'un geste peu sympathique il place un minuscule coffret rouge sang sous mon nez : le cadeau de Remus. C'est les mains moites que j'ouvre la petite boîte, priant pour que ça ne soit pas une bague, mon côté fleur bleu réapparaissant au galop. Nous nous penchons tout deux pour observer le bijou. Sirius se lève d'un bond, furieux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, puis il marcha de long en large derrière le vieux sofa. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, si blessé… si écorché…

"Bon… J'en déduis que tu ignorais quel cadeau il allait m'offrir…" murmurai-je.

"Non…" finit-il par cracher, sa mâchoire se gonflant tant il serre les dents. "On ne se parle plus vraiment depuis quelques temps."

"Oh… je vois…"

Enfin, je vois surtout que c'est de ma faute…

"Non tu ne vois pas !" me coupa-t-il douloureusement. "Regarde bien ce pendentif, il n'y a pas un truc frappant ?"

Je détaille l'objet. Le pendentif s'organise ainsi : un croissant de lune entrecroisé avec des étoiles, le tout en argent, avec une chaine fine. Venant de Remus, cela me faisait penser à sa lycanthropie. Sirius, qui est revenu prendre sa place, comprend que j'ai la clé à mon regard éberlué. Il secoue la tête, puis s'explique d'une voix morne :

"C'est un symbole de ton appartenance à notre « communauté » qui vise à protéger le secret de Lun… Remus. On en a tous un légèrement différent les uns des autres, James a une chevalière, Lilly une paire de boucle d'oreille, offerte par James, et Peter un bracelet épais…"

"Et toi ?"

Le regard qu'il me jette me brise. Il enlève son sweet, se retrouvant torse-nu, me laissant admirer son torse tatoué. J'hoche la tête. Je rampe à genoux vers lui, m'étire jusqu'à lui et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y répond pas vraiment, trop triste. Il désigne son cadeau d'un mouvement de tête. Je me cale contre lui, puis l'ouvre avec un en train non feinté. Sans étonnement, je découvre un second pendentif, cette fois-ci en or jaune avec de l'ambre à l'intérieur. J'incite mon amoureux à me l'attacher, ce qu'il fait sans se départir de son regard triste. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je me décide à aller chercher son « cadeau ».

"Attends-moi rien qu'une seconde !" intimai-je.

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre (ouais quand on a un dortoir à soi seul, ça devient sa chambre), me ruant vers mon lit où je récupère ma baguette que j'ai dissimulé dans ma taie d'oreiller. Grâce au sortilège d'Attraction, les deux places atterrissent dans ma main tendue. Je crée une boîte où je les y place, puis fait apparaître du bolduc entortillé que je colle dessus. Je claque la porte et fonce vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Moi, je t'offre des souvenirs pour tous les deux !" m'écriai-je en tendant mon cadeau de fortune, à genoux devant lui.

"Tu n'aurais pas du… Je m'en fous des cadeaux tu sais…"

Il va devant le fauteuil dans lequel il s'écrase de toute sa hauteur. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Je lui saute dessus, ignorant superbement ses protestations.

"Laisse-moi," grogna-t-il.

"C'que t'es lunatique !" m'énervai-je. "Tu veux pas l'ouvrir ? Même pas si je te regarde comme ça ?"

Je lui lance un regard suppliant typiquement Chat Potté. Il me jette un regard réfrigérant, nullement attendrit par ma mine implorante. Je roule sur le côté pour me retrouver assise à ses côtés.

"D'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais l'ouvrir ce cadeau. Tu vois, je soulève le couvercle. Je jette le couvercle dans le feu. Et Oh !! Que vois-je ? Des places pour quelque chose… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être un 26 décembre ?"

Je surveille ses réactions du coin de l'œil. Je le vois se redresser, intéresser par mes paroles.

"Oh… C'est quoi ce dessin dessus ? Des balais ? Est-ce que ce…"

Il me prend les billets des mains en hurlant. Il se met debout sur le canapé.

"Le Tournoi des Légendes !!"

Il saute au sol, me soulève d'une main et me fait tourner dans ses bras, excité comme un gosse. Quand j'disais qu'il était lunatique.

"J't'adore ! J't'adore vraiment !" s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de sérieux et ce regard incandescent.

Je me sens un peu gênée, je pique un fard en baissant la tête. Mais la fierté que je ressens au fond de moi me plait. J'ai réussit à lui remonter le moral alors qu'on ne se connait pas tant que ça. Je lui sourie. La soirée du 26 avec le Tournoi réunissant les anciennes stars du Quidditch fut un excellent moment. Je me lâche complètement sur les photos, le mitraillant, nous mitraillant, mitraillant les joueurs… Bref, avec ces deux semaines de vacances, j'ai de quoi faire un album de photos souvenir maintenant ! La nouvelle année frappa à notre porte sans que Sirius ni moi ne s'y attendent. Une fête fut mise en place dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit du 31 décembre au 1er janvier. On a réussit à s'éclipser avec Sirius et il m'a conduit à la Tour d'Astronomie. Là on est resté debout à regarder la nuit étoilée, il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et a posé sa tête contre la mienne. Minuit a raisonné alors dans tout le château et on s'est embrassé, avant de fixer à nouveau la même direction. Je ferme les yeux en revivant la scène :

"Je te promets que je ne te blesserais pas."

"C'est ta bonne résolution ?" interrogeai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

"C'est l'une d'elle," précisa-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien, émue. Je me cale plus confortablement contre lui. Parfois, les gestes parlent d'eux-mêmes, et les mots se montrent inefficaces. Le souffle régulier de sa respiration vient chatouiller mon cou. Il ajoute calmement :

"Je te promets par là, fidélité…"

Ma respiration reste coincée dans ma gorge. A mes yeux il vient de s'engager réellement dans notre relation. Est-ce qu'il… m'aimerait ? Je voudrais l'entendre me le dire… Pour être sûre… Je ne veux pas le lui dire pour qu'il me le dise après parce que je le lui ai dit en premier. Et puis de toute manière, je ne suis pas prête à nommer ce que je ressens pour lui… C'est trop tôt. Il retire un bras de mes hanches. Serait-il vexé parce que je reste muette ? Il tend son bras devant nous, pointant le vide devant nous de sa baguette. Le mot Fidélité s'embrase dans le ciel. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Sans réfléchir, je me saisis de ma baguette et pointe le même endroit. Le mot Tendresse rejoint le précédent. Nous rangeons nos armes magiques d'un même mouvement.

"Tendresse et Fidélité…" lut-il dans un murmure.

Je me tourne à demi et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. Il baisse son visage vers le mien pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser plus en profondeur. Puis nous regardons les lettres se consumer lentement. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Jamais…

Le trois janvier fut là trop vite à mon goût. A neuf heure, la masse des élèves absents envahit l'enceinte de l'école, à nouveau les quatre tables des quatre maisons sont réapparus dans la Grande Salle, Peeves s'amuse comme un petit fou avec tout ce petit monde qui grouille dans tous les coins du château. Sirius m'attend dans la salle commune. C'est nos derniers instants privilégiés à tous les deux. J'ai dans l'intention de l'embrasser rapidement, de lui souhaiter bon courage et de descendre dans le Hall d'Entrée accueillir nos amis. Lorsqu'il me voit, ses lèvres se dessinent en ce sourire qui me promet tant de belles choses. Il fronce soudain les sourcils, son sourire s'efface, il se tient droit me scrutant d'un regard dur et déçu. Je ne comprends pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Quoi ? Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ! Mais regarde-toi, tu auras la réponse !" cracha-t-il d'un ton réfrigérant.

Je me précipite devant un tableau que je métamorphose en miroir pour l'occasion. Rien ne me frappe. Je suis vêtue d'un blue jeans et d'un pull-over mauve, mes cheveux sont relevés, je ne suis pas maquillée outrageusement, seulement un coup de crayon noir pour souligner mes yeux et du mascara. Je n'ai même pas mis de fard à paupière, sans parler du blush et du rouge à lèvre qui sont aux abonnés absents. Mes yeux se posent sur le collier qui pend à mon cou. Je me fige. C'est ça le problème. J'ai retiré le collier de Sirius hier soir, et ce matin, pour faire plaisir à Remus, j'ai décidé de porter celui qu'il m'a offert à Noël. Pas la peine de préciser que c'est la première fois que je le mets. D'un coup de baguette, le tableau redevient ce qu'il était à l'origine. Je me retourne, Sirius est à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ai l'impression de rapetisser devant son irritation palpable. Je voulus prendre sa main, mais il la retire hors de portée. Aïe, c'est mauvais ça… Pourquoi il y a fallut qu'ils m'offrent tous les deux un pendentif ? Quelle galère, vraiment ! En plus je n'ai pas lut grand-chose sur ce problème dans les livres appropriés de la bibliothèque. Qui va pouvoir m'aider ? Merlin merci, Lily est rentrée !

"On a dit qu'on n'annonçait pas tout de suite aux autres qu'on est ensemble… Il faut bien que Remus voit que je me sens concernée par sa… maladie…"

Je tente un sourire pas franchement convainquant. Ca va être difficile pour tous les deux de vivre notre histoire officieusement, d'apprendre à se connaître sans attirer l'attention sur nous, ne pas être trop proche en publique. Il hocha la tête. Je lui ai fait mal. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, me blottissant contre lui, nichant mon nez dans son cou.

"Pardonne-moi…" murmurai-je.

Une larme perla au coin de mon œil gauche, mouillant l'arrête de la mâchoire de mon amant.

"Non… Ne pleure pas voyons… Je te pardonne, je te pardonne…"

Je me recule légèrement, cherchant des yeux son regard, mais celui-ci me fuit. Je sais qu'il est brassé par toute cette histoire et qu'il ne m'a pardonné qu'en partie. Je l'ai déçue. Je ne serais pas complètement pardonnée tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé les mots et actes qu'il faut… Mais en même temps, il me semble être jaloux de Remus à cause de son statut de lycan à qui on consacre toute notre attention. Je dis « notre attention » pour parler de celles de Lily, James, Peter, Sirius et moi. Comme si Sirius se sentait mis à l'écart, avec un rôle banal et peu intéressant… Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Bref, j'étudierai ce phénomène plus tard, si ça se trouve, je me fais des idées…

"Allez, on s'arrache !" ordonna-t-il.

Nous descendons côte à côte jusque dans le Hall. La chevelure auburn de Lily flamboie entre les têtes. Je leur fais de grands signes, Sirius quant à lui, m'observe m'époumoner et m'étirer dans tous les sens avec ce regard étrange. Il paraît calme et serein. J'aimerais être comme lui en cet instant, parvenir à prendre sur moi, avoir un meilleur self-control. Les trois Maraudeurs, Lily, Maria et Laura apparaissent. Je saute dans les bras de mes amies. Je sens le regard insistant de Remus sur moi. Je me décide à aller le saluer aussi.

"Ha ! Tu aimes ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement en désignant le pendentif en argent.

J'hoche vigoureusement de la tête en le remerciant le plus chaleureusement possible. Je commence à devenir une professionnelle en matière de sentiments parfaitement étudiés. En me tournant un peu, je peux voir Sirius se renfrogner un instant avant de redevenir maître de lui et de commencer à délirer avec son meilleur ami, des « Patmol » et « Cornedrue » hurlés à tout va. Je suis rassurée de le voir ainsi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si on ne s'offrait pas de cadeaux pour Noël, je n'aurais pas eut tous ces soucis sentimentaux liés à ces bijoux sensiblement ressemblants...

* * *

_Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'suis trop au taquet pour savoir c'que vous pensez de The Moment !! =P_

_Pensez à Mister Review =)_

_Et maintenant... Attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant ça va être les RaRs !!_

_**Ange ou Démon :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! =)_

_**"La frappée" :**__ Salut, salut ! =) Merci pour ta super review ! Et contente qu'il t'ai plu ce chapitre ! Et en effet, c'est une relation pleine de "fougue" et de "passion" (copyright momo) XD Mais c'est trop amusant à décrire ! =P Et t'as vu Mumus is back et Sirius ça lui plaît pas franchement... Baston ? Pas baston ? bon j'dis rien, mais c'est certain que tout ça ne va pas se régler "à l'amiable" loin de là même... ! Bon j'me tais... Affaire à suivre au prochain chapitre ! XP A la prochaine ! =)_

_Bazous à toutes ! =)  
_


	15. Ca fait mal

_Et me revoilà les gens ! =) Comment ça vous n'y croyiez plus ?_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, que l'année précédente s'est terminée en apothéose et que la nouvelle a commencé sur les chapeaux de roues ! =)_

_Trêve de bla bla, voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec quelques rebondissements et des "imprévus" pour la petite Hermione !_

_Big Bazouilles Tagadouille Tagadouille ! J'vous n'aime =)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Ca fait mal…**_

Je cours pieds nus dans la neige, en robe de soirée rouge sang, les doigts de ma main droite entrelacés avec ceux de Sirius. Je ris comme je n'ai jamais rit. Il me regarde, arborant son superbe sourire, essayant d'être à reculons pour qu'on soit l'un en face de l'autre. On tombe soudain, roulant sur le sol, s'enfonçant comme du coton dans la poudreuse. Je n'ai pas froid, je suis sur lui. Le décor a changé, on est dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, une bouteille de champagne sur la table de chevet avec deux coupes vidées à côté. Il me caresse les cheveux. Il m'appelle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le fait avec autant d'insistance alors que nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, que nos corps découverts se touchent… Je suis secouée. Je grogne, j'ouvre les yeux à regret. _Pourquoi ? _J'étais si bien… J'ai un mouvement de recule en reconnaissant Lily au-dessus de moi. Je me passe une main sur le visage pour effacer les doux restes de mon fabuleux rêve qui est bel et bien terminé. Je m'assied en tailleur sur mon lit.

"Allez on y va, le jour va se lever d'ici quelques minutes. La lune va disparaître et Merlin seul sait dans quel état ils se trouvent… !"

Je suis parfaitement réveillée à présent. Je me lève et la rejoins, toujours en pyjama et pieds nus. Je fixe ceux-ci avec nostalgie… Si seulement j'étais encore en robe de soirée, j'aurais pu être présentable pour mon homme, au lieu de ça, je suis habillée comme un sac à patate, pantalon de sport en stretch gris et T-shirt blanc avec Caliméro… Ca m'déprime… On sort ainsi et filons en direction de l'infirmerie où Remus passera une matinée de « convalescence » et où les autres vont recevoir leurs premiers soins. J'ai le cœur battant à l'idée de voir Sirius. Comment va-t-il être ? Et dire qu'on sort ensemble, officieusement cela va de soit, depuis trois semaines et deux jours maintenant. Et qu'officiellement on est les deux personnes du groupe qui s'envoient des vannes à longueur de journée pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur le fait qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. C'est pitoyable. En plus je ne pourrais pas le serrer dans mes bras quand je le verrais… C'est nul… J'en pleurerais presque. Lily trottine devant moi et on est bientôt devant la porte à double battant où on devine des silhouettes à travers le verre épais des vitres. Mon amie frappe à la porte avant de glisser sa tête par l'ouverture. Elle l'ouvre en grand et bondit à l'intérieur. Elle se réfugie aussitôt dans les bras de son amoureux. La porte a le temps de se rabattre avant que je ne me décide à entrer à mon tour. J'ai peur, j'ignore pourquoi, mais le fait est que j'ai l'estomac noué au moins autant que ma gorge, et que ma poitrine subit les coups douloureux de mon cœur. Je la pousse et pénètre dans la pièce. Je me force à observer Remus, je lâche un petit cri aigu en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Je dois me concentrer pour ne regarder que lui. Ne pas poser mon regard sur Sirius. _Focus on Remus._

L'infirmière tourne autour de lui avec empressement. Bandages, compresses, potions et autres onguents virevoltent aussi vite qu'elle autour du loup-garou. Je m'approche à pas lents et mesurés. Mes yeux se détourne de leurs buts alors que ma conscience m'oblige à vérifier l'état de mon petit-ami. C'est probablement lui le plus blessé dans l'histoire, enfin je veux dire, dans le camp des amis qui aident le loup. C'est vrai, Peter ne compte pas, il ne sert qu'à bloquer le saule, et puis James est un cerf, il a des bois pour le protéger. Celui qui va au devant du danger, la première défense, c'est Sirius. Je tremble imperceptiblement. Je mets ça sur le compte du froid sec qui règne dans le château à une heure aussi matinale, mais au fond je sais que la température n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

Ses vêtements sont déchirés, il est recouvert de sang noir et brillant. Est-ce que c'est le sien ? Sûrement, c'est le seul autre dont Madame Pomfresh s'occupe. J'ai envie de faire comme Lily et le serrer dans mes bras. Je suis si jalouse d'elle et de sa relation qu'elle entretient au grand jour ! Moi j'ignore combien de temps j'ai pour l'aimer… Et si je partais demain ? Et si je partais dans dix minutes ? Mon cœur bat avec bruit contre ma cage thoracique, j'ai presque mal, je n'entends plus que ça, je respire difficilement… La vieille femme passe devant moi ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Je suis à côté de Remus maintenant. A son chevet. Il ne gémit plus, il dort grâce aux soins de la soignante.

"Je la raccompagnerais, vous en faites pas," annonça Sirius d'une voix enrouée à l'intention de Lily, James et Peter.

Je me retourne, mon amie me lance un regard entendu, pensant probablement que je suis là pour le mutant. Elle fit volte-face, se hâtant de retrouver les bras de James. La porte se referme, c'est le signal que j'attendais pour me précipiter sur mon blessé, ma vue brouillée par les larmes. Il se met debout, ses bras comme un réceptacle et ma tête contre son torse. Il essaie de me calmer en me berçant, en me caressant les cheveux et en me soufflant des mots dont le sens m'échappe. Un raclement de gorge de l'infirmière nous contraint à nous séparer le temps suffisant pour qu'elle lui fasse quelques bandages et points de sutures. Je le dévore des yeux alors qu'il est torse nu, ses blessures m'inquiète mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon anxiété qui a largement atteint son paroxysme la veille et la partie de la nuit où je n'ai pas dormit. Au bout de quelques minutes à attendre en l'observant, je décide de me poster près d'une fenêtre. J'aperçois une ombre au milieu du parc. Elle me fait un signe de la main. J'hausse les sourcils. Le temps que je cligne des paupières, elle avait disparut.

"Mais…" bégayai-je, secouée de frisson, m'interrogeant sur les capacités de mon cerveau à créer des hallucinations.

Une cape se pose sur mes épaules. Sirius entoure ma taille de ses bras rassurant, puis pose sa tête, cette fois, sur mon épaule.

"C'était Jaimie," précisa-t-il, grognon. "Toujours là quand on ne l'attend pas celui-là…"

"Je croyais qu'il vous aidait ?"

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a d'autres motivations…" marmonna-t-il.

"Comment ça ? Quel genre de motivations? Il m'a l'air très bien…"

"Super, je vois que vous vous portez un intérêt commun," remarqua-t-il fraîchement en se reculant, le visage fermé.

"Pardon ?" m'exclamai-je en faisant volte face. "Est-ce que tu insinues que…"

"Ouais ! Faut dire que c'est dur de faire le poids face au sex-appeal d'un vampire !"

"Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?" interrogeai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il haussa les épaules en marmottant quelques paroles de défenses foireuses. Mes traits s'étirèrent en un sourire épanouie sans que je n'arrive à le retenir. C'est moi normalement qui doit me méfier des filles qui l'approchent, et non l'inverse. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et l'attire vers moi en tirant sur sa chemise. Nos yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus.

"Chut… Ne dis rien, on oublie…" murmura-t-il, penaud.

"Je t'adore," coupai-je sans me défaire de mon sourire.

"Oh… si c'est pour dire ça, tu peux le redire encore."

Il glisse une main au creux de mes reins et l'autre sous mon menton. Je frissonne de plaisir. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, l'une de mes mains trouve automatiquement sa place au niveau du coude de mon Apollon. Je ne sais pas où est l'autre, je savoure trop mon baiser pour y faire attention. On reprend notre souffle.

"Et je t'adore encore plus quand tu es jaloux !" le taquinai-je gentiment.

Il secoue la tête avec son sourire ravageur.

"Je… Je t'adore aussi…"

Mon rythme cardiaque se calme progressivement. Il entrouvre la bouche, raide, et prend son inspiration comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Mais voilà, il fait « comme si ». Sa respiration se bloque une seconde avant qu'il ne fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils et qu'il ne relâche son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Il se détend puis me fait signe de le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs qui mène à notre salle commune. Je me résigne, bien que la curiosité me brûle le cerveau tellement je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. Et si c'était « je t'aime » ? Je le rejoins nerveusement, excitée comme jamais. Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et ma main prends en otage la sienne. Je le fixe, le regard brillant. Allez, dis-le ! Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre ! Il me fixe en retour, perdu :

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Rien…"

Il me regarde bizarrement. Hé merde… il va me prendre pour une folle, c'est clair, c'est foutu… Quel dommage, ça partait bien… Non ! Chut ! Je ne dois pas penser ça ! Je regarde droit devant. C'est avec un profond déplaisir que j'aperçois le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Nous nous arrêtons pour nous embrasser et nous enlacer comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il m'embrasse le haut du crâne puis nous mène jusqu'au tableau, devant lequel nous nous détachons, fatalement.

.

Je me laisse choir à côté de Lily, lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, exténuée. Commencer ma semaine par une nuit de pleine lune, c'est crevant ! Mon amie se tourne vers moi, affichant un regard d'excuse et se mordillant les lèvres. Elle se tord les mains tant elle est nerveuse. Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle va m'annoncer ?

"C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?"

"Oh ! Hermione ne m'en veux pas ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, tu sais…"

"C'est quoi l'embrouille ?" m'alarmai-je, totalement ignorante.

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais vendredi c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius, et donc, le soir, enfin toute la nuit, on va fêter son anniversaire dans la Salle-sur-Demande…"

"Ah ! C'est super !" me réjouis-je.

Lily se mit à triturer spasmodiquement sa boucle d'oreille droite. J'ai un mouvement de recule, de plus en plus étonnée.

"Et à cette soirée surprise il y a aura tous les gens avec qui il s'entend bien…"

"Ouais, autant dire pas mal de monde !" la coupais-je, enjouée malgré ma suspicion.

Peut-être qu'elle veut m'annoncer qu'on lui fasse une blague du style quelques amies proches de Sirius déguisées en infirmières sexy, sauf qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour me demander d'en faire partie.

"En effet… ! Par contre cela va de soit que ceux qui sont susceptibles de gâcher la fête seront aux abonnés absents…"

"Evidemment," renchéris-je.

Les traits de mon amie se détendent d'un coup, apaisés. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

"Oh ! Merci Hermione d'être autant compréhensive ! Tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied ! C'est les garçons qui m'ont envoyée te l'annoncer, ils sont trop lâches pour ça !"

Elle se tourne vers son assiette et attaque son repas avec en train. Je l'observe, très loin de l'avoir comprise. Je reste ainsi, sans cligner des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire que je ne dois pas me pointer vendredi soir du côté du septième étage ? Je crois bien en effet… Je visionne la scène dans ma tête en m'en distanciant un maximum. C'est assez horrible de se faire prendre pour une imbécile par l'une de ses meilleurs amis… Enfin par ses meilleurs amis de l'époque plutôt. Je crois que je les hais pour ça.

"Tu ne manges pas ?" me questionna Lily en indiquant mon assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

Je baisse les yeux lentement vers la porcelaine.

"Hum… Non, je suis un peu brassée à cause de… de cette nuit, tu sais…"

"Ouais, je sais, moi aussi au début j'avais du mal, mais après on s'y fait. On apprend à moins s'inquiéter."

Elle retourne à son assiette. De mon côté j'attrape mon sac pour partir, trop dégoûtée pour rester ainsi sans bouger. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que je m'extirpe avec agilité du banc. Je heurte un corps dont je reconnais le parfum. Je lève mon regard jusqu'au gris des yeux de Sirius. Il penche la tête, interrogateur. Il sait que ça ne va pas. Je pose ma main sur son torse pour passer. Je m'enfuis. Ni plus ni moins. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me retienne, qu'il passe outre cette décision de ne pas faire de peine à Remus, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il sèche mes larmes qui m'empêchent de voir clairement où je vais. J'arrive en haut de la tour d'astronomie, là où on s'était jurer « Tendresse et Fidélité ». A quoi ça sert de se faire des promesses s'il n'y a pas d'action après pour les honorer ? Un œil à ma montre m'apprend que mon cours d'histoire de la magie va commencer dans un quart d'heure et qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. J'arrive devant la salle avec quelques minutes d'avance. Sirius vient aussitôt à ma rencontre, mais je l'évite. Peine perdue, il crochète mon coude, et m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Herm'… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" murmura-t-il.

"Lâche-moi !" répliquai-je, acerbe.

Quelques personnes dans le périmètre proche se taisent pour porter toute leur attention sur nos éclats de voix. Il les scrute une seconde avant de me scanner de ses yeux de métal.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu… ?"

CLAC !

Ma main avait volé vers son visage. Maintenant tous se sont tus.

"J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI !" hurlai-je d'une voix aigüe. "Et je t'ai demandé de me lâcher, tu me fais mal ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

D'un geste brusque je me défais de lui. Les élèves s'écartent sur mon passage et me laissent entrer en première dans la salle de classe. Je vais me vautrer au dernier rang, dans l'angle, à l'opposé des fenêtres pour être dans l'endroit le plus sombre. Je pose mon sac sur la place vide à côté de moi pour qu'elle le reste. Inconsciemment ma main vient frotter mon bras qu'il tenait il y a encore une minute. Je n'ai pas mal au bras, il ne le serrait pas. J'ai mal ailleurs, mais c'est psychique… Je me force à me concentrer sur les défauts de ma table, je ne veux pas voir son regard. Comment se sent-il, là, maintenant ? Blessé ? Déçu ? En colère ? Malheureux ? Et qu'en est-il des autres ? De Lily, James, Peter et Remus ? Ils doivent être vraiment contents de s'être débarrassés de moi pour leur soirée pourrie ! Il y a du mouvement à côté de moi, mon sac apparaît dans mon champs de vision alors que quelqu'un le dépose sur la table. Je jette un regard assassin au poufsouffle à l'origine de cet acte.

"Il n'y a plus de place nulle part…" s'excusa-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et retourne à mon occupation première. Le professeur Binns entame son monologue de sa voix soporifique.

"Ca va ?" demanda à brûle-pourpoint mon voisin.

Il vient de me sortir de ma longue léthargie. Du menton il pointe mon bras que ma main frictionne toujours.

"Oh ! Ca… Oui ça va…" fis-je en retirant prestement ma main.

Après un instant de flottement il ose reprendre la parole :

"Au fait, je m'appelle Sébastien."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il ne voit pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler ?

"Si je puis me permettre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller quand même…"

Il fait exprès ?

"T'es tellement perspicace que ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas un serdaigle !" répliquais-je froidement.

Sa bouche s'arrondit, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, ses sourcils tendent tant l'un vers l'autre qu'on dirait qu'il a un mono-sourcil.

"Tout ce que je voulais savoir c'est si c'est à cause de Sirius Black que tu vas mal, s'il t'a trompé ou un truc du genre !"

"Hey ! Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?" m'exclamai-je.

Il me lance un regard dépité digne de Ron. Je suis touchée. Je m'adoucit, pose une main sur son épaule et lui demande avec douceur :

"Dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux savoir ?"

Il se détend d'un bloc et se met à parler très vite, comme si son texte était tout près. A moins qu'il ait peur de mes changements d'humeur ?

"C'est ma sœur… Elle est à gryffondor en cinquième année et elle fait tout pour qu'il la remarque mais j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal… Ce gars-là c'est un coureur de jupons et ma sœur elle est fleur bleue, elle croit au grand amour avec un grand A. Tu sais, le truc qui te tombe dessus sans rien pouvoir y faire… Bref, tu vois quoi."

J'hochai la tête. Bien sûr que je vois, je crois que je le vis. Cette pensée efface mon sentiment d'être concurrencée par la jeune fille. La fin du cours sonne soudain. Je sursaute. Je bondis de ma chaise pour échapper à Sirius au cas où il risquerait de s'interposer.

"Hey ! Attends !" s'écria Sébastien. "Et pour ma sœur ?"

La jalousie revient au pas de charge.

"Dis-lui qu'elle ferait mieux de l'éviter et de chercher l'homme de sa vie plutôt que de courir après un crétin qui abandonne sa chemise en guise de preuve d'amour !"

J'espère qu'il a saisit le message subliminal faisant référence à l'absence de Sirius, le matin, après une nuit torride… M'enfin, ça ce sont les rumeurs, je n'ai pas encore pu vérifier… Je me faufile derrière Sébastien, et… Raté ! Ce crétin de Sac à puce est devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Je ne me rabaisserais pas à m'excuser, après tout c'est moi qui ai mal, c'est moi qui suis rejetée par _ses_ amis. Oui ses amis, parce que ce ne sont plus les miens, ils m'ont jugés sans savoir ce qui se passait vraiment et puis franchement me dire en gros « heu s'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais dégager on voudrait passer une bonne soirée. Merci. » ça ne se fait pas aux gens qu'on apprécie ! Un simple « bon, écoute, ça va être sa soirée, OK ? Alors tu prends sur toi, et s'il le faut vraiment, rattrape-toi le lendemain. » Pfff… quelle bande d'enfoirés n'empêche !! Et moi qui croyait que Lily voulait qu'on lui prépare une surprise ! Mais dans quel monde je vis ? Pas le leur en tout cas, c'est certain.

Tous les gens sortent, attentifs à ne pas nous bousculer. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois ses fidèles amis qui ont l'air inquiets. Une main saisit mon bras, ce qui eut pour effet de me tirer sur le côté.

"Allez viens, on n'a plus rien à faire ici… D't'façon tu l'as dit toi-même c'est un crétin."

Je me tourne vers Sébastien, et lui souris. Sa remarque inopinée tombe à point. Sans un autre regard pour le brun ténébreux, mon ex je crois, je le suie sans un mot. Je passe le reste de la journée avec lui et quelques uns de ses amis. Je le recroise dans les couloirs et dans des cours le reste de la semaine, sinon je traine avec Laura et Maria encore plus qu'avant. Faut dire que depuis que James sors (enfin !) avec Lily, celle-ci les a un peu délaissée. Et puis elles, au moins, sont venues me voir après avoir apprit que les Maraudeurs m'avaient mise sur la touche pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, elles voient bien que nos joutes verbales ne sont qu'un jeu, au fond, entre lui et moi. Leur preuve : notre dispute de lundi qui nous a fait mal à tous les deux. Bon, d'accord, en fait elles ont parier contre Lily qu'on sortirait ensemble avant la fin de l'année, alors autant dire qu'elles mettent tout en œuvre pour que ça arrive… Mais… Et si Lily mettait, elle aussi, tout en œuvre pour ne pas perdre son pari ?

Je soupire. A ressasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je saisis ma baguette et éclaire la pièce juste pour savoir quelle heure il est : environ 1h25. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius. Et dire que sous mon lit il y a le cadeau que je voulais lui offrir… Ca craint. Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme fort les yeux, la journée qui m'attend va être longue, très longue.

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit et j'ai fait de drôles de rêves, des images de gâteaux d'anniversaire fluorescents, de Lily avec une tête de cotillon et de Sirius avec une fille qui avait la tête de Sébastien parlant de coup de foudre (sa sœur revisité par mon inconscient je suppose), s'imposent à mon esprit avant de s'estomper progressivement. Je m'étire comme un chat, profitant de la protection douillette de ma couette. Je fronce soudain les sourcils. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de bruits ? Je me redresse brutalement et ouvre d'un coup sec et énergique mes rideaux. Tous les lits sont vides et la salle de bain est overbookée. J'hausse les sourcils, catastrophée. La seule chose qui me rebute encore plus que de croiser Sirius, c'est bien de plonger dans une marrée féminine piaillant sur les mérites du mec en question. Je me laisse tomber dans les coussins, recouvrant ma tête de ma couette. Des filles sortent de la salle, pour qu'elles soient prêtes à prendre en chasse l'homme du jour, je présume qu'elles sont les premières à s'être levées.

"Oh ! Regardez ! Hermione dort encore, on devrait peut-être la réveiller, vous ne croyez pas ?" proposa l'une d'elle.

"Tu veux rire ? Ca fait une concurrente de moins pour aujourd'hui !" répliqua une autre.

_Tu m'étonnes ! _Je les entends sortir du dortoir en gloussant. C'est trop pathétique de se vendre à ce point pour un garçon. D'autres filles les suivent, avec les mêmes bruitages. Est-ce que j'étais comme ça au début avec Sirius ? J'espère pas ! La honte sinon ! Ma couette est sauvagement repoussée et j'aperçois le visage encadré par une belle chevelure brune de Laura.

"Allez ! Hop ! Debout !" lança-t-elle sans ménagement. "Et sois un peu enjouée s'il te plait, les mecs ne veulent pas d'une nana qui boude à longueur de journée !"

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire et elle me traine jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

.

C'est vingt-et-une heure. La journée est terminée. Verdict ? Comme je l'avais prédit, ça a été long, j'aurais du compter le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu le mot « anniversaire » dans la journée, que ce soit hurlé, murmuré à l'oreille ou chanté. Idem pour les mots « fête » et « soirée » en l'espace d'une heure ce soir. Oui, parce que c'est une fête surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir tous ses potes réunis pour son anniversaire, lui, l'un des gars les plus populaires. A part ça, j'admets que je n'arrive pas à croire que les septièmes année de gryffondor (et quelques sixièmes et cinquièmes) ont enfin vidé la tour. J'ai réussit à convaincre, difficilement je dois l'admettre, Laura et Maria d'y aller. Elles voulaient déprimer avec moi, mais je préfère être seule et au moins, grâce à elles, je saurais tout ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée. Je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée d'avoir un compte-rendu parfaitement détaillé et complet, mais bon, c'est l'unique argument qui les a convaincues de s'y rendre. Le tableau tourne sur ses gonds et des chuchotis se répercutent en échos sur le sas :

"Merde ! Mais où il est passé ?" s'exclama une voix masculine que je reconnus comme étant celle de Remus.

"Ouais, tout le monde l'attend et voilà qu'il a disparut de la circulation !" renchérit James.

"Chut ! Et s'il était là, vous allez tout foutre par terre !" les morigéna Lily.

Ils apparaissent devant moi. J'affiche un sourire figé.

"Ha ! Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius ?" me demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, bien sûr, si vous suivez les gouttes de sang là-bas vous le trouverez au bout, agonisant. »_

"Non, désolée," dis-je en conservant mon self-control.

"Okay… Tant pis… On va bien finir par le trouver. Au cas où, tu peux lui dire qu'on le cherche ?"

"Pas d'problème James."

Ils quittent rapidement les lieux. La présence de plus jeunes élèves m'empêche de les traiter de tous les noms. Je respire avec le ventre pour me calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer…

"Hermione…?"

Mon cœur manque un battement. C'est lui. Il est là. Derrière moi.

"Dis-moi… J'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui nous ait arrivé ?"

"Est-ce que je le sais moi ?" grinçai-je.

"Oh ! Mais c'est fou ça ! On ne peut jamais parler avec toi !" s'emporta-t-il.

Je fais volte-face.

"Je te demande pardon ? Mais tu t'es vu ? T'es qu'une sale tête de mule ! Les discussions sont vouées à l'échec avec toi !" m'énervai-je à mon tour.

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je t'écoute quand tu dis quelque chose !" cria-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu n'écoutes pas alors ?!" arguai-je, augmentant la pression.

"Arrête ! Dis pas ça ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque ici ! Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je te comprenne et ça tu le sais très bien !"

"Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr que si, et ne nie pas !"

"Si tu me connais si bien, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait lundi midi quand tu as vu que je m'enfuyais en courant de la Grande Salle ?"

Il accuse le coup un instant.

"Attends une seconde… C'est à cause de ça que tu es dans cet état ?" se récria-t-il.

"Oui… Evidemment, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'es pas au courant de tout…"

"Ne te gênes surtout pas, dis-moi ce que j'ai à savoir de si important qui a perturbé madame la princesse !"

"Oh tu sais quoi, ça m'embêterait de malmener ton amitié avec les autres crétins, alors va à la Salle-sur-Demande, tu es attendu, et fous-moi la paix ! D'accord ? Tu m'oublies !"

"C'est de mes amis que tu parles comme ça ? Et puis, d'abord je sais très bien qu'ils ont préparé une fête surprise pour moi, Peter a lâché le morceau mardi ! Et tu sais quoi, à bien y réfléchir je suis bien heureux que tu es décidée de ne pas y faire un tour !"

"Parce que tu crois qu'on m'a laissé le choix peut-être ?"

Je secoue la tête et me prépare à le contourner pour aller me coucher.

"Bien sûr, il m'a dit que suite à notre dispute de lundi après-midi tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir !"

"Oh je le crois pas ! C'est vraiment des chiens !"

Il a un mouvement vers l'avant, mais je ne bronche pas. Je n'ai pas peur.

"Arrête de descendre mes amis devant moi !" menaça-t-il.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, tes _amis_ m'ont obligée à faire partie des absents ce soir pour ne pas gâcher ta soirée… Mais lorsqu'ils me l'ont annoncé avec tant de tact et de diplomatie nous sortions toujours ensemble, alors excuse-moi de réagir contre eux."

Il met sa main devant lui et ferme deux secondes les yeux, la tête penchée. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il ne me regarde même pas, préférant fixer le plafond.

"Joyeux anniversaire Sirius… Tu viens d'apprendre que ta copine t'as largué depuis quelques jours…"

Il fait un pas sur le côté et commence à s'éloigner, titubant, secoué d'un rire sec et nerveux.

"Sirius, tu… tu rigoles là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis notre dispute publique de lundi avant le cours d'histoire ?"

Il ne répond pas. Il s'arrête seulement au milieu du couloir, ses mains croisées derrière la tête comme un condamné.

"En fait, vu ce que m'avait dit Peter, je croyais qu'il te fallait un break… Alors je ne… Je n'ai pas insisté… Je t'ai laissé ton espace… Je… J'ai tout fait pour que… que tu sois mieux…"

Il se tourne et me fixe, le regard vide. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il me regarde.

"Mais en fait, je… Je le savais au fond de moi que ça ne marcherait pas… rien que ça…"

Il montre son poignet gauche pour que je regarde le mien. Mes yeux tombent sur le pendentif qu'il m'a offert à Noël, que j'ai rétrécit un peu et que j'ai accroché à une fine chaînette. Mon autre main vient se déposer autour de mon cou où je sais suspendu le cadeau de Remus, non retouché celui-là.

"… J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait un décalage…"

Il fait une pause à nouveau et cette fois, je sens qu'il me regarde vraiment, il est en train d'étudier mes réactions, je le sais.

"J'ai vraiment été super con…" murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne et part. Je le regarde partir. Je suis une coquille vide.

"Et moi donc…" soufflai-je.

Dans la salle commune, le silence est assommant. Ils m'observent tous alors que je lutte pour me déplacer et monter dans mon dortoir. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, j'arrache à demi les boutons de mon chemisier parce que ça ne va pas assez vite à mon goût, je laisse choir mes vêtements sur la chaise au pied de mon lit et enfile mon pyjama confortable. Je me glisse sous ma couette glacée et entreprends de me réchauffer en me recroquevillant sur le flanc. D'un coup de baguette j'éteins la lumière et ferme mon rideau. Je ne pleure pas cette nuit. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis vide. Pas d'émotions, sauf quand j'entends ses mots dans ma tête _« Qu'est-ce qui nous ait arrivé ? », « Je te connais mieux que quiconque ici ! », « tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ! », « ta copine t'a largué »_… là mon cœur frappe fort, je n'entends plus que ça, et j'ai des sueurs froides. Je frissonne. Je vais mal. Jamais je n'ai été aussi mal… Et si avoir une relation officieuse était mieux que pas de relation du tout ?

* * *

_Alors ? Réactions ? Pour ce faire, pensez à M'sieur Review en vert xD_

_Les RaRs :_

_**IzoO :** Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir, et réagir aussi. Il faut que j'upload plus vite, c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'avoir un chapitre d'avance maintenant ^^ (bon, j'essaie, hain, mais je ne promets rien =P) Bazouilles mistinguette ! =)_

_**La Frappée :** Yo ho ma choute ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est cool si tous les sentiments sont bien ressortis =D J'espère que t'es pas trop déçue qu'il n'y ait pas encore de baston ^^ En fait je la réserve pour le prochain chapitre où Hermione est à nouveau sur le marché (officieusement autant qu'officiellement) et surtout que Sirius est sur la touche en ce qui la concerne =P Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse le plaisir de "divaguer" xD (et pendant ce temps je galère pour décrire la scène mdr' !) Bon en ce qui concerne Sirius, faut que tu saches que je suis sur liste d'attente pour qu'il m'appartienne, mais Jo' [Joanne Rowling ndla =P] m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de demandes et que vu ses tarifs, je n'aurais droit qu'à une location de quelques secondes... ='( Sad, n'est-ce pas ? xD Bon, j'arrête les frais, à bientôt ! Bazouilles !  
_


	16. Deux c'est bien, trois c'est un de trop

_Coucou !_

_J'ai bien conscience que j'ai mis des siècles à poster ce chapitre, alors je vous fais mes plus plates excuses. =)_

_Ensuite, je suis en vacances depuis ce midi, ce qui rime avec fic bientôt finie !_

_Et oui, il y aura deux chapitre de sûrs après celui-ci, peut-être un épilogue (très probablement même, j'pense que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à terminer cette fiction qui est ma première =))_

_Je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)_

_Ha si, j'allais oubliée... Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédicacée à La Frappée =P  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 15 : Deux c'est bien, Trois c'est un de trop…**_

Dans un peu plus de deux semaines c'est la Saint-Valentin, cela fait une semaine que Sirius est « au courant » de notre rupture. En résumé, cela fait une semaine que je pleure dès que je suis seule, et que je vais pleurer encore plus le quatorze février. Que de belles journées en perspectives… Je saute de joie rien que d'y penser… Zut, alors, mon humour, déjà guère développé, en pâti sérieusement !

Du bout de ma fourchette, je triture les feuilles de ma salade d'endives. Les gens autour de moi sont tellement heureux, leurs rires résonnent, c'est oppressant. Quelqu'un s'affale en face de moi. C'est James. Ma rancœur les concernant, lui, Remus, Peter ainsi que Lily s'est plus ou moins estompée, c'est pourquoi je tolère qu'ils s'asseyent dans mon entourage. En fait non, c'est faux, si je ne leur dis pas leur quatre vérités c'est seulement parce que Maria et Laura m'ont suppliée. De toute manière, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, je me mettrais à les détester et à le leur faire savoir. De plus, le fait que mon esprit soit entièrement focalisé sur Sirius a dû faciliter les choses à propos de cet anniversaire foireux d'où j'ai été proprement écartée. Et dire que je me sentais proche de Lily avec nos paris stupides sur les couples qu'on formerait, elle avec James, et moi avec… Je dois arrêter de ressasser tout ça, c'est mauvais pour le moral… Je lève les yeux vers celui qui vient de s'assoir à ma droite : Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Lui demandai-je en désignant son ami aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Hé bien, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, aujourd'hui c'est la reprise des matchs de Quidditch. Or on joue contre Serpentard, on a des points de retard, notre équipe n'a pu s'entrainer que les jours de beau temps, et là il pleut des dragées surprises…

- En gros il est tellement stressé qu'il va bientôt se faire dessus ? Me moquai-je, placide.

-C'est ça ! approuve-t-il sur le même ton. »

Nous éclatons de rire. Le reste de l'équipe nous rejoint, affichant tous des mines similaires à celle de leur capitaine. Sirius vient s'installer à ma gauche, raide. Ma gorge s'assèche d'un coup. Pour pallier à ma soif, je tends ma main vers le broc à eau. Sirius aussi. En voyant apparaître sa main je change de stratégie comme un instinct de survie, je dévie de ma trajectoire et me saisis du sel. J'en verse à regret sur ma salade que je suis en train de gâcher lamentablement. Tant pis, de toute façon mon estomac est trop noué pour que je mange quoique ce soit.

« Quelqu'un veut de l'eau ? » Propose mon ex.

Cinq verres entourent aussitôt la carafe qu'il tient en l'air. Il les sert avec résignation.

« Dis donc, si je ne m'étais pas servi, vous vous seriez laissés crever de soif ou quoi? » remarque-t-il avec humeur.

Je mets cette réaction sur le dos du stress. Je tends aussi mon verre et ajoute, avec un maximum de détachement :

« Oui, probablement. »

Il me scrute si intensément que je commence à avoir chaud et que mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Mais je soutiens son regard. Contrairement aux autres, de sa main libre il prend ma main qui tient le verre comme s'il voulait le supporter. Il verse lentement, son regard vrillé sur le mien.

« Merci », soufflai-je en récupérant à la fois ma main et mon verre rempli à ras-bord.

Je le vide de moitié en jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux autres membres de l'équipe. Mais tous ont trop la tête dans leur futur match pour s'être rendu compte de son manège. A ma gauche Remus se racle la gorge. Je tique. Lui ne fait pas partie de l'équipe… Lui, il n'est pas stressé…

* * *

Tout le monde crie, applaudit, les pro-Gryffondors huent l'équipe de Serpentard et vice versa. Dans mon cas, c'est la première fois que je porte un intérêt réel pour un match de Poudlard, et cela est aisément explicable : je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sirius. Non mais sérieux ? C'était quoi son délire de ce midi ? Il s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres de la tour de supporters réservée aux Gryffondors dans laquelle je suis montée. Je crois qu'il me regarde, mais avec ce rideau de pluie je ne suis sûre de rien. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mes mains fourmillent, malmenant mon écharpe rouge et or. Il s'est arrêté juste le temps nécessaire pour me perturber puis il file à toute allure intercepter le souaffle. Je soupire, charmée. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que je suis parano ? Ou carrément en manque de lui pour me mettre dans la tête qu'il me regarde avec une drôle de flamme dans les yeux ? Flamme qui, il est judicieux de le noter, m'était invisible à cette distance… Le match se poursuit, les deux équipes marquent des points, actuellement Serpentard mène de quarante points… Ha non, cinquante maintenant. Il faut vraiment que James… Les tribunes sont soudain silencieuses. Les deux attrapeurs viennent d'entrer en action, jouant des coudes alors qu'ils sont en piqué. Mais je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur eux, mon regard retombe forcément sur la silhouette de Sirius qui poursuit son match avec les autres joueurs.

« Aaaaaahhhh ! Il l'a ! Il l'a ! Potter a le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor sort vainqueur de ce match en menant Serpentard de quatre-vingt-dix points ! Ce qui propulse Gryffondor en deuxième place du classement ! Gryffondor futur leader ! » S'égosille le jeune commentateur rouge et or.

Je me tourne vers les autres en hurlant au moins autant qu'eux. Avec Laura, Maria et Lily, on sautille dans tous les sens. Après deux tours d'honneur, l'équipe fonce jusqu'aux deux tribunes de la maison. Sirius, les batteurs et James sont juste au-dessus de nous, ce dernier soulève d'un bras Lily et la fait monter devant lui. C'est le moment que choisit Remus pour me serrer dans ses bras. Sur le moment je ne réagis pas, on s'est à peu près tous serrer les uns les autres, même Peter je l'ai étreins, c'est dire ! Puis le loup-garou me tient par la taille. C'est inattendu. Je lui jette un œil, contre toute attente, il ne me calcule même pas. Je suis son regard fixe… Au bout il y a Sirius. C'est festif comme ambiance…

« Vous nous rejoignez en bas ? » lance Lily en disparaissant avec James dans les airs.

Le reste de l'équipe les suit. Oh ! Comme j'aimerais disparaître aussi !

« On ferait mieux de descendre tout de suite ! » Chuchote Maria à mon oreille, « j'aime l'idée de pouvoir voir les joueurs de l'équipe torse-nu dans les vestiaires ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« On ne te changera pas, toi ! » M'écriai-je, hilare.

Laura, Maria, Peter, Remus et moi nous faufilons entre les élèves afin d'atteindre plus rapidement le plancher des vaches. Remus m'entraine à sa suite en geôlier de ma main. C'est bête, je sais, mais j'ai peur de le vexer si je la retire sans prévenir. C'est ainsi que nous pénétrons dans les vestiaires. J'ai droit à une vue imprenable sur le torse aux muscles à vifs du brun ténébreux maître de mon cœur. Telle une impulsion, j'ai envie de le cacher de la vue des autres filles. J'entends Maria qui souffle bruyamment à ma gauche.

« Ca va les tourtereaux ? » demande sur un ton agressif mon Apollon.

Remus se tourne vers moi, une lueur interrogatrice luisant dans ses prunelles, mes yeux glissent sur lui jusqu'à ma main dans la sienne. Pourquoi ?

« Ha non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste qu'Hermione avait du mal à nous suivre », annonça-t-il finalement.

Oh ! L'enfoiré ! Ca va me retomber dessus !

« Pardon ? » Me récriai-je en récupérant ma main. « Où sont Lily et James ? »

C'est une question innocente, je veux simplement changer de sujet. Se dirigeant vers les douches avec sa serviette rouge autour du cou, Sirius me répond :

« Je crois qu'elle lui fait visiter la salle de bain des Préfets. Si tu es intéressée par celle du vestiaire… »

Il me lance un regard équivoque d'un air de dire : « Si, oui, je suis ton homme », et moi j'ai envie de crier aux autres : « C'est OUI ! Alors barrez-vous ! »

« Hou ! C'est chaud ! » S'exclame Laura en riant. « On ferait mieux de vous laisser entre vous !

- Pourquoi pas. Qu'en dis-tu Hermione ? » Propose Sirius.

Je déglutie difficilement, alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, arborant ce sourire en coin de prédateur, bien loin de son air timide de ce midi. Résiste Hermione ! Résiste ! Mais ses muscles sont si bien dessinés et luisant… Résiste ! Ses veines roulent sous sa peau à cause de la forte demande que son corps a subit durant les deux heures de match… C'est excitant. Hermione, non… Distance approximative qui nous sépare : Trente centimètres. Je sens la chaleur qui émane de lui. C'est enivrant… Hermione, il fait exprès, tu dois résister… Tu ne dois pas craquer devant tout le monde… Si tu craques ça va dégénérer, et tu le sais pertinemment !

« J'en dis que tu empestes, mon gars… Va te laver s'il te plait ! » M'exclamai-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Ha ! « Mon gars » ! Okay… »

Il se penche en avant pour que nos yeux soient vrillés l'un sur l'autre.

« Et bien en tant que « ton gars », je vais sous la douche et je t'y attends « ma belle »… Ca te va ? »

Sur ces mots, il me gratifie de son sourire indescriptible qui a fait ses preuves dans l'art de perturber une fille. Remus bouge à mon côté.

« Ouais, on ferait mieux de vous laisser, si les profs nous tombent dessus, on va le payer cher ! » Conclut-il en ouvrant la porte dans son dos.

«Tu n'as qu'à partir, je suis sûr qu'Hermione a envie de rester pour partir à ma découverte… », lance Sirius.

J'arrondis les yeux et la bouche. Choquée. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je me tourne vers Maria, sa mine ébahie me confirme que j'ai bien entendu. Sans rien dire, elle et Laura m'entraine sur leurs pas, abandonnant les garçons dans les vestiaires. Une fois à plus de vingt mètres du terrain, elles éclatèrent de rire. Avec la pluie toujours au rendez-vous, nous marchons à vive allure.

« J'ha-llu-cine ! » dit Laura d'une voix hachée.

« Merde ! Mais à quoi tu joues avec Mumus ? T'as matté un peu Sirius au début ? Le pauvre type ne savait plus où donner de la tête : tuer son pote, ou te déshabiller du regard ! » Me fait remarquer Maria. « Moi j'te le dis, l'effet cheveux mouillés ça l'a fait craquer, 'Mione!

- Ouais et pas qu'un peu ! T'as vu ce fight entre les deux ?

- Ouais, ils ont joué à qui aura Hermione le premier dans son plumard !

- Je suis à côté, fis-je remarquer.

- Et tu es pleinement concernée ! Alors, lequel ? m'interroge Maria.

- Sirius, cela va de soit, répond Laura à ma place. Maintenant qu'on sait que tout le temps où on le croyait célibataire endurcit il sortait en secret avec toi, 'Mione, c'est évident qu'entre vous c'est ardent !

- T'as raison, c'est certain Herm', tu es la femme de sa vie ! » Argue la blondinette avec un regard rêveur.

« Alors tu dois nous faire la promesse de ne plus avoir à faire avec Mumus ! Certes c'est un gars bien, mais laisse-le pour d'autres, d'accord ? C'est pas lui le bon. Alors promis ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais au nom de quoi ? Remus est fiable et tellement gentil…, nom de ton bonheur, ça te va ? » soupire Maria qui semble me prendre pour un cas pathologique qu'il faut prendre en pitié.

« C'est fou ça ! T'es une handicapée des sentiments Herm' ! » fit Laura en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis bien d'accord…

- Héééé ! Me plains-je.

- Oui, on sait : tu es toujours à côté ! »

Nous éclatons de rire et nous pressons de nous mettre enfin à l'abris dans le Hall d'entrée.

* * *

« … Et après tu… Haaaaa… »

Maria me tire violement en arrière et me fixe en m'intimant du regard à ne pas parler. Elle est inquiétante quand elle fait ses gros yeux. Je secoue imperceptiblement la tête, je suis l'incompréhension incarnée.

« Sirius. Là-bas. À vingt mètres après l'angle du couloir. Et… »

Je n'écoute pas la fin de ses explications, je suis déjà retournée pour l'observer. C'est vraiment une terrible déception de le voir avec Sonja.

« La salope…, marmonnai-je. »

Je la hais tellement que ça va devenir maladif, à moins que ça ne le soit déjà ? Pour que je me pose la question c'est que ça doit l'être… Oh non… Je suis obsédée par cette fille qui tourne autour de mon homme ! Je fais volte face et scrute Maria avec une mine dégoûtée. Mon amie affiche une expression de circonstance, à savoir : un air attristé et compatissant. Je serre les mâchoires… Il n'a m'a pas parlé depuis le match. Ni même un coup d'œil. Cela fait huit jours… Huit journées durant lesquelles j'attendais d'être prête pour m'approcher de lui, et lui il… Il va la voir ! Je suis désolée mais trois c'est un de trop, alors c'est elle ou moi ! Je cède.

La raison n'a plus sa place. Je me dégage brutalement de la poigne légère de Maria, puis émerge dans ledit couloir. Sans leur accorder le moindre regard, je les dépasse, me tenant bien droite, la tête haute et mon amie sur les talons, qui trottine pour rester à ma hauteur. Au niveau du couple… non, non : du duo, je freine, me tournant à demi pour lui parler.

« Tiens Sirius est galant, il fait semblant d'écouter ce que lui dit cette fille avant qu'elle n'écarte les cuisses pour lui… », lancai-je suffisamment fort pour être entendue par les concernés.

Je viens de brûler les oreilles de Maria. Je m'en moque, c'est mon plan, et s'il fonctionne, cet imbécile va avoir mal… comme moi… J'accélère le pas, disparaissant dans la foule d'élèves qui se précipite pour le souper. La main de mon amie agrippe ma manche.

« J'peux savoir c'qui t'a prit ? » Maugrée-t-elle.

J'hausse les épaules, mon slalom entre les personnes la force à me lâcher. Une demi-minute plus tard, je sens des doigts qui essaient d'attraper ma robe de sorcier au niveau du dos. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Il m'aurait suivit aussi rapidement ? Je déglutie bruyamment… C'est trop tôt ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me retourner. Mon arrêt, brusque, provoque des accidents parmi ceux que j'ai doublé, et donc quelques cris désappointés. Mais je n'y prête pas attention, c'est Maria qui a essayé d'attirer mon attention. Elle semble inquiète, et le mot est faible, ses yeux valsent de gauche à droite frénétiquement, son teint est pâle et sa respiration est saccadée.

« Il est juste derrière ! S'écrie-t-elle catastrophée. Et il a l'air carrément hors de lui… »

Je n'écoute déjà plus, la pauvre… Je repars à toute vitesse pour exécuter la fin de mon plan. Les portes de la Grande Salle sont enfin en vue. Encore trois personnes et… je me faufile, glissant comme une anguille…

« Il est derrière moi…, marmonne mon amie. J'te laisse… à plus ! »

C'est bon ! J'y suis ! Remus se tient devant moi, debout, de profile. Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il sursaute, son regard étonné se pose sur moi. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine qui se soulève de façon arythmique. Ma main libre remonte le long de son bras, son cou, mes doigts effleurent deux cicatrices boursoufflées… Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je cherche à me venger de Sirius ou je cherche le gars stable et intelligent qu'est Remus ? Une main se verrouille sur mon épaule et me projette en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de retenir un cri. Je ne suis pas la seule. Je me crash lourdement sur des surfaces souples, des corps apparemment, je me redresse avec quelques difficultés. La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux me donne les solutions de mes questions : d'une, ce que je fais c'est simple, je fous le bordel ! De deux, c'est la première solution… La vengeance… Sirius envoie un crochet du droit à Remus qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Il s'écrase sur la table, brisant quelques verres et assiettes. Un cercle s'est formé autour d'eux, partout les mêmes interrogations « Que se passe-t-il ? », « Pour quoi se battent-ils ? », et les constatations « Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'ils étaient les pires potes », « Je me demande bien qu'est-ce qu'a fait Remus pour mettre en rogne un type comme Sirius… »

Je m'en veux…

Mon plan était, en effet, infaillible. J'en fais l'amère expérience…

Remus lance un regard mauvais à Sirius. Il prend appui sur la table et bondit sur lui, insufflant une force supplémentaire au coup qu'il porte à son adversaire… Qui virevolte sous la puissance. Le brun est au sol, un genou à terre, son nez et ses lèvres ruisselant d'hémoglobine. J'aperçois ses yeux. Je blêmis… Je suis secouée de frissons. Une lueur assassine assombrit ses prunelles. On dirait Bellatrix Lestrange… Il saute sur ses pieds, se ruant dans la même lancée sur celui que j'ai utilisé pour le mettre dans cet état de rage…

« Pssiiit… Hermione… ? » Appelle doucement une voix.

Deux mains me tirent en arrière, m'éloignant du combat. Je reconnais la chevelure blonde de mon amie. Celle-ci me traine dans les couloirs jusqu'à notre tour. Elle n'accepte de prendre la parole qu'une fois dans notre Dortoir, elle est debout devant moi qui suis assise au bord de mon lit.

« Pourquoi ? C'est-à-dire que je ne comprends pas là, faut qu'tu m'expliques ! Non parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais t'es carrément dans les chocogrenouilles ! Tu coules dans le jus d'citrouille ! »

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a les bras croisés sous la poitrine, ce qui lui donne un air de Mrs Weasley…

« Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! Mais dis quelque chose, Hermione !

- Je me suis foirée, marmonna-je, dépitée. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça allait se passer ainsi, je pensais bien que Sirius allait me suivre après ma… remarque, rien que pour avoir des explications. J'aurais pu m'en contenter mais j'ai voulu assurer le coup, alors j'ai mis en place le plan de la jalousie… c'est là qu'y a eut un soucis…

- Un soucis ? Répète-t-elle ahurie.

Je poursuis comme si je n'avais pas été interrompue.

« … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part, je pensais plutôt à une scène avec des cris tout ça et en bouquet final une déclaration d'amour passionnée…

- Laisse-moi te dire que tu t'es fourré le doigts dans l'œil ! » remarque-t-elle, narquoise.

Je lui jette une regard larmoyant. Je me laisse tomber sur le côté, la tête dans l'oreiller et je pleure. Je pleure sans arrêt. Mon amie me prend dans ses bras et s'emploie à me réconforter autant qu'elle le peut.

* * *

Pas de petit déjeuner ce matin. Pas pour moi en tout cas. J'aurais pu être plus maligne et me lever plus tôt pour éviter les gens, mais j'ai tellement peu dormi cette nuit que mon cerveau fonctionne trop lentement pour mettre au point une quelconque astuce. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre j'aurais eu à assumer mes actes de la veille. Bon il s'avère que c'est ce matin que je paye, alors que je ne suis pas du tout préparée à l'affront.

Je me décide à lever les yeux vers Sirius. J'ai une vue imprenable sur son dos. Il doit observer le lac, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis en train de me transformer en stalagmite. J'avais pas exactement prévu de passer mon dimanche matin les pieds dans l'herbe givrée de la nuit. Il se décide à se tourner. Je le scrute frustrée, ignorant s'il me regarde ou non à cause du contre jour.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle, risquai-je d'une voix chevrotante. »

Il tressaille. C'est presque invisible. Le temps passe, renforçant cette sensation de malaise qui flotte entre nous. Je me racle la gorge. Le vide me répond.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse ! Vociférai-je. »

Je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est qu'une question de fierté, certes, mais il ne me reste plus que ça.

« Alors commençons par des explications. »

Je suis étonnée qu'il parle. Il est si calme, et sa voix si grave. Mon cœur bat plus vite.

« Par où dois-je commencer pour satisfaire Monseigneur ? Le défiai-je.

Il tique. Mais ne prononce rien. Il m'exaspère. Je renifle.

« Tu es un enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? Et un cavaleur par-dessus le marché. Sans oublier que tu es incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit et que tu…, m'emportai-je. »

Je fais une pause. Il m'est impossible de formuler à haute voix à quel point je sais qu'il s'est moqué de moi. Que je n'ai été qu'un passe-temps pour lui. Que tout était simulation… C'est un Black après tout ! Il a grandi dans le mensonge puis en a fait son art. Comment savoir qu'il vaut le coup ? Le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, voilà qui devrait me suffire.

« Que je… ? » souffle-t-il soudain.

Ces deux mots résonnent autour de moi. Je secoue la tête, la gorge nouée.

« Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien d'insister, je suis bien trop déçue… »

Je me détourne, attristée.

« Attends une seconde ! C'est toi qui est déçue ? Tu ne crois pas que je le suis aussi ? Et peut-être même plus ! »

Je me fige. Il en profite pour s'expliquer.

« J'ai frappé mon meilleur ami à cause de toi, parce que tu… tu es toi. Tu es là et… tu me regardes et tu as ce… cette chose dans les yeux, et puis tu souris, ou tu rougis ! Ca c'est assez fabuleux parce que je… j'ai l'impression d'être là, comme… tu sais… être là avec toi, sans plus personne autour… »

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne fais plus rien pour les arrêter, mes mains sont déjà dégoulinantes d'eau salée. Il doit croire que je manque de réactions parce qu'il reprend la parole :

« Et puis on a rompu, juste au moment où j'espérais que tu n'aurais plus honte de t'afficher avec moi… »

J'ai envie de hurler pour clarifier les choses mais je n'en fais rien. Alors il poursuit son monologue :

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais si mal, puis j'ai eu comme une sorte de… de révélation. Tu m'as changé. »

Je sursaute et fais volte face. Tant pis pour ma tête bouffie.

« Je ne t'ai pas changé ! » criai-je.

Je ne peux en dire plus, bien que je le voudrais. J'aimerais lui dire que malgré toutes ces belles paroles, je suis certaine qu'il ne changera pas. Jamais. Il y aura toujours une Sonja dans sa vie, et je ne ferais jamais le poids. Et que c'est trop fatiguant de se battre contre des femmes comme elle. C'est un combat voué à l'échec aussi, autant pour lui que pour moi…

« Si ! Contra-t-il. Parce que sans toi je ne suis plus comme avant, je ne suis plus aussi joyeux, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose et vois-tu, c'est ce que j'expliquais à Sonja hier. Et lorsque tu… que tu es passée tout près, elle acceptait qu'on reste amis et qu'elle ferait tout pour m'aider à te reconquérir.

- Me reconquérir… rien que ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai abandonné l'idée depuis. Tu m'en as dissuadé.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Il lâche un profond soupir.

« Je m'efface voilà tout. J'accepte ton choix. »

Je ne comprends pas bien là. Il redresse la tête et les épaules puis me dépasse rapidement, le visage fermé. C'est lorsque je n'entends plus ses pas qui écrases les herbes gelées que je réagis.

« Quel choix ? » M'exclamai-je à bout de souffle.

Des bruissements de tissus. Le crépitement de ses pas sur le sol. Sa voix comble le silence pesant :

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

Mon palpitant tambourine contre ma poitrine à tel point que je le soupçonne de vouloir en sortir.

« La seule personne que j'ai choisie est ici, mais j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant que mes sentiments étaient partagés… »

J'ai chaud, je me sens fébrile. Comment en suis-je arrivée à avouer mes sentiments ainsi ? Je veux fuir. Loin. Disparaître. Je me tends comme un arc lorsque je l'entends à nouveau :

« Comment ignorer une telle chose ? »

Sa voix est tout près. Je sens presque son souffle contre mes cheveux.

« La peur sans doute… et le manque de confiance en moi… peut-être… et… l'inconnu je dirais…, cafouillai-je misérablement.

- L'inconnu ? »

Je me retourne en douceur. Je détaille son visage, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avant. J'y lis un flot d'émotions puis toutes s'effacent, remplacée par la compréhension et la complicité. Je souris faiblement. J'ai envie de caresser son visage. Balayant mes interrogations d'un clignement de paupières, je lève ma main. Le bout de mes doigts effleure sa peau. Il glisse sa main derrière ma nuque, m'attirant à lui.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, se réchauffant l'un contre l'autre. Je suis si sereine.

La neige se décroche des nuages mousseux au-dessus de nous. Je m'écarte en douceur, les bras en croix et le visage orienté vers le ciel. Je souris en sentant le glacé piquant des flocons qui picorent ma peau et qui décorent mes cheveux. J'éclate de rire. C'est probablement la dernière neige de l'année. J'aime ce romantisme.

Sirius emprisonne ma main avec délicatesse. Il est beaucoup moins délicat lorsqu'il m'embrasse fiévreusement.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmurai-je à son oreille une fois le baiser terminé.

Il me contemple une seconde.

« Et si on le faisait ? Propose-t-il, des trémolos dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai jamais… »

Il pose un index sur mes lèvres.

« Pour moi aussi ce sera comme une première fois… »

Je l'aime. Alors j'approuve d'un mouvement de tête. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Puis, main dans la main, nous allons jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande.

Il se montre doux et patient afin d'atténuer mes inquiétudes puis je cesse de penser, me transformant en un être de chair, de pulsions et de sentiments. C'est alors que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens complète.

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! =D_

_Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour votre suivi et votre soutien et un grand merci à ma correctrice, **Alietha**._

_Les RaRs :_

_**ange ou démon** : je suis sincèrement navrée de t'avoir fait attendre de longs mois, j'espère te revoir ! Encore merci. Bazous !_

_**Alicia** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur ! =)_

_**Momo_201093 **: Hello ! Alors tu as complètement tord, trop de compliments ne tue pas le compliment ! Parole de moua ! xD Bref, tu l'as eut ta baston ! Alors... Heureuse ? En tout cas, j'me suis bien amusée à rendre Hermione totalement jalouse au point de faire tout du n'importe quoi, j'ai bien pensé à toi en écrivant ce passage. Et puis ça m'a permis de faire cette fin de chapitre =) J'espère que ça t'a plus en tout cas ! Bonnes vacances et Bazous !  
_


	17. Réveil

Vous n'y croyiez plus... et pourtant... ce nouveau post n'est pas une note d'auteur vous annonçant qu'après plus de deux ans sans nouvelle j'abandonnais ma fanfiction, mais non. C'est bel et bien la suite !

Alors, je sais que je risque de ne plus avoir de lecteurs après tout ce temps d'abandon, mais je poste quand même. Sait-on jamais ? En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, je pense que je posterais tous les chapitres restants pour pouvoir changer le statut de ma fanfiction, et dire définitivement au revoir à cette histoire ^^

Bref, je vais pas trop blablater !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Réveil

- Pardon ? m'écriais-je, incrédule. Tu as fais _quoi_ ?

Tout penaud, Sirius se gratte l'arrière du crâne, probablement en train de monter de toute pièce une excuse qui pourrait sauver sa peau.

- Hum… Apparemment, tu as un problème d'oreilles, je devrais t'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, elle s'occupera de…

Laissez-moi rire ! Il n'a pas trouvé mieux que ça ?

- Me prends pas pour une poire Sirius, tu sais très bien que j'ai parfaitement entendu, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à concevoir que tu aies osé faire _ça_ ! coupai-je.

Je me contiens autant que faire se peut. Je place une main sur ma propre bouche afin de m'empêcher de lui faire une scène en plein milieu du couloir. Je le foudroie du regard une demi-minute histoire de le faire culpabiliser un maximum. J'avoue que j'en profite aussi pour retrouver la maîtrise de moi-même. A présent que c'est réglé, je poursuis mon sermon.

- Reprenons…

Sirius ouvre la bouche et prend une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à argumenter sa cause. Je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion :

- Non… Non, n'essaye même pas, tu vas aggraver ton cas et crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il fronce les sourcils, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il me jauge, c'est évident. Apparemment je lui ai fait peur par le passé parce qu'il hoche imperceptiblement de la tête.

- Je disais donc, poursuivis-je fraichement.

- Oh allez ça suffit ! Tu vas pas monter sur tes grands chevaux, juste pour…

Evidemment. A quoi je m'attendais ? C'était totalement improbable que j'influence suffisamment Sirius pour qu'il se sente fautif au point de comprendre ses erreurs. Quelle utopiste je fais-là.

- Pour ? répétai-je, ahurie.

Il grogne. Littéralement.

Il me fait penser à son Animagus. Il croise les bras avec colère, et me présente son profil. Il y a un petit instant en suspens durant lequel je m'interroge sur la finalité de notre dispute. Après tout, est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine de se chamailler pour ça ? Nous ne sommes pas tant concernés. Sauf que si je ne cherche pas des noises à Sirius au moins deux fois par jour, je trouve que la journée manque de piment.

Cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui. La première remonte au petit-déjeuner quand mon cher et tendre s'est éclipsé aux cuisines pour carotter des pâtisseries. Merci l'hygiène de vie ! Une chance qu'il s'entraîne tant au Quidditch… Hmm son torse musclé, ses bras puissants, ses fesses fermes… Bref. Je papillonne des yeux pour me replonger dans la situation. Ha oui : Sirius, pas bien, dispute.

Il fait volte-face brusquement. Un doigt tendu sous mon nez, il hausse le ton avec humeur :

- Parce qu'il fallait l'aider ! Un point c'est tout ! Fallait bien qu'il passe à autre chose. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Des conneries ! rétorquai-je au tac-au-tac.

- Quoi ? Nan mais n'importe quoi ! s'exclame-t-il. Je l'ai aidé ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai assuré mon rôle d'ami comme doit l'être un _véritable_ ami dans de telles circonstances !

- Ton rôle d'ami ? Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'avais à t'en mêler ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'av… répète-t-il hors de lui. Là c'est toi qui te moques de moi…

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- Bien sûr, toi ça te plait !

J'accuse le coup. Je secoue la tête de la négative. Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante-là ?

- Fais pas l'innocente s'il te plait, c'est moche… me reproche-t-il.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mm… Mais… Comm… ?

Je ne parviens même plus à terminer mes phrases.

- Allez ça va, pas à moi. J't'en prie. Admets-le, tout simplement.

- Admettre quoi, Sirius ? lâchai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Mais que ça te plait de me rendre jaloux en me rappelant par moment que tu as un prince charmant qui t'attend dans l'ombre.

Les yeux ronds, je l'observe. Après trois longues secondes de mutisme, je marmonne :

- « Prince charmant » ?

- Ouais, appelle-le comme tu veux. Prétendant ou lot de consolation. Au final c'est du pareil au même.

- Mais Sirius… commençai-je.

Il n'en a cure. Il continue sur sa lancée :

- Je n'allais pas laisser mon pote draguer ma copine. Sous mes yeux en plus ! Cet enfoiré ! Il s'attendait à quoi sérieusement ? Que j'allais attendre que tu tombes dans ses filets, les bras croisés ? Tsss… C'est mal me connaître ! J'ai de la ressource qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? C'est simple, jamais personne ne m'a piqué une gonzesse, alors toi c'est mort. Même pas faut qu'on t'approche ! Attends Hermione, tu te rends pas compte, tu es _ma_ copine ! J'veux dire, tout est dit !

Je suis sidérée. Emoustillée aussi… Quelle tirade enflammée ! Que va-t-il me réserver pour la Saint-Valentin ? Mon petit cœur en amouraché bat avec plus de vigueur contre ma poitrine.

- Ta copine… Hé bien, tu sais te montrer possessif quand tu veux.

- Possessif ? Moi ? sursaute-t-il. Non, pas du tout, c'est juste une façon de parler.

- Oui, bien sûr… Enfin, tu as juste essayé de cacher ça derrière de belles valeurs comme une grande amitié sans faille.

C'est le coup de grâce. Il va abdiquer. Je jubile, tant j'en suis certaine.

Il soupire, ses bras retombent le long de son corps.

- Bon d'accord. J'avoue, je suis un peu possessif, et c'est pour ça que j'ai arrangé cette rencontre entre cette Poufsouffle et Remus, en imitant leurs écritures et en utilisant leurs hiboux.

Gagné.

Il colle son corps contre le mien tel un prédateur, ses mains parcourent mon corps et ma nuque. Il me scrute une seconde, son sourire aussi fiévreux que son regard.

D'un mouvement à la fois rapide et doux, il capture mes lèvres.

.

Je tends soudain l'oreille.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer… Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient…

Un peu plus loin, Maria me tourne le dos pour faire face à son interlocutrice : Lily. Cette dernière poursuit :

- Tu savais toi ?

La longue chevelure soyeuse de la blondinette fouette l'air, puis elle explique :

- Il faut croire que nous nous sommes trompées.

- En effet.

- En attendant, ils font un drôle de couple. Sirius est beaucoup moins susceptible depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, et moins casse-cou aussi…, note Maria. Hermione le canalise.

Lily se prend la tête dans la main. Après un court instant, elle murmure dans un souffle :

- Elle me déteste ! J'en suis certaine !

Maria, pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui demandant par la même occasion ce qui lui fait croire cela.

- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorque la rouquine, tu te souviens l'anniversaire de Sirius ?

L'autre approuve d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai moi-même demandé expressément à Hermione pour qu'elle ne vienne pas…

Un petit cri aigu s'échappe de la bouche entr'ouverte de Maria :

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Lily se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

- Si… Et j'ai fait pire…

- Impossible, coupe Maria.

- Je lui ai donné des raisons infaillibles pour qu'elle s'abstienne de venir « gâcher » la fête, termine Lily en mimant les guillemets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois parfaitement… Tu voulais seulement une super fête pour ton ami. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils étaient en couple à cette époque. Ils le cachaient si bien, personne ne savait, répond son amie avec un ton condescendant pour la déculpabiliser.

- Oui, je sais mais bon… Comment me faire pardonner ?

- En lui en parlant en tête à tête.

Lily hoche la tête. Dans les minutes qui suivent, elle prend son courage à deux mains et vient me voir, m'offrant ses plus plates excuses… Que j'accepte aussitôt. On se serre dans les bras, cela fait si longtemps. Je réalise à cet instant à quel point elle m'a manqué.

.

_Derrière le voile opaque que forment mes larmes devant mes yeux, la réalité s'impose à moi._

_Implacable._

_Destructrice._

_Le souffle court, je n'ose y croire. Je crains d'y croire._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

.

- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, tu as oublié ?

J'observe Sirius avec émotion. Comme à chaque apogée lunaire, la peur m'étreint. Paralysante. Je lui offre un sourire faible. Par ailleurs, c'est plus une grimace craintive qu'un sourire. Avec délicatesse, mon amoureux m'attire contre lui. L'oreille contre son torse, j'entends son cœur battre, régulier, calme. La chaleur de son corps m'envahie, me rassure au même titre que ses bras forts qui m'enserrent.

- Comment oublier un truc pareil, marmottai-je.

Sirius émet un rire qui me secoue à l'unisson.

- Quoi ? fulminai-je.

- Rien…

- Comment ça « rien » ? Ca ne veut rien dire « rien » ! Alors je t'écoute ! Explique-toi !

Je sens mon anxiété imbibée de colère grandir en moi. Je serre donc les dents en attendant qu'il parle. Après m'avoir fait remarquer que « rien ne veut rien dire » est, je cite : « carrément antagoniste », il consent à formuler un éclaircissement :

- C'est toi… C'est tout.

Cette fois je me recule, me détachant de lui. Mon regard vrillé sur le sien, je le somme d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. Pour qui se prend-il ?

- Ne te vexe pas 'Mione, laisse-moi juste me délecter de tes crises d'inquiétude. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

- Pardon ? m'écriai-je. Moi ? Inquiète ? Ha tu crois ça ! Mais tu sais quoi, tu peux partir à l'aventure, risquer de te faire déchiqueter ou mieux, te faire transformer, je m'en moque ! J'en serais même heureuse si tu savais.

Je boue littéralement. Un instant, il accuse le coup, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Il a un tic au coin des lèvres qui trahi l'état de ses pensées. Bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, je vois bien qu'il y a un souci avec ce que je viens de lui dire. La vérité, c'est que cela me rassure que mes paroles prennent sens dans son esprit. Je prie Merlin que pour une fois, il soit attentif à ne pas risquer sa vie coûte que coûte. Cela changerait de d'habitude, mais je n'ose réellement y croire. Sirius est bien trop tête de mule et loyal envers Remus pour montrer quelque égard envers mes peurs.

- Oui, et à dire vrai, tu aimes tellement les challenges qu'il est certain qu'être la petite amie d'un loup-garou est un défi auquel tu aspires, riposta sèchement Sirius.

Sourcils haussés et bouche entrouverte, je scrute ses yeux de métal.

- T'es qu'un abruti, balançai-je finalement.

Après un soupir et un coup d'œil au Ciel, je le quitte et m'éloigne à grands pas, à deux doigts d'exploser ma façade hardie. Je ne suis qu'une idiote pour me mettre dans de tels états à cause des frasques d'un garçon. Inspirant profondément, je fais mon possible pour craquer le plus tard possible. Mon objectif présent : tenir jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, situé approximativement à quinze mètres de là. J'accélère le rythme.

Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration…

Je prends le virage.

Les larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

J'émets un cri à la fois de douleur et d'étonnement, je me masse l'abdomen à l'endroit du choc. Furibonde, j'observe le minuscule premier année d'un mètre trente qui se frotte vigoureusement le crâne. Le regard sombre, je l'intime de s'expliquer.

- M-M-M… Miss Grrr-Grr… Granger ? bégaya-t-il.

Ma colère contre lui s'évanouie dans la seconde qui suit. Le pauvre est blanc comme un linge. Depuis quand je martyrise les plus jeunes ? Je suis indigne ! Je deviens comme Malfoy ! Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée, pourquoi je pense à lui ? Et pourquoi le gamin de onze ans et des bananes me regarde avec des grands yeux comme s'il me cherchait ?

- Oui, qui t'envoie ? demandai-je du bout des lèvres.

Le petit me tend fébrilement un courrier.

- De Monsieur le Directeur, Miss.

Etonnée, je la lui arrache des mains. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour déguerpir en hâte. Sans me soucier de son cas, je décachète la missive. Dumbledore m'y annonce en quelques phrases qu'il souhaite me voir impérativement dans son bureau, il a une annonce importante à me faire. Ma curiosité est piquée au plus haut point. Oubliées mes larmes. Oubliée ma rancœur envers Sirius. Oubliée la terrible nuit qui l'attend.

Je cours.

Aussi vite que mon corps me l'autorise. La distance qui me sépare de l'office me paraît si longue ! Finalement, c'est à bout de souffle, et les joues brûlantes, que je parviens devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée. Fiévreuse, je défroisse la lettre que j'ai gardée dans le creux de mon poing. Le Directeur a rédigé un Post-scriptum où il me donne son mot de passe.

- Dragon en cacahouète caramélisée ! m'écriai-je.

Etonnamment, la première pensée qui me vint en le prononçant, fut que j'ignorais qu'il existait des bonbons de dragons en cacahouètes caramélisées. Mais déjà, je me précipitais dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dès que j'arrivai à l'étage, Dumbledore se tenant sur le palier.

- Entrez Miss Granger, entrez vite !

Il est surexcité. Il referme rapidement la porte dans mon dos. Sans plus attendre, il reprend la parole.

- Miss, vos amis et moi-même, avons trouvé un moyen de vous ramenez chez vous ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous avons jusqu'à dix-neuf heure ce soir, or il est déjà dix-sept heure passée.

- Je ne comprends pas… commençai-je sans savoir exactement où je voulais en venir.

Il se retourne vers moi, son regard pétillant braqué sur moi.

- Le premier septembre dernier, à dix-huit heure, cinquante-huit minutes et vingt-trois secondes précisément, vous êtes apparue ici, dans cette époque qui n'est pas la vôtre. Or aujourd'hui, voilà précisément six mois que…

- Je vous ai rejoint, terminai-je.

Une ébauche de compréhension se forme dans mon esprit, mais je lutte contre. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne le veux plus !

- Exactement ! apprécia Dumbledore. Donc à 18h58 et 23 secondes — je vous épargne les centièmes et millièmes de secondes —, vous devrez vous tenir là où vous avez atterrit la première fois afin d'être renvoyée au Temps auquel vous appartenez. Evidemment, vous arriverez dans le Poudlard Express, à 12h58…

- 23 secondes, j'ai saisi le principe, grinçai-je.

Dumbledore croise les bras. Il fait une pause dans son speech.

- Miss Granger, si mes explications ne vous intéressent pas, dites-le moi. Nous gagnerions un temps précieux.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur. C'est la pression. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans un nouvel espace-temps auquel je n'ai toujours pas ma place.

C'est un vilain mensonge ! Certes cela m'inquiète, mais pas autant que de me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Sirius. Ni sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses caresses, son odeur, ses lèvres… Son humour à toute épreuve, sa passion, sa personnalité complexe, son caractère têtu… Bref, _lui_. Dans son ensemble.

Je sens les larmes gonflées sous mes paupières. Non, décidément, je ne peux pas partir. Je crois que j'en mourrais. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais comment et où trouverais-je quelqu'un comme _lui_ ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas née au bon moment ?

Dumbledore me scrute intensément. Il lit en moi. Il sait.

- Miss Granger, je pense que vous devriez tout essayer pour être avec vos amis. Croyez-moi, les regrets autant que les remords sont de véritables ennemis. Vous avez un rôle à jouer dans cette bataille. J'en suis certain.

Détruite.

J'hoche la tête. Je dois me faire à cette idée. J'ai un devoir à accomplir, j'ai promis à Harry que je serais toujours à ses côtés, que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais.

- Donc, à 18h58 je vais dans le Hall, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire et je rentre chez moi, dans vingt ans, dans le Poudlard Express à 12h58.

- Oui, enfin vous rentrez à vingt ans plus tard mais vingt ans moins six heures !

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis sensée comprendre une nouvelle subtilité ? Ou il fait de l'humour ?

- Je ne fais pas d'humour, Miss. C'est simplement que vos amis et moi-même avons travaillé pour rendre tout cela possible, nous nous sommes entrainés avec des objets, mais il y avait toujours ce décalage de six heures. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Je fais « non » de la tête.

- Parce que durant ce laps de temps, il y a une brèche dans le Temps et l'Espace qui est ouverte. C'est-à-dire que Voldemort, s'est donné six heures pour assassiner James Potter et Lily Evans. Et à la fin de ces six heures, la brèche se referme, bloquant le voyageur à l'époque où il est. Le point d'ancrage étant l'harmonica. Avec sa baguette, Voldemort écrit la date complète et il se matérialise dans le Hall de Poudlard à la date voulu.

Tout se mélange. Assassiner ? James et Lily ? Comme ça Harry ne voit pas le jour… Mais Neville aussi est né le 31 juillet… Les Longdubas devaient aussi faire partie du plan de meurtres. Comme ça la prophétie n'existerait plus. C'est diabolique.

Quant à l'harmonica en argent, je me souviens à peine de cet objet que j'avais retrouvé dans ma poche. Celui qui était tombé de la veste du Lord Noir, pour se retrouver sur moi.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Voldemort était présent lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express puisqu'il prévoyait de changer d'espace-temps d'une minute à l'autre ?

- Parce qu'il a commis une erreur. Vu l'endroit où il se trouvait quand vous l'avez percuté — un compartiment vide si je me souviens bien — il devait tout juste venir de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'il avait mal établi les différentes variables.

Il regarda son immense horloge.

- Vos amis vous expliqueront le reste. Pour l'heure, si vous souhaitez faire vos adieux, il ne vous reste que peu de temps. Inventez une histoire plausible et retrouvez-moi dans le Hall. N'oubliez pas : 18h58 !

Il m'ouvre la porte et me pousse vers la sortie. J'ai moins d'une heure pour les trouver avant de les quitter. A tout jamais.

Une sueur froide me parcoure le corps, du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque. Je ne veux pas m'en aller ! Néanmoins, une partie de moi souhaite ardemment rentrer « à la maison »… Mes… Mes parents me manquent… Ma vie là-bas me manque…

.

Ma valise est prête. J'ai fourré l'ensemble de mes affaires dedans. Mon lit à baldaquin est défait, les draps et couvertures envoyés à la laverie de l'Ecole. Mon visage est retiré de chaque photo où j'apparaissais.

J'efface mes traces.

Je n'existe plus dans ce Temps. Je n'y ai même jamais existé. Les lois de la physique m'ont rattrapé. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je renifle bruyamment, et les essuie d'un revers de la main. Je me laisse glisser au sol et m'assoie sur ma malle rectangulaire. J'observe le dortoir comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, alors que je sais pertinemment que je retrouverais le même dans « vingt ans moins six heures ». La différence réside dans les personnes qui y séjournent. Lily, Maria et Laura vont tellement me manquer ! L'amitié que je partageais avec elles n'a rien de comparable avec celle que j'ai avec Ginny ou Luna. La cadette des Weasley en tant que petite sœur de Ron, c'est à force de se côtoyer que nous sommes devenues amies. Quant à Luna, je ne la considère pas exactement comme une amie, elle est trop décalée par rapport à moi, je suis rationnelle alors qu'elle croit en tout sans preuve aucune. Avec les filles de 78, notre rapprochement a été naturel, tacite, par accumulation d'atomes crochus.

Mais le plus dur, je l'admets, reste de quitter Sirius, même si c'est pour retrouver Harry et Ron. Dans la balance, le choix est difficile. D'un côté l'homme que j'aime, de l'autre mes meilleurs amis. Dit comme ça, Sirius gagne. Mais les mots de Dumbledore me frappent de plein fouet. Il a raison, j'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette Guerre. Ma conscience m'oblige à rentrer chez moi, à mon époque, là où on a besoin de moi. Et qui sait ? Si je ne suis pas née à l'époque de Sirius, ce doit être parce que mon âme sœur existe à mon époque. Je me mordille les lèvres à cette pensée. La moitié de Sirius doit probablement l'attendre quelque part _ici_… Ma présence chamboule tout. Je l'empêche de vivre sa vie, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. En restant je lui vole son avenir !

.

_- Hermione ? appelle une voix masculine. Hermione ? Tout va bien ?_

_Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mais je ne sursaute même pas. Non, rien ne va. Ce n'est pas parce que mes larmes se sont taries que cela signifie que je vais bien. Ce n'est pas parce que mon cœur bat qu'il n'est pas meurtri pour autant._

_Je me lève lentement, comme ralenti, puis m'éloigne sans un regard pour mon interlocuteur. J'ouvre la porte et lui indique la sortie, de façon tacite. Le message est reçu cinq sur cinq._

.

- Sirius ? appelai-je doucement.

Il marche devant moi, au milieu du couloir du 7ème étage. Je crains de le voir. Je crains de lui dire l'excuse minable que j'ai trouvée. Mais, plus que tout, je crains sa réaction.

- Ouais ? répondit-il sans ralentir. J'espère que tu viens pour quémander des excuses parce que je ne tolérerais rien d'autre venant de toi ce soir.

Je me tortille les mains, nerveuse. Comment puis-je dire ce que je vais dire pour qu'il y croit ? J'inspire profondément pour me détendre. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est trois secondes de courage pour me lancer.

- Justement, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Tu peux t'arrêter s'il te plait ? dis-je avec un calme froid qui ne me ressemble guère en sa présence.

Il se fige soudain. Il se tourne d'un bloque, sourcils froncés, yeux plissés et lèvres pincées. Il me scrute avec intensité, il cherche à comprendre. Il cherche la faille, la fourberie dans mon regard ou mon attitude. Nous restons à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sans prononcer un mot.

- Je te quitte, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

- Pardon ?

Un rire moqueur le secoue tout entier. Il n'y croit pas, je dois me montrer plus convaincante que ça.

- Si tu veux ne pas me prendre au sérieux c'est ton choix, mais tu vas vite déchanter.

Cette fois, il s'arrête de rire. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ce sont des signes qui tendent à prouver qu'il commence à douter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Tu… On ne va pas se séparer ? C'est une blague…

- Hé oui Black, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu es en train de te faire jeter par une fille. Fallait bien que tu testes cette expérience toit qui aime tant…

- La ferme ! me coupe-t-il.

Je sursaute et déglutie difficilement.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? ajoute-t-il durement. Et qu'est-ce que…

- … tu me racontes là ? complétai-je.

Ses mains tremblent de rage. En trois grandes enjambées, il se tient devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Te fous pas de moi ! écume-t-il.

- C'est là tout le problème, Black, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je te quitte. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? répète-t-il hors de lui.

- Que veux-tu ? Toi et moi on se ressemble : tous les deux on aime les défis et les paris…

Il se prend la tête entre ses mains, fait un tour sur lui-même. Il marmonne quelques mots inaudibles, avant de me faire face à nouveau.

- Comment ça des défis et des paris ? T'es en train de me dire que je suis le lot d'un pari ? C'est ça ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Lui mentir est trop difficile, lui faire du mal m'est insupportable.

- EST-CE QUE J'AI RAISON ? s'époumone-t-il.

Son visage tout proche du mien me déstabilise. Son regard furieux m'arrache le cœur et les tripes. Mais la raison me rattrape.

- J'ai parié que je te larguerais après t'avoir donné l'impression de t'appartenir entièrement…

Il ferme les yeux et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Seul un souffle chaud s'échappa de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Il se redressa finalement, puis rouvrit les yeux. Il grimaça de tristesse tout en hochant la tête de haut en bas, lentement. Il recula de quelques petits pas tout en me fixant de ses yeux de métal en fusion.

- Je vois… murmure-t-il. D'accord, je vois… Je suis un salaud, je n'ai eut que la monnaie de ma pièce…

Je ne bouge plus, je respire difficilement. J'ai mal. Je suis une abomination d'avoir fait ça.

- Mais dis-moi… tu as vraiment fait semblant tout le temps ?

Le coup de grâce.

- Non. J'ai vraiment prit mon pied avec toi au lit. Mais ça tu le savais déjà vu que tu as une réputation de super plan cul.

- Un plan cul… Et bien c'est parfait…

Il prend une grande inspiration par le nez.

- Une autre question me taraude l'esprit… Je peux ?

J'approuve d'un signe bref de la tête.

- Et… hum… Et Remus dans tout ça ?

Là je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, mais je dois vraiment tout faire pour qu'il m'oublie et se reconstruise rapidement.

- Remus n'a rien à voir dans le pari, mais maintenant que j'ai réussi, je vais pouvoir retourner avec lui… ou un autre des siens… C'est un loup-garou, il m'intimide et… je dois dire que j'adore ça…

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et penche la tête sur le côté. Il place son poing fermé devant sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de parler.

- Je le savais… finit-il par dire.

Nous nous fixons en chien de faïence encore quelques longues secondes. Je suis un être horrible. Je vois la tristesse mêlée à la déception habiter ses traits.

- Bien… donc, je suppose qu'on s'est tout dit…

J'hoche la tête. Je ne peux plus parler. Ma gorge nouée m'en empêche.

- Je te souhaite pleins de bonheur avec tes loup-garous, et… Va te faire voir salope !

Le dernier de ses mots est craché. Il le pense de tout son corps. Il fait brutalement demi-tour et s'éloigne à toute allure. Je fonds en larme. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y suis parvenue. Il me hait, j'en suis certaine. J'ai choisi de lui balancer à la figure ce qu'il craignait en sortant avec moi.

.

- Quoi ? s'écrie Lily.

- Je pars, répétai-je. Je quitte l'Ecole.

- Mais… Comment ? interroge Maria.

- Non, surtout, c'est _pourquoi_ tu pars ? demande Laura.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Dumbledore m'a trouvé des parents éloignés en Australie, je vais devoir aller vivre là-bas, menti-je avec aplomb.

A ce rythme-là, je vais devenir une experte en mensonge, toutes catégories confondues. Néanmoins, je leur offre un sourire triste, loin d'être factice. Elles vont réellement me manquer. Terriblement. Je sens les larmes poindre au coin de mes paupières. Je laisse échapper un petit soupir résigné.

- Oh non… c'est pas vrai, tu nous quittes vraiment, alors ! s'exclame Maria.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et acquiesce, démoralisée. Ma dispute toute récente avec Sirius ne quittant plus mes pensées, ne m'aide en rien pour tenir le choc. Maria s'approche de moi tout en écartant ses bras pour m'accueillir contre elle. Je me laisse complètement aller, je sens que mes deux autres amies me serrent aussi entre leurs bras. Ce cocon protecteur qu'elles construisent autour de moi me rassure, je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin d'elles, de leurs soutiens et de leurs présences. Je pressens qu'elles vont me manquer au-delà de ce que je prévoyais. Je reste une dizaine de minutes de plus avec mes trois amies, avant de me décider à les quitter.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez prévenir les gars ? Je… Je n'ai vu que… Sirius…

Ma gorge est sèche, alors que mes yeux s'humidifient à nouveau. Lily réagit aussitôt.

- Oh… Oui, pas de problème, on les préviendra, s'empresse-t-elle de dire.

- Merci, dis-je en lui tenant le poignet. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Dumbledore m'attend.

Mes amies, visiblement émue, essuient leurs larmes.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmure-t-elle.

- Toi aussi ! avouai-je au tac-au-tac. Vous aussi les filles !

- A moi aussi, s'écrièrent Maria et Laura à l'unisson.

.

_Une dispute qui éclate._

_Des voix qui chuchotent._

_- Puisque je te dis qu'elle va mal… disait la jeune femme._

_- Mais je le vois bien, je ne suis pas stupide ! répliqua son compagnon._

_- Pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi !_

_Un soupir._

_- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour elle, voilà tout._

_- Oui moi aussi… D'ailleurs… j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie…_

_Je ferme fort mes paupières. Je voudrais ne plus les entendre._

.

18h56.

Dumbledore m'observe. Je sens son regard sur moi.

- Vous êtes prête ? demande-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de lui faire face, je prends le temps de peser mes mots, avant de lui répondre avec conviction :

- J'ai le devoir de l'être, monsieur.

Je n'ai pas la force de me tourner pour voir son visage. Maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, j'ai peur de me rétracter. De longues secondes s'engrainent dans le silence pesant qui nous entoure, jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement de tissu vienne le troubler.

- Tenez Miss, vous allez avoir besoin de ça.

Cette fois, je suis obligée de me tourner vers le vieil homme. Mon regard se pose sur sa main tendue. Je place ma main droite sous la sienne et réceptionne un objet froid, long et plutôt lourd pour ses dimensions. L'harmonica. Finalement, je croise le regard du mage. J'y trouve des sentiments contradictoires que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.

- Vous êtes une femme forte, Miss, dit-il simplement.

- Si vous le dites, marmonnai-je.

Ces satanées larmes se pointent à nouveau, je les efface avec brutalité.

- C'est pour bientôt, annonce Dumbledore.

En effet, je sens ma paume droite brûler là où se trouve l'instrument de musique. Je sens mon corps de tordre, se distendre, être comprimé à l'extrême. Respirer devient difficile. J'ai mal aux yeux, alors je clos mes paupières. Un bourdonnement assourdissant me vrille le crâne. Je n'entends rien d'autre. Le transfert débute.

.

- Par Merlin… Ca a marché ! hurla une voix féminine.

Je ne parviens pas à la reconnaître. Les acouphènes dans mes oreilles sont trop insistants.

- Hermione ? Tu nous entends ?

Sérieusement ? On me secoue maintenant ? Franchement, c'est dur… Je cligne difficilement des paupières, mais au final, je garde les yeux clos, la lumière est trop aveuglante. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse dix fois son poids.

- En quelle année somme-nous ? réussis-je à marmonner d'une voix rauque.

Il y a quelques instants de flottements jusqu'à ce que la femme se décide à me répondre.

- Nous sommes en 1999, Hermione. Tu… Hum… Tu as fait une sorte de voyage temporel, tu as été éloignée de nous pendant six mois exactement.

- Oui… J'étais à vingt ans moins six heures de chez vous… ajoutai-je faiblement.

- De chez toi... enfin de chez « nous », tu veux dire, corrigea un homme que je reconnu comme étant Harry.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

- Oui… Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire, soufflai-je.

* * *

Et oui, nous y voilà ! Hermione a quitté Sirius, et elle ne l'a pas fait dans la dentelle ! Je sais c'est vraiment méchant, mais je réserve encore quelques surprises (hé oui ^^)... Notamment un PoV Sirius, pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais juste après.

Pour l'instant, je vais renouer avec des personnages plus connus, vous savez Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout le reste de la compagnie, mais ça, vous vous en doutiez =)

Bon, je compte sur vous pour les reviews, ça me motive toujours à poster plus vite !

Bisous bisous

A très vite, j'espère !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut salut ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bon, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... C'est la fin du weekend, la reprise des cours ou du boulot, le patron ou les profs qui sont relous... et... (parce qu'il y a un "et")... et moi je suis en weekend depuis ce soir ! Yihhaaa =D Et en plus, c'est bientôt Halloween, y a moyen de passer une bonne soirée =D Enfin bon, bref !

Et sinon, la suite est enfin là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Laya** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je suis super contente que le début de ma fanfiction t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =) A bientôt j'espère !

**Yume26** : Hey coucou ! Comme je suis contente que tu suives toujours ! La suite est là (sans blague ? x) ), j'espère que les amourettes d'Herm' et Sirius te plairont encore ^^

.

Et voilà, bonne lecture =)

.

Chapitre 17 : En perdition

.

Mes larmes coulent. Intarissables. Mes mains, trempées d'eau salées, ne parviennent plus à sécher mes joues. J'aurais cru qu'à force je ne pourrais plus pleurer, physiquement du moins, mais il faut croire que non.

Sirius me manque.

Terriblement.

Les gens passent autour de moi, comme des spectres. A moins que ce soit moi le spectre ? Je ne saurais le dire, je me sens tellement décalée en rapport au reste du monde que sans ce gouffre de souffrance et de solitude je douterais de mon statut de vivant. C'est affreux de penser ainsi.

Je suis faible.

Je suis vide.

Vide de tout sentiment… Mise à part la tristesse et, je dois bien l'admettre, la honte. La honte me ronge de l'intérieur. Les derniers mots que j'ai crachés à la figure de Sirius me font frémir. Je me souviens pourtant l'état de bien-être qui m'enveloppait lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras. C'est révolu désormais. Le Sirius que j'ai connu se trouve à une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Quant au Sirius d'aujourd'hui… Aucune chance qu'il ne me serre dans sans bras. Pas avec le Voile du Ministère entre nous. De toute manière je crois que son allure m'aurait dérangée. Difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on reconnaît à peine physiquement et qui a l'âge de son propre père, à peu de chose près.

Ma vie avec lui est terminée.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Autour de moi, les autres sont tous occupés. Ils préparent les défenses face aux assauts du Lord, planifient les attaques, organisent les services secrets. Tous ont leur rôle à jouer, une place à tenir dans cette guerre. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être la spectatrice d'une fourmilière humaine, mais les observer occupe mes pensées qui se focalisent sur autre chose que Sirius, mes regrets sur ma façon de l'envoyer balader, et le bonheur auquel j'avais droit sans m'en rendre compte.

Lasse de voir mes amis – cette appellation me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être une infiltrée – s'agiter, je décide d'aller m'enfermer dans une bulle de solitude. Je me lève du sofa de cuir usé, traverse la pièce sans remarquer les regards entendus qu'ils échangent, puis je grimpe lentement les marches jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Luna, Hannah Habbott et d'autres filles. Je me déshabille comme un automate, enfile un pyjama que la Serdaigle m'a préparée, puis je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage. Je réalise alors que je suis éreintée. Il faut croire que ressasser et pleurer un jour entier fatigue. Ajoutons à cela que dès mon arrivée, j'ai été cuisinée en bonne et due forme par Harry, Ron, sa famille et quelques membres de renommés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Seul Remus s'est tu. Je pense qu'il sait. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, entre deux crises de larmes et d'hystérie. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'ai probablement bouleversé son passé, son présent et son avenir… au fur et à mesure que je faisais ma place auprès de lui, vingt ans en arrière. « Tout va bien… Tout va bien… » J'essaie de m'en convaincre. « Tout va bien », me répétai-je encore et encore. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, je ne lutte pas, et sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

.

_Avec délicatesse, mon amoureux m'attire contre lui. L'oreille contre son torse, j'entends son cœur battre, régulier, calme. La chaleur de son corps m'envahie, me rassure au même titre que ses bras forts qui m'enserrent._

Je me réveille en sursaut, allongée et raide dans mon sac de couchage. Je viens de rêver du dernier instant de tendresse que j'ai vécu avec Sirius. C'était juste avant que Dumbledore ne me convoque dans son bureau, lorsque nous parlions de la pleine lune à venir. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas quitté un soir de lune. Comment devait-il se sentir ? S'est-il mis en danger par rapport à Remus ? Je me souviens que j'avais la sensation étrange qu'il se comparait à Lunard, qu'il se sentait inférieur à lui… « _à dire vrai, tu aimes tellement les challenges qu'il est certain qu'être la petite amie d'un loup-garou est un défi auquel tu aspires_ » ses mots me reviennent en mémoire comme un boomerang.

Ce n'est pas qu'une simple sensation que je ressentais. C'était un fait avéré. Je déglutie difficilement, ma gorge est nouée. Des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, font la course le long de mes tempes, viennent tremper mes cheveux et mon cou.

J'ai froid.

Je frissonne et me recouvre un peu mieux de mon sac de couchage. Il fait nuit noire dans la chambre. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je reste sans réponse. J'entends seulement les respirations régulières de mes camarades à côté, signe que c'est encore la nuit. Je ne vais pas me rendormir. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mon esprit divague dans toutes les directions, mon cœur bat douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique, je respire difficilement.

Finalement, je m'extirpe sans bruit de la couverture, la laisse en boule et quitte la pièce, pieds nus. Je rejoins l'étage inférieur, absolument vide d'une quelconque présence. Je m'approche d'une baie vitrée et détaille le ciel ouaté de l'extérieur. Un quart de lune brille timidement, enveloppé d'épais nuages. Je soupire, rassurée. Je me serais sentie encore plus mal si l'astre avait été plein.

Mes poils se hérissent soudain, sur tout mon corps. Je réalise alors que je suis toujours gelée. Je me félicite de ne jamais sortir sans ma baguette magique, d'un moulinet parfaitement exécuté, accompagné d'une formule que je murmure, je transforme un coussin en édredon moelleux. Je m'enroule dedans et m'assoie à même le sol. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose ma tête contre la vitre de façon à pouvoir surveiller l'extérieur comme lorsque…

Comme lorsque je veillais dans la Salle sur Demande avec Lily, en attendant nos prétendants et nos amis.

Un bruit de pas m'oblige à sortir de ma léthargie. Remus se tient devant moi. Droit comme un « i ». Je me fige également en l'apercevant. Nous ne disons rien, nos regards simplement rivés l'un dans l'autre. Le temps semble s'immobiliser, puis il reprend son décompte régulier lorsque Remus se décide à remuer. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et s'installe en face de moi, dans la même position. Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, son souffle forme un halo de condensation, mais il n'y prête pas attention.

- Avec Tonks on s'entend très bien, finit-il par dire.

Surprise au plus haut point, j'arque les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, alors je le laisse poursuivre.

- On est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, confie-t-il.

Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Il a peur que je lui saute dessus comme en 78 ?

- Je refusais au début à cause de mon statut de loup-garou, et puis la différence d'âge me dérangeait… Je me sentais fautif. Elle est si jeune, si belle, pourquoi avoir choisi un vieux débris fatigué comme moi ? Plutôt qu'un jeune homme fringant de son âge ?

Il marque une pause, comme s'il cherchait encore des réponses à ses questions.

- Elle veut me présenter ses parents, lâche-t-il de but en blanc. Mais j'avoue que c'est une situation stressante. Que va dire son père en la voyant pendue à mon bras ?

Il émet un rire rauque, laconique, qui résonne dans la maison vide. Curieuse de savoir où il veut en venir, je l'invite à poursuivre :

- Alors, tu as accepté ?

Je vois la commissure de ses lèvres de se retrousser en un sourire.

- Oui.

Cette réponse manque de piquant. J'aurais aimé des détails. Etrangement son monologue accapare mes pensées. J'ai l'impression que c'est précisément ce que mon esprit réclamait pour que je me repose. Penser à autre chose est bien mieux qu'un sommeil agité.

- Tu sais, elle a ce grain de folie que tu avais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, reprend-il. Enfin, pour moi c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait bien sûr ! On était ado à Poudlard…

Je serre les dents. Le répit est terminé. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- Tu avais l'air d'une vraie folle avec tes airs bougons et de constante étonnée !

- Hey ! me vexai-je, je ne te permets pas !

De nouveau il rit.

- Admets quand même que le coup de la Répartition était un moment fabuleux !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? croassai-je.

- Tu as défié Nott en duel devant l'ensemble des élèves, des professeurs et même du directeur, je pense que ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois dans toute l'histoire de l'Ecole !

- Mais j'étais paumée, personne n'applaudissait, alors que d'habitude ça se fait toujours, me défendis-je.

- C'est vrai que l'année où j'ai été prof', les Maisons accueillaient les nouvelles recrues dans un véritable capharnaüm. Merci Hermione, tu peux être fière de toi, tu as bouleversé les mœurs…

Ma bouche s'arrondit, je suis stupéfaite. Ce que j'ai fait n'est peut-être pas dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, mais voilà que ça a survit à travers les générations d'étudiants. J'y pense, il y a d'autres choses qui ne sont pas citées dans le vieil ouvrage et qui sont pourtant connues de tous…

- Oui, enfin la palme te revient cher collègue.

Il fronce les sourcils, attendant de voir où je veux en venir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai instauré la légende de la Cabane Hurlante…

- Hey non ! La Cabane est à Pré-au-Lard, pas à… Bon d'accord, j'avoue…

Je ris à mon tour en voyant son air penaud. Merci… Merci Remus de me changer les idées et de me faire rire.

- On était pas mal non plus en faux-couple, se félicite-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ? On cassait la baraque tu veux dire ! m'écriai-je de bon cœur.

Nous continuons à déblatérer sur le sujet jusqu'au petit matin. Les autres ne nous ont pas déranger, peut-être n'ont-ils pas osé. En tout cas, bien que j'adore Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres, je dois dire que je me sens plus proche de Remus pour l'instant. Il me soigne moralement. Je me demande si Sirius a eut besoin de tels soins après mon départ ? Si ça se trouve je ne lui manque pas du tout. Si ça se trouve ce que je lui ai dit avant de partir a été efficace pour qu'ils m'oublient aussitôt. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de coucher avec Sonja en ce moment-même ? Enfin, en ce moment, mais en 1979… Il faut que j'arrête avec les « si », je me torture le cerveau pour rien, enfin d'un autre côté, si ça se trouve… Je me gifle mentalement.

.

- Tu peux me passer la salade ?

Ginny tend le récipient à Neville, Luna semble trop absorbé par l'observation d'un nœud dans le bois de la table pour réagir à la demande de son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demande Remus.

- Du blanc, je réponds. Je te sers en riz ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- Il n'y a pas un peu de viande rouge ? interpelle Bill Weasley à l'autre bout de la table.

- Désolée, il n'y a que du poulet, chéri, lui répond Fleur, son épouse.

- Je prendrais bien un peu de riz, Herm', dit Ron en me tendant son assiette où gisait une cuisse de volaille.

- Je crois qu'il y a des Bitsy Boisy dans la table, annonce Luna sans préambule.

Aucun de nous ne lui accorde d'attention. Le repas du midi se déroule dans un brouhaha digne de Poudlard où chacun se hèle. Pas toujours facile dans ces conditions de se concentrer sur autre chose que le remplissage des assiettes.

- Fais tourner le plat de riz, ou tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, me glisse Remus à l'oreille.

Je suis aussitôt son conseil. Lui aussi s'est débarrassé du plat de poulets quelques instants auparavant.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu depuis hier ?

Bonne question. J'opte pour une réponse évasive.

- On fait aller.

Remus est loin d'être un idiot. Il n'insiste pas sur le sujet. Nous passons le reste du repas à parler de choses et d'autres. Pour faire bonne figure, je m'oblige à discuter avec mes voisins de table les plus proches. Tous se précipitent pour me répondre et engager la conversation, même Luna a laissé ses Bisty je-ne-sais-quoi là où ils sont. Je crois qu'ils sont tous aux petits soins pour moi depuis mon retour. Et moi, je n'ai pas daigné leur adresser la parole depuis… depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Cinq ou peut-être six jours… Sans compter les dix jours que j'ai été forcée de passer dans un lit d'hôpital où j'ai réalisé que passer six mois immobile est très mauvais pour les muscles. Une chance que je sois revenue à moi entre temps. Ainsi, une équipe de kinésimages a ensorcelé mon corps pour l'activer deux heures par jour. C'est peu, mais c'était crucial pour que ma masse musculaire reprenne suffisamment et que je n'en perde pas plus. A mon réveil les mêmes kinésimages se sont occupés de mon rétablissement, ils m'ont fait marcher, ils m'ont conçu un programme sportif adapté. Puis Harry et Ron sont venus me chercher, je n'avais même plus besoin des béquilles pour me déplacer. Bien sûr je fatigue vite. Bien sûr… Physiquement je me remets, moralement je sens que ça revient aussi. Alors…

Il était temps que je me reprenne en main. Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour mes amis.

.

Je suis exténuée. Jai passé la journée à faire des efforts de concentration pour ne pas vexer mes interlocuteurs. Ils me racontent les choses qui leurs sont arrivées durant mon absence. J'ai une mauvaise notion du temps, la chronologie me dépasse, tout se mélange dans ma tête… Sirius, James, Lily… Harry, Ron, Ginny… Et tous les autres.

Je m'enroule dans mon sac de couchage et soupire d'aise.

- Hermione ? Pssiiiit… Pssiiiit… Hermione ?

Oh non… Ce n'est quand même pas déjà le matin ? Si ? On me secoue l'épaule tout en m'appelant à voix basse. J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait encore nuit noir. Il me faut une demi-minute pour faire le point sur le visage pâle aux grands yeux bleus, encadré de longs cheveux clairs.

- Luna ? je glapie d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil.

Elle pose son index sur ses lèvres et m'invite à la suivre hors de la chambre. Curieuse et mal réveillée, je la suis sans broncher. Elle ouvre la porte sans bruit et la referme derrière moi. Elle semble voler au-dessus des marches des escaliers et m'attends au bas, à côté d'une autre silhouette. J'espère que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner. Arrivée près d'elle, je reconnais Neville.

- J'ai tout insonorisé, mais dans le doute, vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dans le jardin, disait-il à son amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commençai-je.

- Viens, suis-nous, murmure Luna.

Elle ouvre une porte fenêtre qui mène à l'extérieur et sort avec moi collée à ses basques. Neville, en homme prévoyant, est juste derrière nous, les bras chargés de couvertures.

- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande une fois la fenêtre fermée et le coin insonorisé.

Les deux compères se jettent un regard entendu. C'est Neville qui prend les rênes des explications.

- Remus Lupin est venu nous parler cette après-midi…

- A propos de toi, précise Luna.

Je m'en doutais, sinon je ne serais pas là, réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Bref, passons.

- Et de Sirius Black, ajoute mon ami.

Mon intérêt vient d'être piqué au vif. Un moment de flottement s'installe… et s'éternise. Je montre des signes d'impatience, mais je ne veux pas les brusquer, bien que l'envie me prend de les secouer et de leur hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent. Une autre partie de moi, à envie de se boucher les oreilles et de filer au lit, oublier ce début de conversation. Il en est encore temps, rien de compromettant n'a été dit pour l'instant.

- Tu savais que Sirius n'a jamais connu de femmes depuis qu'il a quitté l'Ecole ? Bien sûr on a des besoins physiologiques, mais il n'a plus eut de véritables petite-amie avec qui partager autre chose que le sexe.

Neville et moi avons exactement la même réaction. Est-ce que c'est vraiment Luna qui a parlé ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment elle qui parle de sexe d'une voix enfantine, détachée ? Les bras m'en tombent.

- Je… je l'ignorais, je bégaye.

- Apparemment tu as été l'amour de sa vie, poursuit-elle, flegmatique.

Je déglutie difficilement, ma salive reste coincée au fond de ma gorge. Mon regard se braque sur le buisson que j'aperçois au dessus de l'épaule de la blondinette. J'entends fuser la voix de Sirius dans ma tête « _Attends Hermione, tu te rends pas compte, tu es _ma_ copine ! J'veux dire, tout est dit !_ ». S'enchainent aussi tôt des paroles de Maria « _T'as matté un peu Sirius au début ? Le pauvre type ne savait plus où donner de la tête : tuer son pote, ou te déshabiller du regard ! _». Je me remémore alors la suite de cette conversation avec Maria et Laura… Maria me demandait qui de Remus ou de Sirius je voulais, Laura me conseillait de choisir Sirius puisque j'étais la première fille avec qui il avait une relation autre qu'une partie de jambes en l'air trois fois par semaine. Maria avait surtout ajouté « _c'est certain Herm', tu es la femme de sa vie !_ »… « _la femme de sa vie_ »… Laura avait alors dit que Remus n'était pas « _le bon_ », que je devais choisir Sirius au nom de mon bonheur… « _T'es une handicapée des sentiments_ » avait conclu Laura. « _des sentiments_ »… « _la femme de sa vie_ »… « _le bon_ »… « ma_ copine _»… « _la femme de sa vie_ »… « _au nom de ton bonheur_ »…

J'ai le tournis.

- Hermione ? Hé Hermione ! appelle Neville en me secouant l'épaule.

Je sursaute violement et reprends pied dans l'instant présent. Je me remémore la situation. 1999. Neville. Luna. Dehors. La nuit. Sirius. Femme de sa vie. Le bon… Stop ! Luna cueille mon visage au creux de ses mains en coupe, m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans ses grands yeux bleus sereins.

- Hermione, Remus Lupin est venu nous parler en secret à Neville et à moi, commence-t-elle. Il nous a raconté certains évènements qui sont survenus après ton retour à notre époque. Il nous a dit que Sirius Black avait été dévasté. A la fois par la façon dont vous vous êtes quittés, et par ta disparition brutale. Sirius n'en a jamais parlé à Remus, il n'a fait qu'évoquer tout cela. Toujours est-il que Sirius est parti à ta recherche. Longtemps. Après sa fuite d'Azkaban il t'a vu, jeune. Alors il a compris. Il a arrêté de chercher une Hermione Granger de sa génération…

J'essaie de secouer la tête mais Luna me maintient avec fermeté. Trop d'informations et de souvenirs se bousculent dans mon esprit. Je m'exhorte à respirer profondément.

- Tu m'entends Hermione ? Il t'a vu jeune et il a arrêté de chercher la femme qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, répète mon amie.

Il m'a vu jeune… Il m'a vu jeune… Mais quand était-ce ? Il m'a vu jeune et il a arrêté de chercher une Hermione Granger de son âge. La voix de Sirius, éraillée, résonne dans ma tête : « _Tu es vraiment la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières. _»(1)

- Oh Merlin… murmurai-je.

Je me fige, Luna retire ses mains de mon visage. Je me revois à la fin de ma troisième année, Harry et moi avions utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour sauver à la fois Buck, l'hippogriffe, et Sirius, enfermé en haut d'une tour. Puis, tous les trois, nous avions volé jusqu'au sol. Sirius s'était montré gentleman, il était descendu le premier puis m'avait tenu la main afin d'accompagner ma descente. Après quelques pas, il s'était décidé à me libérer. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Harry, puis s'était tourné vers moi pour me dire avec conviction ces quelques mots que, désormais, je n'oublierais jamais : « _Tu es vraiment la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières. _»

- Oh Merlin… dis-je de nouveau.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris.

- Oui, Luna, je le vois bien, fait Neville.

- Oh Merlin…

Neville et Luna échangent un regard. Mon cas doit leur sembler désespéré.

- Tu ne trouves pas que sa réaction est bizarre ? souffle-t-il à l'oreille de sa complice.

Luna tend son bras dans ma direction, à peine effleure-t-elle mon épaule que je sursaute violemment et fond en larmes. Il s'était résigné. Sirius s'était résigné. J'essaie vainement d'aligner une suite de syllabes incompréhensibles, je parviens néanmoins à formuler l'idée générale, entre deux hoquets de pleurs.

- Je ne peux pas faire comme lui…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ?

- Sirius… Lorsqu'il m'a vu en troisième année, il… Il a vu que je ne le connaissais pas, il a vu que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui parce que… Parce que je ne le connaissais pas ! Alors… Alors il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de… De mettre ses sentiments de côté… Mais moi, je sais qu'il est là quelque part à m'attendre…

- Hermione… Heu, non, Sirius est… Tu sais, il est…

Neville jette un coup d'œil à Luna, en quête d'un soutien. Elle prend le relais avec son calme incomparable.

- Sirius est mort, Hermione. Voilà deux ans maintenant.

- Non, non… Non, j'étais avec lui il y a deux semaines… C'est impossible…

- Hermione, tu mélanges tout. Souviens-toi de ton voyage dans le temps. Tu es en 1999, pas en 1979, rappelle Luna.

- 1979… Remus ? Où est Remus ? je m'écrie avec un regain d'énergie.

- Justement, Hermione, c'est lui qui nous envoie vers toi.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, nous te l'avons déjà dit…

- Ha…

Luna envoie une petite tape sur le bras de Neville.

- Tu sais bien que lorsqu'on lui parle de Sirius, elle se déconnecte de la réalité et perd sa mémoire immédiate, lui reproche-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Je perds la mémoire ?

Luna me prend par les épaules et me secoue légèrement.

- Ecoute-nous, Hermione ! s'exclame-t-elle. Remus a pensé à un moyen qui te permettrait de rejoindre ton Sirius !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais tu dois le vouloir vraiment, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Je hoche la tête, signifiant que j'ai saisi l'information.

- On te laisse y réfléchir au calme, et lorsque ta décision est prise, tu reviens nous voir, conclut Neville. Allez, rentrons nous coucher, maintenant.

Chacun se lève. Nous retournons à l'intérieur où la température est bien plus agréable que dehors. Mes deux amis me laissent passer devant, je rentre la première dans la chambre « des filles ». J'entends Neville murmurer à Luna :

- Espérons que cette fois-ci, elle s'en souvienne…

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendue, puis il ajoute plus fort :

- Bonne nuit, les filles.

Je me couche, mais j'ai le pressentiment que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de si tôt. Comment le pourrais-je après ces révélations ? Mais finalement, je m'installe aussi confortablement que je le peux et parviens à m'endormir avec plus de facilité que je ne l'aurais cru.

.

- Hermione ? appelle Harry d'une voix douce.

Je relève la tête de la coupure de presse que je lis. Depuis ma discussion avec Luna et Neville, je rattrape mon retard sur les évènements marquants survenus au cours des derniers mois. J'ai oublié tellement de choses que l'on m'a dites depuis mon réveil… Mon cerveau me joue des tours, c'est insupportable. Ma plus grande fierté étant mon intellect et ma mémoire infaillible, je dois absolument remédier à cette défaillance. Harry, les mains dans les poches, me dévisage, une foule de sentiments indescriptibles s'affichant sur ses traits. Il ne semble pas savoir par où commencer. Il déglutie puis reprend la parole.

- Un petit café ?

Il semble avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire. A moins que ces mois passés sans se voir aient un impact sur notre relation au point qu'on ne sache plus communiquer ? Ho non… Tout mais pas ça !

- Avec plaisir ! je réponds en me levant d'un bond.

Je me rapproche de lui dans l'intention de le suivre dans la cuisine.

- C'est moi qui invite, contre Harry en m'indiquant la porte d'entrée.

- D'accord, marmottai-je.

Je le scrute avec suspicion. Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A peine dehors, la porte fermée, je l'interroge immédiatement.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je veux qu'on parle ? rétorque-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Je te connais Harry. Tu réponds à une question par une question quand tu essaies de cacher quelque chose. Donc… Je miserais sur le fait que tu veux m'amener à parler d'un sujet piquant mais au détour d'une conversation d'apparence anodine. J'ai pas raison ?

Mon ami grimace, mais à la fin de ma tirade il m'offre un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est vrai que tu me connais bien, je… j'avais oublié…

- Comment ça ?

Nous commençons à marcher dans la rue.

- C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Je crois que j'en ai une vague idée, avouai-je.

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide avant de se lancer dans les explications.

- Il y a eut le vortex, et tu t'es effondrée, inanimée… Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui s'est mit à hurler tripes et poumons, il t'a envoyé des Doloris, ton corps se tordait mais… Mais tu ne criais pas, ton visage était si… si serein, si détendu… Alors Il a finit par transplaner, j'ai cru que je… J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu pour toujours.

Il est à bout de souffle lorsqu'il termine son récit. Je commence à réaliser ce qu'ils ont eut à traverser. Ma réaction a été tellement égoïste. Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé à eux.

- Et puis, nous avons eut de tes nouvelles. Dumbledore nous disait avec qui tu étais. Quand j'ai su que tu étais avec mes parents ha…

Il enfonce ses poings dans ses poches avec colère.

- Hermione tu… Tu n'imagines pas ma réaction quand j'ai su que chaque jour tu côtoyais mon père et que tu partageais le dortoir de ma mère. Tu ne te rends pas compte…

Ma lèvre inférieure tremble, je n'ose rien dire de crainte que ma voix vacille.

- Tu as eut la chance de les connaître ! De partager leurs vies, leurs quotidiens, leurs secrets… Alors que moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux si ce n'est le dernier hurlement de ma mère ! Ce n'est pas juste, j'aurais du avoir cette chance…

- Harry…

- Et j'aurais tué ce salopard de Pettigrow !

Je le retiens par le coude et le force à s'arrêter. Nous sommes à quelques mètres d'un bar-café ouvert mais je préfère qu'il se calme avant d'y entrer.

- Harry ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Je dis ce que je veux ! éructe-t-il. Et je dis ce que je pense…

- Harry… Non… Tu parles sous le coup de la colère, mais tu aurais connu Peter…

- Peter ? Tu oses…

- Tu aurais connu Peter, je répète d'une voix forte, l'adolescent, le paumé qui a du mal à se faire des amis, alors même toi, qui lui en veux à mort, tu aurais eut pitié… La pitié nous est nécessaire pour nous différencier des Mangemorts, et de Vol…

- Ne dis pas son nom ! C'est un code qui fait venir des espèces de chasseurs de prime.

- Oh d'accord, je vois. Ca m'étonnait aussi que tu ne dises plus son nom.

Cet intermède instaure un silence gêné entre nous. Nous marchons jusqu'au bar et pénétrons à l'intérieur. Il y fait une douce chaleur qui ne réchauffe en rien l'atmosphère qui s'est dégradée entre nous. La serveuse nous indique une table disponible pour deux, près de la fenêtre. Nous nous installons sans un mot. Nous commandons aussitôt, Harry veut un café alors que je demande un chocolat chaud.

Je ne sais pas par où reprendre la conversation. Le sujet de Pettigrow est beaucoup trop brûlant. Celui de James et Lily me paraît présentement inabordable. Quant à Sirius, c'est tout simplement impossible pour moi de parler de lui. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, au comble du malaise. Lorsque la serveuse nous apporte nos consommations, aucun son n'a encore brisé le silence dans lequel nous nous complaisons. Et dire qu'avant de changer d'espace-temps – je grimace à cette pensée – tous les deux nous parlions avec une telle facilité. Nous avions toujours quelques secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais c'était dans le but de protéger l'autre. Au final, je trouve qu'Harry ressemble à Lily. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait écarté de l'anniversaire surprise de Sirius parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sirius ni moi ne nous chamaillions, et qu'ainsi nous passions chacun une bonne soirée. Je me jette à l'eau, il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir constamment.

- Harry, il faut que je te dise…

Silence.

- Tu ressembles à Lily, plus que tu ne le crois.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai les yeux de ma mère.

- Certes… Mais… Oh Harry si tu savais ! Tu as son…

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Rien du tout, réplique-t-il.

- Alors laisse-moi te raconter, je souffle d'une petite voix.

Mon meilleur ami me scrute avec intensité. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air, hoche plusieurs fois de la tête comme s'il pesait les pours et les contres.

- D'accord, finit-il par accepter. D'accord, raconte-moi.

Ha parfait… Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais plus par où commencer, après quelques essaies bégayant, je parviens à me lancer.

- Lily ne lâche jamais rien. Elle est du genre tenace et têtu. Lorsqu'elle prend une décision, elle s'y tient, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Là où elle te ressemble, enfin je veux dire, là où _tu_ lui ressembles, c'est que tous les deux vous avez ce besoin de protéger les autres. Même si les décisions que vous prenez ne sont pas forcément les plus adaptées… La fin justifie les moyens, comme on dit.

Harry cesse de me fixer un instant. Il se concentre sur son café qu'il remue machinalement.

- Et pour mon père ? demande-t-il simplement.

- James est une vraie tête brûlée. Il se moque de briser les règles si c'est pour venir en aide à l'un de ses amis, comme se transformer en cerf les nuits de pleine lune pour Remus. Bon, j'avoue, il adore aussi briser les règles pour en faire baver les Serpentards. Là vraiment, il excelle. Il a une imagination qui te dépasse largement. Désolée… Tu ne pourras pas battre son record.

Mon ami émet un rire.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est là qu'intervient Lily, je reprends.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, elle s'arrange au maximum pour qu'il n'enfreigne pas trop de règles. En même temps elle a raison, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où lui et… et Sirius ont failli se faire renvoyer !

- En effet… En fait, ma mère était un peu ce que toi tu es pour Ron et moi.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils et de me focaliser sur mon chocolat chaud. J'en bois une gorgée pour me donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une parade.

- Oui, mais j'étais sérieuse quand je te disais que James te dépasse. Très honnêtement, toi et Ron n'arrivez pas à la cheville de James et Sirius !

- Hey ! On se défend pas trop mal quand même !

- Oui, mais vous deux vous êtes raisonnables ! Tu savais que c'est Lily qui a eut l'idée de la Carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te jure ! Elle en avait marre qu'ils fassent perdre des points à Gryffondor à cause de leurs conneries. C'est vrai, bien souvent, ils se faisaient pincer. Du coup, elle était souvent derrière eux à les surveiller. Un jour elle en a eut assez, alors elle est allée voir Remus et lui a parlé d'un plan où chaque personne parcourant l'Ecole apparaîtrait à l'endroit où il est précisément. Remus aussi aime bien respecter le règlement, mais bon… C'est pas franchement le cas de James et Sirius, sans parler de Peter qui les suie à la trace. Du coup, la Carte s'est avérée être le bon compromis. Alors les quatre Maraudeurs et Lily l'ont élaboré.

- C'est dingue, s'exclame Harry. Parle-moi encore d'eux. Surtout de ma mère, Sirius ne la connaissait pas trop, et Remus ne me parle quasiment jamais d'elle, mais toi, c'est différent ! Tu as partagé son dortoir, vous étiez amies ! Dis-moi, Hermione…. Je t'en prie…

Il attrape ma main qui tient ma tasse de chocolat chaud. J'essaie de sourire, mais mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Harry parle de Sirius au passé… Il parle de mon amitié avec Lily au passé… Alors que les amitiés que je juge du passé sont celles que j'avais avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, et tous les autres. Néanmoins, je prends sur moi. Pour Harry. Alors il passe les heures suivantes à me bombarder de questions personnelles sur James et Lily, auxquelles je réponds tant bien que mal.

.

Le meilleur fond sonore que j'ai sous la main pour accompagner mes pensées sont les bruits nocturnes de la ville. L'après-midi avec Harry m'a épuisée. Ajoutons à cela la nuit précédente, riche en révélations, que j'ai passée avec Luna et Neville. C'est pourquoi j'ai esquivé le repas de ce soir avec mes amis. Je préfère marcher, me vider la tête.

Seule.

En silence.

Enfin, disons sans le brouhaha de plusieurs conversations entremêlées.

Je soupire. Le claquement régulier de mes pas sur le trottoir humide m'apaise. Il rythme le flot de souvenirs qui m'envahie. Ceux concernant Sirius sont les premiers à prendre possession de mon esprit. Puis, comme d'accoutumée, c'est aux tours de Lily, des Maraudeurs, de Maria, de Laura et de mes autres amis de ce… de cette époque de le remplacer. Inéluctablement, je pense à Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville... A tous les moments, bons et moins bons, que nous avons passés ensemble. Enfin, comme une porte qui s'ouvre dans ma tête, je me remémore mon enfance, mes parents que je n'ai pas revus depuis plus de 6 mois. Mes parents qui me manquent terriblement. Qui sont en Australie, sans un souvenir de moi. Je me suis effacée de leurs vies à la fin de l'été…

J'essuie une larme qui perle au coin de mes paupières.

Je déambule sans but précis, empêtrée dans mes réminiscences. Finalement, lorsque je me retrouve devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qui sert de refuge à l'Ordre, il est trois heure du matin passée. Je rentre en toute discrétion, puis je vais dans la cuisine me préparer une infusion qui, je l'espère m'aidera à dormir. Tout en la sirotant, je décide d'aller en Australie demain, il doit bien y avoir des Portoloins en partance du Ministère pour Sydney. De là, je chercherais mes parents. J'ai besoin de les voir, pas forcément de leur parler.

Juste de les voir. Si seulement je pouvais faire la même chose avec Sirius… Je me mordille les lèvres. « C'est impossible, Hermione », je me sermonne mentalement. C'était sans compter le souvenir de ma conversation de la veille avec Luna et Neville… Parce que ce n'est pas impossible. Si je le veux réellement, je peux rejoindre Sirius. Demain, il faudra que j'évoque tout ça avec mes deux amis et Remus. Quoique… Il n'y a que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée, donc demain, je m'organise pour aller en Australie. Après, je penserais à Sirius. Je survivrais bien un jour sans penser constamment à lui.

Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage sur ma couchette d'appoint. Demain matin, je parlerais de ma décision de voir mes parents à Harry et les autres. Je sais qu'ils comprendront ma démarche. Qui ne comprendrait pas ?

Sereine, je m'endors aussitôt.

.

On me secoue l'épaule. Après un grognement, je cède et ouvre les yeux en bougonnant.

- Quèci s'passe ? je marmotte, mal réveillée. L'est quelle heure ?

- Huit heure et quart, s'écrie Ginny qui bondit sur ma paillasse.

Je me redresse et observe les filles de ma chambre. Elles sont toutes excitées comme des puces, excepté Luna qui regarde le sol avec intérêt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de calculer mentalement le nombre de temps que j'ai dormi… moins de trois heures… Je papillonne des paupières… Vivement ce soir que je me couche !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je en articulant correctement cette fois-ci.

Ginny laisse échapper un cri aigu.

- C'est mon frère ! s'égosille-t-elle.

Alors que les autres filles – sauf Luna, qui me dévisage, désormais – dans la pièce s'exclament en chœur :

- C'est Ron !

- Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Leur émoi combiné à la réaction toute inverse de Luna m'inquiètent plus qu'autre chose. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Ginny et Hanna me poussent à sortir de mon lit. Quelqu'un me noue les cheveux avec de petites pinces réparties sur mon crâne pendant que Ginny me couvre d'anticerne. Alors qu'elle farfouille dans sa trousse de toilette, une autre fille m'oblige à enfiler sa robe de chambre de satin afin de couvrir mon vieux pyjama. Ginny reprend son ouvrage de maquilleuse pour me donner un teint frais. Personne ne daigne répondre à mes interrogations. Elles trépignent toutes autour de moi. C'est oppressant à la longue bien qu'à peine quelques minutes ne se soient écoulées. J'en ai le ventre noué au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, puis tire sur le battant qui tourne sur ses gonds.

Un moment de flottement me prend lorsque j'aperçois Ron, un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches tendu devant lui.

- C'est pour toi, lance-t-il sans préambule.

Le rouge lui monte au joue, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers le sol, il me fixe de nouveau.

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

.

Note : (1) : Disclaimer : Warner Bros. Pictures, film Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

.

Ha haaaa ! =P J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Ron, même s'il est hyper court =P

bon à part ça, j'ai eut un peu de mal à retranscrire les réactions des différents personnages, j'espère ne pas m'être plantée lol ! ^^'

Bon sinon, comme vous l'avez vu, pas encore de Sirius dans ce chapitre... évidemment, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'évoquer... (très) souvent x)

.

Breffons, j'voudrais pas quémander des reviews, mais quand j'en reçois, j'écris toujours, c'est hyper motivant et j'ai l'impression que ce que je poste n'est pas totalement nul -' enfin, bref... excusez-moi pour cette demande =)

.

Bref, à bientôt. Bisous bisous =)


End file.
